Chasing a flying mint bunny is not a smart idea
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: When two girls, Anna and Olivia, end up in the Hetalia world chaos follows, but then again, so does love. Will they ever get back to their world? Will they want to? They do get to travel the world, so why go home? But how can they stay in a world of immortal countries when they themselves aren't immortal? It'll be tough, but fun.
1. Chapter 1

Character information:

Name: Olivia "Ame" or "Canadian"

Age: 18

Looks: Short, layered blonde hair with bangs that sweep over her left eye. Eyes are a green blue that look grey from far away. She usually wears black, red, grey, some dark blue and at rare occasions white or green. She has bandages from her ankle to mid thigh.

Personality: She's quiet when she's not paying attention or is around people she doesn't like, but is loud when you get her riled up. She's sarcastic, artistic, day dreamy, an otaku, usually stands back and observes before stepping in, lazy, laid back and can be sadistic at times.

Name: Anna "American"

Age: 18

Looks: Brown hair that is usually pulled back with two longer strands on the sides and bangs that go straight across her forehead. Her eyes are grey eyes. She can be seen in anything having to do with anime, Invader Zim, or just dark clothing.

Personality: She's sarcastic, an otaku, happy, random, but don't get her mad, it isn't pretty. She also may be innocent at times, but can be the complete opposite at others.

Other Information for the story: They both love Hetalia and love to cosplay. Olivia is usually Canada and Anna is usually England. This is what happens when you see something in the forest; you run after that thing and end up in a different world. The Hetalia world is in the modern times so no World War 2 or anything. I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately.

*Story Start* Olivia's P.O.V.

"Hey Canada, let's go for a walk." Anna called to me. I nodded and we walked out of Otakon to a park nearby. Anna was cosplaying punk England and Canada when he's not at war. Anna was happily chatting away as we walked and I just hugged my polar bear and nodded every now and then.

"Hey, what was that!" Anna asked. I came out of my stupor to see where she was pointing. An odd shape darted through the trees and we glanced at each other before running after it. I saw a flash of mint green before it disappeared in the shadows. We kept running and running until we slowed down in confusion and exhaustion. It was like the forest was never ending, and we are in Baltimore, we should have hit street or civilization by now.

"How big is this forest?" I said voicing my thoughts and putting my polar bear plushy in my bag that I had on my back. Anna shrugged and handed me her guitar which I threw over my shoulder so the guitar was on my back beneath my bag.

"So, should we keep walking?" She asked looking to me.

"Probably, it should open up eventually, unless it's a never ending forest, then we're screwed." I said. She chuckled, but nodded none the less and we kept walking. Silence surrounded us except for our footsteps. After a couple minutes the forest began to thin slowly until it stopped and we saw a building.

"Let's go ask where we are." Anna suggested walking towards the building. I just shrugged, but followed her towards the building. We got to the building and looked at the door.

"Do you want to go in first or do you want me to?" I asked.

"You can go in first; I'll follow and hopefully will have time to run if they decide to kill us." Anna said. I rolled my eyes nodding and opened the door walking in. She followed and we looked around for someone to ask where we were.

"England! When did you get so short and feminine?" A voice called out. We turned to see someone who looked exactly like America walking towards us. That's when I noticed everything around us was in anime. I mentally freaked out as he got closer.

"Wait, I'm not England." Anna protested. We were cosplaying as them, but outside of Otakon we weren't them. America looked at her with doubt in his sky blue eyes.

"Don't lie dude, now come one, the meetings starting again." He said before turning to me. "Who are you? …. Oh, wait Canadia; I was supposed to be looking for you too." America continued. He began to drag Anna down the hall as I followed behind. He stopped outside a pair of doors and let of Anna to open them. She stepped back to stand next to me and watch America walk into see the real England. I had come to the conclusion that we had crossed dimensions. It really didn't surprise me, supernatural things like this never did.

"What should we do?" Anna asked waving her arms.

"Uhm, well running would probably make it worse so wait it out and hope they don't kill us." I said smiling. She stared at me like I was insane and sighed.

"That was wonderfully helpful Canadian." Anna said her voice dripping sarcasm. I just shrugged and looked to the door again.

"Hold on, if England and Canadia are here, then who's out there?" America exclaimed turning to us. We blinked at him and I shrugged again.

"First off, we never said that I was Canada and she was England. You just assumed so and dragged us here. Second, we came in here to find out where we are." I explained putting my hands into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Oh well sorry dudes, didn't mean to." America said somewhat apologizing. "But since I'm the hero I'll help you out!" He continued smiling.

"He's such an America." I mumbled annoyed already. Anna laughed and nodded as England and Germany came over.

"You're currently in America and I can't believe you thought I was her you bloody idiot." England said turning to America in the middle of the sentence. Anna pulled her wig off and I took my glasses off.

"So then, vho are you?" Germany asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Anna and that's Canadian." Anna said. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed as they looked confused.

"Olivia, she just calls me Canadian." I explained as Anna shrugged. Germany and England exchanged glances as I put my bag down and the guitar. England's eyes flickered to it before looking us over again.

"Why are you dressed like C-C-Canada and a punk England?" Germany asked. Anna looked to me and I mumbled about having to do all the talking before nodding to her.

"Well, we were cosplaying as Canada and punk England for Otakon. You're costumes are pretty good." Anna said as she looked England up and down.

"They're the real deal Anna; we likely crossed dimensions while following whatever that was in the forest. And, there is it. Here, it has you all in it." I said pulling out the first Hetalia manga and handing it to England. America and Germany looked over his shoulders as more countries came over.

"Wait, so if we crossed dimensions then… dude, that's awesome!" Anna yelled.

"Not as awesome as me." Someone said. I turned to see Prussia standing next to Germany smirking.

"Ve, Olivia, who are you dressed as?" N. Italy asked. I sweat dropped and looked for Canada. He was standing in the doorway next to America.

"I'm cosplaying as Canada, this guy here." I said snagging Canada and dragging him between Anna and I. N. Italy blinked before nodding.

"Oh ok ve. So how old are you." He asked now standing closer to Anna.

"We're both 18!" Anna yelled happily.

"You're just glad that we can go into the yaoi booths and buy yaoi without asking your brothers." I said smirking. She blushed as Japan came into view also blushing.

"Oh shut up, stupid Canadian." She said. I just smirked and stuck my tongue out. Germany's, England's, Canada's and America's faces were a light red while N. Italy didn't seem fazed. I snickered as Anna laughed. Germany coughed into his hand and looked away thinking/

"Do you think that you could vait out here vhile ve talk?" Germany asked. We looked at each other and nodded. They all walked back into the room and shut the door behind them.

"We should probably get changed." I suggested. She nodded and I grabbed her clothes back from my bag and handed it to her. She nodded and walked away to find a bathroom. I pulled off my sweatshirt leaving me in only a black tank top and stretched. Then the doors opened. I turned to see England, France and America standing there. I shrugged and pulled my black t-shirt on. It had an UK flag splattered on it, a Scottish flag, an American flag, and a Canadian flag also. They were all red in the face as Anna came back she looked confused as to why America and England wouldn't look at me. France was speaking to me in French and getting French right back.

"Um…. What happened?" Anna asked looking to me.

"I'll explain later." I told her. She just shrugged and agreed.

"Alright." She said giving America and England a strange look.

"Anyvays, ve've decided that you shall svitch homes every 2 weeks if you're ok with that. You're starting vith…" Germany was cut off by America.

"The hero is going to be hosting you first dude!" America shouted laughing his crazy laugh. WE looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Oh god, we're going to die." I said chuckling. Anna laughed pointing at me. "I feel so loved Anna." I continued sarcastically.

"Why are you going to die? The hero won't let you die!" America yelled. England rolled his eyes and glared at America.

"She's not dyeing you git." England said. Anna was staring at England and blinking.

"Wait, you're actually Arthur…" Anna continued to stare at England looking him up and down slowly.

"Uh, yes I am. How did you know that name though?" England looked at Anna in confusion.

"That's not something you need to know. Anyways, come here." Anna said. I stepped back smirking at England.

"The bloody hell, no." He said. Anna shrugged smiling now.

"Then I'll just back up." She said before back up and running at him. He backed up just as she glomped him.

"What the bloody hell…" England was but off as they fell backwards/

"Can I have your children?" Anna asked. That's when I started to laugh. England's face was bright red and he was stuttering. America, France and several other countries were laughing too. Then I slowly stopped laughing to pull Anna off of England.

"Aw come on Canadian, let me continue hugging him. I know you want to glomp Scotland, Germany or Canada." She said struggling to get back to England.

"Yes, yes, but I have self control." I said sighing and not releasing my hold.

"What's that taste like?" Anna asked. I froze and just shook my head of the creepy mental image.

"Stop it, you'll make me lose the really game." I mumbled. She looked to me and shrugged.

"I already lost the really game as soon as I saw England." She said. England was now on his feet and staring at Anna.

"The bloody hell was that for? And no you can't have my children you bloody idiot." He exclaimed. Anna sighed and pouted.

"Aw, that's not fair." She said.

"You are her favorite character, of course she's going to glomp (rape) you." I said smirking at him. He grimaced as I felt 3 pairs of eyes watching me. I turned to see Germany standing near the door, Canada in a corner and Scotland sitting at the table smoking a cigar. I just smiled at them and saluted them. Canada blushed light and smiled back, Germany blushed before hugging and crossing his arms, and Scotland smirked, winked and continued to smoke his cigar.

"We should probably introduce ourselves." France suggested waggling his eyebrows in our direction. Anna smirked and waggled her eyebrows back as I chuckled.

"We already know your names." I said pulling my bag onto my back.

"That's true, but they could always tell us anyways." Anna said still eyeing England. Though England was eyeing the guitar I was holding. I caught his eye and smirked holding the guitar up.

"Whose guitar is that?" He asked his hands twitching.

"It's the Canadians, because she knows how to play and I don't." Anna said giggling as England clenched his hands to attempt to stop them from shaking.

"Do you want to see it England?" I asked waving the guitar in front of him. His eyes followed it and I could hear America laughing in the background. Anna was watching in anticipation as England stared at the guitar.

"N-no, because I'm a gentlemen and we don't do that... bloody hell! Just give me the guitar!" England yelled. I smirked and handed him the guitar along with a pick. He smirked and began to play. It wasn't as loud as it should be because we didn't have an amp, but it was very good. Anna was in heaven smiling and watching England play. I sat down in a vacant chair and watched as England went from gentleman to punk. Anna just looked insanely happy and had a wide grin while attempting not to jump him. Anna plopped down next to me still watching England. She sent me a smile before going back to watching him. I'm not sure what he was playing, but his fingers were flying. After a couple minutes he finished playing, realized what he had done and handed the guitar to me. Everyone was silent as England looked away embarrassed.

"Dude, I never knew you could do that!" America yelled clapping England on the back. Anna started to clap and laugh happily. Soon everyone began to clap and laugh. I was just chuckling as England continued to blush. I heard someone sit next to me and turned to see Scotland there. He was still smoking his cigar, the smoke looking nice to his deep red hair and bright emerald eyes. He smirked at me and winked taking a drag of his cigar. I blinked startled before smirking back. He continued to smirk before going back to chuckling at England's suffering.

"Since there is nothing left to do, ve'll meet again later." Germany said America laughed happily before grabbing me and Anna and dragging us out of the room.

**Author's notes:**

Wow, that took my forever to type. Anyways, this is my new fan fiction, but I've been writing this for awhile. I have 30 pages written on loose leaf, adding both front and back that's 60 and counting. I'm typing this for my friend because we aren't going to see each other every day over the summer and she loves this fan fiction because she is Anna.

The thing we followed was flying mint bunny because we are just that awesome, but not Prussia awesome. Otakon is a huge anime convention in Baltimore, Maryland and though I've never been Anna has so… yup. There will be another part out tomorrow probably and so on until I finish typing all the hand written parts. Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Hero's house isn't far from here so let's get going!" America yelled still dragging us. We arrived at a car and America took my bag and guitar putting them in his very back seat. He pulled Anna into the passenger's seat, put me in the back and then pulled Canada into the back also. Then he climbed in and started to drive.

"Alright dudes, we're so watching these new horror movies I got the other day. There said to be really scary." America said. Anna paled at the mention of horror movies, I rolled my eyes and Canada hugged Kumajiro tighter.

"Uh, we don't like horror movies, well I make fun of them and Anna just hates them." I said. America pouted before smiling and pulling into a McDonalds. He drove up to the drive-in window and rolled down his window.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you today?" A voice asked. America smiled and began to order everything on the menu in obscene amounts except for salad. Then he paused and looked back to us.

"Do you dudes want anything?" He asked smiling childishly. We all shook our heads in shock and he finished his order with a couple sodas. I turned to Canada to see he didn't look disturbed at all.

"I'm assuming this is normal?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. Anna and I exchanged glances before looking to America. He was putting burgers and such in his trunk while holding 2 burgers. He finished and hopped back into the car before driving away. It was quiet except for America's chewing. We arrived at a house and America jumped out. I snagged my bag and guitar before following Canada inside seeing as his brother was busy with his disgusting food. Anna was following and smirking.

"Uh Anna, why are you smirking?" I asked inching away from her.

"Do you think America has his horror movies lying out?" She asked walking into the living room. We followed and found her holding 3 horror movies. I walked over and snagged one. I read the back and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Definitely an American horror movie." I said grimacing. American horror movies usually were predictable, gory and full of monsters and people just not surviving. Anna nodded also grimacing, that was when America walked in holding a few burgers and looked over at us.

"Sweet, you found the horror movies. Just pick one and I'll put it in." He said putting his burgers down. Anna looked at him like he was insane.

"We aren't watching these." She said. America pouted and went to grab them.

"Aw c'mon, the hero will protect you." America said still attempting to get the DVDs. Anna threw them to me and I fumbled to catch them. America spun around to see me running down the hall towards the door.

"Gimme back the horror movies! I haven't seen them yet!" America yelled running after me. I threw the door open and sprinted out with America right behind me.

"You can watch them alone!" I yelled back still running, but he was getting closer because I fail at running. Then suddenly I tripped, rolled, and skidded to a stop on my knees. I looked back to see Tony and America caught up laughing. Tony began to swear his head off as America plopped down next to me still laughing. I could hear Anna laughing and Canada chuckling. Dust settled around and America took his DVDs back. I looked around him to see Tony still swearing in British slang which didn't make sense on how he knew that.

"Haha, the hero caught you! Now let's go watch these movies dude." America said throwing me over his shoulder. I landed with an oomph and hit him in the back.

"Put me down you bloody idiot! We are not watching those movies." I said my accent slipping into a British one for a second. I kept hitting me, but he just ignored me and walked into the house. Tony followed and disappeared into the basement. Anna and Canada were sitting in the living room waiting. They both started laughing when America walked in. He dropped me on the couch and picked a random DVD.

"Oh yea, I still have to show you you're rooms. Well, we'll do that first then watch all the horror movies." He said turning to us. "Just follow the hero!" He continued before walking towards his stairs. Anna and I got up to follow and he led us upstairs.

"Alright dudes, this is Anna's room and this is Olivia's room. The bathrooms right there and my room is 2 doors from Olivia's." America said pointing out each room.

"Alright, so after all your horror movies whose room are you going to be running to?" I questioned. He looked away before smiling hugely.

"The hero doesn't need someone else to protect him." He said before heading down the stairs. Anna and I exchanged glances and sighed.

"He's so totally going to run to your room." She said laughing. I nodded and we headed downstairs to see America about to hit play. I sat down next to Canada with America to my right then Anna next to him. Canada was hugging Kumajiro and already seemed scared. I just shook my head chuckling and settled back for the next few hours filled with horror movies. After the last movie Anna was clinging to America, America was clinging to her, and Canada was clinging to me and his bear.

"Well, now that that's over how about we all head to our separate rooms to sleep?" I suggested getting Canada to let go of me and standing up. America and Anna let go of each other and also stood.

"What are we going to wear?" Anna asked looking at her clothes.

"You can borrow some of me and Mattie's clothes." America said. Canada sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure we won't fit very well, but alright. I'll borrow from Canada and Anna, you can borrow from America." I said. They nodded and the 2 brothers went to get clothes together because they were afraid to go alone. After a few minutes they both came back with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I was handed dark grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt with a white maple leaf on it. Anna was given dark blue sweatpants and a shirt that was basically America's flag in t-shirt form. I chuckled under my breath how the shirts looked like their flags, but decided not to comment.

"Thanks, come one Canadian, we'll get changed near each other so they don't get us." Anna said.

"So who can't get us?" I questioned, but followed her anyways. She went into her room and I stood outside "just in case" as Anna put it. She came back out and I got changed in my room. America and Canada had come up by the time I was done also changed in their pajamas.

"So, we're all going to sleep in out separate rooms… right?" I said looking at them. They all nodded and began to walk to their separate rooms. Canada hesitated before turning to me and opening his mouth to say something.

"Could I, um, sleep with you tonight? Not in a perverted way or anything, but…" Canada trailed off and began to stutter in his light voice. I chuckled lightly and smiled softly. I had a soft spot for Canada; he was my home country after all.

"Sure Canada, sure. Come on, let's go inside." I said grabbing Canada's hand and pulling him into the room softly. He was blushing and I flicked on the light. That was when I noticed how big the bed was. My mind went blank before going straight into the gutter. I pulled myself back into the present and scolded myself.

"I'll take the left side and you can take the right." Canada said setting Kumajiro don on the end of the bed. I nodded and we both slipped in after I had flipped the light off. Canada moved closer to me in fear from the movie and we fell asleep dangerously close to each other.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I lay in my bed frozen in fear. I winced as something creaked and jumped when I thought I heard footsteps. Slowly I eased myself out of bed and towards the door. I opened it slowly and looked out to check for them. Then I dashed to Olivia's door and opened it, closing it quickly behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief and moved a little further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. I spun around to see America standing in the doorway wearing nothing but boxers and holding a pillow.

"I should be asking you the same question, was the big hero scared?" I said teasingly.

"I should be asking both of you that." Someone else said. We turned to see Olivia sitting up in bed glaring at us. I now could see that she wasn't alone and that Canada was with her.

"You let Mattie stay, but not me." America whined. Olivia rolled her eyes running a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Aw, so the big baby is scared." I said smirking. America pouted and crossed his arms scoffing.

"I am not!" He said. We began to bicker back and forth until Olivia interrupted us.

"Just go sleep in the same bed and stop bugging us!" She yelled glaring even more. Canada also sat up and looked at America sighing annoyed.

"I'm not sleeping with him/her!" We yelled pointing at each other.

"I don't care what you two do, just get out." She said grabbing two extra pillows and throwing them at us. They hit us in the face. We both walked out of the room, shutting the door behind us then jumping and grabbing each other as the house creaked.

"The hero's not afraid." America said.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"How about we protect each other?" America suggested. I nodded and we sprinted to his room and jumped in the bed. The rest of the night was spent there.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

"Poor Alfred, he seemed really scared." Canada said laying back down. I lay back down also and pulled the covers over our heads just before Canada did.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll probably end up in the same bed." I said. Canada nodded and we both feel back asleep his hand in mine.

By the time I woke up the sun was up and shining in our faces. I groaned and buried my face back into my pillow until I noticed it was breathing. I opened my ears in shock to see I was lying on top of Canada and that he was hugging me like a stuffed animal.

"Olivia! ….. Ohonhonhonhon, I thought you were just sleeping with Canada and not "sleeping" with him." I heard Anna say. I turned my head to see her standing in the door way. America popped up and looked at us.

"I heard sleeping with Canada and that was it." America said. He blinked at our position before smirking. "Good job Mattie! You finally got a girl!" He continued yelling and smirking. Canada opened his eyes in shock and let me go so I could roll off.

"S-shut up Alfred." Canada said weakly. America just laughed, but shut up after he got hit with a pillow. I got out of bed and pulled my shirt down because it had ridden up in the night and glared at Anna.

"Aw cheer up Canadian. America said he'd take us shopping for clothes." Anna said shrugging. I grimaced and pulled the clothes I wore yesterday out.

"I hate shopping." I said grumbling. Anna nodded and walked out to get dressed. I looked at Canada and America and pointed at the door.

"America get out, if you want to stay Canada then pull the covers over your head and don't peak." I said going to the door. Canada turned bright red, but pulled the covers over his head. America pouted and whined.

"Why do you let Mattie stay?" America whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" I asked beginning to push him towards the door.

"But the hero won't peak… a lot." The last word was muffled, but I still caught it. I gave him a glare before shoving him out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I sighed and turned back to see Canada chuckling.

"Shut up and go back under the covers." I said shoving him playfully. He smiled at me before ducking under the covers. I chuckled and got changed quickly not noticing Canada's face turning red as the covers "accidentally" slipped.

"Alright you can come out now." I said grabbing my hair brush that I'd brought with me. He popped up and got out of bed grabbing Kumajiro.

"T-thank you for letting me stay with you last night." He mumbled before putting Kumajiro down and hugging me. I quickly hugged him back and smiled. I normally wasn't one for hugs, but you just can't say no to him.

"Its fine, you should probably get dressed now." I said. He nodded and released me from the hug. His face was a light red and mine probably was also. Canada went to the door, unlocked it and walked out with Kumajiro following him. I pulled my shoes on, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. Anna was sitting at the table as America ate burger after burger. I sat down next to Anna and shook my head at him in disgust. He finished his last burger and turned to us.

"Alright dudes! Ready to go?" America asked. Canada came in and shook his head at America.

"Uh, no, Canada, can you make pancakes?" Anna asked. Canada nodded and began to make pancakes.

"I offered you one of my burgers, but you want pancakes?" America asked. We shrugged and I watched Canada make pancakes.

"How was your night Anna? Did you sleep well… with America?" I asked turning to her.

"Psh, I didn't sleep with him, we just stayed together for protection." She protested. I rolled my eyes and sent her a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at me and America just watched in amusement.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that was what he was thinking." I said smirking. America looked embarrassed and they both began to protest. Canada shook his head and set a plate with pancakes on it in front of me. He also set maple syrup down and I snagged it and bored maple syrup all over my pancakes.

"Man, you really like maple syrup. Can I have some pancakes too Mattie?" America asked looking to Canada.

"Alright Alfred," He said sighing. Soon plates were set down in front of Anna and America and Canada sat down also drowning his pancakes in maple syrup. America looked back and forth between me and Canada in confusion.

"Are you related somehow?" He asked.

"Well, I am Canadian if you haven't noticed by the fact that Anna calls me Canadia and I cosplay as Canada. He is my home country after all." I said. America stared at before nodding.

"Dude that awesome! Are you anything else?" He asked leaning towards me.

"Uh, I'm also American and basically everything, but Italian." I said. His smile grew and he high fived me.

"Yes! I knew you were American! Haha!" America yelled standing up and punching the air. We all sweat dropped, but didn't question it. He turned to Anna to ask her as I got up to put my dish away. I heard him shout yes and began to freak out. Canada shook his head and we exchanged a glance.

"Are we leaving or staying and freaking out over nationalities?" I questioned looking at America. He shrugged and got up.

"To the American mobile!" America yelled running out the door. We followed after very freaked out. Was thing normal for someone like him? I can only question how England and Canada have any sanity left.

"You named your car… ok then." Anna said giving him a weird look as he shrugged.

"Oi America, where do you think you're taking them?" A voice called. Anna's face lit up and she turned around to see the Brit standing there. I looked back to also see England and Scotland walking towards us.

"Hm, what are you doing here Iggy? Couldn't stay away from Anna?" America questioned waggling his eyebrows. England's face turned red as did Anna's as she laughed.

"Shut up you bloody wanker! I dropped by to make sure you didn't kill with your disgusting food." He said glaring at America. Scotland winked to me and pulled out a cigar. He lit it and they arrived at where we were.

"Hello lass." Scotland said coming to stand next to me. He blew out smoke and I waved it away watching as America and England began to bicker. Anna just watched laughing every now and then. I looked around for Canada to see him standing by the car beginning to fade.

"Canada, come over here." I called waving to him. He looked to me in surprise before smiling and walking over. He stood on the other side of me and looked happy. By now England and America were actually fighting.

"We should probably break them up soon." I said sweat dropping as the dust began to get kicked up. They nodded and Scotland shrugged.

"Yea, probably… have fun with that Canadian." Anna said shoving me towards them.

**Author's note:**

Well that was fun! I'm only on page 12 of my hand written pages and I have about 31 so this should take another 2 days maybe. I'm out of school so more time for writing too!

Oh and I love Canada so my character does too so she tries not to let him disappear. And yes again, I fail at accents, so very badly. So how will Olivia break up the fight or will it turn into a war? A very funny war that is. While writing this I could stop listening to the song Chu Chu lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Borin Nururu Rero Rero by Maximum the Hormone. I suggest listening to it, and don't look up the lyrics unless you want to be scared for life. Such a scary song. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gee thanks," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "If you don't stop fighting I'll write you both into a yaoi!" I yelled. They both stopped and turned to me in shock. "I'll write and England x France one and an America x Russia yaoi, so shut up!" I continued crossing my arms. They nodded and split apart. England walked over straightening his tie and America walked over as if someone had ran over his alien.

"Good job Olivia, but Russia belongs only with Japan." Anna commented. I shrugged and leaned against the car smirking as England and America shot each other glares, but didn't try to attack each other. Anna and I high fived and laughed.

"So what were you doing out here?" England asked trying not to look embarrassed.

"I was going to take them shopping because they don't have any clothes and I'm the hero!" America explained shouting the last part. I just shook my head at him as Anna chuckled.

"Oh, well you won't mind if we tag along then? No? Splendid, someone needs to keep an eye on you anyways." England said. Scotland smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I call this lass then." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes as Anna laughed and England rolled his eyes also.

"I am not leaving you along with her." England said glaring at Scotland. Scotland frowned, but shrugged. I removed his arm from my waist and sighed.

"Alright, we won't all fit in America's car…." I was interrupted by America.

"The American mobile." He corrected pouting.

"Yes, the "American mobile". Anyways, Anna can ride with England and Scotland and I'll ride with America and Canada." I said. Scotland looked ready to protest, but I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted bending over slightly and sent me a glare.

"Fine, but Anna rides with me on the way back so she can experience the American mobile." America said. England, Scotland, and I rolled our eyes while Anna high fived America and Canada sighed.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not crazy, just an otaku." Anna protested. I managed to shrug before I got pulled into the passenger's seat of America's car. Canada was already in the back and America was telling England where to go. Then he jumped in and began to drive. He chatted away happily about random topics only occasionally looking for my opinion. Canada was silent the entire time. We arrived at a giant mall and I groaned. America just smirked and got out coming around to my side.

"The hero's going to show you around." He said pulling me from the car. Canada followed and I grabbed his hand before America pulled me completely away from the car.

"America, slow down you bloody fool!" England yelled. America stopped pulling me and turned to face him. Anna caught up smirking and I knew something had happened.

*Anna's P.O.V.* ~during car ride~

I hopped into the passenger's seat as England got into the driver's seat and Scotland got in the back. England was mumbled under his breath about America as he started to drive.

"I hope that wanker treated you well. He can be an arse sometimes." England said glancing to me.

"We watched horror movies and Olivia ended up in the same bed as Canada. It was hilarious." I said laughing. England looked shocked and yet confused.

"They did? The blonde lass and the invisible lad?" Scotland asked leaning forward.

"They didn't do that, but you know you want to." I said smirking at Scotland. He just smirked back and chuckled. "So what do you think of France?" I asked turning to England.

"I hate that whine guzzling ninny." He said gripping the steering wheel tighter. I raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"Are you sure? I mean you make such a good couple." I said smiling at the thought of yaoi. England began to sputter and his face turned red as Scotland began to laugh at his brother. "So you aren't with France… aw. No fun." I continued pouting. England shook his head to clear it and grimaced.

"I am not together with France." England said spitting out France's name in disgust. Scotland and I smirked and shrugged. Then we arrived and I hopped out to find Olivia.

"America, slow down you bloody fool!" England yelled. I caught up with Olivia smirking and she sighed.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*'

"What'd you do?" I questioned as we walked into the mall.

"I asked England if he and France were a couple. His reaction was priceless and Scotland started laughing." Anna said laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked laughing. "Poor England, his face is till red." I continued. Anna nodded, but froze when we walked into the actual mall. It was huge, bugger than our mall at home. America caught our shocked looks and laughed.

"Isn't it awesome?" America asked swinging his arms onto our shoulders. I resisted the urge to say that it wasn't Prussia awesome and shook my head sighing. "Alright let's split up. Anna will go with Canada, Olivia will go with Scotland and England and I'll go to McDonalds." America continued. Anna looked ready to complain, but America was already dashing for McDonalds.

"Anna, don't lose Canada." I told her crossing my arms. She nodded and waved dismissively.

"Yea, yea, I won't lose your boyfriend." Anna said before grabbing Canada's hand and walked off.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled glaring at her back.

"Come on; let's go get something proper for you to wear." England said taking my wrist. We began to walk around looking for a store England thought was proper. Scotland followed behind us and was snickering.

"Here we go, never knew an American mall had this store." England said pulling me into the shop. He began to look around still keeping his hold on my wrist.

"If you wanted to touch me you could just ask." I said pointing to his hand on my wrist. He blushed, but let me go. He continued to look around as I contemplated leaving him. I hated dresses, skirts, anything girly really.

"From the way you're grimacing lass, I can tell you hate dresses." Scotland commented putting his arm over my shoulders. I just shrugged watching as England finally pulled something off the rack.

"Here you go, try that on," England said dropping the dress into my arms. I gave him a hateful look, but was pulled towards the dressing room anyways. "And no Scotland, you can't go in there with her." He continued pulling his brother's arm off of me. England shut the dressing room door and left me alone with the dress. I glared at it and just rolled my eyes at England's choice. It was a blue dress that had puffy long sleeves, a skirt that went down to my ankles and a high collar. I grimaced and opened the door.

"I'm not putting this on England. I don't do dresses, skirts or really anything girly. You might be able to get Anna into something like this, but I'd rather shoot myself." I said dropping the dress on England and walking towards the exit.

"But it's proper for a young lady to wear and anything else that is picked out isn't." England said handing the dress to an employee and following me.

"No way in hell are you getting me into one of those things. I'll show you how people like me dress, and believe me, compared to other girls my age I am proper." I said smirking. He sighed, but followed me anyways. He was surprised to find that I mostly got pants, t-shirts, a couple of sweatshirts, and a couple pairs of boy shorts. When he looked at what other girls were wearing he had to admit that I was more proper than them even if I was wearing men's clothing.

"Canadian, I finally found you." I heard Anna shout. I turned to see her walked towards me alone. I grimaced and sighed before facing her completely.

"Where's Canada?" I questioned looking around for him. She shrugged and smiled at England.

"I don't know, I lost him about 20 minutes ago." She said. I sighed and rubbed my temples. We had put the bags in the car already so I didn't have to carry them.

"Scotland and I will go find him, Anna go with England. See if you can find America and drag him away from McDonalds." I suggested. Anna nodded and looped arms with England before walking off.

"So now that we're alone lass, what do you say we go do something?" Scotland said smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back. He just stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey guys." A voice called out. I twisted out of Scotland's grip to see Canada standing there. He was lightly glaring at Scotland.

"Canada! There you are!" I exclaimed going over to him. Scotland followed mumbling something about Canadians and popping up at the wrong time. I just chuckled and we started towards the food court. We found Anna and England trying to get America away from McDonalds. They were failing so far though.

"America! Come on or I'll steal the American mobile and not give it back. And I may or may not crash it." I said grabbing America by the back of his jacket pulling. He let go and ran to the door yelling I couldn't take his American mobile. We followed him out to see him hugging his car. England shook his head as Scotland chuckled. I sighed and Anna laughed.

"So Anna's riding with America and I'm riding with England." I said shoving my hands into my pockets. I'd changed into black cargo pants with a red and black checkered shirt. Anna now wore a black skirt with black leggings that had lace in them and a Gir t-shirt.

"Aw, you look so cute Anna. I'm sure Iggy hasn't stopped staring at you." America said. Anna and England blushed. I raised an eyebrow at this and mentally noted to question England about this.

"Shut up you bloody fool, you make me sound like that frog France." England said. Suddenly Anna perked up and looked to England.

"If you don't like France, then what about Japan?" Anna asked leaning into to England. He looked at her in shock as Scotland began to laugh.

"What! I don't like Japan like that." England said. I chuckled as Anna pouted unhappy.

"Aw, why not? You'd be so cute together." Anna whined. England stared at her in shock as America and Scotland began to laugh harder. Canada blushed and stayed behind me to avoid being mentioned and being dragged into it. "There's also a pairing of Scotland x England. It's weird, but Olivia likes it." Anna continued smirking at me. Scotland stopped laughing and stared at me as America continued to laugh.

"Anna shut up or I'll bring US x UK into this and we both hate that pairing." I said crossing my arms. Scotland's eyes flickered to my chest as he pulled out a cigar. England shot him a nasty glare as he did.

"No, you are not smoking before getting into my car!" England said grabbing at Scotland's cigar. Scotland moved it out of the way and smirked.

"Nope, not going to happen my wee brother." He said screwing up England's hair. England glared at him and tried to move his head. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"I think we're starting to attract too much attention." Canada said from behind me. I looked around and noticed that a lot of people were beginning to stare at us.

"Canada's right, let's go back to America's house." I suggested. Anna looked around to see the people staring and nodded. She hopped into America's car and Canada got into the back. I grabbed Scotland by the ear and began to drag him to England's car. England followed snickering at his brother.

"Oi, let go of my ear lass. Le' go!" Scotland yelled trying to get me off. I just continued to drag him until we reached the car. I let go of his ear and he glared at. Then he smirked before walking around me and smacking my butt. I sent him a glare as my face heated up. England smacked Scotland upside the head and glared at him. Scotland rubbed his head and scoffed.

"Let's go, I don't need you causing anymore trouble." England said. I hopped into the passenger's seat and Scotland got into the back. England got in the driver's seat and began to drive to America's house.

"How was your time alone with Anna?" I asked smirking. He blushed and shook his head while shrugging also.

"We didn't do anything like what you're implying." He said still blushing. I raised an eyebrow and thought of when he blushed before smirking.

"Did you watch her change? Is that why you were blushing with America's comment?" I questioned looking at his face. His blush deepened and he didn't respond.

"I knew it! You closet pervert." I exclaimed laughing. I heard Scotland choke and he leaned forward until he was next to England. One glance was all he needed to know.

"I knew you had it in ya." Scotland said between laughs. England's face was completely crimson and he wouldn't meet our eyes.

"If you do like her just don't hurt her because if you break her heart I will break you." I said smiling and patting his back. He winced, but gulped.

"I don't like her like that you gits. Scotland, sit back down or you'll go flying. Not like we'll miss you though." He said mumbling the last sentence. Scotland sat back down still chuckling and England's face slowly returned to normal. We pulled up to America's house to see a unicorn licking America's house. England, Scotland and I stared at it before getting out.

"Is that a unicorn licking America's house?" I questioned. England and Scotland nodded and Anna joined us.

"There's a unicorn licking America's hose." Anna said pointing. We nodded and America and Canada looked at us weird.

"Hold on, you can see them too!" England exclaimed looking at Anna and I. We nodded and England shouted yes.

"I told you I wasn't insane!" He shouted pointing at America. The unicorn looked at us in surprise and took a step back. I was just wondering if America's house tasted good or something. Unicorns don't just lick anyone's house you know.

"There's nothing there!" America yelled back .They then began to argue. The unicorn gave us another odd look before running off. Canada walked over to where we were standing and sighed.

"Let's just leave them out here until they realize we're gone. Let's get something to eat while that happens though, I'm starving." I said. Anna shrugged and went inside with Canada following. Scotland looked like he wanted to join in the fight, but I grabbed his ear and began to drag him… again.

"Let go! I can walk in without your help lass!" Scotland said. Anna laughed at him and he glared at her. I released his ear and he rubbed it glaring.

"If you'd come willingly then I wouldn't have to drag you." I retorted to his glare.

"Well, I'd be more than willing to come if there was in it for me lass, like maybe a kiss?" He said winking at me. My face began to heat up and I glared at him.

"Wanker," I said before walking to the kitchen. I heard England and America walk in thankfully no longer arguing.

"Well, I'd love to stay longer, but unlike America I actually have work to do. I shall see you all at the next meeting in a week. Good bye Canada, Ann, Olivia. Come on Scotland, unfortunately I can't leave you here." England said walking in. Anna frowned and looked unhappy that he was leaving. Scotland also frowned and stepped closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Can I bring the lass with me?" Scotland asked. England rolled his eyes and pulled his brother off me.

"No you can't bring her with you." England said. Scotland just frowned and pulled out a cigar.

"Alright, the hero shall see you in a week." America said before shoving England and Scotland out the door. He slammed the door and turned to us smiling.

**Author's notes:**

Yes, Anna and Olivia can see unicorns, flying mint bunnies, fairies and those sorts of things. Kesesese, England watched Anna get changed, that pervert. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would have been out yesterday, but I bruised my hand right below my knuckles so I couldn't type very well. Next one is the meeting. Can't wait to see what happens. It may be two chapters, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, have a good day! XD A Prussia awesome day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now that England is finally gone, we can have fun!" America yelled. Anna and I just laughed while Canada shook his head smiling. The next week was filled with horror movies, American-ness, more harassing of Canada and me, and the torturing of America.

"Today's the world meeting! And Olivia and Anna are coming with. Haha!" America said. I had my head down on the table sleeping and Anna was smiling.

"I can see England again!" She said smiling. I grunted at her enthusiasm and sent her a weak glare. I wasn't very happy to be awake at that current moment.

"Oh, so you like Iggy better then the hero?" America asked crossing his arms and frowning.

"Yup," She said smiling. America frowned even more and sat down depressed. I pulled my head up and glanced at him. He was sitting there with those lines that show he's depressed. I sighed and looked to Anna who was chuckling at America.

"Don't we have to leave now so we won't be late? The hero can't be late right?" I questioned looking at America. America's head shot up and he nodded.

"The hero's never late!" He yelled. I winced at how loud he was grunted nodding. Anna pouted and looked at me annoyed.

"You had to cheer him up?" Anna asked. I shrugged and watched as he ran around getting ready.

"Seeing as Canada went home and we don't know where the meeting is he's the only one who can get us there." I said. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You darn Canadians and your logic." She said.

"England's there too." I commented ignoring the comment she made.

"And so is Japan, and France," She began to list different countries as I watched America search for his car keys.

"Dudes, my American mobile keys are missing! I bet England stole them because he was jealous and it was just blowing his mind on how awesome it was." America said running into the room. I held up his keys which had been sitting on the kitchen table and he stopped running around to take them.

"Right, found them! Now let's go before the hero's late!" He said grabbing us and pulling us out of the house and towards the car. He locked the house behind us and unlocked the car. Anna hopped into the passenger's seat and I got in the back before America hopped in and started to drive. He chatted away about random topics until he stopped driving. Anna jumped out of the car and sprinted inside. I followed slower to hear her jump someone and that someone yell out in a British accent. I chuckled and walked in to see her and England on the ground. Anna was hugging him and his face was bright red.

"Geeze, I knew you'd jump him, but I just didn't expect you to right away." I commented running a hand through my hair. She got off of England catching my eye and pointed to my hair.

"I told you she has hair like France and Canada." Anna said. England raised an eyebrow and snorted at her, but agreed none the less. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes at her.

"Just because my hair is blonde and at a certain length doesn't mean that I look like them." I said crossing my arms.

"But you are French and Canadian." Anna said. I opened my mouth to tell her that was called French Canadian, but someone playing with my hair stopped me.

"Ohonhonhonhon, I knew you were French the moment I saw you ma cherie. Who else would have luscious hair like that?" France commented playing with my hair even more. I sweat dropped as he whispered compliments to me about my "French" hair in French.

"Can ve just go to the meeting room to start?" Germany said walking in. Anna hooked arms with England and walked off with him. France pouted, but stopped playing with my hair. He took my hand and began to walk forcing me to follow. We arrived at the meeting room and I got away from France to sit next to Canada with Australia on my other side. Anna was beside England with France sitting beside her. America walked in and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to start the meeting with this. I lost the game." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes chuckling.

"The bloody hell! I was doing so well!" England said hitting the table with his fist. Other countries groaned and glared at America as he sat down. Australia glared at him and set his koala down on the ground. Everyone began to calm down until America jumped up yelping.

"That fluffy devil bit me!" America yelled holding his butt and glaring at something. Australia just smirked as his koala appeared from under the table. Everyone was laughing as America glared at Australia. Germany sighed and groaned.

"Vould you all settle down!" He yelled. The laughing slowly stopped as people calmed down. America sat down after making sure Australia's koala wasn't around. The meeting began and went as well as any meeting. Currently America and England were fighting, Italy was babbling about pasta and France, Prussia, and Spain were missing. I froze at this and swore under my breath. The Bad Touch Trio was missing and I was officially in fear for my life and others. I crossed my ankles and watched as America continued to fight with Cuba now. England had sat back down and was drinking tea. I glanced up as I heard a French chuckle and looked towards England where it had come from.

"What the bloody hell! Get the hell away from me!" England yelled jumping up. His pants had been pulled down and he was only in his boxers, which had fairies on them. Anna smirked at them and giggled.

"After him! We haven't finished pantsing him!" Prussia yelled appearing from under the table with Spain and France appearing also.

"Oi, get away from him! He's mine!" Anna yelled jumping up. England paled and took off running from the Bad Touch Trio. The Bad Touch Trio ran after him and Anna ran after them. I just watched as Germany yelled at them. America laughed as England ran.

"Bruder! You stop this right now or no beer for you!" Germany yelled. Prussia stopped and Spain, France and Anna ran into him. I winced as Anna held her head from the collision.

"But Bruder! You can't take away the beer from the awesome me! That'd make you even more unawesome!" Prussia whined. Germany rolled his eyes. England snuck back to his and pulled his pants back up before helping Anna back into her seat.

"So Sheila, what's your name again?" Australia asked as Prussia and Germany bickered.

"Olivia and your Australia right?" I asked turning to him. He smiled and nodded.

"That's right mate!" He said smiling. We began to talk about football (soccer), Australian animals, and making fun of America and England. New Zealand occasionally chimed in when Australia faltered for a few seconds.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Germany yelled suddenly. We jumped and looked over to see him flushed. I smirked and sent a wink to Anna.

"Have fun playing with your brother? I asked Germany smirking at him. His face turned bright as did Prussia's, Japan's, Hungary's and anyone else's face who understood the comment.

"I was not playing with my bruder!" Germany yelled. I just smirked and Anna took over.

"So your brother was playing with you then?" She asked. Germany began to sputter as Prussia smirked.

"Bruder's not awesome enough to see my 5 meters." Prussia said throwing an arm around Germany's shoulders. Francis smirked and Spain smiled at the thought of the 5 meters of Prussia.

"I give up, do vatever you vant." Germany said sighing. Anna smirked and skipped over to where Japan was sitting. He looked up from playing with something and nodded at her.

"So Japan, don't you want to become one with Russia?" She asked.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

Japan blushed lightly and shook his head. I just smirked and waited for his answer.

"No, I don't want to Anna-chan." Japan said fiddling with something in his hand. I frowned before smiling again.

"Ok, so what about England?" I asked. He blushed again and my smirk grew.

"No, that's improper and I do not do such things." He said although his mind was elsewhere.

"Why not? You'd be so cute with Russia and England." I said smiling. Japan just shook his head blushing deeply.

"Anna-chan, please stop coming up with such ridiculous notions." Japan said. I pouted before remembering something.

"But you're a masochist and Russia is a sadist so it's a perfect match." I said. France seemed to catch this sentence and sauntered over.

"Ohonhonhon, what's this I 'ere? Something about a masochist and a sadist." France commented smirking. He stood behind my chair with both hands on the top.

"It is nothing France-san." Japan said. I just smirked and turned to France.

"Let's make this meeting perverted." I said. France smirked and helped me up. We looked to Olivia and smirked even more.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

"You should come to my house after America's house Sheila." Australia said. I chuckled before gesturing to Canada.

"I'm going to Canada's house after America's house." I said. Australia looked around me to Canada and seemed confused before remembering.

"Oh hey, you're that Canada guy!" Australia exclaimed smiling. Canada nodded also smiling and I chuckled happy someone remembered him.

"Olivia, ma cherie, would you 'elp moi with something?" France said appearing behind me. I titled my head back to see him smiling lecherously.

"It depends on what that would be." I respond spinning around in my chair. Anna stood next to him attempting to look innocent, attempting, but failing.

"We're making the meeting perverted." Anna said. "So we need you to help us."

"Just tell them England in a kilt and get France to grope a few people and have the bad touch trio help." I said shrugging.

"Hmm, and that Japan wears panties." Anna mumbled. France smirked and looked over to Japan. He began to laugh perversely and walked off to find Prussia and Spain.

"Don't embarrass him too bad, you know how he gets." I said watching France, Prussia and Spain. Anna just shrugged before walking over to America. She whispered something in his ear and he started to laugh really hard. Anna smirked as America stood up to announce something.

"Hey dudes guess what?" America yelled. Everyone looked to him in annoyance. "England in a kilt." He continued trying to keep a straight face. Everything was silent for a half a second before erupting into laughter. England sank down in his seat his face bright red.

"Ohonhonhon, Scotland wears skirts too and with England." France said with a glint in his eye. Scotland glared and stood up.

"It isn't a skirt you choob! At least I don't go around nipping everyone I see! [1] And it's called a kilt!" Scotland yelled. France looked at him in confusion, but shrugged.

"Are you sure mon ami? Certainly looks like a skirt." France continued. Scotland looked ready to strangle him as did England.

"At least I'm not a scrubber!" England yelled. He and France began to argue before fighting. Scotland just smirked and dumped ash on France's head.

"Mon dieu!" France yelled trying to get England off him to brush the ash off. England and Scotland laughed (cackled) and held France down. (You can take that however you want *wink wink nudge nudge*) My eyes were wide and I could tell both mine and Anna's minds went straight to FrUK with Scotland thrown in. Hungary and Japan were blushing and videotaping the fight.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" I questioned. Australia shook his head and continued to cheer England on. Canada just sighed and shook his head. Anna was cheering England on and smirking.

"Wanna sneak away and get something to eat?" I asked turning to Canada. He looked at his family and saw that America had joined and he nodded.

"Alright, lead the way." I said standing up. He nodded and we snuck out of the meeting room. He began to walk down the hallway. I kept pace with him and we walked in a peaceful silence.

"Hey, your Olivia right?" Someone asked wrapping their arms around my waist. I looked up to see Denmark standing there smirking. Canada sighed and stepped away a bit.

"Uh yea, what about it?" I asked.

"Wanted to know, now let's go get beer!" Denmark said. Canada and I stared at him as Norway walked up behind him.

"Stop harassing her Denmark." He said pulling Denmark's tie up to choke him. Denmark choked and sputtered. I snickered and Canada smiled hugging Kumajiro. I heard footsteps and looked around them to see Iceland walking towards us. Norway released Denmark and turned to Iceland. Denmark took in lots of air and shot Norway a glare.

"Iceland, call me brother." Norway said stepping towards Iceland. Iceland paled and shook his head. Denmark was smirking and turned back to us. Canada gulped and hugged Kumajiro tighter. Norway continued to bug Iceland and paid us no mind.

"Let's go! …." Denmark put his arm around my shoulders smirking until he saw Canada. "….. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada said. Denmark shrugged before beginning to walk towards the cafeteria. Canada sighed, but followed. I could be following also, but Denmark decided to drag me.

"Beer!" He yelled happily. I sweat dropped and rolled my eyes. We arrived at the cafeteria to see Prussia already drinking. Denmark released me to get some beer and I sat down across from Prussia. He smirked at me before downing another glass of beer. Canada sat down next to me after a couple minutes with 2 plates of pancakes smothered in maple syrup. I sent him a smile before beginning to eat. Denmark popped back up with beer and dropped down next to Prussia.

[1] Choob – Scottish slang for idiot, nipping – Scottish slang for making out/ French kissing.

Alright, this was fun to write. And I also looked up Scottish slang. o so much slang, it scares me so much. I also looked up shimejis… they scare me. I mean what if France jumped England and Canada disappeared and Russia and America started fighting. Then Italy would jump Germany because Germany pulled his curl and they would be so distracting. That was what I was thinking. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More of the meeting in the next chapter and some yaoi so be warned. Have a good day…. Night…. Whatever. X3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I stopped talking to (harassing) Japan to look around. Olivia wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked to see if France had herm but he didn't have her neither did Russia or America. I kept looking around hoping she'd pop up in that weird way that she and Canada do, but she didn't. I pouted thinking she either ditched me or was kidnapped.

"Hey, where'd Olivia go?" I asked. America stopped talking to (more like harassing) England and looked around. By his expression he didn't see her either.

"Wow, your right dude! She's gone! Don't worry because I'm the hero and will find her." America said hero posing. I snickered thinking about what Olivia would do if he found her. Probably ignore him and continue with what she was doing or sigh and turn to let him drag her back here.

"You git, sit back down. She'll come back…. Where'd Scotland go?" England said looking around. I began to laugh knowing he went to go find Olivia and an empty room.

"He went to find Olivia and an empty room." I replied sending a look to England. He blushed before paling and then turning red with embarrassment and then anger.

"Scotland! You get your bleeding arse back here!" He yelled. I laughed because I knew he wouldn't listen and that he was likely rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Olivia! The hero will save you from the Scotsman, As soon as Iggy finds you." America exclaimed looking to England. Most of the countries gave him a black look or ignored him. I sweat dropped and sort of felt bad for the countries. They really didn't like to deal with America and his antics. Oh well, I'm sure they get over it after awhile or just fall asleep like Greece.

"Denmark's gone too." Finland spoke up looking around for Denmark. America and a couple other countries paled and even more just sighed. I wasn't really surprised by the reactions; they hadn't known us very long at all.

"Oh god she's screwed Prussia's gone too." I said. England and Germany sighed. America looked around trying to see if anyone else was missing, but came up with nothing.

"Vell, let's go looking for them, ja?" Germany said. A few countries nodded and got up to look. I grabbed England's hand and we began to walk with him blushing and America chuckling at us.

*Scotland's P.O.V.*

I walked down the hall looking my lass and Canada, the country I had helped raise. They had snuck out of the meeting and Denmark had followed. I scowled thinking about him and Prussia. They were annoying lads and needed to learn to shut up once in awhile. Though I got along better with Prussia than Denmark. As I neared the cafeteria drunken laughter could be heard. I poked my head in to see a drunk Denmark and Prussia sitting across from Canada and my lass Olivia. Denmark was leaning across the table talking to Olivia and speaking. My eyes narrowed and I walked in glaring at the Dane.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

"C'mon Olivia, it's legal to drink in Europe." Denmark said leaning closer and smirking while slurring his words. I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"This isn't Europe Denmark, this is America." I replied. He shrugged and gulped down more beer.

"Oi lass, this is where you went to." Someone said sitting next to me. I turned to see Scotland there and he was glaring at someone. He gave me an annoyed look before slinging his arm over my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him, but only got a huff in return. '_He's such a git sometimes.'_ I thought as he struck up a conversation with Prussia who had been harassing Canada and basically ignored me. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and continued to talk to Denmark marking sure to involve Canada just in case he started to disappear. That would be bad because he is the only sane one other than me.

"What are you doing da ze?" A voice questioned from the door. We looked to the door to see South Korea standing there. He looked at us in surprise and confusion before his eyes fell on me and he smirked.

Your breasts belong to me da ze!" He yelled launching himself at me. Scotland caught him by the back of his shirt and yanked him away. I breathed a sigh of relief and glared at South Korea. He pouted and struggled to get out of Scotland's grip.

"Canadian! ... Are they drunk?" Anna questioned walking into the room with England beside her. They were holding hands and England was blushing lightly. (Yes, Anna moves very quickly.) I nodded and she ran over to sit beside Canada. England followed hesitantly before sitting next to Anna. He shook his head as Prussia and Denmark laughed drunkenly.

"Dude, we should so make out. Dare the awesome me to make out with him." Prussia slurred smirking at Denmark. Denmark smirked drunkenly back and nodded. Anna and I blushed as did Canada and England while Scotland and South Korea smirked.

*WARNING! Yaoi ahead, don't like don't read.* It's only two paragraphs.

"I dare you to snog him." Scotland said smirking. Prussia's smirk grew before he grabbed Denmark by the tie and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Anna and I held back squeals and Anna pulled out her phone to video tape it. I chuckled at her as Scotland rolled his eyes at me and tightened his hold on my shoulders.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Someone asked. We turned to see Germany standing in the doorway looking appalled. Anna and I laughed as he just shook his head at Prussia and Denmark. Prussia pulled away from Denmark with a string of spit connecting their lips and a half lidded expression of hazed over lust. They smirked at each other before he turned to Germany.

"West! What are you doing here?" Prussia asked still slurring. I had to hand it to Germany for dealing with Prussia whenever he got drunk though it was likely Germany was also drunk half the times.

"Looking for people, what have you been doing bruder?" Germany questioned. He began to walk into the room with America following. He laughed at Denmark as Denmark hiccupped while still drinking.

"Dude you're really drunk." America said poking Denmark. Denmark fell to the side laughing and then fell out of his chair. Prussia soon followed and lay beside him. They looked at each other and started laughing. I sweat dropped and shook my head at their drunken stupidity.

"C'mon bruder, let's get you to the car." Germany said hauling his brother up. He walked out with Italy appearing and following him out. Sweden walked in a minute later and threw Denmark over his shoulder. He gave us a nod before walking out with Finland beside him. Anna and I started to laugh after they were gone. I leaned against Scotland since he still hadn't let me go and Anna leaned against England. Scotland laughed lightly, his laugh deep and sexy. I scolded myself in my head for thinking that, but decided not to mention it to anyone, especially Anna. She would use it against me and then tell Scotland.

"I told you the hero would find her!" America yelled pointing at England. He just rolled his eyes and grimaced at America. I looked to Anna to see her smiling and shaking her head. I decided not to ask and sighed.

"Now let's go get food because the hero needs food to save the world!" America yelled. He grabbed me and Canada before dragging us out of the room. Scotland couldn't hold onto me and glared at America. England, Scotland and Anna quickly followed him so they wouldn't have to go looking for the loud American. I struggled somewhat before giving up and letting myself be dragged. Canada hadn't even struggled probably used to being dragged around by America. America stopped in front of the door and waited impatiently for everyone to get there.

"America you fat ass. We are not going to McDonalds." England said panting lightly from having to basically run after the American. America's grip loosened and we pulled away. Scotland and Anna had caught up, but only Anna looked winded, Scotland looked completely fine.

"Well, if you don't want to come the hero will go without you." America said. I rolled my eyes as did England. Anna chuckled as Scotland ignored us all and light up a cigarette. I gave him a look, but he just smirked at me and sent smoke towards me. I glared and waved it away. I then turned to America who had begun to argue with England.

"How about I make us something?" I suggested. Anna nodded vigorously and began to tug me back towards the cafeteria and the kitchen there. They exchanged looks before following though America followed reluctantly. Anna threw me into the kitchen when we had arrived and slammed the door. I raised an eyebrow, but began to pull different ingredients out.

"What do you want to eat?" I questioned poking my head out. I got scattered responses and I sweat dropped at America's. "Pizza it is." I responded. I shut the door before beginning to work on the dough. I began to mix ingredients and Anna popped into to see me beginning to spin and throw it.

"Can I watch you cook Canadian?" Anna asked. I just nodded and she sat on a stool that had appeared out of nowhere. Canada quickly followed and watched also. From the other doorway I hadn't noticed America popped his head in.

Can there be hamburgers on the – dude! That's so cool!" America yelled. I stopped spinning and stretching the pizza dough to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not putting beef on the pizza. Go back out and wait with England and Scotland." I said beginning to slice the tomatoes to make sauce. He pouted, but walked back out. After several minutes I slid the pizza in the oven and turned to Anna and Canada.

"It'll be ready in 25 minutes." I said. They nodded and we walked into the cafeteria part. France, Italy, and Germany had joined the group.

"I don't believe in fairies Iggy. They don't exist." America said to England. England stared at him in shock and looked ready to cry.

"I do believe in fairies. I do believe. They are real!" England yelled. He was waving his hands around and was very pale. Scotland was mumbling under his breath and glaring at America instead of laughing at his brother.

"Don't worry England, they are real and Tinkerbell isn't going to die." I said. Anna was agreeing with England and glaring at America. America and France were looking at us like we were insane while Italy looked confused.

"Ve Doitsu, why do they believe in fairies? I don't get it." Italy asked Germany. He shrugged and watched as Scotland joined the fight completely overwhelming France and America. Thankfully no one had started to fist fight… yet.

"Vell, I'm sure they have their reasons Italia. Just ignore them if you can." Germany said. I sighed as England began to yell at America and turned to Canada.

"We need to break this up, so you shove England in the closet first then I'll shove Anna in. We'll leave them there until about 5 minutes left on the pizza ok?" I said. France gave up on fighting back and turned to us smirking. He had heard the plan and walked over. Scotland now ganged up on America with England and America was beginning to look freaked out.

"I'll help oui?" He said looking at us. We exchanged glances before nodded and I looked to Anna. She'd be very happy to be alone in a closet with England. France walked over to America and began to insult him while Canada tried to get England to follow him. It wasn't working very well at all since Scotland was still fighting with America and so was England. Canada and France switched as I grabbed Scotland by the ear and dragged him away. He grimaced at me, but I glared before smirking. He blinked in confusion as I let go of his ear and walked over to Anna. He watched me go still slightly confused before smirking and watching me walk away.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you over there?" I asked pointing to near the closet. She shrugged and got up just as France threw England in the closet. She laughed and walked over. Scotland just shook his head and laughed. I quickly shoved her in after him and shut the door. France and I shoved a chair under the door knob and high fived.

"We'll let you out in about 10 minutes, ok?" I asked through the door. "Try not to rape each other." I continued.

"Ok." Anna said sounding disappointed about only 10 minutes. I rolled my eyes and sighed moving away from the door and starting a conversation with Germany. This was going to be a long ten minutes on both sides of the door.

**Author's note:**

Whew! Chapter 5 is out and over with. Haha, I shoved Anna in a closet. She's gonna kill me for not continuing this right away. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the other chapters to come. I have to dog sit my neighbor's dog Ivy until Sunday so I may not update, but I'm not sure yet. And we fixed my pool so I can swim laps again and loose all this stupid weight I've gained over the years of being lazy. Wish me luck and have an amazing day. Or night. Whatever time it is that you read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Warning, many changes in P.O.V. And light smut.)

*Anna's P.O.V.*

England flicked the light on and sighed. I sent him a grin and he gulped as I turned out the light. He backed up a bit and his breath quickened. I smiled again before glomping him. He screamed and we fell to the ground with a thump.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I was talking to Germany until England screamed and thump sounded from the closet. I winced and Germany blushed. The entire room got silent until chattering started back up and France was laughing his very…. Odd laugh.

"Ya know lass; we should really try that later." Scotland said smirking at me. My face heated up and I glared at him. America laughed and shoved Scotland away to bring up the idea of watching more horror movies when we got home because we still have 6 days left with him.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

"Could you get off of me? It's not very proper to be in this position. Especially in a dark closet." England said. I smirked mischievously and shrugged. I actually liked the position we were in. I was on top of him while he was beneath me. He sighed and sat up, or at least attempted to. I kept him down and he growled before flipping us over so he was on top. I smirked blushing and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Even though it was dark thankfully some light was coming in through the crack under the door.

"So Arthur, want to be like Denmark and Prussia?" I asked smirking up at him. His face turned crimson and he turned away stuttering. I kissed his cheek lightly and he turned to look back down at me with a soft smile. He lowered his face closer to mine and stopped as if unsure. I moved my hands to the back of his head and pulled his face the rest of the way down. His lips met mine and I moved one of my hands back to his neck. I felt him open his mouth and his tongue prodded my lips. '_What's he doing?'_ I asked myself. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth to question him, but his tongue darted in. '_What in the…. Yum.'_ I thought tightening my grip on him. He pulled away and smirked. I pouted and his smirk grew. His arms were shaking slightly from holding himself up, but he just straightened them.

"Want to have more fun love?" He questioned still smirking. My face darkened though I was still confused. What did he mean by fun? He leaned back down and nuzzled my neck lightly breathing on it. I held back a giggle and he smirked against my neck. Then the door opened and Olivia popped her head in.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I looked in to see England on top of Anna and nuzzling her neck. I blushed and coughed. France popped up next to me and began to 'Ohonhonhon' while watching them. England pulled away blushing and got off of Anna. He offered her a hand which she took and he pulled her up. They were both blushing bright red and I chuckled at them.

"D'aw, you're so cute." I told them smiling as they continued to blush.

"Canadian, why'd you open the door?" Anna whined. I just waved them of the close still smiling as their blushes slowly faded. England was swarmed by France, Scotland and America as soon as he walked out. Anna watched and looked at the closet then at Scotland and then at me. She sent me a wink and I grimaced.

"We should shove you in the closet with Scotland for several minutes." Anna said smirking at me. Scotland turned to us and nodded smirking.

"Me an' the lass will have lots of fun in the closet." Scotland said winking at me. I gulped my face darkening as Anna laughed and Scotland moved closer to me. I heard the oven beep and I went into the kitchen escaping Scotland. I turned the oven off and pulled the pizzas out. The oven was closed and I turned around to get a pizza cutter only to run into Italy. He was standing there smiling and looking at the pizzas.

"Ve, the pizza smells so good." He said leaning close to the pizza. I made it past him and snagged the pizza cutter. He was watching me while looking very happy about eating pizza for lunch. "Can I cut the pizza?" He asked turning to me. I nodded and handed it to him. He smiled bigger before cutting the pizza with the swiftness only Italians possessed.

"Thank you Italia," I said taking the pizzas from him and using the name I liked to use for him. He nodded and 've'ed before following me out of the kitchen.

"Here you go pizza!" I said putting the pizzas down. People grabbed slices and began to eat. Italy was so happy and very clingy to Germany who was blushing lightly. I sat down between Scotland England and took a slice. Canada was next to Scotland with Kumajiro between them. Anna sat down next to England and smiled.

"Does Anna like pirates?" England whispered to me. I jumped and Scotland smirked at me chuckling.

"She loves pirates, it's kind of scary." I whispered back. He nodded and grinned before America drew him into a conversation.

"So lass, then do you like kilts?" Scotland questioned sending me smirk.

"Maybe," I mumbled biting into my pizza in order to ignore him. He smirked and his hand traveled down my back to tangle in my belt loops on my left side, the opposite side to where he sat. I rolled my eyes, but decided to ignore him.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I watched as Scotland and Olivia interacted and chuckled. I so owed her for shoving me in the closet with Arthur. Maybe I'll throw her in with Scotland… actually I'll throw her in with Canada or Germany. They're less likely to rape her. I rubbed my cheek and somehow smeared sauce on it. I grumbled and Arthur turned to me.

"You have sauce on your cheek, here; let me get it off for you." Arthur said. I turned to him and waited for him to pick up a napkin and wipe it off. He leaned closer and sighed. His breath tickled my cheek and I blinked in confusion.

"What are you…" I started to say, but trailed off when Arthur licked the sauce off my cheek. My face turned completely red and he smiled before pulling back. He took a napkin and wiped the rest off before smiling again.

"There you go love." He said. He turned back to his pizza and America started talking to him again. Olivia winked at me and smirked before hitting Scotland for moving his hand too far south.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I slapped Scotland upside the head as his hand had grabbed my butt. He just smirked rubbing his head and moved his hand back to my belt loop. I let out an exhausted sigh and he frowned. I rolled my eyes and bit into the pizza slice. Sauce splattered on the edge of lips and cheek and I put my pizza down to wipe it off. But Scotland caught my hand and pulled me closer.

"H-hey, let go." I said shoving against him. He just chuckled and licked the sauce off. I blushed and he smirked. His hand grabbed my chin and turned my face to him. Scotland's nose brushed mine before his lips crashed into mine. My eyes widened in shock and I let out a squeak. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but it was too late now. His tongue darted in and that's where I drew the line. I grabbed his hair and pulled taking his head with it. He smirked at me with half lidded eyes as I glared my face red. I tugged his hair harder and he winced. I smirked and wiped my mouth.

"Oi lass, le' go of my hair." Scotland said wincing still. I glared at him even more before releasing my hold on his hair and taking his arm off of me. Franc sent a look to Scotland who grunted as I got up.

"Hm, where are you going Canadian?" Anna questioned watching me walk towards the kitchen. I shrugged letting out a sigh.

"I'm getting a drink." I called opening the door. It shut behind me and I sighed running a hand through my hair. I leaned against the counter and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I was going to get a very angry Canadian after Scotland, or maybe Switzerland. Actually America would work just as well by using that hero thing of his.

"Olivia, I thought you vere getting something to drink?" A voice asked from the doorway. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Germany standing there holding an empty pizza pan.

"I was, but I also needed to think. They were being too loud out there." I said. "I'll take the pan and clean it. I made the food after all." I continued holding my hands out for the pan. He sighed and didn't hand it to me. I blinked in confusion and he shook his head.

"Nein, you're the guest still. I'll do the dishes, ja." Germany said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I stepped to the side to allow him by and he went to the sink. I followed and stood beside him.

"Are you sure I can't help?" I asked looking around his shoulder since I was too short to look over his shoulder. He nodded and turned the water on, moving his sleeves back as not to get them wet. I watched for a couple minutes before he sighed and turned to me. I stepped back a bit seeing as I was a bit too close.

"Alright, you can help. Vhen I'm done you can dry, but I'll put it away, ja?" Germany said. I nodded and waited for him to finish. He handed me a towel and the pan and turned the water off. He then turned to face me as I began to dry the pan. He watched making sure I was doing it right which I found slightly unnerving.

"Here," I said handing him the pan smiling lightly. He turned pink, but took the dish from me and put it away. He turned around and handed me a glass after a minute. I looked at it in confusion and he sighed.

"You vere in here for a drink." He explained. I remembered and blushed lightly in embarrassment. I always seemed to forget little things like that sometimes.

"Thanks, I forgot for a second there." I said smiling at him. He nodded and spun around to walk out. I turned to the fridge and got some water. The door opened and Germany walked out happier than when he walked in. After another couple minutes I sighed and walked out and into the cafeteria. Italy was asleep on Germany's shoulder and Canada was almost completely invisible. America was bugging England while Anna seemed to be scolding Scotland about something. I smiled with my head down and walked over to sit between Scotland and Canada after moving Kumajiro over.

"How is Kumajiro?" I asked Canada handing him said bear. He brightened and came back into view smiling. We chatted and I could feel Scotland watching me. I paid him no mind though because I was still semi mad/annoyed at him for doing that.

"Lass, you can't say you didn't enjoy that." Scotland whispered in my ear. I jumped as he breathed on the outer shell of my ear and I pushed him away. He frowned at the hand on his face before licking my palm. I pulled away disgusted and flicked him in the forehead. He grimaced and rubbed his forehead. I smirked before turning back to Canada.

"Ve should probably get back to the meeting and see if anyone is left." Germany suddenly said. We nodded and he picked up Italy. Italy just stayed asleep, but moved closer to Germany.

"Aw," Anna and I cooed. Germany blushed lightly, but kept a straight face and began to walk back to the conference room. Anna and I followed directly behind with the rest following us. Anna was happily chatting away and would send a smile back to England every now and then. He would blush, but smile back getting odd looks from the other. I chuckled and smiled sadly. I saw Canada and Scotland frown, but disregarded it. If they wanted to talk they'd say something…. Well maybe not Canada, but still. The meeting room came into view and Germany looked in. Most of the countries were back, Denmark and Prussia weren't and a few other mainly the South Americas. Germany set Italy down on the couch and fixed his tie.

"C'mon Canadian, we're sitting together this time." Anna said. I sighed, but followed her. England was already walking beside her and Canada caught up to me. She sat down with England sitting beside her so I took the seat on the other side of her. Canada sat on my other side while Scotland dropped down next to England and rolled a cigar around in his palm. England shot him a nasty glare as Germany cleared his throat. France was sitting beside Spain and they were both talking.

"Alright back to business." Germany started. The countries began to discuss things and I pulled a book out of my bag. Anna pulled a sketchbook out from my bag and began to draw. England raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment. Canada was reading over my shoulder and Scotland was smoking. Germany sent Scotland a nasty look and tried to get the nations back on topic. Turkey was now fighting with Greece while Egypt just watched them. China was getting harassed by S. Korea and Russia was running from Belarus. England shook his head as America tried to get people to agree to another one of his absurd plans and Japan of course agreed. Switzerland yelled at Japan as Norway began to bug Iceland. I glanced up and sent a sympathetic glance to Germany. He nodded and messaged his temples. Thankfully Italy was asleep so his headache probably wasn't as bad as usual.

After another couple hours of this the meeting finally came to an end. Was anything accomplished? No, nothing was accomplished. America got up stretching and turned to us. Canada and I were half asleep and leaning on each other. Anna had finished her drawing and was asleep using England's shoulder as a pillow.

"C'mon dudes, the hero wants to get dinner! Iggy, let's go." America whined. I opened my eyes sleepily and sent him a tired glare. England sighed and gently shook Anna awake. She woke up and yawned before hugging England's arm. Scotland rolled his eyes and stood up.

"C'mon you two, time t' get up." Scotland said shaking Canada and me. We groaned and I rubbed my eyes still tired. Canada yawned as did Kumajiro while I leaned back on Canada's shoulder. Anna chuckled at me as she and England stood up.

"Olivia, Mattie, the hero needs food." America whined. I sighed and slowly stood up stretching. Canada stood up also and cracked his back. Kumajiro looked at Canada in confusion, but didn't question him.

"Alright America, we'll go get dinner," I said. He nodded and smiled. "But no McDonalds, let's go to a restaurant or something." I continued. He pouted, but nodded. He knew from experience not to push me when I'm tired. Bad things tended to happen to the person who did.

**Author's note:**

Urgh, this took me forever to do. Sorry Anna, I tried. Poor Germany just always suffers in those meetings. And poor Olivia, she's going to end up killing Scotland if he tries that again. Though as you can see he does have a soft side and I will be showing it more often when Matthew is involved. When in Anna's P.O.V. she will address England as Arthur. Thanks for the wait and have fun tomorrow. It's Matthew's birthday! And I'm sick and very unhappy with myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How about Uno's? We haven't been there in awhile." Anna suggested. I shrugged and Anna sighed at me. We turned to America who was thinking. I leaned against the back of my hair as America paced.

"I don't think we're going to hear from him for awhile." I said leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"The hero approves!" America suddenly yelled. I jumped and opened my eyes to glare at him. He gulped, but waved at me. I sighed and shook my head at him leaning against Canada. Canada smiled at me and sighed as America started for the door.

"C'mon you two, he'll just drag you there if you don't get moving." Anna said. We got up sighing and followed them out the door. Scotland followed behind us occasionally pushing us to make sure we didn't stop. I gave him an annoyed look to which he chuckled at and poked me in the back as I slowed.

"Anna, go with England and Scotland. I'll go with America and Canada." I said running a hand through my hair. She nodded and walked off with England beside her and Scotland following after some hesitation. America turned to Canada and I to see me falling asleep on my feet. When I woke up I was likely to fall back asleep within 10 minutes if I didn't do something. Canada was holding me up and chuckling while looking somewhat worried though.

"Olivia, c'mon dude. You can sleep on the car." America said. I yawned at him and whined. He laughed and picked me up bridal style to begin walking out of the building. My eyes shot open and I looked up in shock. "The hero will carry you to the car." He continued smiling his huge smile. Canada followed behind us with my bag over his shoulder and laughing. I sent him a glare and he laughed harder.

"Eh! Dude, put me the bloody hell down!" I yelled squirming. I was fully awake now. He just laughed, tightened his grip and continued walking towards his car.

"You sound like Iggy, but he curses more when he's mad." America said still laughing. I rolled my eyes at him as Canada continued to walk beside us. We finally got to America's car and I was put in the passenger's seat. Canada handed me my bag from the back seat and chuckled as I glared at America through the window. He was calling England and giving him directions.

"He's just trying to help. He is convinced he's the hero after all." Canada said. I sighed and nodded as we watched America shrug and continue to talk to England.

"Yea I know…. How did you and Iggy deal with him for so long?" I questioned looking at him. He started laughing shrugging his shoulder as I started laughing also. America climbed into his car and have us an odd look. He started the car and we didn't stop laughing as he continued to shoot us odd looks.

"What are you laughing so hard at?" He asked giving us another odd look. We just continued laughing this time even harder and he joined us after a bit. The laughter eventually slowed and we saw that we had arrived at Uno's. Still chuckling we got out of the car to go inside. England, Anna and Scotland were already inside waiting for us.

"You're late." England said glaring at us. We shrugged and I saw Scotland look me over. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked at me before looking back at America for some reason. I swear I saw him glare before my attention was stolen by Anna chuckling. When she chuckled like that it meant something bad, like when France laughs that very perverted laugh. She took in our flushed appearances smirking and I gulped.

"Had a three-some in the back of the car with the North American brothers Canadian?" Anna asked winking. We blushed and Scotland laughed as I coughed looking away. Yea, should have expected that. Should have expected that. England turned to the waiter with a sigh. He told him the number of people as the waiter tried to hold in chuckles.

"Right this way." The waiter said grabbing a few menus. We nodded and I quickly followed behind him. Canada caught up to me without Kumajiro in his arms, we'd left him fast asleep in t he car. We couldn't look at each other without blushing now. I played with my necklace as he looked away humming softly. Anna came between us and pulled us closer. She took one of my hands and one of Canada's and put them together. From anyone else's perspective it would have looked like we were holding hands. We gave her an odd look and she just smiled at us.

She let go of our hands and something made Canada jump. He clutched my hand before realizing what he was doing and sending me an apologetic look. He went to let go, but I kept a grip on his hand and sent him a smile. He blushed as we arrived at our table. He slid in first, then me, and then Scotland slid in. America slid in the other side first, then Anna, and then England. The waiter left and I turned to Scotland. He had the menu open and was flipping through it. He hadn't really said anything since we had gotten here and I was a little worried.

"So what was the reason for you guys looking so flushed?" Anna asked closing her menu. I stopped questioning Scotland in my head and turned to her.

"Hm, well I asked Canada how he and England could deal with America for so long and he started laughing. Then I started laughing and after a bit America started laughing." I told her. Canada nodded in agreement and looked up to see America staring at us.

"That's why you were laughing? You're so mean to the hero." America whined. I chuckled as Anna laughed. England shook his head with a smile while Scotland smirked at America. Our waiter came by and we gave him our drinks. He left and everything got quiet at our table. I yawned lightly and was surprised that America was actually quiet. He seemed to be staring at the menu in shock.

"Dude! They have a cheeseburger pizza!" America suddenly exclaimed pointing at the menu. Everyone except America blanched and looked disgusted. I shook my head in disbelief and looked back at the menu. Someone's hand gripped my knee and I jumped in surprise. Scotland chuckled and removed his hand to tangle his fingers into my belt loop that was closest to him. I let a small smile appear and shook my head chuckling. It seemed Scotland was fine, I'd interrogate him later. England made a noise of disgust and we looked at him. He was staring at the back of the drink and desert menu his nose wrinkled at it.

"They have the worst tea selections." He said pointing at the menu. Scotland snickered and smirked.

"Oh, is the wee Englishman upset about no' havin' tea?" Scotland said smirking as England glared daggers at him. "Or are you upset about no' being alone with your lass?" Scotland continued waving a hand to Anna. England blushed as did Anna and the two began to argue.

"I wonder if I could put maple syrup on a pizza." Canada mumbled. I looked at him not at all surprised while America looked disgusted. The waiter came back and we ordered our food. America got his cheeseburger pizza; Canada ordered the Cheese and Tomato deep dish. England got fish 'n chips, Anna got deep dish macaroni and 3 cheeses, I got burger sliders and Scotland got the rattlesnake pasta. The waiter nodded and left to go to the kitchen.

"So Canadian, enjoy your time alone with Germany earlier?" Anna asked turning to me after facing England and Scotland who had picked their fight back up. Thank god they were on opposite sides of the table. Canada looked up suddenly and looked at her in disbelief. America also looked up and stared at her. I gave her a nasty glare for bringing it up now and she smiled at me.

"Hold on! When were you alone with Germany? What do you mean enjoy?" America asked freaking out. I stared at him in surprise as did Anna and Canada. America's questions made Scotland and England stop fighting and look at us.

"Calm down America, I was alone with Germany when I went into the kitchen for a drink. I don't know what Anna means by enjoy though. It _was_ nice to talk to someone that calm though, other than Canada of course." I responded sipping on my water. America calmed down and I swear I saw a protective glint in his eye for a second. I blinked and it was gone. I shrugged and looked at Canada to see him looking… mad? Yes, he looked a bit mad and was taking deep breaths. Scotland tightened his hold on my belt loops and I sighed.

"It is improper to be alone with a man Olivia." England chided. I sent him a playful glare and smirked.

"Says the man alone with Anna in a dark closet for several minutes." I teased back. He choked on his drink and Anna patted his back while blushing and chuckling at him. Anna and I began to talk about different things while America chatted with Canada and England. Scotland kept out of it for the most part. Though he occasionally threw in a scalding remark to either America or England. Our food came and we all stared at America's pizza. It just looked; I can't even describe how odd and disgusting it looked.

"What? The hero thinks it looks awesome!" America yelled before cutting a piece and biting into it. I just shook my head and bit into my sliders. Anna rolled her eyes at him and we enjoyed a bit of silence before America started discussing the horror movies he wanted to watch when we got home. Funny how I think of America's house as home now.

"Do we have to watch more horror movies? I don't want you two running into my room again. It's kind of annoying." I comment pointing at Anna and America. They both pouted as Scotland chuckled though I could see him glaring at America.

"But the hero needs to protect you against all of the monsters." America said. I sighed as Anna nodded and England rolled his eyes.

"If we do watch horror movies, how about you stay Arthur?" Anna asked turning to England. America pouted and turned to me still pouting. I chuckled as he made a whining sound.

"Well I, I suppose it's up to America. I'd have to bring Scotland with me since I don't trust him alone." England responded. America turned to him and seemed to think for a minute before smirking.

"Sure Iggy, you can come watch horror movies with me, Anna, Olivia and Mattie! It'll be fun to see how scared you and Scotland get." America said smirking. I laughed as Scotland rolled his eyes, but he nodded when England turned to him.

"Okay, we'll come America." England said nodding. America nodded smiling happily while Anna and I shook our heads. Canada was also shaking his head at them. The rest of dinner passes and we all decided to get deserts. America decided to get the Granny Smith All American which was an apple pie type dish. England and Anna were going to share the bread pudding with a salty caramel sauce desert which needs no explanation. While Canada, Scotland and I were going to get the Uno deep dish sundae. We ordered our deserts and continued discussing the horror movies we were going to watch. Our deserts came and I grinned. I loved sundaes with a passion. They were so yummy and I loved to smother them with hot fudge and maple syrup. What? Maple syrup on top of ice cream is really good.

"Yum," I mumbled digging into the sundae. Scotland chuckled at me as he dug into the sundae as well. Canada smiled and put the spoon in his mouth. Some whipped cream got on his cheek and I chuckled at him.

"You have whipped cream right there." I said wiping the cream off of his cheek. He blushed and nodded his thanks too embarrassed to speak. Scotland shook his head smiling. I looked across the table to find Anna doing the same thing to England. He was also blushing and thanked her with a whisper. Scotland rolled his eyes this time and fake gagged.

"There's too much fluff." He mumbled rolling his eyes at both Canada and me and England and Anna. America didn't even seem to know what was going on seeing as he was immersed in his desert. I sent Scotland a teasing look and laughed as America looked up confused and his face covered in sticky apple sauce. I took a picture before Anna offered him a napkin. After several more minutes we finished our deserts and England paid the bill saying something about it being gentlemanly or something.

"Alright, this time Anna goes with Canada and America while I go with Scotland and England. Ok?" I asked looking at them. They all nodded though Anna pouted, but cheered up when she realized she could interrogate Canada. What about? I really don't want to know. Probably if what I said about why we were so flushed is true or something. We went our separate ways and it was quiet. I didn't really have anything to say and neither did they. Scotland now had his arm wrapped around my waist in a protective way and England looked a little tense. They had parked a little farther away than we had. I looked at them in surprise when Scotland pulled me closer to him and England moved to walk beside me. I looked ahead to see a couple of men. They were staggering and talking too loudly. I gulped as I came upon the realization that they were drunk and to get to our car we would have to go around them. This would be interesting.

"Hi little girly, how'd you like to spend a night with a real man?" One of the men slurred. I tried to ignore him and Scotland growled lowly. The men didn't seem to hear him and moved closer. Scotland's grip tightened even more and I grabbed onto his hand. He glanced down at me as I looked at the men with a little fear. England glared at men and moved in front of me.

"No she would not. Now move so we may move past you." England said. The men looked to him and shrugged.

"No one asked you Brit." Another slurred stepping closer to England. We stopped walking as they got closer and blocked our path. Scotland was glaring at them and put the hand that wasn't holding me on England's shoulder.

"Le' me 'andle 'em Arthur." Scotland said glaring at the men. England looked at him and then at me. The men finally seemed to see Scotland's glare and backed up a little. England nodded and stepped to my other side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. It was a protective hold and he slipped his other hand in his pocket. I could only imagine that he was fiddling with a gun. Scotland stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Close your eyes Olivia." England murmured. I looked to him in confusion as Scotland began to talk.

"I don't like people threatenin' my lass, ye hear?" Scotland began. The rest was blocked out as England covered my ears. I watched Scotland talk for another few seconds before one of the men swung at him. I shut my eyes and England turned me so I wasn't facing the fight. I clung to his shirt and winced as some of Scotland's yelling got through England's hands. After a few minutes England uncovered my ears and I turned around. Scotland was standing in front of us and the men were on the ground. I assumed they were unconscious and looked to Scotland. He had his arms crossed and was facing the men. He turned back to us and I looked up at him as he looked relieved. He caught me up in a hug and was muttering in a language I took to be Gaelic. England went over to the men and looked them over.

"Just unconscious, we should probably get back before Alfred comes looking for us." England said looked at us. I was still being hugged by Scotland and he was still muttering in Gaelic.

"Scotland, let's go back to America's house, ok? We can relax there." I said smiling at him as he looked at me. He nodded and released me only to keep an arm around my waist. We got the car and got in. The car ride was silent as I was in the back with Scotland who had not let go of me. England's phone began to ring and he picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello, England speaking," He answered. Someone began speaking to him and I could tell it was America from the shouted "I'm the hero!" I chuckled lightly as did Scotland who had his nose buried in my hair. I let him alone though and listened to England talk to America. He paused when America asked why they were late and looked back at us. I nodded as did Scotland so he began to explain what happened to America. There was silence until England put the phone on speaker phone.

"Canadian! Are you ok? I should've made them park closer, I'm sorry." Anna said through the phone. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm fine Anna, it's alright, and you don't need to apologize. We're almost there ok?" I said smiling softly.

"Ok, but when you get here we are going to watch horror movies to get our minds off of things. Mainly because America won't let us watch anything else." Anna said mumbling the last part.

"But I'm the hero so I have to watch them! I'm glad you're ok though Olivia, I should've been the one to save you though." America said whining a little. I laughed lightly as Scotland rolled his eyes.

"We will talk to you in a minute America, we're here now." England said hanging up the phone. We got out of the car and into the house. I was glomped by Anna who looked like she was upset for some reason. Canada and America were right behind her both also looking upset. I rubbed the back of my head as I was embraced by America then Canada as Anna hugged England.

"Thank you Scotland." She said looking at him. He nodded and watched as I was kept in a tight embrace by Canada.

"I'd never le' her ge' hurt." He stated still watching me. She nodded smiling and thanked England who blushed, but nodded before Anna kissed his cheek. His blush intensified and Scotland chuckled at his brother. Now we just had to get past the horror movies to end the night.

**Author's notes:**

Wow, this is almost 2 weeks after my last post. I'm so sorry about that by the way. I've been having some trouble with family and stuff to be honest. But here it is, hope you enjoyed it.

I was actually at Uno's when I started writing this on my loose leaf. That's how I have everything they ordered and stuff. Didn't mean to throw in that angsty past with the drunk men, but I wanted to show how protective Scotland could be and England when they need to be. Mind you, England would be just as protective as Scotland was with Anna. The next one will include horror movies galore and some people sleeping in other people's beds with people. Not in the perverted France way though thank you very much. It's a little too early for a pure lemon between anyone. Please take my poll! Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna and I quickly got changed after we made sure that Scotland wouldn't follow me and that England wouldn't "accidentally" watch Anna. I wore long baggy black pajama pants and a black tank top. Anna wore (my cat is lying on my right arm as I type this…. Urgh.) long dark blue pants and a white baggy t-shirt. We walked down the stairs to see that the other had changed with them wearing Canada and America's clothing. I chuckled lightly hearing America and England arguing. America was saying that we didn't need Scotland and England protecting us because he was the hero and would protect us both. Scotland wasn't participating in the argument and neither was Canada. They both looked up when we walked in and smiled. England heard our footsteps and looked over to blush when he saw Anna. America huffed and went over to the TV to put in the DVD. I sat down next to Scotland with Canada on my other side. America finished and plopped down next to him with Anna between America and England.

"They don't need you protecting them when they have the hero." America mumbled glaring at England and Scotland. He gulped as he hit the play button and hugged his pillow. I sighed and stretched my arms and legs. I could feel someone watching me and was pulled into Scotland. I blinked startled before looking up at him. He was looking at the screen not really looking down at me. I rolled my eyes with a small smile and grabbed his hand that was wrapped around my waist. Canada looked at us with a small pout and I grabbed his hand pulling him closer. I was still sitting up thankfully so he just moved closer to me.

"This isn't so ba- It just moved." England started only to stare at the screen in horror as something happened. I looked back at the screen to blanch as something was cut open and lots of blood and guts were spilled. I didn't like blood very much nor gore. I grimaced as more was spilled and shut my eyes in annoyance. Canada squeezed my hand as someone on screen screamed. Scotland's hold on me tightened and he pulled me closer.

"Don' worry lass, I'll protect you." Scotland whispered as another scream was heard and I opened my eyes to see more blood pour out of a corpse. These types of horror movies were always the ones to get to me more than any other. I let out a shaky sigh and gripped both their hands a little tighter before relaxing and letting my mind wander away from the movie. America was very into the movie and was clinging on to both his pillow and the back of Canada's shirt. Anna was already to holding onto England as he held onto her in return. Both seemed disgusted by the movie as did Canada was holding onto my hand still and had moved closer to me out of fear. The couple hours of horror movie hell passed by and we were glad when it had ended. America flipped on the lights and let a shaky sigh slip past his lips.

"W-well now that those have ended we should probably get some rest. England, you and Scotland can sleep in the guestroom between my room and Olivia's." America said holding his pillow tightly. They both nodded and I got up pulling both Canada and Scotland up with me. They followed us up the stairs and Canada seemed hesitant to leave me again. I sent him a soft smile to which he smiled back holding Kumajiro tightly. America hesitantly walked to his room as did Anna. England watched her go before walking to his room. Scotland released me to walk into his room as America finally went into his. Canada looked to me again and I nodded as we walked into my room. Kumajiro was put on the end of the bed and we climbed in on opposite sides as we normally did. What we weren't expecting was someone to open the door after a minute. We looked to the door way surprised to see Scotland standing there. England nodded to us before he left to go to Anna's room. I saw America sneak past Scotland and follow England before Scotland closed the door.

"Ye don' mind do you lass?" Scotland asked looking at us. We shook our heads and he crossed the room climbing in on my other side to put me between him and Canada. They both moved closer to me and I curled up between them. Scotland was pressed up against my back and I faced Canada's chest. I let a sleepy smile come up before sleep claimed me.

Anna's P.O.V.

I lay in my bed curled up in ball listening to the house creak and groan around me. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I froze in fear. My door opened and I could hear what sounded like two people arguing with each other softly and walking into my room. I slowly opened one eye to see that it was Arthur and America in my room. I sat up and watched them argue for a few more seconds before clearing my throat. They both jumped and looked to me in surprise.

"H-hey Anna, c-could the hero protect you tonight? Please? J-just for the night?" America asked hugging the pillow he still had. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some American flag boxers. Arthur was wearing long pants with his flag on them and a white t-shirt also. I chuckled at him as Arthur nodded in agreement while looking away blushing.

"I guess, just don't smother me like last time." I mumbled. America blushed as Arthur shot him a glare at the mention of him and me in the same bed before they climbed in on either side of them. I faced Arthur who sent me a smile with a blush still on his face. America was behind me and was already close to me. I sent a pleading look and he chuckled before pulling me closer to him than America. I smiled as America whined, but huffed and stayed put. Arthur smiled and we fell asleep happily and me hopefully not going to be smothered when I woke up.

Unknown Person's P.O.V.

I laughed lightly while walking up to America's house. It was early morning and I had heard from one of Arthur's frères that they had stayed up late watching horror movies. (That last sentence gave it away.) I laughed even more as I saw an open window and smirked. I put my camera into my pocket and climbed in. The window was in the kitchen and I could hear someone on the stairs. I walked slowly and stealthily and looked around the door way to see Wales walking up the stairs. He also had a camera.

"Le Pays de Galles? [1]" I called out softly as not to wake up anyone. He jumped and turned around surprised to see me there. His eyes traveled to my camera and we both smirked at each other. Le Pays de Galles wasn't usually for blackmail, but then again Scotland was here and l'Irlande [2] was stuck at home.

"Seems I'm not the only one up to getting some blackmail today." He said lightly smirking. He had the same shade of hair l'Angleterre did, but his was longer and his eyes were a very light shade of green bordering on blue. We both snuck up the stairs and looked around. L'Amérique's room was right in front of us with his flag plastered on it. We looked down the hall to see Olivia's name and Anna's name on two of the doors. They were next to each other thankfully.

"I'll take Olivia oui? You take Anna." I told him. He nodded and we walked to their doors. I opened the door and poked my head in. They were all still asleep thankfully so I walked in quietly shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the bed to see Olivia sleeping in between l'Ecosse [3] and mon petit Mathieu [4]. Scotland had his arms wrapped around her waist and had his face buried in her hair while Canada had his arms wrapped around her torso and had his chin on top of Olivia's head. She had one hand on Scotland's arms and another clutching Mathieu's shirt. I smiled at the l'amour [5] and snapped a photograph. Scotland moved some and I froze waiting to see if he woke up. But he just sighed and tightened his grip on Olivia before going back to sleep. I 'ohonhonhon'ed and took a few more photographs at different angles before walking out of the room. Wales was waiting outside with his camera and a small smile on his face.

"Let's switch France, just don't wake Arthur up." He said nodding towards Anna's door. I nodded and walked to the door. Wales entered Olivia's room and I opened Anna's door. I shut it quietly and walked to the bed. I chuckled at the sight. L'Angleterre was holding Anna like a stuffed animal while still on his side while America was snuggled into her back gripping onto her shirt. I took a few photographs before hearing someone get up in the other room. I froze and gulped knowing who it likely was.

Wale's P.O.V.

I entered this girl Olivia's room and was shocked to find Scotland sleeping peacefully. When him and England had gotten back from America Scotland didn't stop talking about Olivia while England would occasionally talk about Anna. I thought about how I saw him with that girl Anna and smiled. I took a few photographs for blackmail later before deciding to wake them up. I wasn't the biggest fan of France's and it would be entertaining to watch Scotland run after him. I hid my camera and shook Scotland's shoulder. He grunted and swatted at me.

"Oi Scotland, you need to get up, France is here and he's taking pictures of you and England." I said shaking him. He opened his eyes and glared though I could see he was startled to see me. What I said registered with him after a second and he released Olivia to lurch out of bed. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He gave me a suspicious look and looked back to Olivia.

"Wha' ta ya doin' 'ere Wales?" He asked his accent thick with sleep. He headed towards the door and I could picture France panicking in the next room. I shrugged and followed him out as he headed to Anna's door. He pulled it open to see France standing there looking at him.

"Bonjour l'Ecosse." He greeted. Scotland's eyes looked to the camera and he glared.

"England, ge' yer arse up." Scotland said. England stirred and looked to see France standing between the bed and Scotland. He stared at France for a moment before letting go of Anna and leaping out of bed. He glared at France who gulped. England raised an eyebrow at me, but I just looked away. He rolled his eyes before addressing France.

"What are you doing here frog?" He asked crossing his arms. France gulped again and worked up his courage to answer.

"Nothing mon ami [6], just taking in the l'amour." France said replying with a shaky smile. England and Scotland didn't look impressed and Scotland lifted France up by the back of the collar and began to walk out of the house. England followed after giving me a suspicious look and I followed after closing Anna's door. Scotland was already to the front door by the time we caught up. He threw France out the door and then looked at me after closing the door.

"Again wha' ta ya doin' 'ere Wales?" He asked again stepping closer to me. I held my hands up in defeat while England just watched.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw that France was sneaking into America's house. So I decided to follow him and warn you." I said backing up a step. Scotland frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, now ge' out." He said pointing to the door. I rolled my eyes back and sent a wink to England who looked away with a huff. I walked out of the door and to my car. Ireland was going to owe me for life with these photos.

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Scotland and England watched Wales get into his car and drive off. France had already left and they sighed. Scotland walked off to lock any windows while England checked the doors. They met at the staircase and walked up it. Scotland entered Olivia's room waving behind his back at England. England rolled his eyes and walked into Anna's room.

*Scotland's P.O.V.*

I looked over at the bed to see that Olivia was still asleep as was Matta. Olivia was still underneath Matta's chin and was breathing softly. I let a small smile slip onto my face at the sight and climbed back into bed with them. I pulled the covers over me and wrapped my arms around my lass's waist. Her hand settled back on my arm and I smiled a small smile again and buried my face in her hair. She smelled lightly of maple syrup, sea water, and something else that I couldn't figure out. She shifted against me and a smile came onto her face when she realized I was there. I hadn't seen her smile a lot and she gripped Canada's shirt tighter before relaxing knowing he was there too. Even when she was asleep she worried.

*England's P.O.V.*

I walked into Anna's room and sighed. Thankfully both she and America were still asleep. America was still gripping the back of Anna's shirt though Anna didn't seem to be resting easy. Her hand was searching the spot where I had been lying. I smiled and walked over to grab her hand. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled. I climbed in beside her and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her again. She continued to smile and gripped onto my shirt with both her hands. I pulled the covers back up and sniffed at her hair. I loved the way she smelled, of sugar, very lightly of tea and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I relaxed as both Anna and Alfred's steady breathing let me fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

Translations:

[1] Le Pays de Galles – Wales in French

[2] L'Irlande – Ireland in French

[3] L'Ecosse – Scotland in French

[4] mon petit Mathieu – my little Matthew

[5] L'amour – love

Wow, this was an incredibly fluffy chapter and I'm beginning to choke on the fluff. Sorry Anna can't keep this up much longer. Next chapter we're going to Canada! Finally! We're going to my country next! Muahahahaha! *evil smiles* Good luck Anna. Though Olivia has inherited my fear of planes so we'll see how they get there. Hope you enjoyed my couple days of hard work though still choking on fluff so more comedy next time then fluff thankfully. God, I can't write fluff often, mostly either funny stuff or angst. I love writing angst though I haven't got an angst story up yet. Oh well, I'm alone this weekend without my parents so hopefully I'll get some work done and not get kidnapped or accidentally get a unit which seems to love to happen in the fan fiction world. Please review and take my poll.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I woke up and blinked sleepily while yawning. I fully opened my eyes to see Canada's shirt clothed chest in front of me. I blushed and took in everything. Canada had his arms around me and his chin above my head. Scotland had his arms around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. I struggled lightly trying to get them off before giving up after a minute and sighing. Canada had the same strength as America probably and Scotland was likely just as strong. How they weren't crushing me I'll never know. My head flopped back down and I sighed again. Canada's nose twitched and he slowly opened his eyes to close them again to yawn. He blinked sleepily and looked down at me. He nearly closed his eyes until they opened again in shock. He looked down at me again and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Olivia didn't mean to hug you in my sleep, again." He said letting one of his arms release me to rub the back of his head. His eyes caught sight of Scotland's arms and he chuckled as Scotland squeezed me as if I was a teddy bear. I sent him a glare and he just continued to chuckle.

"Urgh, get him off me before he squeezes me to death." I said pulling at Scotland's arms. Canada just shrugged and lay back down. My eye twitches as he embraces me again and ignores my request.

"Get him off or I yell for America." I said. Canada gulped then sighed releasing me and sitting up. He shook Scotland's shoulder who just grunted and swatted at Canada. His grip on me tightened and I squirmed trying to get away from him. He mumbled something under his breath and then turned over taking me with him. I yelped as Scotland buried his face into my stomach and was laying over top of me. I sent Canada a pleading look who was trying not to laugh.

"Scotland, you're crushing Olivia." Canada said trying again to wake the Scotsman up. Scotland just sighed and after another minute or so finally opened his eyes. He shifted against my stomach before fully opening his eyes.

"Lass, wha' ter ya doin' underneath me?" Scotland mumbled sitting up. I rolled my eyes and sat up also. He glanced around and spotted Canada beside him who also looked like he had just woken up. "She wake you up too?" Scotland grumbled. Canada shrugged and I rolled out of bed.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I woke up to light hitting my eyes and I groaned and attempted to roll over. But I couldn't move because I was in between two different people. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. Arthur had his arms around my waist and his head next to mine. I blushed and looked to my right to see America hugging my arm and smiling. I tried to get a look at the clock, but couldn't because I really couldn't move. I lightly squirmed and Arthur frowned. I stopped and he held me tighter. America suddenly yawned and let go of my arm. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked around confused until he saw me and his face lit up in a grin.

"Hi Anna! Why is England holding you like that?" America questioned tilting his head. I shrugged and England mumbled something under his breath. We looked at him and he released me to roll over. I sat up and we watched as he continued to mumble under his breath before rolling back around and gripping onto my hand. With my other hand I ran my fingers through his hair smiling softly. He hummed softly before opening his eyes. I smiled and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Someone knocked on the door and we turned to see Olivia walk in. Her hair was ruffled and one of her tank top sleeves had slid down her shoulder.

"I'm going to make pancakes with Canada, anything specific you want?" She asked yawning. I snickered knowing that she was probably tired from trying to get away from Scotland and Canada. She sent me a sleepy glare and I just smiled.

"Tea would be nice, and scones if you can manage." Arthur said before his eyes lit up. "I could help if you wanted me to." He continued looking at Olivia. She shook her head and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Nah, we're fine right now. Maybe later, I assume you might want some coffee America?" She responded. America nodded and she walked out of the room with America following her asking if he could go to McDonalds. I didn't hear her response, but we did hear America whining. Arthur rolled his eyes and I laughed lightly. We both got out of bed and walked out to follow after them. We could see America following behind Olivia on the stairs and hear her annoyed sigh at his whining.

"Al, leave Olivia alone eh." Canada said poking his head out from the kitchen. America pouted, but sat down at the table to wait. Olivia went to the stove to start Arthur's tea and scones while Canada continued to cook pancakes. Scotland wasn't anywhere to be seen though.

"Where's Scotland?" I asked looking around hoping he won't pop out of nowhere.

"He's outside smoking because I wouldn't let him smoke in here." Olivia responded putting a cup of tea down in front of Arthur. He nodded and thanked her before picking up the cup and taking a sip.

"Surprisingly you make very good tea Olivia." Arthur said with a small smile. I chuckled as Olivia laughed and shrugged. Scotland walked in then smelling of smoke and Olivia wrinkled her nose at him.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

"Mattie," America whined. "When will breakfast be ready?" He continued getting up and standing behind Canada. Canada rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Calm down eh, they'll be ready soon." He replied poking America in the chest with a spare spatula. America rolled his eyes and poked Canada in the forehead.

"I'm the hero Mattie and the hero needs a quick breakfast. And he also doesn't need his brother poking him in the chest with a spatula." America said crossing his arms. Canada's eyes narrowed and America gulped, but didn't back down. I snuck around Canada and began to flip the pancakes while watching the two brothers.

"What was that eh?" Canada said letting that "eh" slip out again. I winced at that, but ignored it in order to make sure Canada didn't make America cry. That would be funny, but very bad. America took a step back as Canada raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. We watched as they began to argue pointing at flaws and such. America stopped after a bit while Canada kept going pointing out how impatient and such America was. Soon America was sniffling and I had to step in.

"Uh Canada, stop you're going to make him cry." I said putting a hand on Canada's shoulder. He backed down and looked sorry.

"I'm sorry Al, you know how I get." Canada said looking apologetic, but I could see that glint that told me he thought it was semi funny that America was afraid of his rants. The rest of breakfast went by without a hitch and soon we were dressed and ready to go with whatever we were doing.

"Well, we have about 5 days left until we leave for Canada." I said looking at America. He was silent until he launched himself at Anna and I. We yelped as he tackled us to the ground.

"No, you can't ditch me for my brother! He lives in…. um….. Where do you live again?" America said looking at Canada. I shoved against America and gave a pleading look to Scotland. He just shrugged and continued to just watch instead of step in.

"He lives in Canada, north of you. Now get off of us before you kill us!" I yelled punching America in the stomach. He grunted and got off of us. Anna scrambled up and ran to hide behind England. He was rolling his eyes at America and sipping tea again.

The next 5 days were spent running around to different places and avoiding America's work. When the fifth day came around I was on the computer checking that we had tickets for the airplane. I did not like airplanes. I hated airplanes with a burning passion. We were flying to Nova Scotia to a small town that Canada loved to stay at. It was near the shore and was away from a lot of things. It was about 2 or so hours from Halifax the capital of Nova Scotia.

"Anna! Are you packed yet?" I called into the living room. I got no response so I poked my head in to see no Anna, but America and England bickering about something or another. A sweat drop rolled down the back of my head and I sighed. I turned back to the stairs and walked up them to find Anna's door open. I looked in to see her packing up her things in the suitcases America had given us. I walked into my own room to finish up packing my own things. My Kumajiro plushie sat on my bed while the real thing slept beside it. Canada was outside talking to someone on the phone while Scotland was in the kitchen eating. I sat down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I really don't want to get into a plane." I mumbled flopping backwards onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. My legs hung off the edge and I swung them back and forth.

"What's wrong Olivia? Anything the hero can fix?" America asked popping his head in. I shrugged and he walked in looking confused. "Are you upset that you're ditching me here?" He asked smiling smugly. When he got no response he walked closer and leaned over me. I blinked up at him and he smiled at me.

"I don't like planes." I said putting my hands behind my head. He nodded and flopped down beside me with his legs off the edge of the bed and his hands behind his head.

"I love planes, but hate boats. Maybe because that was what we fought with during the Revolutionary War a lot and during other wars. I don't know though, boats and I just don't get along. They take too long to get to places and so many people can die if they get sunk." America admitted. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and nodded.

"I've never like boats either because we don't know what's beneath us or anything. With planes I don't like heights so that makes it worse and if we crash I know it's unlikely we'll live." I said staring at the ceiling again.

"Canadian! Do you know where America is?" Anna asked poking her head into the room. She saw us laying there and looked confused. "Canadian? What are you doing?" She continued walking into the room.

"Plotting world domination with America here. We're thinking of invading the UK first." I responded my voice completely serious. America shook with withheld laughter and so did the bed. Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Let's play truth or dare to pass the time Canadian." Anna suggested grabbing my arm. I groaned, but sat up.

"Go get the others, we'll play in here." I said. She chuckled, but walked out to get them.

"You don't have to call me America you know. Or call Mattie Canada. We've known you for long enough so you can call us Alfred and Matthew if you want. After all I am the hero!" America said laughing. I rolled my eyes chuckling lightly and nodded.

"Sure Alfred sure." I told him. He grinned and sat up as the others popped in. Scotland leaned against the wall across from the bed and sent me a smirk. Canada moved my Kumajiro plushie and sat next to me. Anna sat on the ground near the book shelf to the right of the bed and England sat next to her.

"Alright, America you start." Anna said. He nodded and looked around.

"Scotland, truth or dare dude." America, no Alfred said. Scotland thought for a second before responding.

"Dare." He said watching the American. Alfred smirked and thought for a second.

"Wear all your clothes in reverse order." Alfred said. Scotland raised an eyebrow before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt and black slacks.

"Dude, go change in the bathroom!" Alfred said pointing out the door. Scotland rolled his eyes and sent a wink to me before walking out. Anna laughed as soon as he left while England just shook his head. After a couple minutes he came back with his undershirt on over top of his button up shirt and his underwear over his pants. We cracked up and he crossed his arms in annoyance. My face was lightly red as he smirked and grunted as America fell off the bed laughing.

"Alright, you can get changed again." I said waving to the door. He chuckled as I wouldn't meet his eyes and walked out. He came back and the game started again.

"Lass, truth or dare." Scotland asked looking to me. I leaned back to think and Scotland eyed my neck.

"Truth." I said. He smirked until England elbowed him and glared.

"Are ye still a virgin?" He asked smirking. My face became hot and I looked back up to the ceiling. Anna rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him. He grunted and bent lightly at the force. "Wha' was that fer?" He asked.

"Ask her a different question Scotland." Anna said crossing her arms. He mumbled something under his breath, but shrugged.

"Have ye ever wanted te randomly hit someone just te see what would happen?" He asked. I started chuckling and they raised an eyebrow at me.

"Many times, many times. Anyways, Anna, truth or dare." I asked Anna. She blinked before shrugging.

"Truth I guess." She said. I blinked before smirking.

"If you were invisible what is the first thing you would do?" I asked her.

"Invisible like Canada?" She mumbled. Cana- Matthew and I twitched, but decided not to comment. "Hmm, find Arthur and drag him away from whatever he's doing and find an empty room." She said waggling her eyebrows at England. He blushed and looked away coughing.

"Nice Anna, you would too. I could see you doing that." I commented laughing at England's blush.

"America, truth or dare?" Anna asked looking to Alfred. He grinned and responded without thinking.

"Dare because I'm the hero!" He yelled. I sent him a glare to which he grinned sheepishly at. Anna looked to me as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I dare you to let us tie you up and do whatever we want for 10 minutes." Anna said smirking. Alfred gulped, but shrugged before walking out to grab some rope. Scotland followed to make sure he didn't run away. They came back and Scotland tied up America. Anna pulled out a permanent marker and I pulled out some paint. England smirked and pulled out a camera while Matthew joined me with more paint while Scotland sat back and watched. At the end of the 10 minutes Alfred had multiple flags painted on him, doodles on every piece of skin we could find and his hair now had multiple different colors in it. His flag was not painted on him at all.

"You people are so mean." He mumbled as I untied him. I patted him on the back as he went into the bathroom to wash off the paint and marker. "It won't come off!" He yelled after a couple minutes. Anna began to laugh as I sighed and walked into the bathroom. He was scrubbing at the permanent marker and glaring as it didn't come off. I grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet and put some soap on it.

"Sit down and I'll help you get it off." I said waving to him to sit down. He sat on the closed toilet lid and waited. I leaned down slightly and lightly rubbed at the marker. After a few minute it was all off and he hopped up. He glanced in the mirror and grinned before turning to me.

"Thanks for helping the hero Olivia." He said grinning. I smiled and nodded and we walked back into the room. Anna was chatting to England who was glaring at Scotland for some reason while Matthew just watched.

"The hero has returned! Iggy, truth or dare!" Alfred yelled turning to England. He grumbled, but chose truth. Alfred grinned and asked him a question. "How many piercings have you had?" England sputtered and turned red while Anna laughed and looked ready to respond for him. Scotland looked interested in the question as did Matthew.

"Er, well, um, a couple in my ears, one in my nose, and I contemplated getting one in my lip, but decided against it." England muttered. Anna giggled and England's blush deepened. "Back to this absurd game, Matthew, truth or dare?" England asked looking to Matthew. Matthew blushed lightly as he spot light fell on him.

"Truth I guess." He mumbled looking ready to bury his face in Kumajiro. England nodded and sighed trying to think of a question. I was sitting on the bed again with my knees to my chest while America was flopped on the bed to my left again.

"What do you think about when you can't get to sleep?" England asked. Matthew blinked as he tried to think of an answer for England. Alfred sat up and looked over to him.

"Ah, well, usually about what I'll be doing later or just daydreaming about anything that pops up." Matthew said softly. We played a few more rounds until the time was noticed and they left us alone to finish packing. Anna left to her room and I turned to my draws to make sure I had everything from them. My backpack had everything in it and I put my Kumajiro plushie into my suitcase. I didn't want to risk bringing my guitar so when Alfred drove up in a couple days he'd bring it with him. He was also coming on this flight. England and Scotland were heading back to their home in England. They said they'd see us later and England was now saying good bye to Anna. I walked out of my room with my backpack over my shoulder and my suitcase behind me. I got to the stairs and was about to walk down them with my suitcase until someone grabbed the suitcase.

"I'll get that lass." Scotland said taking the suitcase from me. I was about to protest, but he was already walking down the stairs. I sighed and followed him down. Alfred was sitting in the kitchen eating and Matthew was outside with Kumajiro. Scotland set my suitcase down and turned to me. I put my backpack down and stretched. I could feel Scotland's eyes on me so I looked up at him. He was playing with a cigarette and looking at me.

"Is there something you want Scotland?" I asked playing with my necklace a smidge. He was silent for a minute and we could hear Alfred chomping down on hamburgers in the background. Scotland sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He put the cigarette away and I regarded him in suspicion. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I nearly protested until his lips smashed to mine. I froze in shock as it wasn't as rough as expected. He whispered something against my lips and pulled away. It had sounded like "Tha gaol agam ort"[1] or something like that. I knew a smattering of Scottish Gaelic, but not a lot. I looked up at him still surprised and he kissed me again. Still as soft as last time, but more desperate. I pressed back lightly and he let me go.

"Enjoy yer time in Canada Olivia. You'll be comin' ter the UK next." He said sending me a smirk and a wink. My face darkened and he walked away yelling for England. I watched him go in confusion. Who was that and what did they do with the real Scotland?

*Anna's P.O.V.*

"I'm sure you'll have a splendid time in C-Canada with Olivia and Matthew." Arthur said standing in the door way. I was nearly finished packing and though he offered to help I had denied it. I finished packing everything into the suitcase and into my carry-on bag. It was a messenger bag with the United Kingdom's flag on it. Arthur smiled at the bag and grabbed my suitcase.

"Yup, Canadian and Canada are going to show me around and I'm sure we'll do lots of different things." I replied smiling.

"You come to the UK after that then." He said smiling. I nodded and my smile grew. I couldn't wait to get to the UK. Arthur coughed into his hand and I looked up at him. He was blushing and looking semi flustered. He mumbled something and I didn't catch it.

"Hmm, is something wrong Arthur?" I asked setting my bag down. He mumbled something again before working up his nerve and pecking me on the lips. I blushed as did he and looked ready to do it again, but someone shouted his name.

"Arthur! C'mon, we got ter get them to the airport!" Scotland bellowed from downstairs. We sighed, but walked out of the room and down the stairs. Scotland was standing at the bottom looking impatient and I could Olivia by the door. She seemed deep in thought and her face was dusted lightly with a blush. We walked down the hall and to the door.

"Alfred, we're ready to go!" Olivia called down the hall snapping out of her thoughts when we got there. We heard him respond, but it was hard to tell what we was saying because he was still eating. She sighed as Canada opened the door. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. He smiled softly and she smiled back. I looked at them then at Scotland who didn't seem to care. I thought about Olivia called America Alfred and was semi confused.

"I'll go drag Al away from his food alright?" Canada said. We nodded and he walked down the hall. I heard them talking and soon America was walking towards us. Canada followed after him and picked Kumajiro up. America grabbed both of our suitcases and walked out the door to his car. Olivia followed after him as did Canada and Scotland. We followed after the two of them leaving the door open.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I looked up at the house where I had just finished staying for 2 weeks. It was sad to be leaving this place and I mentally added it to my list of moves in my head. I had lost track of the number after 12, but still kept a list in case I wanted to count later. Alfred was chatting away about something or other, but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes and voice. It was very small and no one else, but Matthew and I seemed to notice it.

"We should be going now or we'll be late." I spoke up. They nodded and Alfred walked back to his house to lock the door. Anna was riding with England and Scotland while I was with Alfred and Matthew. It had been decided earlier. I climbed into the car and we started driving. I was sitting in the back this time and I watched Alfred's house get smaller and smaller. It wasn't a house really, more like a home now. Another one lose I guess. I turned back to the front and bit my lip. Alfred was now quiet as was Matthew. Eventually I fell asleep cuddling Kumajiro who had climbed into the back with me.

*Alfred's P.O.V.*

I looked in the mirror to see Olivia asleep cuddling Kumajiro. I smiled and chuckled while Matthew snapped a picture. My smile faded as I saw a sign for the airport and was replaced with a frown. How would she react once she got onto a plane? She hadn't mentioned if she'd been on one before.

"Mattie, did Olivia mention her dislike of airplanes?" I asked. Mattie nodded and looked out the window.

"She did, she said she hasn't been in one since she was 4 or 5." He responded glancing back at Olivia. So she had been in plane before.

"She shouldn't have to worry because the hero will be there for her!" I said grinning. Matthew chuckled and nodded, but neither of us were too sure of how she would react. After another minute or so we arrived at the airport. Arthur parked next to us and Anna hopped out. She opened the back door and laughed at Olivia's position. Scotland chuckled and got a picture before Anna went to wake her up.

"Canadian, get up Canadian. We're going back to your home country." Anna said shaking her shoulder.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I groaned as someone attempted to get me up and grumbled. I opened one eye to see Anna standing over me. I was holding something and I sat up to see Kumajiro in my lap. I handed him to Matthew and got out of the car. Alfred grabbed our suitcases and we walked into the airport. The rental place would pick up both of their cars and return them to Alfred's house. We walked into the airport and picked up our tickets. England and Scotland had to go to a different section of the airport so we turned to them to say good bye. Anna and England hugged while Scotland looked away. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped in front of him. He looked down at me with a raised brow and I opened my arms.

"You get a hug too stupid." I said smirking. He blinked and smirked before embracing me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled. He smelled of smoke, spice, and windswept moors. We pulled back and Anna shook Scotland's hand. I laughed and shook England hand since he declined a hug. They went their separate way and we continued to walk to our gate. We were using a private plane for government officials and such. So were England and Scotland to get back to England and Scotland.

"This should be interesting." Anna said smiling. I nodded, but I could feel my hands starting to shake a bit. My chest tightened and I could feel my nerves setting in. I looked out the window to see the plane we would be taking. Alfred handed the people our suitcases and we went through security. There was no going back now. I looked around and bit my lip harder. Someone grabbed my shaking hand and I looked up to see Matthew smiling at me. Kumajiro had been put in the plane already so he wasn't holding him. Alfred and Anna were chatting as we walked to my doom.

"Everything will be fine Olivia, nothing will happen I promise. It's only a 2 and a half hour flight. I got us seats all together. America's sitting with Anna and I'm with you. They'll be right in front of us." He said reassuring me. I gulped and gripped his hand. Anna looked back at me and smiled. I forced a smile back and she frowned. She and America waited for us to catch up and she grabbed my other hand.

"Come on Canadian, we're going to your home now." She said smiling. America nodded and we walked to the plane. After a few minutes we sat down and Canada had me next to the window, but with the shade down. I pulled my knees to my chest and he handed me a piece of gum. He was about to explain why, but I already knew.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as he gripped my hand again in reassurance. I popped the piece of gum in as we took off and shut my eyes. After about 10 minutes I could feel we were in the air and I opened my eyes. Only two and a half more hours and we'll be home. I sighed and leaned on Canada who smiled at me.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Tha gaol agam ort – I love you in Gaelic. I'm pretty sure this is right, but I'm not sure. If it's not then please tell me otherwise.

Wow! This was my longest chapter so far. Took me a little while to write. Sorry about that. I have books to read for school which I have put off since the beginning of summer and school starts August 29th, so I need to finish those. We are on our way to Canada, where I come from actually. The town we're going to is real because I go there every summer. So I know what we're doing and such. No world meeting this time though, not until we go to England after this. Which will take a bit. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully early August and then before school starts again a few more times hopefully. We'll see how fast I type and write and such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind the length. Oh and please take my poll, it would help alot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The 2 some hours passed by in a flash and soon we were in the airport waiting for our luggage. I had slept most of the flight here while Anna had chatted and had fun with Alfred. Matthew stood beside me and was smiling hugely. We had landed in Halifax, the capital of Nova Scotia, so it was about a 2 hour drive to the town we'd be staying in. Alfred had run off to grab the car leaving us to snag our bags ourselves. I didn't mind at all being used to lifting things since my sister was incredibly week and it annoyed me to no end, but I wasn't sure about Anna.

"There they are!" Anna exclaimed pointing to the bags. I nodded and grabbed both bags. Matthew gave Anna hers and we walked out to see Alfred leaning against a car. I presumed it was Matthew's.

"Hey guys, dude, Mattie, you're so totally blew my mind. It was like, already here and everything!" Alfred said waving his arms excitedly. I chuckled quietly while Anna hauled her bag to the car. Alfred put it in the trunk before stealing my bag from me and putting it there too. He grinned at me as I huffed and I smiled back lightly. Matthew got into the front seat and I climbed into the passenger's seat leaving Alfred and Anna to the back seat. After everyone was settled and Kumajiro was eating we set off to Liverpool, Nova Scotia. [1]

"So Canadian, are you happy to be home?" Anna asked. I nodded and looked out the window to watch the trees go by. Alfred looked out the window too and whined.

"Why aren't there any buildings next to the road?" Alfred whined looking bored with the scenery already. Matthew and I laughed as Alfred continued to look for a building amongst the trees.

"It's going to be like this the whole time unless we pass a town, which is sort of rare." I replied smiling. Matthew and I grinned at each other as Anna and Alfred groaned. I rolled down the window and smiled as air blew in. Anna pulled out her iPod and put the ear buds in her ears. Alfred pulled out his iPhone and began to play games. I looked out the window and smiled as trees and hills flew by. Kumajiro sat on my lap asleep while Matthew was smiling and driving.

"Dude, this is so boring." Alfred whined after 10 minutes of playing games. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"I'm used to the long drives, shouldn't you be too? How did you survive before cars Alfred?" I questioned him. He shrugged and continued to complain about being bored. Matthew and I sighed while Anna continued to listen to her iPod not paying us any attention. Then again, she was probably watching something on it.

"Well Al, what do you want to do?" Matthew asked glancing at his brother in the mirror.

"Hmm, we could always play more truth or dare." Alfred said smirking. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. He pouted and shook Anna. She pulled one ear bud out and looked to Alfred.

"Yes?" She questioned. He grinned and looked to me. Matthew and I shrugged and nodded.

"We're going to play truth or dare again." Alfred said very excited. Anna shrugged and turned her iPod off to play the game. "Alright, Olivia, truth or dare?" Alfred asked. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Truth," I said looking out the window still.

"Which person in the car would you least want to have with you on a deserted island, and why?" Alfred asked. I stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Anna, mainly because we would be running around trying to figure out what to do and hoping nothing comes out and eats us. Therefore, if I ever get stranded I hope it will not be with Anna because I don't want to die on some island in the middle of nowhere." I said. Anna pouted and whined.

"Canadian, we would not die; we'd just be stuck there for awhile until someone realized we were missing and came to get us." Anna said. Alfred stared at her and grinned.

"The hero would find you there! I'd totally find you in my kick-ass plane from world war 2." Alfred said grinning widely. Anna and I began to chuckle before cracking completely up. Matthew and Alfred looked confused, but both decided not to question us.

"Alright, Matthew, truth or dare?" I asked looking to Matthew. He didn't say anything for a minute or so until he finally spoke up.

"Truth, I am driving and can't really do a dare, now can I, eh?" He responded. I nodded and pondered what to ask him. Alfred and Anna threw suggestions at me from the back and a few made our faces turn red.

"What's abnormal about you?" I finally asked. Matthew hummed while Alfred nodded agreeing with my question. I gave him a weird look to which he grinned at me.

"Well, I tend to eat a lot of maple syrup, I'm only loud when I'm playing or watching hockey or when I'm yelling at Al or someone else. Um, I can't really think of anything else, can you eh?" Matthew responded glancing at me. I hummed and shrugged.

"Well, you're too quiet, you rant at me too often, and you own a polar bear dude! You live in a freezing cold place and it doesn't bother you at all. You're friends with a commie, a drug addict [2], and a German." Alfred said. We rolled our eyes and I threw an apple at his head. He yelped ducking and I laughed.

"Gee thanks Al, and Russia isn't a communist anymore, Gilbert is Prussian and Johan is not a drug addict." Matthew said glaring at Alfred through the mirror. Alfred gulped and slid down in his seat trying to hide from Matthew's death glare. Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Truth or dare Alfred." He continued.

"Dare because I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled punching the air. Matthew grinned evilly and I gulped at the grin, before melting into my own evil grin.

"I dare you to sing "I'm a little tea pot" complete with actions." Matthew said. Alfred's grin dropped and he stared at Matthew. Anna cracked up as I chuckled lightly at Alfred's face. "Well Al? Are you going to be the hero and take the dare or are you not the hero, eh?" Matthew continued taunting Alfred. Alfred huffed before beginning the song.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout._

_Here is my handle, here is my spout._

_When I get all steamed up, here me shout._

_Just tip me over and pour me out._

_I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true._

_Here's an example of what I can do._

_I can change my handle to my spout._

_Just tip me over and pour me out." _Alfred said doing the actions that came along with it while sitting down. Anna was videotaping it with her cell phone while I took pictures and Matthew cracked up. He had to slow down from laughing so much. Alfred grumbled as we laughed and taunted him.

"Truth or dare Anna?" Alfred said through gritted teeth. He wasn't very happy with his dare, but it made us happy.

"Truth." She said not trusting him enough right now to answer dare. He perked up and was quiet for a moment. Then a grin spread across his face and Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"What physical characteristics do you usually find sexy?" He asked smirking. Anna grinned back and I groaned already knowing her answer.

"Eyebrows, hair, and accents." She said smiling. Alfred frowned and pulled his eyebrows together.

"But accents are physical… are they?" He asked turning to us.

"They aren't physical really, but it's hard to lose your accent." I responded. Anna nodded and looked at me. I glanced at her from my position of staring out the window and raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare Canadian?" She asked smiling.

"Truth simply because I am lazy." I said shrugging. She grinned evilly and I gulped. Matthew chuckled at me as Alfred laughed at me.

"What are your fetishes?" Anna asked grinning at me. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about that question for a little bit before answering.

"Well, I have a language fetish that includes French, Danish, Dutch, Swedish for some odd reason, Scottish Gaelic, Irish, Welsh and Old English. I have an accent fetish that includes the Scottish accent, Welsh accent, German accent and Danish accent. Er, I think that's it. Oh, I have a flag fetish too, I love flags so much." I said petting Kumajiro. Anna laughed and shook her head as Matthew blushed and Alfred laughed also.

"Ah Canadian, you have such crazy fetishes. Though I may or may not let Scotland know about the ones about him." Anna said winking at me. I blushed and glared at her. Alfred huffed, but grinned none the less.

"Alright, Matthew, truth or dare?" I asked looked at Matthew. He chewed on his lip for a second before answering.

"Dare I guess." He mumbled. I caught his answer and grinned. He blushed at the grin and looked ready to take back his answer.

"I dare you to suck on the finger of someone in the car beside yourself." I said looking up from my phone. I hadn't been able to think of a dare myself so I used a website. Matthew's face went red as Alfred wolf whistled and Anna laughed.

"I c-can't really d-do that dare if I'm driving." He mumbled tightening and loosening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'll drive Mattie, just choose whose finger you wanna suck." Alfred said grinning at his brother. Matthew gulped, but pulled over to the side of the road. He mumbled something, but this time I didn't catch it. "What was that Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"I-I ch-choose Olivia." He mumbled loud enough for us to hear him. I blushed dark red while Anna and Alfred grinned. Anna pulled my door open and dragged me out to put me in the back. Alfred did the same thing to Matthew. Alfred jumped into the driver's seat while Anna was in the passenger's seat. Anna turned her head to face us and she smiled at me.

"So, I just keep driving down this road and you suck on Olivia's finger. Gotcha, have fun with that Mattie." Alfred said grinning perversely at us. We both blushed darker and didn't look at each other. Anna and Alfred frowned and looked at each other. They both smirked and Anna reached back to grab my left hand while Alfred opened Matthew's door since we hadn't started moving again yet. Alfred grabbed Matthew chin and turned his head to face me. Anna pulled my hand to Matthew's mouth while Alfred opened his mouth. Alfred grabbed my hand then with his other hand and pulled my hand into Matthew's mouth. My face darkened even more if that was possible and Alfred closed Matthew's mouth. Matthew blushed and went to pull away, but Alfred wouldn't let him.

"So Olivia, how long does he have to suck on your fingers?" Anna asked. I stuttered, but couldn't get an answer out as Matthew licked my finger tip and then my finger. She smiled at my blush and giggled. He had my first finger in his mouth and he smiled at me around it. I gulped and smiled back as much as I could. "Well, let's say about 2 minutes. I'll time it, ok?" Anna asked grinning. I nodded and Matthew just continued to lick and suck my finger. Both our faces were red and I just knew Anna was taking photos and a video of this. Alfred started driving and laughing while we were stuck back here. The two minutes passed by slowly and when we were told to stop Matthew released my finger with a wet pop. I pulled my arm back and we faced away from each other again.

"Here," Matthew said after another minute of silence between us. I turned to him and he handed me a tissue. I smiled at him and whipped my finger off. Anna was chuckling evilly and we looked at each other scared.

"I just sent the video to Scotland. You're welcome Canadian, now he's going to jump you the next time he sees you." Anna said grinning at us. My jaw dropped and my face regained its red coloring. Matthew gritted his teeth and mumbled under his breath. Anna winked at him and he blushed and scowled.

"Truth or dare Al." Matthew said through gritted teeth. Alfred grinned at his brother and answered very obviously.

"Dare my soon to be dating someone little brother." Alfred said grinning. We both spluttered and glared at the American. He just continued to grin and drive.

"I dare you to stick multiple ice cubs down the front of your pants and leave them there to melt." Matthew said grinning evilly. Alfred gulped and Matthew reached into the back to pull a cooler into his lap. We pulled over again and switched back to our original seating. But not before shoving a couple handfuls of ice down the front of Alfred's pants. He jumped about trying to get them to melt faster, but we just shoved him into the back and hopped in the front.

"M-Mattie! H-how d-do you s-stand this?" Alfred questioned his teeth chattering from the cold in his vital regions. Anna and I snickered as my phone went off. I pulled out to see a message from Scotland. I questioned who gave him my number and had gotten it into my cell phone, but assumed it was either Anna or Scotland himself.

"Well, I usually don't shove ice down the front of pants and I am used to the cold and don't spend my winters in Florida." Matthew said. Anna started laughing harder and I opened the message from Scotland.

"Anna, never send Scotland that video ever again." I said my face coloring from the message.

"Hm, but why Canadian? Did he send you a text or something?" She asked leaning forward and looking over my shoulder. She blushed also from the text message and started laughing nervously.

"Yea, when we go over to England's house, I'm going to Ireland and I'm hiding there." I said grimacing. "The message says this: "Well, well, didn't know my lass could be this kinky. We'll have even more fun when ye come over to Scotland. I'll be sure to show you my bedroom and we'll be havin' lots o' fun lass. I'll show ye how we do it over here and it'll be rare for us ter leave the bedroom. You'll be screamin' my name 'till your throat is so soar ye won't be able to talk." There was more, but….. that's too scary to read aloud." I continued. Anna gulped and whistled as Matthew muttered under his breath darkly and Alfred huffed.

"Please don't ever send him photos of me… ever again please. I actually want to explore the British Isles and not have to worry about being jumped by a Scot thanks." I said glaring at her. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. The rest of the ride was spent in silence with both Matthew and Alfred occasionally muttering something under their breaths. Neither Anna nor I knew what they were saying, but occasionally we caught Scotland and kidnapping. We were both scared out of our minds.

"We're nearly there now." Matthew suddenly said. My face split into a grin and I glanced out the window. Yea, we were almost there now. Alfred and Anna also looked out the window and grinned.

"Finally, I'm dying back here." Alfred said grinning. Matthew and I chuckled and rolled our eyes. We caught each other's eyes and we smiled at each the finger episode put behind us. For now at least, hopefully there would be no surprise visits from a certain Scot in the future.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Liverpool, Nova Scotia – It's a real place and I go there every summer. I didn't want to make up a fake town when I know a real one so you get the town I stay in.

[2] Drug addict – Netherlands, or Johan as is my name for him since I don't know if he has an official name yet. But he's portrayed to do a lot of shady substances so hence that name from Alfred.

Gah, this took me forever to do! I'm so sorry about that. My mood has been up and then boom, down again. And I had an eye doctor's appointment today so my eyes are all dilated and jazz. I have to get glasses to see the board better in class. I am getting the glasses like Canada's so I don't have to buy some for cosplaying. :D

Olivia will call both America and Canada by their human names, but Anna won't until later on. Poor Olivia and Canada, I'm surprised they didn't faint or something. Anyone notice Kumajiro kept disappearing on me? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and take my poll. Poor Canada doesn't have a vote yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We drove into the town and Alfred looked out the window in amazement. He was just happy to be here. Anna was grinning widely while Matthew and I just smiled. Anna had been to Canada when she was younger, but never to Liverpool. It was a nice little town with a river running through it and near the ocean. We pulled up to the house we were going to be staying in and I grinned. It was an older house with a porch on the second floor and right next to a slope that led down to a rock beach. Across the street was a park with a light house that had cannons in front of it. Anna looked around smiling while Alfred didn't seem surprised. Then again he had probably already been here. We parked behind the house and walked up to a porch that sat above the garage. Matthew unlocked the back door and we walked into a small mudroom.

"This is amazing Matthew." I said smiling as I walked further into the house. I entered a kitchen area and could see the dining room through a swinging door. I walked into the hallway where I could see a staircase that had multiple landings. Past that was a sitting room and past that a living room with doors leading to the lawn. I walked up the stairs as Anna and the rest walked into the hallway. Matthew laughed and quickly followed after me. Anna and Alfred stayed down stairs as we looked around upstairs. There were two bathrooms, one with a both a toilet and a bathtub and one with just a toilet and sink. Another door was on the wall next to them that led to the main bedroom and another door on the wall across from it leading to the attic.

"I should probably show you where you're staying with Anna." Matthew said grabbing my hand to keep me from wandering away from him. I pouted, but allowed him to tug me away from the attic. We walked down a short hallway and into a nice room. It had twin beds with a bedside table between them and a bureau. A door led to the second floor porch and to a closet.

"This is awesome Matthew. Thanks so much. I haven't been to Canada for a year or so now." I said smiling and looking out the window between the two beds. He chuckled and nodded opening the door to the porch.

"The view is better from out here." He said holding the door open for me. I walked out and he shut the door behind him. I could out to the ocean from up here and down the street. Alfred and Anna were on the downstairs porch and Anna waved.

"Hey Canadian! You enjoying yourself there?" She asked. I nodded and spun around taking in all the sites. In front of me was the ocean, dark grey and beautiful, to the left of me was the park while to the right of me was a bog and beyond that a forest. Hedges separated the property from the bog and I could see one of the neighbor's houses. Matthew stood beside me and was watching me from the corner of his eye. I had a smile on my face and couldn't stop breathing deeply. I was so happy to be here where you could see so many stars at night and see the ocean without having to worry about people being on the beach because it was rock.

"This Anna is why I love to come here during the summer. It's not boiling hot, it's not that humid, though it can be, and it's not overly noisy." I said looking down at her. Alfred had his arms crossed and was muttering about how I wasn't this happy to see his house while Anna was putting away her cell phone. I gave her a weird look, but she just smiled. I shrugged and turned to Matthew who was smiling and petting Kumajiro. I smiled at him and he blushed, but smiled back none the less. I turned back to look at the ocean not seeing Matthew pull out his camera and snap a photo until the flash went off. I blinked and turned to face him.

"What was that?" I asked crossing my arms. He just shrugged and tucked the camera into his sweatshirt pocket. I raised an eyebrow, but he just smiled and pulled me back inside leaving the door open for Kumajiro. We joined Alfred and Anna downstairs in the kitchen to decide what to do for dinner.

"I say we go to McDonalds!" Alfred exclaimed. "I really need a burger yo." He continued rubbing his stomach. Anna wrinkled her nose while I rolled my eyes and Matthew let out a sigh.

"There's a McDonald's across the river across the street from the Tim Horton's [1]. If you want some you'll have to go get it yourself Al." Matthew said. Al shrugged and walked out the front door yelling he'd be back. The door shut and we just shook our heads.

"We could always make something." I suggested.

"But what Canadian? Canadian food?" Anna asked. Matthew and I sighed and looked at each other.

"Do you want to eat poutine for dinner?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"What's poutine?" Anna asked.

"It's basically French fries smothered in gravy and cheese curds. And it is yummy." I told her grinning. Matthew nodded and looked around in the refrigerator.

"First things first, we need more food." He said. He turned to us. "Do you two want to come with me eh?" He asked. Anna nodded, but I shook my head.

"I'll stay here and wait for Alfred. You go with Matthew Anna." I said waving them out the door. Anna gave me a suspicious look as did Matthew.

"You sure Canadian?" Anna asked. I nodded and they looked at each before shrugging and walking out the back door. I heard the car start up and drive onto the road and away from the house. I grabbed my bag and Anna's bag from the mudroom and took them upstairs into our room. I took the bed on the same wall as the doors to the porch while Anna had the one on the opposite wall.

"Well, this should be an interesting 2 weeks. Hopefully Scotland won't appear randomly….. or France. That would be bad, very bad." I mumbled playing with my cell phone.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I sat in the passenger's seat of Canada's car thinking. Olivia seemed happy to be here and that was probably the most I've seen her smile in awhile. She's been talking a lot more too. I glanced out the window at the town we were passing through and could see why she liked it. It wasn't overly developed with skyscrapers, the tallest buildings were only 4 stories high, if that. You could see the ocean and there was a river running through the place. We drove across a bridge and came into a more developed part with a hotel, McDonald's, Tim Horton's, and other little places. I could see what looked like a grocery store and assumed that's where we were going.

"How long have you known Olivia Anna?" Canada suddenly asked. I looked over to him and shrugged.

"We went to the same middle school, but we didn't really become friends until 9th grade. We had the same art class and after she read Hetalia we got along even better. We've stuck together since then, going to different cons, hanging out with each other over the summer and she and another friend formed a paranormal group and I belong to that. We've both had ups and downs and she's lost friends on occasion, but we somehow managed to stay friends. Maybe because we both love to cosplay, love art, love to write and watch anime." I said. Canada blinked surprised before nodding and smiling.

"You two are close friends, it's hard not to see that. I, I'm glad she has someone like you to keep her going. From what I can tell she's not always smiling, laughing and talking." He paused and pulled into a spot in te grocery store parking. "I don't want you two to separate, but what if she wanted to stay here instead of continuing on with touring the world. That's a lot of planes and driving." He continued. I nodded and pondered that possibility. She could want to stay here, it was a high possibility since she loved Canada (the country, not the person.) and hated planes.

"I don't know what I would do. I'm more talkative around her too sometimes when we aren't being all awkward at times and we balance each other out too. She's louder than I am, but I'm more talkative than she is. We're both dark in our clothing and have different ways of looking at things." I said before shrugging. "Maybe have Scotland kidnap her in the middle of the night." I said jokingly. Matthew chuckled at that thought and we got out of the car. '_What would happen if she stayed here with Canada? I-I'm not sure I'd be happy leaving her here and continuing on to Europe without her.'_ I thought before running after Canada. He pointed out different things like how everything was in both English and French and the different snacks and such that he had. We picked out food and soon were checking out.

"I didn't mean to bring up anything that upset you Anna." Canada mumbled as we put the groceries in the car. I turned to him to laugh.

"Nah, it's fine. I guess I just needed something to think about. This place was awesome by the way." I said grinning. He nodded smiling back and we got back into the car to head back to the house. I just hoped Olivia wasn't doing anything she'd regret when we got home.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I lay on the second floor porch staring the cloudy sky. Alfred was leaning against the railing also staring at the sky. He had finished his multiple burgers surprisingly quickly when he got home. His fries were still downstairs, but his drink had been consumed.

"So Mattie and Anna ditched you for groceries? Dude, that's harsh." Alfred said looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him as he climbed onto the railing and began to walk around.

"They didn't ditch me, I just didn't want to go. And you shouldn't be talking, you ditched all of us for McDonalds." I said sitting up to watch him better. I'd never forgive myself if he fell and I didn't see it. That and Matthew would kill me for not watching him. Alfred shrugged and jumped off the railing.

"I needed McDonalds badly dude, so I ran off to get it. Did you stay here to spend some quality time with the hero?" Alfred questioned grinning at me. I chuckled and shrugged. He pouted and sat down next to me.

"Who do you think would win in a wrestling match? You or Matthew?" I suddenly asked. Alfred pursed his lips and grinned.

"Well the hero of course. Though it'd be bad if I hurt my brother." He responded. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled again.

"Who'd win in a wrestling match between us?" I asked my eyes sparkling. He turned to me smirking.

"You do not want to come at me." He said smirking his eyes sparkling mischievously too. I smirked back and got right into his face.

"What if I do?" I questioned. He just smirked and shook his head.

"Well, we'd have to see who'd win then. Though I have some problems going against a girl." He was cut off by me tackling him. He was on his back looking up at me as I grinned down at him. I blew hair out of my face and snickered.

"What was that about going against a girl?" I said. He smirked and shoved me onto my back.

"That you would lose because I'm going easy on you and because you're a girl." He said. I frowned and tackled him to the side. We rolled around thankfully avoiding the furniture and we alternated between pinning the other. We failed to notice that a car had pulled into the driveway and Anna and Matthew were getting out. I was sitting on Alfred's back as he struggled to move. After another minute he rolled underneath of me and turned the situation around so he was pinning me to the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Someone questioned from the door way. We looked over to the door to see Anna and Matthew standing there staring at us. Alfred shrugged as I pushed against him.

"We're wrestling and the hero is of course winning." Alfred said grinning. I glared at him and shoved him off. He landed on his back just after Anna took a picture.

"Dude, not cool." Alfred complained sitting up on his elbows. I snickered and sat up crossing my legs beneath me. I looked over to Anna and Matthew to see Matthew looking over her shoulder watching her type something on her cell phone. She grinned at me and I looked at her blankly just knowing who she was likely texting.

"You're sending that picture to Scotland, aren't you?" I asked glaring at her phone. She just grinned and looked at Alfred as if waiting for something. He sat up and looked back at her.

"What are ya starin' at Anna?" He asked before pulling out his cell phone as it vibrated. Anna began to chuckle as Matthew and I just stared at her. "Hey Scotty dude, what's up?" Alfred said into the phone. We couldn't hear what Scotland said back, but I assumed he either insulted Alfred or threatened him from the fact that Alfred began to laugh nervously.

"Dude, we were just wrestling, chill out. It's not like I was hurting her or something." Alfred said finally standing up. Matthew held out a hand to me and I grabbed it so he could help me up. I turned to Alfred and held out my hand.

"Let me talk to him." I said. He shrugged and handed the phone to me. I held it to my ear to hear Scotland muttering darkly under his breath. "What are you muttering about Scotland?" I questioned sitting down on one of the chairs. Anna plopped down next to me and leaned close to listen in on my conversation.

"Eh, lass, how did ya get the phone?" Scotland asked sounding annoyed.

"Got it from Alfred of course. What are you yelling at him about?" I responded sending an agitated glance at Anna who just shrugged. Alfred leaned over my shoulder also listening in as Matthew sat on my other side.

"What yer ye doin' with Al earlier lass? Wrestling?" Scotland asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, we were wrestling when Anna took that picture so don't you start with me. He said he'd go easy on my because I was a girl so I wanted to prove him wrong." I said with hand motions, but of course only Anna, Matthew and Alfred could see them which made them laugh. I stuck my tongue out at them as Scotland laughed.

"So, if I were t' insult you like that would ye wrestle with me too?" Scotland said. I could just hear him smirking and I blushed at the implied situation.

"Shut up you stupid git." I growled. He just laughed even harder and I could hear someone talking in the background. He stopped laughing even to yell something back at the person.

"Scotland, who are you talking to? You're supposed to be working you idiot." The British accent was distinct and I began to chuckle.

"Iggy! He's talking to me." I said grinning. Anna's face lit up and she leaned closer to listen better.

"Ah, Olivia, of course, but then why does the caller I.D. say Alfred?" England asked. Scotland was muttering again as he put his phone on speaker.

"Because I'm using Alfred's phone. I'm going to put you on speaker phone now." I said before looking at the phone. "Um, Alfred, how do you use speaker phone?" I questioned looking up at Alfred. He grinned and pressed a button and we all could hear England and Scotland talking.

"Hi Arthur!" Anna said grinning. I held in chuckles as England chuckled.

"Hello Anna, how is C-Canada? Yes, how is everything going in Canada?" England asked politely, but we could hear a smile in his voice. Scotland sniggered at him and we heard a smacking noise.

"Oi, don't hit me!" Scotland yelled. We burst out laughing and Scotland growled at us.

"Don't be so ignorant and I wouldn't have to hit you." England responded. Anna smiled and took the phone from walking away. Alfred went after her to make sure that she didn't kill his beloved phone leaving Matthew and I on the porch.

"Well, we should start dinner, now should we eh? Anna will be hungry once she's done talking to them." Matthew said. I nodded and we walked to the kitchen avoiding Anna who was dodging Alfred's grabbing hands for his cell phone.

"Let's just hope she doesn't make England come over, we just ditched them." I said chuckling. Matthew nodded and fed Kumajiro before we got started on dinner. The next 2 weeks would be very fun.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Tim Horton's – It's like Starbucks, but it's only in Canada and up north in Maine. It is very good with food and coffee. It's something I go to whenever I go up north.

Wow, this was fun to write. It was sort of a description chapter though for the house and town where they'll be staying while in Canada. I decided to put Scotland and England in the chapter even just briefly because it's fun. This is a very real town as I mentioned last chapter and I spend my summers here when I can. It's a lovely place where fog rolls in every night and you can walk around and not really worry because the town is small and everyone knows each other. So they'll be doing a lot of different things and such.

I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and subscription lists. It means so much to me and makes me smile whenever I see them in my email. Plus it makes me want to publish faster. Eleven chapters and we're not even in Europe yet! Phew, this is going to be a very long story… maybe. *winks* I got to school not next week, but the week after that, so things may slow down a bit depending on homework load and stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After dinner was over and Alfred was playing video games in the parlor I snuck away from Matthew and Anna to sit on the second floor porch. It was finally beginning to get dark and stars were beginning to come out. Lots and lots of stars because there weren't a lot of people out here so no light pollution. I pulled my cell phone out to check the time and saw that it was about 9 already. Though it still felt like 8 because Nova Scotia was an hour ahead.

"Well these two weeks should be interesting, especially after Alfred leaves." I said out loud. It was a force of habit when I was alone. I stand at the darkening sky and groaned as my cell phone went off signaling I had a new message. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text message from Scotland, more specifically a picture message. I blanched at this and crossed my fingers that he would be wearing clothing. I opened the message and froze. In the picture was Scotland wearing a kilt… with no shirt. He had the long white socks and the shoes also on. It was a blue, white and other little colors kilt that was slung low on his hips.

"Canadian! Scotland sent me something! Come see!" Anna called from downstairs. I went from blushing to completely pale. '_Did he send her the same photo? No… I can't see him doing that.'_ I closed my message my face regaining color as I glanced at the photo. I got up and began to walk to the staircase and then down it. I made it about halfway down before running into Anna. Thankfully we both kept our balance and she shoved her phone in my face. There on the screen was a picture of England wearing a red, white, blue and other little colors kilt with no shirt. He was being held in place by Scotland so I assumed one of his other brothers took the photo.

"Uhm, funny, I just got a similar photo. My only question other than why, would be why they are still awake?" I questioned opening the message I had received. I showed it to Anna who blushed and then laughed at my pink face from glancing at the photo.

"Take that homey! I so totally just blew your head off!" Alfred yelled suddenly. Anna and I jumped as Alfred then yelled "Noooooooooo!" after the screen told him he had died. I shoved my cell phone away and walked the rest of the way downstairs. Anna followed after me and we found Alfred playing Halo 3 online.

"Who killed you?" I asked plopping down next to him on the couch. Matthew was sitting in an armchair reading and snickering at Alfred. Alfred shot him a look and Matthew started laughing quietly as Alfred huffed. Anna sat down on the other side of him and joined Matthew in laughing.

"Prussia killed me… but I killed Japan yo." Alfred said fixing his headset. I could hear Prussia laughing through it and I held back snickers.

"Let me try, I've been playing for awhile. I promise to kill Prussia, just let me play." I asked. Alfred pouted, but after getting sniped as soon as he respawned he handed the controller to me. He also set the headset on my head. I could hear Prussia laughing still, Germany chuckling, and Japan sighing.

"You all are about to get killed by a girl." I said racing through the map. There was silence as they attempted to figure out who I was and I just kept moving and collected the battle ax and then the sniper rifle.

"Olivia-chan? Where did Amerika-kun go?" Japan asked. I grinned as a blip appeared on my radar and I began to creep towards it holding the battle ax at the ready.

"Oh, he's still here, I'm just playing for him right now." I responded before cutting the opponent I was stalking down. Germany swore and I laughed leaving his body to go find Prussia.

"Dude, you totally just killed Germany yo!" Alfred exclaimed staring at the screen. I shrugged and continued to stalk through the map.

"Olivia, who taught you to play video games?" Matthew asked watching me from behind his book. I found a new blip on my radar and started towards it.

"An old friend of mine and his brothers. Haven't seen them in awhile though, but they taught me a lot." I responded not looking up from the screen. Alfred was watching the screen in concentration as I leaned back completely at ease. I switched my battle as for the sniper rifle and grinned. I zoomed in with the scope and saw the person I had been stalking.

"Come out Olivia. Stop hiding so I can invade your vital regions kesesese." Prussia said cackling. I just smirked and sniped the person in the head. Prussia began to swear as Germany chuckled and Alfred cracked up. I just came out of the scope and switched back to the battle ax as someone came near me. I quickly chopped them down and continued on my way.

"So, I'm assuming you want this back?" I said holding the controller out. Alfred nodded and took back both the controller and the headset.

"Is this what you do when you get mad Canadian?" Anna asked. I blinked confused before realizing she was asking about my video game expertise.

"Nope, I play Civilization Revolution when I'm mad." I said smiling. They gave me a wierded out look before Alfred shot Germany.

"Oh yea, Anna dudett, you can call us Alfred and Mattie. I'm sure you're sick of calling us our country names." Alfred said. Anna grinned and nodded.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. Tomorrow we go to the beach, but the water is cold." Matthew said setting his book down. I nodded and Anna and I got up. We went up the stairs as Matthew tried to drag Alfred away from his video games. I was tired and Anna looked asleep on her feet.

"Flying then driving isn't helping us stay awake Canadian." Anna said as I grabbed my pajamas. She pulled out her nightgown as I slipped into long pants and a fresh tank top. I nodded in agreement and flopped face down on my bed. The covers spelled of the ocean and ever so lightly of maple syrup. They were bright red and were white underneath. "Canadian, stop being a lazy American and put your clothes away. Then I can turn out the light and got to sleep." Anna stated poking my arm. I groaned and rolled out of bed to grab my clothes. Anna laughed at me and I sent her a tired glare.

"Shut up, I haven't flown in forever so don't start with me." I muttered pulling the covers back and flopping back down. Anna just chuckled and got into her bed. The light was clicked off and everything was plunged into darkness and silence. I curled up on my left side and pulled the covers over my head.

"Night dudes!" Alfred yelled from across the hall. We groaned and didn't really respond. Alfred laughed and we heard his door close and I buried my head deeper onto the pillow. Everything was beginning to fade and I was just fading out completely as someone kissed my forehead. I smiled and completely drifted off.

"Canadian! Wake up, we want to leave." A voice called slicing through my dream. I groaned and tried to sink into sleep.

"Dude, c'mon, beach time!" Another voice said. Someone began to shake my shoulder and I swatted at the person. The person just pulled the covers off and my eyes opened to glare.

"What do you want Alfred?" I questioned flaring at both Alfred and Ana. Both were in beach clothes and I groaned. "Noooooooooo! I don't want to get up and got to the beach." I continued burying my face back into my pillow.

"Well, you're coming anyways dude, so you might as well get up." Alfred said. I groaned and sat up running a hand through my messy hair. Alfred looked away blushing as Anna pointed to my tank top. I looked down to see that it had been twisted to the side and showed my bra. I fixed it and chuckled at Alfred who coughed looking away.

"Olivia! Waffles are done!" Matthew yelled from downstairs. I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to skid into the kitchen and sit at the table. Matthew chuckled and handed me a plate of waffles smothered in maple syrup. I grinned at him and dug in. Alfred and Anna walked in and glared at me.

"So, you get up for waffles, but not for the hero?" Alfred questioned. I shrugged and continued to eat. They sat down as well and Matthew set down pancakes in front of them. I finished my waffles the same time Alfred finished his pancakes. He looked over to me grinning and I paled slowly getting up. He got up as well and I began to back up. Then I took off running towards the front door. Alfred ran after me as Anna pulled out a video camera and began to film. Alfred tackled me right before I got to the front door. We went down and I grunted as Alfred sat on my back.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. You're heavy." I said struggling underneath of his weight. Alfred got off of me and as soon as I got up he slung me over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. I pounded his back as he kept walking upstairs and towards the bathroom.

"So, the hero brought you a bathing suit and I'll wait outside until you're finished before we leave ok?" Alfred said grinning and setting me down on the bathroom floor. He set a bag down on the toilet seat and walked out. I heard him lean against the door and I sighed glaring at the door. I got up and opened the bag before grimacing and dropping the bag to the floor. Inside was a black bikini and I shook in disgust. I looked between the door and the window wondering if I could make it out the window before he figured out what I was doing.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" I heard a voice asked. It was Matthew who was outside with Alfred. (And then England and Anna got divorced because he finally came out of the closet.)

"Waiting for Olivia to come out in her new bathing suit. I'm sure you'll love it Mattie." Alfred said. I could just hear the grin in his voice. Matthew sighed and I continued to contemplate whether or not to escape out the window.

"Alfred, move so I can give her the real swimsuit I got her, not the skimpy one you got her." Matthew said. Alfred whined and I stared at the door waiting for something to happen. After a moment of silence the door opened and Matthew poked his head in. He smiled at me and stepped in holding a different bag. I handed him the bag Alfred had given me and he gave me the bag he was holding. Suddenly the door slammed shut and we jumped spinning around to see the door shut. We looked at each in shock and Matthew walked to the door.

"Alfred! Open the door. This isn't funny." He said. Alfred began to laugh and we could hear someone approaching him. We leaned against the door to listen better as the person came closer.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Anna asked. We held out breaths hoping that she would let us out.

"I locked Mattie and Olivia in the bathroom together. They're not allowed out until Olivia gets changed." Alfred said grinning. I froze and Matthew turned red.

"Uhm, hey Alfred? How will you know I got changed if you can't see me?" I questioned. Anna was snickering as Alfred thought of a response.

"Because I'm the hero and I know these things." Alfred said laughing. I sighed and hit the door with my fist.

"As funny as it is leaving them in the bathroom alone, I don't think you want Scotland to come after you Alfred. Canadian, you have your cell phone on you right?" Anna questioned. I blinked and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Yea, I have my cell phone with me." I answered praying that I didn't have to call Scotland. I didn't need him to freak out and come here… especially if a bathing suit was involved. Alfred gulped and Matthew shook his head. The door opened and we fell to the ground in a pile. I was on the bottom unfortunately while Matthew as on top of me. He climbed off of me and pulled me up to see Alfred and Anna laughing at us.

"Very funny." Matthew mumbled before shoving Alfred away from the bathrooms and towards the stairs. "Let's leave her alone to get changed. We'll wait downstairs, ok?" Matthew continued looking back at me. I nodded and walked back into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I pulled the swimsuit out of the bag to find a black one piece with red and blue streaks; there were also black swim trunks in the bag. I smiled knowing that he had remembered when I had talked about always wearing swim trunks with my bathing suits. Anna was wearing a Hatsune Miku swimsuit which was a 2 piece that was blue and brown. It was cute and suited her so well. I quickly changed and folded my clothes to put them away in the bedroom. I opened the door to get pulled out completely by Alfred and spun around. He stopped spinning me to look at my bathing suit and whined.

"Mattie, she would have looked so much cuter in the other one." He whined. I blinked trying to make the world stop spinning so much and slipped out of Alfred's grasp. I walked to my room to find Anna there waiting. I put my clothes away and grabbed my bag before we walked out to find that both Alfred and Matthew had gone downstairs. We walked downstairs and to the back door to see Alfred wearing American flag swim trunks and looking tan. My eye twitched at this, but I decided to ignore it and not give him any attention. He had locked me in the bathroom twice today. Matthew walked up the stairs to the porch and I looked over to see him in Canadian flag swim trunks and a red sweatshirt. I giggled under my breath and walked over to me. He looked up from the paper he was holding to see me. He blushed as I slipped my own sweatshirt on and smiled at me timidly.

"Olivia! Dude, finally, now we can go." Alfred said slinging an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off of me and walked down the stairs towards the car.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

I watched Olivia shrug Alfred's arm off and sighed. Yea, she was mad at him alright. It was hard to tell with her sometimes. Alfred watched her go confused and I walked up behind him. I still thought he should be wearing a Speedo though. It would look funnier than his swim trunks.

"Canadian's mad at you, you should be happy she didn't yell at you. She usually doesn't, but sometimes she does. She'll work it out." I said standing next to Alfred watching Olivia help Matthew load up the car.

"Is she mad 'cause I locked her in the bathroom?" Alfred asked still looking confused. I nodded and he shrugged. "Aw, but I'm the hero and wanted to help her get Mattie's attention." He said pouting. I laughed at him and he pouted even more.

"Let's go get in the car. The beach is going to be fun." I said grinning. Alfred's pout turned into a grin and he dashed for the car. I laughed walking behind him as Canadian and Matthew gave him a weird look. _'This was going to be a fun day.' _I thought laughing and getting in the car.

**Author's Note:**

Gah, this took me forever to get out. At least that's what it felt like to me. I have school now so updates will be slower and only on weekends unless I have very little homework which is unlikely because I'm taking a Seminar class this year which is above average, but below AP. So, lots of History homework for me, plus art (yes, I have been given art homework *rolls eyes* Don't like my art teacher.) and Algebra 2 homework. Plus is that Anna is in my lunch! *punches air*

Anyways, yes Olivia does play video games and Civilization is awesome. I own no rights to these games by the way. And Olivia is going to be mad at Alfred for a little bit. Not sure how long yet, but a little bit. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and don't hate me for making you wait for a couple weeks. Plus my internet is being annoying by going off and on like three times a day now I do believe. Then I have to get up and fix it. Enjoy the school year! Which I have unfortunately started and if you don't have school then you are lucky people.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The car ride was spent with Alfred chatting to Anna about something while Matthew and I just enjoyed the scenery passing by. The sky was clear thankfully and a bright blue. Suddenly both Anna and Alfred became quiet and stared out the window on Anna's side. I looked out Matthew's window to see a cliff overseeing the deep blue grey sea. Waves crashed on the rocks and against the sides of the cliffs. I grinned as Alfred whistled and Anna smiled.

"Whoa, that's really pretty." Anna said. I nodded as Alfred grew impatient. Another couple minutes flew by and Matthew pulled down a rocky road. The sea was hidden from view, but we could still hear it. Matthew drove all the way down the road and parked next to some other cars.

"Okay, we're here." He said unlocking the doors. Alfred ran out and collected all of the bags. The rest of us got out at a normal pace and Matthew began to walk towards an indiscrete path in the dune grass. Alfred watched him confused and I followed behind Matthew.

"Mattie, where are you going?" Alfred asked looking confused. Matthew turned back to us smiling.

"This way leads to a different part of the beach where a river runs under a bridge and through that part of the beach. It's a pretty area and my favorite spot." He responded still smiling. I smiled also and continued to follow him as he walked down the path more. Anna followed after me putting her hands on my shoulders and Alfred followed after her. After about a minute we walked onto a beach with a river running through it. To the left was the ocean and more beach around the corner while to the right was an old railroad bridge that some kids were standing on top of.

"Dude, can I jump off that bridge?" Alfred asked excitedly. Matthew nodded and Alfred fist pumped the air. I just shook my head at him and Anna laughed. Alfred set down the bags and was just about to run off when Matthew grabbed his shoulder. Alfred looked back at him as Matthew handed him a wetsuit.

"The water's freezing here, so you'll need that." Matthew said. Alfred blinked and shrugged.

"It can't be that bad, those kids aren't wearing them." Alfred said before running to the slope and climbing up the slope to the bridge. He carefully walked out to the edge of the bridge above the river and sent us thumbs up. Anna and I laughed while Matthew looked concerned, but you could tell he was enjoying himself. Alfred launched himself over the edge and plummeted into the water. He came back up shaking and I laughed harder. He got out as fast as he could and ran over. Anna handed him a towel which he wrapped around himself.

"Matthew tried to tell you." I muttered still chuckling lightly while taking my own towel and beginning to dry his hair making sure to avoid Nantucket. He was sitting in the sun and his lips were still blue, but were slowly turning pink again.

"Do we have to wear one if we're not swimming?" Anna asked. Matthew shook his head and Anna nodded. Matthew put up an umbrella and Anna spread a towel out sitting down after pulling out a couple manga. Alfred was up again and this time pulling on a wetsuit. Matthew just pulled out the same book he was reading last night and continued reading.

"Olivia, come jump off the bridge with me." Alfred said grabbing my hands to drag me.

"What? No, Alfred, I'm not jumping off that bridge." I said trying to pull away. He released one wrist to grab another wetsuit and put it in my arms.

"Well? You can't jump if you're cold." He said grinning at me. I just stared at him in shock. He blinked confused before grinning even more. "The hero will help you put it on if you want." He offered before grabbing the wetsuit and unzipping it. He grabbed one of my legs and I fell backwards into the sand. Anna and Matthew looked up from their books and Anna began to laugh while Matthew sighed and shook his head. I tried to pull my leg back, but Alfred wouldn't let go.

"I can put it on myself Alfred!" I yelled as he realized I'd have to take off my board shorts to put it on. He shrugged and released my leg. I pulled the wetsuit off and sighed. I sent Alfred a glare and pulled my board shorts off. Alfred whistled and I kicked sand at him as Matthew blushed. Alfred coughed looking away to get sand out of his mouth and off of his face. I pulled the wetsuit on slowly after quickly dowsing myself in water. Alfred waited semi-patiently and as soon as I was done he grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to the slope and began to climb. I sighed before climbing up after him. We made it to the top and I froze. We were roughly 15-20 feet in the air above a river. Anna waved from the beach as Matthew watched me and Alfred worriedly. Alfred grabbed my hand and walked to the edge slowly. I clutched his arm in fear as we stood at the edge.

"Now all we have to do is jump." Alfred said grinning. I gulped not wanting to jump and backed up a little bit whimpering lightly. Alfred grabbed my other hand and pulled me against his side wrapping his arm around me. He sent me a smile before jumping. I couldn't scream we hit the water with a splash. Everything was dark until a tug came and we broke the surface. I gasped for air as we made our way to the short.

"See that wasn't so bad and you had me there as well yo." He said smiling. I sent him a death glare and walked over to Matthew and Anna. Matthew jumped up and wrapped a towel around me. Alfred followed behind me and Matthew handed him his towel.

"Canadian, do you want to go for a walk?" Anna asked. I shrugged and pulled the wetsuit off and shorts on. Anna nudged Matthew who jumped and looked at her. I watched from the corner of my eye as she gestured towards me and he hesitantly nodded. I finished toweling my hair and spread the towel in the sun to dry.

"I-I'll go for a walk with you Olivia… If you want me to that is." Matthew said very softly. I paused from shoving my cell phone and iPod back into my pockets and looked up at him. He was blushing and wringing his hands. If Kumajiro had been here Matthew probably would've hidden his face in his fur.

"Sure Matthew, that'd be great." I said smiling at him. He blushed even more and after a second of hesitation held out his arm. I looped my arm through his and Anna giggled. I heard something click, but I ignored it. I ignored it though and smiled at Matthew lightly. I knew she would prefer me to be with Scotland, I've heard her say it, but I liked Matthew. I liked Scotland too though. I bit back a sigh and decided just to ignore it for now. It's not like I'm in love or something stupid like that.

The beach was nice because it wasn't overly crowded and the sand wasn't really hot. You could see the cliffs we had driven past and the wide open sea. There was a hotel like place on the other side of the beach. I could vaguely make out a volley ball net as well. There were people in the ocean surprisingly and there were also people sunbathing.

"I'm so glad we came here first before going to Europe." I said smiling. Matthew nodded and we watched the ocean while walking. Suddenly I bumped into someone and Matthew just managed to catch me before I fell.

*Anna's P.O.V.*

As Canadian and Matthew walked around the corner I looked at Alfred to him taking off his wetsuit. He was also watching the Canadians out of the corner of his eye with a protective glint.

"Want to follow them?" I asked. Alfred lit up and nodded grabbing my hand and hauling me up.

"Let's go so the hero can protect his siblings!" Alfred yelled grinning "heroically." We both look at our stuff and shrugged knowing the Canadians wouldn't steal anything. Alfred quickly packed everything up and we ran off to find them. We turned the corner just in time to see Olivia bump in to some boy and nearly fall. Matthew caught her ad Alfred tensed ready to spring into action. I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Let's wait and see what happens." I said watching. We did move closer though so we could hear them. The guy Canadian had run into helped Matthew get her back on her feet looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said smiling nervously. I couldn't see from here, but I could imagine that Matthew was glaring at the guy. Canadian shook her head and shrugged.

"No, its fine, I'm used to it." She said. Matthew kept his grip on her hand and Canadian didn't seem to mind. The guy's smile fell into a light smirk and he nodded. Alfred's and I's eyes narrowed at the expression and Alfred glared.

"Are you here on vacation?" He asked. They nodded and the guy grinned. "I'm David; I'm here on vacation as well." He said.

"He's sooo totally flirting with her." I whispered chuckling. Alfred froze before running forward towards them.

"The hero will save you from the pervert!" Alfred yelled jumping between the guy and the Canadians. David jumped backwards while the Canadians didn't even flinch. I came up behind them and Canadian gave me a look.

"Shouldn't you be back with the things? Canadians aren't completely trustworthy you know." She said. Alfred overheard and after giving David a nasty glare ran back to our stuff screaming about untrustworthy invisible people.

"Again, sorry for bumping into you, but we have to go." Canadian said before we turned around and walked back to our stuff. Alfred was standing beside it looking relieved.

"Good, they didn't take my Big Mac." He said. Anna and I just deadpanned at him as Matthew sighed. We stayed until about 1 at the beach with nothing exciting happening other then Matthew shoving Alfred off the bridge.

"Do you want to head home now?" Matthew asked. Anna and I nodded vigorously while Alfred pouted. We gathered up our stuff with Alfred sulking and walked back to the car. We watched as he slumped down in the back seat grumbling under his breath and glaring at nothing. I sighed and rolled my eyes as Anna was slightly annoyed. Matthew just rolled his eyes and put the stuff in the back. Anna jumped in the back next to Alfred and poked him in the arm. He didn't even react. We just stared at him before I rolled my eyes again.

"If you don't stop moping, I'm not letting you go to McDonalds." I said looking back at him from seat. He jolted and stared at me in shock.

"NO! You can't take McDonalds from me!" He yelled. Anna began to laugh as I smirked and Matthew chuckled. He looked around confused before grumbling again at being tricked. I just smiled at him and after a minute he smiled back. The rest of the ride was pent with Alfred arguing over whether or not I would uphold my threat while Matthew and Anna listened to us bicker. Occasionally one of us would stutter or slow down and the other would pick up. This went on until we reached the house again and we got out.

"Alright, alright, there is really no arguing with it that ends just go to McDonalds, no promises you don't die from it though." I said muttering the last part. He yelled happily and caught me in a tight bear hug before running off. We watched him go and I shook my head.

"He's crazy isn't he?" Anna asked laughing. I shrugged and Matthew chuckled. I opened the back door to have Kumajiro walk out and look up at us. He looked confused and I sighed knowing what he was about to ask.

"Who are you?" He asked tilting his head. Matthew stepped forward and scooped the bear up with a happy sigh. '_He probably missed having him in his arms and around him.'_ I thought watching them.

"I'm Canada, your owner and that's Olivia and Anna Kumakichi." Matthew said. I chuckled at the new name for Kumajiro and sent him a smile. He smiled back and we walked into the house to plan the rest of the day and weeks.

**Author's Note:**

Phew, that took me forever again. Sorry for that, school is just a pain these days. Plus Halloween is coming up and yes, that's not for like another month, but I like to plan early. I'm being a polar bear. ^^ Anyways, enough with that. The click that was heard after Matthew and Olivia linked arms…. You can guess what that was if you want. No prizes though, I have two one shots to write still and lots of history homework plus math. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to enjoy this story.

Oh! And pairings, I think I've been asked about this like twice now, but it is AnnaXEngland and Olivia is either going to be with Germany, Canada, or Scotland, but I'm leaning more towards Canada or Scotland than Germany. Votes help though, votes help a lot. If you chose the other option though please PM me with the character. I cannot read your minds and if I could I'd be probably very scared… at least of Anna's mind and probably my other friends' minds… scary thoughts. Have a good day/night/ whenever!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

We quickly got changed and walked downstairs to hear the phone ringing. Matthew got up sighing and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind him and sat down at the table.

"Allo? Qui est-ce qu'as tu?" [1] Matthew asked. Anna came in looking confused as did Alfred. I just tilted my head to the side wondering why he answered in French.

"Ah! Francis, comment ça va?" [2] Matthew continued. '_Oh, it's France on the other line, fun.'_ I thought adding sarcasm to the last word catching confused looks from Alfred and Anna when I nodded.

"He's talking to France." I answered their confused looks. The both nodded now not looking as confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, oui, Olivia et Anna sont ici." Matthew paused as France interrupted him and Matthew sighed. "Non, tu n'as pas laissé á parle á Olivia ou Anna." [3] Matthew said. I wrinkled my nose not wanting to talk to France. Suddenly Matthew looked distressed and began to speak rapid French. I could only catch bits and pieces. Words like "moi", "l'Angleterre", "le Canada", "visité", and "amour". [4] After another couple minutes of rapid French Matthew sighed once again and hung up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to us. Alfred and Anna stared at him in confusion still while I just sent him a smile. He smiled back as Alfred bombarded him with questions.

"Non, non," Matthew paused as he realized he was still speaking French and cleared his throat. "No, that was France on the phone, not whoever it was you thought it was and he's coming to visit us here." Matthew said waiting for someone to explode. Alfred stared at him as did Anna while I wasn't surprised. I was sort of expecting him to visit soon and if England found out he'd probably follow France here. Scotland I wasn't so sure about.

"Dude! Uncool yo, why is he coming here?" Alfred yelled. Matthew flinched at how loud he was and shrugged.

"The real question is: are you sticking around to meet France or are you ditching us?" I questioned still sitting at the table. Matthew sunk down in the seat next to me to watch them. Anna and Alfred exchanged glances before running to the front door. Why they didn't run to the back door which was closer is beyond me. I got up popping my head out the kitchen door and chuckled as they struggled with the front door. It was latched oddly and neither was used to it.

"You know, England's probably going to follow France once he gets word." I commented grinning. Anna stopped trying to get out and walked back in grinning.

"Yay! Arthur's coming!" Anna yelled still grinning. Alfred shrugged and continued to attempt to et out.

"It'd be un-hero like if you left us here _alone_ with both France and England Al." Matthew said amusement clear in his eyes. Alfred froze and turned back to us. After a few seconds his split into a huge, mischievous smile and Matthew gulped.

"So you do need the hero!" He exclaimed fist pumping the air. Anna nodded though hesitantly and Alfred bear hugged her before swinging her around. I took a picture and sent it to England sniggering. '_Payback is awesome.'_ I thought smirking as the message sent. Alfred set Anna down and turned to us still smiling mischievously. Anna wobbled around dizzy and slid down a wall closing her eyes. Matthew and I exchanged glances and Alfred stepped closer. Then Alfred's phone ran playing _God Bless America_. Alfred pulled his phone out and smiled.

"England, dude, what's up? You never call me." Alfred said smiling still. His smiled turned into a mischievous smirk as he glanced at Anna. She was still sitting against a wall. I snuck around Alfred and sat next to her. She gave me smile and I smiled back. When she closed her eyes again I grinned knowing why England was calling. "We were only hugging Iggy, we don't do that kind of stuff until later." Alfred continued winking. Anna choked and turned red while I started laughing. Anna had obviously figured out what this was about and she sent me a glare. Matthew looked confused, but amused none the less. Alfred looked confused, but I just shrugged feigning innocence.

"I can't understand your limey words Iggy." Alfred said. I chuckled while Anna began to laugh. Screaming and swearing came from the phone and we stared at in horror. Alfred nearly dropped the phone in shock. I shook my head knowing his accent was slurring his words together. Anna seemed to figure this out as well and she laughed harder. After another minute it stopped and we heard England sigh.

"Oh hey, did I mention France is coming up to visit?" Alfred said suddenly. We gave him an agitated look and he shrugged.

"What! What do you mean that bloody frog is going there!" England yelled loud enough we could hear him through the phone. I winced and felt bad for Alfred for being so close to the phone. Alfred walked out of the room still talking to England and Anna followed after him to listen to the conversation.

"I guess this means that England is coming over also." I said rubbing the back of my head guiltily. Matthew shrugged and smiled lightly.

"No, it should be fine, we just have to keep them from fighting and Papa from groping Anna or England. Hopefully though, Scotland won't follow England. I don't think I trust all three of them being in one room for two long without something bad happening." Matthew said hugging Kumajiro who had randomly appeared. I nodded; Scotland around France would not end well when it was only Alfred, England, and Matthew standing in the way of Anna and I. Then my phone began to buzz. I groaned and pulled it out to see a call from Scotland.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered hitting the talk button. "Hello?"

"Halo lass, I 'ear that sassanack [5] is comin' ter Canada wit' France. Sorry lass, but I wonnae be comin' wit' Artie. My governments keepin' me busy aye?" Scotland said. I could hear papers shuffling in the background and a glass clink together. I blinked surprised he wasn't coming.

"Alright that's fine." I said shrugging. Matthew looked up at me and I looked away slightly. I was a little put out that he wasn't coming with. Though it could be a good thing also, France and Scotland together wouldn't be very good for both Anna and I. I heard Scotland sigh as someone talked to him on the other side. Scotland muttered something back and shuffled some papers.

But, I'll be sure t' see ye when ye come t' the UK. I'm takin' you t' me home near Loch Ness no matta what Artie says." Scotland said. I rolled my eyes hearing the smirk in his voice and chuckled.

"I can see you doing something like that. Not sure how well England will take it though." I said winking at Matthew. He chuckled and we walked outside to get a better signal. We could see Alfred and Anna walking around the park across the street with Alfred dodging Anna's attempts to get his cell phone.

"Aye, I gotta go now lass, Wales is annoyin' me t' get t' work. Ye have a lot a time left there lass, no promises I donnae pop in for a visit. G'bye lass." Scotland said. I could still hear the smirk in his voice.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Good bye." I said before hitting the end button. Matthew was watching Alfred and Anna as I turned to him. "When does France get here?" I questioned as we crossed the street to wait for Anna and Alfred to stop.

"His flight is tonight around five, so he should be here around 5 or 6 because we're about 5 hours behind him. He's actually leaving soon." Matthew said. I cupped my hands around my mouth and Matthew plugged his ears.

"France is going to be here around 6! Get over here so we can figure things out!" I yelled. Anna and Alfred jumped and ran back to us.

"What do you need the hero for?" Alfred asked grinning at us. Matthew and I exchanged glances.

"We need to figure out where he's going to sleep. I don't trust him near us and I don't think it'd be smart for him to sleep in the same room as either of you." I suggested. Alfred nodded and rubbed his chin thinking.

"He could just get a hotel." Anna suggested.

"What about England though? Where's he going to go too?" I questioned. That gave us pause; there wasn't that much room in Matthew's house. Those two couldn't share a room and I'm not sure if letting them get a hotel would go well.

"When does England get here?" Anna questioned. We looked at Alfred who shrugged.

"I don't know, today though. That's what he told me." He said shrugging not looking very concerned or anything.

"Let's let them get a hotel, I don't trust France to be in the same house as Anna and I. We'll just tell England to get a hotel room on the opposite side of the hotel." I suggested. Matthew nodded and we walked back into the house to get them hotel rooms where they won't be near each other.

The hours passed by and 6 o'clock came around with a knock on the door. Multiple knocks actually along with some arguing. I exchanged a glance with Anna who nodded. Matthew opened the door to see both England and France standing there arguing. Neither stopped when Matthew opened the door and my eyes narrowed in agitation.

"England, France, pay attention!" I exclaimed grabbing their attentions. Both jumped and turned to see Matthew and me standing there. My arms were crossed and my foot tapping while Matthew looked embarrassed burying his face into Kumajiro's fur.

"Ah, Olivia, Matthew, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." England said looking embarrassed. France glared at him before turning to us with a grin.

"Bonjour mes amis [6]. Olivia, you look so beautiful m'amour." France said pulling out a rose to hand to me. My eye twitched and I hesitantly took the rose from him. England shot France a glare and was about to scold him when Anna appeared and hugged England. England turned red and hugged her back after a couple seconds of hesitation. France was taken aback by the affection directly to England, but decided to step inside when Alfred came around the corner from the kitchen. He walked into the house past us and towards Alfred. I winked at Anna and England who blushed still hugging Anna. After another minute or so Anna finally let go and England cleared his throat pulling out a package from him bag. He handed it to me and I looked at it in confusion.

"It's from my brother." He muttered. Anna laughed while I paled wondering what might be in it. They walked into the house and I stood in the door way still staring at the package.

"D-do you want me to open it?" Matthew offered setting down Kumajiro who walked off into the parlor. I shook my head and pulled the tape off from the package. I opened the top and was surprised to find thistle inside of the package. I pulled it out spinning it in my fingers carefully though as it was prickly. Something shiny also in the package caught my eye and I picked it up still holding the thistle in my other hand. It was a small silver pendant of thistle; it was pretty yet simple bringing a smile to my face. Matthew looked at it in surprise and his smile slipped from his face.

"What's wrong Matthew?" I asked setting the thistle and the pendant back into the box. He shook his head still frowning.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said shaking his head. I blinked confused and grabbed his hand to bring him away from the door.

"C'mon, the others are waiting inside for dinner to be done." I said pulling him inside and shutting the door. He nodded and I set the box down on the stairs to bring up later. I sent Matthew to get everyone to sit down while I finished making dinner. He tried to protest, but a swear from England sent him running. I laughed and pulled the food out of the oven. We'd made lasagna since it was something everyone would eat even Alfred since I'd put meat into it, but I had made another one for Anna which had spinach instead because she was a vegetarian.

"Come get your dinner!" I called into the other room. Chairs scrapped against the ground and people walked in and began to serve themselves. I pointed out which one was Anna's and she smiled at me for remembering. I stepped back to wait for everyone to finish before getting my own food. Someone handed me a plate and I looked up to see Matthew standing there holding the plate. I smiled at him and took the plate which already had food on it. We sat down and dinner thankfully went without too much trouble as England and France were at opposite sides of the table and away from each other. After everyone was done England cleared his throat and looked at Anna and me. I raised an eyebrow at him and Anna looked confused.

"We need to discuss some things." He said looking serious. We all gave him weird looks not knowing what this was about. "You both go to school correct? What will you do about that seeing as you are in university now." He said. I blinked not that surprised he had brought the topic up. It was the middle of August already and school was due to start in September. I exchanged a glance with Anna who looked conflicted. I hummed thinking of what we could do.

"Well, I was talking about taking a year off to travel at the end of my senior year in high school. I wanted to see Europe and take my photography and writing career to a farther step." I responded folding my hands under my chin.

"And your university was okay with this?" England questioned. I nodded smiling.

"Yes they were. After all my college is in Canada and I was planning on taking online course because they have a 13th grade in Canada. So I technically wouldn't have been able to attend my actual college until next year." I said sighing. He nodded and looked at Anna who was sitting next to him.

"I was planning to travel with Canadian as well and she convinced my university to let me so I could come back the next year. We're both signed up for online courses which begin in September." Anna said. England looked relieved about not having to shove us off to college, well mostly Anna.

"You got accepted into a college here?" Matthew questioned. I nodded and Alfred whined. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grumbled before sticking his tongue out at me. England rolled his eyes while Anna laughed and France just chuckled. The rest of the night passed without a hitch until it came time for them to go to their hotels.

"Non, non, non. I do not need an 'otel. I will sleep will Mathieu." France said snaking an arm around Matthew who squeaked and jumped away. England sent France a glare and France just grinned at him perversely.

"Um, no, we already have rooms reserved for you in the hotel so get going." I said shooing them towards the door. Both had rental cars with their luggage still in them. Both looked about to protest, but a very nasty glare from me had them gulping and walking faster.

"We'll be back tomorrow understood? That means you have to be up at a reasonable hour." England said giving us all looks. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. France blew kisses at us before England dragged him out the door. I closed the door, locking it and turned to back to them with a sigh. That had been a long day.

"I am going to now take a shower and then go to sleep." I said walking up the stairs. Anna followed after me and she walked into our room. I snagged my clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I ran a hand through my wet hair when I was done and sighed. '_How long are France and England going to be here for?'_ I wondered brushing my teeth. I opened the door letting steam out and ran right into someone. My first thought was Scotland and the second was Matthew. I looked up to see Matthew standing there blushing.

"Sorry about that Olivia." He muttered looking embarrassed. I blinked confused before nodding. I was too tired to really question anything right now. I suddenly remembered the box England had given to me from his brother and put my clothes in our room before walking down the stairs to grab it. I grabbed the box checking to make sure both the thistle and the pendant were still there. Going into the kitchen real quick I found a vase and filled it with water to put the thistles in. I walked back upstairs and put the vase on the bureau. The pendant I put away in my jewelry bag.

"Night Anna." I muttered going under the covers. I heard a muttered response back before drifting off.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] "Allo? Qui est-ce qu'as tu?" = "Hello? Who are you?"

[2] Ah! Francis, comment ça va? = Ah! Francis, how are you?

[3] Oh, oui, Olivia et Anna sont ici." Matthew paused as France interrupted him and Matthew sighed. "Non, tu n'as pas laissé á parle á Olivia ou Anna." = "Oh, yes, Olivia and Anna are here." "No, you are not allowed to talk to Olivia or Anna."

[4] "moi", "l'Angleterre", "le Canada", "visité", and "amour". = "Me" "England" "Canada" "visit/to visit" "love"

[5] Sassanack = a nasty term for Englishman

[6] Bonjour mes amis. = Hello my friends.

A thistle is the national flower of Scotland by the way. Wow, this was a nice long chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more stuff going on. And that it will be out before the end of October. Can't promise anything else really. Scotland will be making an appearance, but not until later so you'll just be getting him through calls and such. I'm going to torture poor Iggy though so that should be fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story. I love the reviews and the favorites and story alerts. They, again, make me write faster. Have a good day/night!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning to arguing coming from the kitchen. I groaned not wanting to hear the, right now annoying, British accent and the French accent arguing with each other. It didn't help that on occasion Alfred would chime in and make it worse. A groan sounded on the other side of the room making me sure that Anna was awake also.

"I really am going to hurt them because it is 8 in the morning, we were up late and I'm not happy." I muttered sitting up glaring at the door. I got up straightening out my shirt and running a hand through my hair before walking out of the room muttering venomously under my breath. Clomping down the stairs I could hear Alfred shushing everyone. I grinned demonically and walked into the kitchen glaring at the three who were the offenders. Alfred gulped looking afraid while England looked taken aback that I wasn't dressed and France was grinning nervously obviously having seen Alfred shaking.

"Would you all shut up! I am tired and do not feel like dealing with you lot this early in the morning!" I shouted. They gulped and nodded. I looked around to see that Matthew was not down with them and was likely still upstairs trying to sleep. Giving them one last glare I turned and walked back up the stairs to fall back in to bed. Anna gave me a questioning look, but I just pulled the covers over my head and fell back asleep.

A couple hours later I finally woke up again and stretched. Checking the clock and seeing that it was already 10 in the morning. I sighed and got dressed to walk downstairs to find Matroyshka [1] playing on Anna's iPod. Poking my head into the parlor I found Anna showing them a video of when we danced that song in 10th grade for the fusion festival. [2] After eating a quick breakfast I walked into the parlor to plop down next to Matthew.

"Canadian, do you remember this dance?" Anna asked me. I nodded remembering all the hours of dancing we put into practicing that song.

"Dudes, could you do it now though?" Alfred questioned. Anna and I exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm not sure though." I responded not really wanting to start dancing or doing anything this early in the morning.

"Ohonhon, I'd love it if you would m'amour." France said grinning lecherously. I grimaced and looked to Anna who seemed to be considering it. I sighed giving up when she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but we go outside to do this and on even ground. Plus you're not allowed to video tape us." I responded to Anna smile. Alfred and France frowned at the no videotaping, but Matthew and Arthur looked interested.

"Awesome! Let's go Canadian." Anna said grabbing her iPod and rushing outside. I followed sighing and the rest followed behind me with Alfred carrying the iPod dock and extension cord. He got everything set up and Anna plugged her iPod in. We got into place and ready to go. She signaled to Alfred who flashed her a thumb up and hit the play button. We danced and jumped and clapped for about 2 minutes when all of a sudden Alfred joined it. The music somehow changed as he fist pumped going crazy. We stood there staring at him in shock then Anna joined in with him. I rolled my eyes and shoved Alfred away and our music started back up after a second.

We jumped right back into the dance and after another minute we stopped panting lightly and grinning. They cheered and I looked over to see Scotland standing next to England who was blushing. I stood up and stared at him like I was seeing things.

"Hi lass, nice dance." He said smirking and winking. I continued to stare at him for another second before getting mad.

"Don't you hi lass me! You stupid moron, you tell me you can't come to Canada because you have lots of work and then you appear out of nowhere and just say hi!" I yelled using my hands to emphasize my point. He blinked and shrugged chuckling nervously.

"Well, ye see, I snuck out t' see ya, I'm supposed t' be doin' work though lass. Got here on Nessie [3] once I coaxed 'er enough." He said shrugging again. I raised an eyebrow at the Nessie part until I looked out on the water to see just that. I gave him a blank look and he shrugged. "Mind helpin' me find 'er fresh water?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. My eyes narrowed and I sighed shaking my head.

"Canadian, I'm going to go get changed ok?" Anna called interrupting the stare down between Scotland and I.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back." I responded nodding to her. Anna went off into the house and out of the corner of my eye Alfred and Arthur also walked into the house. Letting out a sigh I turned to also walk into the house.

"Oi lass, I dinnae mean t' upset ya or anyt'ing." Scotland called out grabbing my wrist. I looked back at him and he released my wrist to rub the back of his head. "Just wanted to see ya," He continued shrugging. My expression softened and I smiled softly. "After all, ya did look like one sexy lass dancing like that. Maybe we'll dance soon." Scotland winked smirking and my face turned red at the implications and my smile dropped as I looked away.

"What the hell Alfred!" Came the cry from inside. We all looked to the house confused and walked inside. Anna was upstairs arguing with Alfred over something.

Anna's P.O.V.

'_Canadian's not very happy with Scotland.' _I thought walking up the stairs and to my shared bedroom. I shut the door and began to get changed putting on a fresh skirt and then a fresh shirt. Something creaked as I pulled off my old shirt and went to pull on my new one. Turning to the doorway when I finished I saw Alfred standing there with his face pure red.

"What the hell Alfred!" I exclaimed yelling at him. He chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"Well you see Anna, t-the door was open and I being the hero and all poked my head in to see what you were doing." Alfred answered. My eyes narrowed and I was about to yell again when Arthur came running in. He looked between us and glared at Alfred.

"What did you do now?" Arthur questioned standing closer to me. Alfred blushed and looked away whistling while I also blushed looking away. I tugged on my shirt nervously and Arthur seemed to understand. His face heated up in both anger and embarrassment and he turned to Alfred to let him get an earful, but he was already gone. Arthur turned back to me sighing and looking embarrassed with what I think was a hint of jealousy.

"American! What's going on up there?" Olivia called from the floor below us. We jumped and I chuckled as we could hear Olivia interrogating Alfred. I was about to walk out of the room when Arthur spoke up.

"W-wait Anna, I was um wondering if I could um…" Arthur began to stutter a little and then just stopped talking going red and looking embarrassed. I blinked waiting for him to continue his question, but he stayed silent still red in the face. I stepped closer to him concerned as to why he was blushing so badly. He looked back at me from looking at the door to the porch and blushed again, but cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but then didn't. Instead he closed his mouth and pushed his lips on mine. My eyes widened as he caressed my cheek and I kissed back happily.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"American! What's going on up there?" I called from below them. They didn't respond, but I could hear them jump. I turned to Alfred who was blushing and my eyes narrowed. "What did you do Alfred?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Well, it's not like I meant to, but I sort of watched Anna get changed." He said rubbing the back of his head. I froze for half a second before glaring. I punched him in the arm and he jumped back. "It's not my fault the door opened when I walked by. Stop trying to hit the hero!" Alfred yelled running away from me.

"I'm sure it wasn't you git!" I yelled back as he ran out of the house. I huffed and turned to walk up the stairs to check on Anna and England. Scotland followed up behind me wanting to know what his "wee brotha" was doing with Anna. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nudged the door open more. Immediately I regretted it though as Anna and Arthur were kissing. Gently closing the door and turning around my face was red and Scotland just shrugged. I gave him a disgusted look as he winked at me smirking.

"Back downstairs now, we'll just interrupt them when they aren't kissing." I said shooing him towards the stairs. Scotland just smirked and followed behind me only to wrap his arms around my waist from behind and blow on my ear. I squirmed trying to get away from him and he chuckled huskily.

"C'mon lass, I haven't done anythin' since ye left America." Scotland said lightly biting my ear. My face turned a deeper shade of red and I shoved at the arms around my waist.

"Get off!" I yelled shoving against his arms harder now.

"Mon ami, just what are you doing to 'er?" France called from the bottom of the stairs. We looked down the stairs to see both France and Matthew standing there staring up at us. I felt my face heat up more and I tried to move away from Scotland. Scotland just chuckled at my efforts and looked down at the two French speaking countries.

"What I always do." Scotland answered shrugging. I glared up at him and he kissed my nose. He went to kiss my lips, but I looked back down before he could. He frowned and France chuckled. Matthew looked angry and his face was red. France whispered something in Matthew's ear and Matthew sighed. He gave one last angry look to Scotland before France led him away winking at Scotland. I followed them with my eyes pleading with France to come back. He just grinned at me and pulled Matthew away snagging Alfred on the way out who protested, but went after a threat.

"Scotland let go." I demanded glaring at him. He just smirked and quickly turned me around to face him. I shoved against his chest, but his hold was tight and it was sort of useless to struggle against him, but I continued anyways. He let out an agitated sigh and crashed his lips to mine. He held back nothing and my eyes widened in shock. His tongue slipped past my slack lips and I could slowly feel myself enjoying myself. My body relaxed slowly and I could feel him smirk.

"SCOTLAND! GET OFF OF HER AND GO SEE TO NESSIE! YOU'VE GONE AND LEFT HER IN THE OCEAN FOR TOO LONG YOU WANKER!" England suddenly yelled. I jumped and Scotland released me to glare at his brother who was at the top of the stairs. Anna sent me a smirk and a wink to which I blushed and crossed my arms. Scotland huffed, but then rushed off when we heard Nessie moan. I watched him run over to the ocean and begin to converse with Matthew most likely about where fresh water would be. Then he jumped on Nessie and they were off.

"I'm sorry about him Olivia, dreadfully sorry. He can be such a perverted idiot sometimes, no all of the time." England said apologizing for Scotland's behavior. I nodded and looked out the window at Matthew and the two others. He walked down the rest of the stairs and out the door after Anna told him she wanted to talk to about something.

"So Canadian, someone looks reasonably happy for just being harassed by Scotland. Care to tell why?" Anna questioned stepping towards me. I blinked and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean happy? I mean, Matthew's all angry and upset while Scotland is his normal perverted self and I uh, j-je n'ai sais pas, je n'ai sais pas. [4]" I responded babbling in French at the end of my sentence. Anna sighed while I just waved my hands in a surrender position with them up in the air.

"You're blushing happily Canadian, like you're in love or something." Anna paused and stared at me in shock. "Are you in love with Scotland Olivia?" She questioned.

"What! I'm not in love with that idiot! He keeps harassing me randomly for no reason!" I rambled on about why he was an idiot and why I was **not** in love with him while Anna looked unconvinced. She just shrugged when I stopped and I sighed realizing it wasn't worth arguing with her right now.

"I'm hungry; let's go eat lunch, ok?" I questioned looking at her. She nodded and we walked into the kitchen to begin on lunch. While we worked I couldn't help but think back on her words. I was not in love with him or Matthew or anyone for that matter. That doesn't exist in my world, it never has.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Matroyshka – it's a Japanese song that has an awesome dance paired with it.

[2] fusion festival – it's a huge festival in March where students represent different cultures and countries with a theme likes sports or music. Usually dances are prepared too.

[3] Nessie- the Loch Ness Monster basically

[4] J-je n'ai sais pas. Je n'ai sais pas. – "I don't know" in French basically. I actually tend to do this quite often.

Wow, what did Olivia mean when she said she doesn't believe in love? What will happen? I don't know yet really. Something obviously, but I don't know yet. So in this chapter you got EnglandxAnna fluff and ScotlandxOlivia fluff too. How fun! Poor Canada though, he hasn't really gotten a kiss yet and Scotland has had 5? I think 5, pretty sure. In any case, hope you enjoyed this.

Oh! Before I forget, Anna (the real one) says she might give up cosplay. Review to tell her that she shouldn't give up what she enjoys so much and what we all love to do together. Help me get her spirits back up!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After an hour of avoiding France, teasing Anna and England, waiting for Scotland and apologizing to Matthew for earlier Scotland came back to the house. He looked ruffled and slightly drunk. I raised an eyebrow from my perch on the couch, but decided not to question it. Matthew sighed from his place next to me and sent an apologetic smile. Scotland sent a just barely there smile back. He plopped down next to England and gave him a noogie.

"Scotland! You bloody brute, let me go!" England yelled struggling in Scotland's hold. I chuckled as Anna watched trying to figure out if she should intervene or not. France just rolled his eyes at the two while Alfred laughed. I turned back to my book and read all the while thinking about something. There was a thought nagging at the back of my mind, but I didn't want to think about it now.

"Canadian, can we do something? Sitting here is kind of boring." Anna spoke up. I shut my book and turned to Matthew silently asking him if we could. He jumped surprised and blushed.  
>"W-well, we could always walk around or town. O-or take a boat ride to Coffin Island." He suggested pushing his glasses back up his nose<p>

"Let's walk around town, I want to know if it's any different from our hometown." Anna said. I nodded in agreement and France chuckled. I gave him a wary glance, but didn't comment. Matthew nodded and set his book down before leading the way out the front door. Alfred jumped up ready to go babbling about Matthew's town not being as great as his. England rolled his eyes, but held out a hand to Anna to help her up. She took it and they walked out to the front door. France followed after them and with a sigh I got up as well.

"Are you coming Scotland?" I asked turning to look back at him. He was sitting near the porch doors looking out at the yard. He had moved there after finishing harassing his little brother. We'd been sitting in the living room that had double doors like a porch that opened up in to the yard. He blinked and looked at me as if coming out of a dream.

"Eh? You say somethin' lass?" He questioned looking confused. I sighed shaking my head and crossed my arms.

"We're going into town now to walk around. Everybody's already outside waiting." I said uncrossing my arms and shoving my hands into my pockets. My black sweatshirt was tired around my waist giving me a boyish look from the back with my baggy jeans and black t-shirt.

"Oh, right. Well c'mon then lass. What are ye waiting for?" Scotland said getting up and walking past me. I gritted my teeth and hit him in the arm. He swore and rubbed his arm as I ran past laughing.

"What was tha' fer? He called chasing after me. I simply ran out the front door and stood next to Matthew. He came out and spotted me next to Matthew looking bored. Anna was chuckling as was France while England rolled his eyes. Alfred was still babbling about his towns while Matthew tried to tune him out.

"Can we go now?" Anna asked still holding England's hand. That nagging though from earlier surfaced, but I pushed it away again. Matthew nodded and out strange group headed out. England and France were bickering already with Anna trying to stop them from fighting. Alfred cheered England on while Matthew was helping Anna try to split it up. Scotland and I were hanging back a little. This was normal for me and somewhat normal for him. Not surprisingly he had lit up a cigarette, but was blowing the smoke away from me. He'd learned why he didn't blow smoke near me; I'd crush the cigarette and steal his pack so he couldn't relight one.

"Lass, I have a question," Scotland said suddenly. I blinked thinking it over before nodding letting him know he could ask a question. "Why do you always wear black?" I wasn't surprised by the question; most people tend to question how I went from a happy sunny dressing girl to a dark boyish dressing tomboy. Anna looked back at us and waved us closer.

"Canadian, you're too far back. We might forget you and Scotland could kidnap you." Anna said stopping to wait for me. I jogged to catch up and Scotland followed also. She started walking again once I was right behind her instead of several feet behind her.

"So ye gonna answer me question lassie?" Scotland questioned slipping an arm around my shoulders. I resisted the urge to sigh and slipped the arm off.

"I guess you could blame 7th grade for that one. I got sick of looking similar to everyone else and over that summer changed in more ways than one. I started wearing more black, less bright colors and started writing and drawing a lot more and just changed. I cut my hair short as well." I said running a hand through my hair. It was getting closer to my shoulders so I'd need to cut it soon. Scotland raised an eyebrow and put a hand on top of my head.

"What the hell Scotland!" I asked grabbed his wrist. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I blushed lightly liking the feeling of his fingers through my hair before he messed my hair up. "You git!" I yelled shoving him. He laughed running his fingers in his own hair to get his bangs out of his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Matthew asked giving us an odd look. I grumbled and crossed my arms shooting Scotland a glare as Anna chuckled at my hair.

"The usual, you know, getting harassed by Scotland. Just continue on with your lives. If you hear him screaming in agony just pay it no mind." I said nonchalantly. Scotland chuckled as Matthew sighed.

"You'd be the one screamin' lass, just in pleasure and not in agony." Scotland said smirking perversely. I rolled my eyes at him as Anna laughed. England huffed in annoyance and France laughed perversely as well while Alfred looked confused.

"Wait, why would Scotland want to make Olivia scream? Wouldn't that hurt his ears?" Alfred asked confused. We gave him a blank look before beginning to laugh. He stared at us still confused until France whispered something in his ear. Alfred's face turned bright red and he gave Scotland a horrified look. Scotland simply smirked and winked. Suddenly Alfred glared and crossed his arms. Scotland raised an eyebrow and waited.

"You can't do that to my citizen!" He yelled. He drew looks from other who I sent an apologetic smile to. They smiled back and went about their business.

"Alfred, shut up please." I said shaking my head at him. He pouted and was about to protest, but a quick shove from England and we all got moving again. After another minute or two we arrived at the small town. A pizza parlor greeted us and beyond that was the rest of the town.

"How about we split up to explore the town? One group of 3 and another group of four should work." France suggested waggling his eyebrows at Anna and I. I grimaced and Scotland slipped an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"I call me lass." Scotland said smirking. I rolled my eyes as Matthew protested somewhat. France chuckled and hummed looking between Matthew and Scotland.

"Now now Écosse [1], let Mathieu 'ave some time wit' 'er. You are always 'ogging 'er. You can 'ave 'er back in a small while, oui. 'Ow about an 'our or so?" [2] France intervened between the two men. Matthew sighed in relief that he didn't have to fight with Scotland. Scotland seemed relieved as well. I was slowly sneaking away towards a jewelry and art place I'd seen earlier. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up by the collar.

"And where do ye think ye're goin lass?" Scotland questioned right next to my ear. I shivered and Scotland chuckled.

"Oh you know, just towards freedom, just freedom." I muttered as he put me down next to Matthew.

"So it is decided, oui? Olivia will spend an 'our with Mathieu and then another 'our with Scotland." France said. I crossed arms as England, Anna and Alfred watched.

"I think that's a great idea Canadian! I'll go look around with Arthur, Alfred can stay with France and Scotland to stalk, I mean watch you Canadian." Anna said hooking arms with England. I sighed as she walked away. That thought surfaced again, but I pushed it away again. _'Not right now, later.'_ I thought letting out a quiet sigh as my head began to hurt.

"You're ditching me with France and Scotland!" Alfred whined. Matthew and I exchanged glances before sneaking away to leave. "Don't leave me here with them." Alfred called after us. France grabbed his arm to stop him from following us.

"We'll see you later Al!" We called walking towards the bookstore Matthew had pointed out earlier.

"Remember mes amis, un 'our! [3]" France called to us trying to restrain Alfred. Scotland just stood there arms crossed smoking his cigarette. We chuckled at him and ducked into the bookstore. My eyes lit up and immediately I was browsing through different sections. Matthew chuckled at me and began to browse as well.

Anna's P.O.V.

"W-well love, where would you like to go?" Arthur asked somewhat nervously. I looked around as we walked and spotted a graveyard.

"Let's walk around the graveyard, maybe we can find some of Canadian's family." I said pointing to it. He gave me an odd look, but walked into the graveyard nonetheless. Then he spotted an older gravestone.

"Oh, I sailed with him during my privateer days. [4]" Arthur exclaimed pointing at the gravestone. He wandered around the grave yard pointing out different people who he had sailed with or fought with. I followed behind him watching as his eyes lit up at certain people or saddened. He let out a sigh and turned back to me with a smile. I smiled back at him and he looked around happily while holding my hand again.

"Do you want to stay longer Arthur?" I questioned. He shook his head and we walked out of the graveyard. Both of our stomachs growled then at once and we blushed.

"Would you like to go back to the house for dinner? Or I think I saw a café on our way here." Arthur said.

"I want to see why Canadian is always complaining about American food so let's go to the café." I suggested. He frowned having obviously wanted to cook, but agreed nonetheless. We walked down the street chatting about this and that and back into the main town area and found the face. He opened the door for me and I walked in thanking him shyly.

"You're welcome poppet." He said smiling. I blushed and sat down at a table while Arthur went to go find some menus for us. I looked out the window and saw Canadian walking by. She winked at me, but there was something in her eyes that wasn't right. She disappeared from view as Arthur came back holding menus. He spotted me looking out the window and glanced out as well.

"What wrong Anna?" He asked sitting down and setting the menus down on the table.

"Canadian walked by without anyone else, she looked… confused and upset." I confessed staring down the sidewalk in the direction she had been going. She looked like she was heading back to Matthew's house.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with Scotland or… uh… Matthew. Or she just wanted to be alone" Arthur suggested. He handed me a menu and we got back to deciding our food pushing Canadian to the backs of our minds.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I had told Matthew I wasn't feeling well and was now head back to the house. The thought that had been nagging me since Scotland arrived had reared its head and consumed my thoughts. '_If Anna and I can't live forever, not to mention we'll keep aging, we'll die… before Alfred, and Matthew and England and Scotland and everyone else who is a country. We aren't countries and it doesn't seem… right that Anna is dating England when she can never stay with him forever, Or that Scotland is definitely interested in me and Matthew seems interested. We're just going to age and die while they will not for awhile. So what do we do?'_

"Oi lass! Where ye goin?" A voice called. I turned my head to see Scotland jogging towards me. A sigh escaped my lips as he caught up to me. He wasn't smoking thankfully, but he smelled lightly of smoke still.

"I'm going back to Matthew's house." I responded. The thoughts associated with my original were pounding around in my head making it hurt. All I wanted to do was sleep and think later about this. Scotland gave me a once over from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Jist what is botherin' ye lass?" Scotland asked stepping in front of me. I blinked looking up at him as he had forced me to stop.

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm just tired." I lied yawning convincingly. He eyed me suspicious to my true intentions.

"I donnae believe ya Olivia." He said. I was somewhat startled with the use of my real name, but my head was pounding too much to question it. Suddenly I found myself over his shoulder and him walking towards the house. I groaned and didn't even try to fight. There were too many things going through my head right now to try. His hand found its way onto my butt and I yelped hitting his back. He removed his hand chuckling and kept walking. He muttered something about me not changing even when tired.

"Matta gave you the key, right? Where is it?" He asked standing in front of the door.

"Front pocket of my jeans." I muttered. He sighed and put me down. I gave him a glare and fished the key out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and walked in only to be swept up by Scotland. Thankfully like a bride and not over his shoulder again.

"Scotland! Put me down!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck in fear of being dropped. He laughed nuzzling my cheek and shut the door with his foot. I glared at him as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom Anna and I shared. He dropped me down on the bed and I pulled off my shoes getting ready to sleep the rest of the day away. What I should've expected was Scotland climbing in with me. He was over top of me frowning as I shoved against him.

"C'mon lass, one night like this or ye can tell me what's on yer mind." He said not budging at all. I gave him an exasperated look and sighed. I did not like talking about what was on my mind right now, I just wanted to sleep.

"All I want to do is sleep this headache away Scotland, so go away or something." I muttered turning on my side. He moved so he was sitting next to me and I resisted the urge to sigh. He wasn't going to leave me alone. I could feel him breathing on my neck as he leaned over me.

"Jist tell me what's wrong then. I'll jist stay here if ye donnae tell me." He said lying so he was on his side as well. I stayed silently stubbornly not telling him anything.

Scotland's P.O.V.

'_She won't talk, she is so stubborn.'_ I thought staring down at Olivia. She was refusing to tell me what was on her mind. I was expecting this though and lay down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck. I expected her to react in some way, but she didn't. I blinked confused and sat up a little to look at her. Her eyes were shut tight and she sniffled lightly as if trying not to cry.

"Lass, Olivia, what's wrong?" I questioned watching as she sniffled even more. She shook her head mouthing nothing, but she was lying. I brushed hair away from her face as she tried not to look at me. I stayed silent just watching as she sniffled and blinked her eyes open trying to defeat what seemed to be tears that were filling her eyes. Then she broke after another minute.

"I-I just, I d-don't, it's just" She paused to sniffle and wipe away tears. "Anna and I, we're, we're not going, going to l-live as l-long as you. It, it doesn't seem right t-to be this close when you h-have to keep living when we d-die. I just" She stopped again to gulp. I got the gist of what she was saying and shushed her rubbing tears away with my thumb. '_She's so afraid of this happening, of her hurting us when she and Anna die. It is true that we live longer than they will, but I'm sure Art'ur and I can figure it out. Maybe tie them to us somehow.'_ She wrapped her arms around herself letting tears run down. I tightened my arms around her as she tried to stop crying. '_It must be weird to think about death this early in life, but she was worried about Anna being upset when she realizes that she cannot be with Art'ur as long as he can be with her. This lass is always worrying about someone._' I thought sighing lightly. She looked up at me crying softly still.

"Everything will be fine, ye'll see aye? We'll figure it out when the time comes." I said rubbing tears away. It had been awhile since anyone had cried in front of me, since I was raising Matta I do believe. She nodded and curled up to get some sleep. I stayed with my arms wrapped around her before drifting off to sleep as well.

Anna's P.O.V.

"So, where is Scotland?" I asked walking back to the house with Arthur, Matthew, Alfred and France. Olivia was at the house while we didn't know where Scotland was.

"I don't know, he just disappeared dude." Alfred said waving his arms around. We rolled our eyes and sighed.

"Maybe he went back to the house." Matthew suggested. We paused at this and exchanged looks. _'If he went back to the house…. And Olivia was already there….. And no one else was home….. Oh my gosh.'_ Everyone else must have had similar thoughts and we rushed home. The door was unlocked and I ran up the stairs heading to our room. I opened the door about ready to scream for the others to find them both sleeping peacefully fully clothed in the same bed. I blinked staring at them not believing what I was seeing. Matthew raced in behind me to pause as well at the sight.

"Huh?" He questioned before an idea dawned on him and he chuckled. "So, he finally let his soft side show." He muttered. I gave him an odd look as the others joined us. He just smiled saying he would explain later. Arthur seemed surprised as did Alfred while France just smiled.

"Well, Écosse, who knew that you would show that side of you." He mumbled smiling at the two in the bed. We all left the room and I shut the door softly smiling. '_Good, now maybe Canadian will be a little happier now.'_ I thought walking down the stairs with Arthur. I turned to Matthew who was sitting on the couch as if waiting.

"Well, an explanation would be nice now about the comment earlier." I said sitting down as well. He smiled softly looking up at the ceiling.

"Scotland, when he really likes someone, will show that rarely seen soft side that has buried deep. I've seen because he took over raising me when England forgot about me and focused on Al. I'm not sure why though; maybe because he liked that I was quiet and somewhat understood what was going on around me. Who knows, but he seems to be getting close to Olivia showing that soft side to her." Matthew explained looking somewhat happy yet sad at the same time.

"That's good 'cause if he hurt my citizen I'd have to hurt him because I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled. We shushed him and then laughed. I was happy Canadian was happy and that Scotland hadn't hurt her.

**Author's note:**

Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed that… right! Translations!

[1] Écosse – Scotland in French

[2] "You are always 'ogging 'er. You can 'ave 'er back in a small while, oui. 'Ow about an 'our or so?" – "You are always hogging her. You can have her back in a small while, yes. How about an hour or so?" Just in case you didn't understand or something.

[3] un 'our – one hour

[4] "Oh, I sailed with him during my privateer days." – The town they are staying in had resident privateers that fought against the British? I'm not sure, they fought someone though, might have been the British though. But yes, there were privateers there.

There, done with that. I really hope Scotland wasn't OOC or anything. Please tell me if he was, I think he might have been. I'm only able to publish about once or twice a month which is why publishing things are going slow for me. It depends on how much writing I get done and homework also. So thank you very much for reading this, please take the poll I have on my profile I'm still unsure of who to put Olivia with. Oh, and review if you want to. You don't have to though. Have an awesome day/night. ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The night passed by and I woke up to Anna poking me. I grumbled something and went to swat at her only to find I couldn't move my arms. I looked around and came face to face with a red head. Scotland had me completely pinned to both the bed and him.

"Canadian…. Hi." Anna said smiling down at me. I grumbled under my breath and kicked Scotland in the shin. He grunted and rolled over with me still in his grip and off of the bed. His eyes shot open and blinked confused.

"Urgh, lass ge' off." He said letting me go. I rolled off of him and looked up at Anna. She was standing above me smirking.

"What?" I asked standing up and stretching. Scotland sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Breakfast is ready." Anna said. I nodded and she walked out. I turned back to Scotland who was sitting on the floor still.

"We're setting Anna and England up on a date." I said crossing my arms.

"And what are ye tellin' me fer?" He asked standing up. I grinned devilishly and he gulped.

"You're going to help me, the others will too." I said turning to the dresser to grab clothes to get changed into.

"And what makes ye so sure of tha' lass?" Scotland questioned crossing his arms. I looked at him in the mirror to see him surveying me as if expecting me to break or something. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face him leaning against the dresser.

"Because it will make both Anna and England happy, not to mention it will keep him out of your hair for a day." I said. He thought about that before nodding. He put his hands on either side of me and leaned over me.

"Ye have a point lass. I'll help then, but only jist." He said shoving his lips on mine before walking out. I sent him a glare and locked the door behind him. I got dressed quickly opting to shower when Anna and England were out.

"Yo Olivia, you up yet?" Alfred called knocking on the door. I opened it and he grinned at me.

"We're sending England and Anna on a date today." I said walking past him. He followed after me confused as I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. I could hear Scotland muttering to himself in the other one and rolled my eyes. He was muttering about me and demanding too much from him.

"So why are we sending them on a date?" Alfred questioned.

"I want to lighten the mood a little, that and Anna needs more time alone with Angleterre.[1] I already have half planned." I said putting down the hair brush. I had been planning this since England had arrived.

"Alright! The hero will help." Alfred said smiling. I nodded and headed downstairs to rope France and Matthew into it too.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Hey Anna, can you put this on?" Olivia asked holding a blindfold. I shrugged knowing she wouldn't try anything and put it on. She led me outside to something and I heard a car door open. She helped me in and shut the door telling me not to remove the blindfold. A minute passed by and the other door opened to let me hear Arthur protesting.

"No, I will not be led around blindfolded." He protested.

"Just get in England, don't make me tie you up." Olivia threatened. I laughed and Arthur gasped.

"You managed to rope Anna into this!" He exclaimed. Canadian growled lightly and Arthur gulped.

"She has a blindfold too dumbass, now get in or so help me I will tie you up and gag you." Canadian said.

"I'd do what she says Arthur, Canadian doesn't swear very often." I said. Arthur sighed then yelped.

"Scotland! I told you no harassing him." Canadian said. A smacking sound could be heard along with swears from Scotland. Arthur chuckled and I could hear him sit down next to me.

"Keep the blindfolds on until I tell you to, okay?" Olivia asked form what I guessed was the passenger's seat. '_But then who's driving?'_

"Okay." "Alright." Were the answers to her. Matthew chuckled and I jumped not knowing he was there. Olivia cracked up laughing at that as did Matthew. '_Well that answers my question.'_

"Oh, did I forget to mention Matthew's driving you there?" She teased still snickering.

"No, no you did not." Arthur said sniffing.

"Well tough, no, either be quiet or talk to Anna. Just pretend Matthew and I are air." She said. I chuckled and she sighed.

"It's not that hard Canadian." I said. Arthur chuckled as Canadian and Matthew grumbled.

"Do you know what is going on?" Arthur asked after a minute of silence. I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Nope, I have no clue, but it can't be that bad. At least Scotland left." I said shrugging. Arthur agreed and after another few minutes the car stopped. Doors opened and the two in the front got out. Their doors closed before our doors opened.

"Cool, so we're here, but you're still not allowed to look." Canadian said. I pouted, but obeyed. I topped out of the car shakily and immediately smelled sea air.

"Just where are we Matthew?" Arthur exclaimed. The two Canadian chuckled and with a tug my blindfold came off. Blinking I adjusted to the light and saw a dock with multiple boats. Arthur gasped and looked around surprised.

"Do you see that sailboat named Nova? That is your vessel for the day. There is already food and instructions on how to sail just in case. Oh, and directions to an island where you can have a picnic, plus directions on how to get back. Call if you get lost or something, but have fun." Canadian said while leading us down the dock.

"You set all this up?" Arthur questioned. Canadian nodded looking proud.

"Oh right, there is a motor just In case the wind dies down." Matthew said pointing it out. Arthur nodded and stepped onto the ship to inspect it before helping me onto the boat.

"Thank you Matthew, Olivia. We will be home before dark and shall call you when we get back so you may come pick us up." Arthur said politely. In reality he was nearly bouncing around on his heels and laughing excitedly.

"Good, because if you're not here by that time I'm coming after you with Alfred." Canadian threatened smiling innocently. Matthew untied the rope keeping us at the dock and threw it to Arthur. He caught it and put it away.

"You're going to need these as well." Canadian said throwing life jackets at us. "Oh, and this because Anna might enjoy it." She said throwing a key at me. I gave her an off look, but she smirked.

"You'll find something in the cabin that needs that key, the thing inside only lasts about an hour or so, use it wisely." Matthew said. Their eyes were mischievous, but they waved as Arthur navigated out of the docks. They started back to the car as I looked out at the sea.

"Here's the map love, now she wants us to go to an island just east of Coffin Island." Arthur paused looking at the map. "What an odd name for an island. Back on topic, she then says we can sail around until around 5 when she suggests we come back."

"Sound like fun." I said smiling. He nodded focusing on sailing into the open sea in order to follow Olivia's directions. I walked into the cabin below and looked around. It had bunk beds, a table and booth, a little kitchen area, and a little closet. I pulled on the closet, but it was locked. The key was still in my pocket and I pulled it out and stuck it in the lock. With a click the lock opened and the door opened as well. I poked my head in and smirked.

"Oooooh, I'm going to have fun with this." I said giggling like a fan girl. "I'll use it later though." I muttered closing and locking the door before walking back up.

"There you are Anna, with the wind we should be there soon." Arthur called. I looked up and saw him at the back of the boat steering with the rudder. I nodded and played with the key in my pocket. I disappeared back into the underbelly and brought out what was in the closet. Shoving it into the bag that was coming with us on to the island and darting back out I saw Arthur smoothly land the boat. We unclipped our lifejackets and he tied the boat before helping me off the boat. I had gotten all the things we'd need for the picnic plus the extra thing Canadian had left me.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked. He looked around the small island before deciding on a meadow that was sheltered from the wind. He took the picnic basket and blanket leaving me with the bag that had the extra thing. Arthur set up the blanket and I sat down in front of him.

"I wonder how they had time to make us lunch." Arthur mused opening the basket. Inside were scones, water bottles, a dish of pasta and bread with butter. We brought it all out and began to eat chatting here and there about random nonsense. The wind had died down meaning we'd have to use the motor. I fiddled with my bag and pondered when to use it.

"Well, let us get going before the wind is completely gone." Arthur said packing up the picnic. I nodded and after he had put everything into the boat and we were both on and he had his back turned to me I decided to pounce. Pulling out the pirate hat I snuck up behind him and shoved it onto his head. He cried out in shock and turned around pirate hat still on his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He questioned reaching up to take the hat off, but paused just as his fingertips touched it. A devilish smirk slid over his face and he put the hat on more firmly.

"Well well well, look it here, I've got myself a little wench all by her lonesome." He said still smirking. I pondered briefly on how Canadian had done it before getting thrown over his shoulder.

"W-what the hell?" I cried in shock. '_Is this how Canadian feels all the time?'_ I questioned as Arthur walked down in the underbelly of the boat. He dropped me on the bed and spotted the open closet door. Inside were his old coat, belt and shoes. His eyes lit up mischievously and he pulled everything out putting it on as he did.

"Now that that is done with, you're going to stay down here while I navigate the boat. I'll be back down later for some fun, savvy?" He said winking. I blushed and he took that for a yes as he walked back up onto the deck making sure to shut (lock) the door behind him. I blinked slowly thinking about what to do before deciding to call Canadian.

"Canadian, I used your surprise." I said as soon as she answered the phone. There a pause as she took in this information.

"Seriously? Urgh, I was hoping you'd wait a smidge longer, but oh well. He hasn't made any passes at you yet, has he?" She questioned.

"Surprisingly, no, other than locking me in the underbelly of the boat." I said. I was keeping my voice down so he wouldn't hear me. Canadian sighed before yelping and smacking someone. Scottish swears came up ad I grinned. I could also hear France laughing in the background and Matthew arguing with Alfred.

"There's a key under the bottom of the bottom bunk that will let you out. Now- SCOTLAND! If you do that one more time I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be back under Norman rule! [2]" She yelled suddenly. I laughed and found the key.

"Someone's unhappy today." Scotland muttered. Olivia growled and I hung up. If I needed help I'd just call later or something. Boots stomped overhead as they approached the door and I put away my cell phone. The boat was moving now and very steadily with little side to side movement. The door opened and Arthur walked down the stairs smugly. He approached me smirking and eyes full of lust.

"'Ello wench, I do believe my other self had talked about you quiet a lot and yet… nothing has really happened between you two. Well," The well came out as a purr of sin. "That is all about to change…. Anna." He said stalking towards me. My face went red, but I was kind of confused. '_What is all about to change? Is Iggy going to be staying like this forever?'_ My thoughts were cut off by his lips crashing into mine. My eyes widened as his hands were next to my hips and he was leaning over me. It was hard not to lean back and after a minute I was against the bed completely with his straddling my legs. He pulled back licking his lips and smirked down at me. My face had gone completely red now and my hands were gripping his jacket. He chuckled leaning in to nip at my neck when footsteps could be heard above us. He pulled back and looked at the ceiling. The boat had stopped moving.

"Who the bloody hell could be here?" He growled. He leaned down capturing my lips in a bruising kiss before retracting making me release my grip and climbing off of me. "Stay right there, savvy?" He demanded. I nodded and he smirked before climbing up to the deck.

Pirate (Privateer) England's P.O.V.

"Just who the hell are you?" I demanded staring at the blonde man in front of me. He grinned and my other self sprang to life in my head from being quiet for awhile. '_Alfred! That's Alfred, Thank heavens, maybe he will help Anna get away from you, you filthy pervert.'_ He said. I rolled my eyes at him and snorted. '_Not likely old man, now shut up.'_

"I'm the hero!" The man so called Alfred yelled. I raised an eyebrow furious that I had been interrupted by him.

"What do you want?" I snapped patience wearing thin.

"I'm here to save my- OH! Look a whale!" He yelled darting to the rail. I stared at the man in shock as my other self sighed. '_Never mind, he's an idiot. Just a ruddy idiot, some hero.'_ He mumbled. I had to agree on the idiot part. "Hi mister whale!" The man called.

"Get off my ship!" I yelled finally snapping. I reached down to grab my rapier, but it wasn't there. Alfred laughed and walked to where his boat was next to mine.

"Calm down dude, I just picked the wrong boat. Oh hey, if you see an English dude with huge eyebrows and a brunette chick tell them the hero's looking for them. See ya dude." Alfred said before hopping back onto his boat. He sped away and I watched him o hoping I would never have to deal with him ever again. '_Good luck with that; you raise him after the pirate age is over.'_ My other self said with a snort.

"Whatever, I have to get this vessel moving again." I said turning back to this thing called a motor.

Anna's P.O.V.

"C'mon Canadian, pick up." I muttered listening to Alfred talk to Arthur.

"Hello American, something wrong?" Canadian asked sounding frustrated.

"How long did you say this would last?" I asked. I heard Alfred yell something about a whale and sighed.

"About an hour or so, why?" She responded. Bickering could be heard in the background.

"Just checking, do you know about how long it's been?" I asked still listening to Alfred and Arthur.

"Uhm, about half an hour I do believe. Anything happen yet?" She questioned.

"Er no, not really. Got to go Canadian, good luck!" I said about ready to hang up.

"Wait, wha," She was cut off as I hung up.

"Get off my ship!" Arthur yelled. '_So I have about 30 minutes left of this. I wonder what will happen.' _Footsteps sounded as someone walked around. After about 10 minutes he came back down.

"If I ever see him again." Arthur growled. He seemed to be talking about Alfred and I bit back a laugh. He looked up from contemplating Alfred's death and smirked. "Now, where did I leave off, eh wench?" He said smirking still. I was confused, but as he approached like a lion stalking his prey I knew what he meant. He grabbed the back of my head crashing his lips into mine. He pulled back pushing me onto my back as he nipped and licked at my neck. Suddenly he pulled back and his pirate hat fell off.

"A-Anna? W-what the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur questioned looking around confused and startled.

"Huh, but it hasn't been an hour yet." I whined pouting. He stared at me in confusion until a look of realization hit him and he looked at his clothes.

"Just who the bloody hell did this?" He exclaimed sounding angry.

"Aw, but I thought you were sexy as a pirate Arthur." I said still pouting. He began to stutter before swallowing and climbing off me. I sat up and smiled at him. I pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. He hesitated before kissing back with his arms around me. Then with a jolt the boat stopped moving. We tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. We both got up and walked back on deck. Arthur looked over the edge and groaned.

"Sand bar and we don't have any wind, bugger." Arthur said sighing.

"Do you want me to call Olivia?" I asked pulling out my cell phone.

"No no, we'll figure this out ourselves. We don't need to bother them, plus Scotland would laugh my ear off." He said muttering the last part. I shrugged and put the cell phone away to watch Arthur go back to look at the motor. I stayed up front and looked around. The sea had lightened to a blue green shade that was amazing and the sun had come out hitting the ocean just right.

"The motor's not working love, so we're stuck here until either the wind picks up or the tide rises." Arthur said walking back around to stand next to me.

"We could just call Olivia or Matthew." I suggested. He stubbornly declined and crossed his arms. We stood at the railing watching the ocean and I glanced at Arthur out of the corner of my eye. He was blushing lightly.

"I-I apologize for what my privateer self did to you Anna. I'm glad that this wore off before I… he….. We could do anything to you… er… well I also mean," Arthur broke off stuttering and blushing. I giggled and accepted this.

"American! I finally found you!" A voice called after a few hours had passed by. We'd spent them talking about different topics and what we would do in the United Kingdom. Our heads snapped up to see Canadian and the others on a separate boat. She waved and said something to whoever was driving the boat. The boat stopped and she threw a rope at us.

"Hook that somewhere so we can tug you out." She said. Arthur nodded as Scotland snickered at him, but stopped abruptly when Olivia glared at him.

"I donnae understand why ye're so mad at me lass." Scotland said. Olivia just glared and finished securing the rope to her boat. Scotland looked ready to speak again, but was stopped by Olivia.

"Don't speak, I'm still mad at you." She growled. He was pulled away by Matthew who looked nervous. Arthur secured the rope and nodded to Canadian who nodded to whoever was driving the boat. With a few tugs our boat came out and we crossed over to their bat.

"So Canadian, what did you do all day?" I asked. She groaned slumping against the railing.

"Never leave me alone with them over again, please." She pleaded still slumped against the railing. I laughed and hugged her. She grumbled, but hugged back glaring at Scotland still.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Angleterre – England in French, I'm sure I've mentioned it before but I wasn't sure.

[2] If you do that one more time I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be back under Norman rule! – Britain or Scotland, Wales, and England were once under Norman rule or Viking rule if you prefer. Let's just say a long time ago.

Wow, this took me forever to get out. Second update this month I do believe, which is lucky for you. I'm so tired though now. But I have Thanksgiving break the next couple days so I can write more. Plus I get to go see Arthur Christmas with Anna tomorrow. ^^ It's going to be so fun. So enjoy your day/night and I'm going to go to sleep now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I watched from the car as Anna and England's sail boat left the dock. I could only hope that nothing bad would happen and that Pirate England would behave. My mind flashed back to earlier in the morning when I was getting Scotland to help me with this.

*Flashback*

"_Scotland! C'mere, I need your help with something." I called. I was in the attic which Matthew had finally allowed me into. We were in the one of the old servants rooms, well France and I were. Scotland was still downstairs for some reason. With a grumble he stomped up the stairs and into the room._

"_Why do ye have my wee brotha's pirate clothes?" He questioned giving us an odd look._

"_Because as I mentioned awhile ago, Anna likes pirates. Therefore you, Scotland, are going to help us make that come true with Iggy." I responded picking up England's pirate hat. I twirled it around and turned to Scotland._

"_And jist what is France doin' here?" He asked crossing his arms. I turned to France who had picked up England's coat._

"_Because he, for some reason I don't want to know, has England's pirate clothing with him." I said. France just laughed and I shrugged at Scotland. He rolled his eyes grumbling and took the hat from me._

"_I remember when he used to wear this." He mumbled thumbing the overly large feather. France nodded sighing lost in memories. I chuckled looking between them and hummed._

"_So, are you going to help then? After all, this is basically all I need you for." I said gesturing to the pirate ensemble. He raised an eyebrow and I crossed my arms._

"_And if I donnae want to?" He questioned._

"_Well then, you have fun explaining to England where this stuff came from and why you have it." I said smiling mischievously. He smirked and tossed the pirate hat in the air watching me._

"_If ye think that Sassanack can scare me like that then ye'd be wrong lass." Scotland said leaning down to get in my face. I brought my face closer so our noses were touching and poked his cheek._

"_That may be true, but earlier you promised to help me. So you can either help me now or I'm skipping right over the United Kingdom and going straight to another country." I threatened smirking. He gritted his teeth, but didn't back down. France was in the background watching and waiting for something to happen._

"_Alright, alright, I'll do it, but ye owe me." He said pulling back and poking my forehead. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped out of the way so he could get to the rest of the clothing._

_*End Flashback*_

"What are we going to do all day now that Anna and England are gone?" Matthew asked driving back to the house. I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"That is a good question; my only answer would be that I'm going to shower when we get back. After that I have no clue really." I said running a hand through my hair. I just hoped the bathroom lock would be enough to keep Scotland out with England not being here. Matthew chuckled and turned down the street we were staying on.

"Good luck with taking a shower. I suggest a chair in front of the door, unless y-you'd l-like me to w-wait outside for you." Matthew said blushing and looking straight forward instead of at me. I blinked somewhat surprised by his offer and blushed lightly myself.

"Sure, that'd be great, but are you sure they won't get past you?" I asked concerned. He parked the car and we got out.

"Yea, I'll make sure they don't so you won't have to worry." He said still not looking at me. I smiled thankful for his offer.

"Thanks Matthew." I said walking to the door. He mumbled something, but I couldn't catch it as Alfred barreled into us as soon as we walked in. We fell to the floor and I groaned.

"Mattie! Olivia! Make the zombies go away!" He yelled shaking. I sat up shoving the American off of me and Matthew and sighed. '_Not even 30 minutes have passed and the house is already falling apart._' I thought.

"There are no zombies Alfred, so get off. I need to go take a shower." I said standing up. I offered a hand to Matthew who took it. Alfred got up as well and was clinging to us.

"No! They'll get you!" He yelled. Scotland walked in just then and looked at me.

"Did I 'ear somethin' aboot a shower?" He questioned. I narrowed my eyes at him pealed Alfred off of me and walked past them.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." I muttered heading to the stairs. I didn't get far before Scotland's arms were around my waist and he was breathing in my ear.

"Well, ye wouldnae mind if I joined now would ye?" He purred arms tightening.

"Actually I would mind and get off." I said pulling at his arms. He just chuckled and I growled my patience running thin. After all, I did not get enough sleep and Anna wasn't here to calm me down.

"S-Scotland I would let Olivia go if I were you. S-she doesn't seem very happy right now." Matthew said trying to help me out. I praised for his efforts, but knew they were not likely to help. Scotland just shrugged not really bothered by it until I slammed my elbow into his stomach. He let me go and hunched over his holding his stomach. I raced up the stairs and into the bathroom opting to simply keep the clothes I had on now. I locked the door, shoved a chair in front of it and turned the shower on hoping that would keep them out.

"O-Olivia, I'll be right outside i-if you need anything, okay?" Matthew asked from behind the door.

"Yea, thanks Matthew. I'll be out in about a half hour." I said before stripping of my clothing and stepping into the shower. After finishing everything I needed to do I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. The room was misty and the mirror had fogged over. I quickly dried off and put my clothes back on. I turned back to the door running the towel over my hair to dry it only to see that it was now open with Scotland leaning against the door jamb smirking at me. My eyes widened and my face went pure red.

"'Ello lass, ye should be thankful I waited for some time before comin' in, aye?" He said smirking and crossing his arms. I stared at him in shock before glaring.

"What the hell Scotland! Don't you know not to come into the bathroom while someone is in the shower! What is wrong with you? So many things apparently! It's rude not to mention downright wrong to walk in on a girl while she is changing and has just gotten out of the shower!" I shouted at him shoving him away from the door. I shoved the towel in his face before walking off to my room and slamming the door behind me. Matthew was nowhere to be seen. The entire house was silent as if they all had paused to listen to me yell at Scotland. Glancing at the clock to see it was about 11:30 I sighed knowing I'd have to go down sometime.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go out on the porch and read." I muttered opening the porch door after grabbing my book. The clouds were leaving as was the wind making me begin to worry about how Anna and England were doing. I sat down and flipped to where I had left off. Now to ignore the world and hope that they don't find me.

"Olivia? Ou es-tu? [1]" A voice called from down below. I ignored it in favor of my book. Other voices arose, but they were also ignored for the book.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Kumajiro standing there with Matthew panting in the door way. I looked between the two wondering just what was going on.

"Ah, well, I'm Olivia, remember Kumajiro?" I questioned setting my book down to pick up the polar bear. He hummed and looked at Matthew.

"Who are you?" He asked. Matthew sighed and responded before sitting down next to me. He looked at the ground in what seemed to be shame and began to stutter.

"I-I'm s-sorry Olivia, F-France a-and Al-Alfred needed help with s-something and I d-didn't see Scotland. P-Plus y-you were already o-out of the shower. I-I'm so sorry." He sputtered out. He looked close to tears.

"It's fine Matthew, really. It's more than likely he didn't see anything more than me in jeans and a tank top." I said trying to placate him. He nodded sniffling and pushed his glasses up.

"Ah, Mathieu, you 'ave found 'er!" France exclaimed from the doorway. We both jumped and turned to see him there with Scotland behind him. Scotland had his arms crossed and wasn't looking at us. I rolled my eyes as France stepped onto the porch. "So this is where you ran off to, oui? It is a very good 'ide out." France continued looking around the porch.

"Hello France, is there something you need?" I questioned pulling my book back out.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really, just wondering where you went is all." He said smiling. Scotland was still behind him and had flicked his eyes to me while still keeping his head turned away. "Oh, but I do believe mon ami 'ere 'as something to say to you, right?" France said turning to face Scotland. Scotland grumbled and didn't say anything else. France sighed and rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes as well and opened my book back up.

"W-we should probably figure out what to do for lunch eh." Matthew said breaking the silence. I looked around for the last member of our party and could not find him.

"Where's Alfred?" I questioned getting up from my seat. They looked around for him, but could not see him. "Maybe he turned invisible?" I asked walking past them and into the house. Scotland followed close behind me and I ignored him in favor for trying to find our missing American.

"Alfred? Where are you?" I called walking down the stairs when I did not find him. We looked around and eventually found him cowering in a closet muttering about the zombies stealing us. He looked up when the door opened and stared at us before launching himself at us.

"I thought the zombies got you!" He cried hugging Matthew and me so hard we could not breathe.

"Al-Alfred….. can't…. breathe." I managed. He released us and I collapsed trying to regain my breath. Scotland hooked his arm around my waist and brought me back to my feet. I leaned against him to continue to regain my breath, but I was still mad at him. He chuckled as I glared at him after I had my breath back. I shoved against his arm, but he did not let go.

"Let go so we can figure out what to do for lunch." I said pinching the skin of his hand. He yelped and pulled back. I snickered and walked into the kitchen to start on making grilled cheese sandwiches. After a few minutes the stove heated up and I started lunch officially. Alfred was sitting at the table behind me waiting as was Matthew while France and Scotland were elsewhere.

"Here ya go Alfred, Matthew. Scotland! France! Lunch is ready!" I called. Footsteps thumped towards us and both Scotland and France entered the kitchen. I handed them a plate as my cell phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Matthew asked from the table.

"It's Anna." I responded hitting the talk button.

"Canadian, I used your surprise." She said. I paused on what I was about to say and blinked.

"Seriously? Urgh, I was hoping you'd wait for a smidge longer. He hasn't made any passes at you yet, has he?" I questioned twirling a lock of hair randomly. Thankfully my hair had dried from my shower earlier. What I didn't notice though was Scotland putting down his plate and walking up behind me. He put his arms around my waist hugging me from behind. I sent him an agitated glare, but didn't say anythin.

"Surprisingly, no, other than locking me in the underbelly of the boat." She said. I sighed thankfully before yelping and smacking Scotland upside the head. His hand had gone under my shirt and he swore.

"There's a key under the bottom of the bottom bunk that will let you out. Now- SCOTLAND! If you do that one more time I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be back under Norman rule!" I shouted elbowing him in the stomach for the second time that day. His hand had once again travelled under my shirt while his other hand had stayed around my waist.

"Someone's feisty today." Scotland muttered holding his stomach in pain. I growled as Anna hung up and walked out of the room.

"Don't you want lunch Olivia?" Alfred called.

"No, you can have it if you want." I responded heading upstairs to get away from Scotland. Someone got up from the table and I could hear them following me. I ignored them though and continued upstairs and out onto the porch.

"O-Olivia, c-could I talk to y-you?" Matthew questioned nervously. I turned around to face him and nodded.

"Go for it." I muttered plopping down in a chair. He sat down in the chair next to me and fiddled with his fingers for a minute of two. I regarded him from the corner of my eye.

"I…. it's just," He cleared his throat trying to work up his nerve. "you…. And….. I was just wondering if me a-and you c-could maybe" He mumbled the rest of his sentence and I could hear him.

"Could maybe what Matthew?" I asked titling my head to the side. He blushed and fiddled with his sleeves.

"Well, if maybe we could um, h-how do I p-put this?" He looked up at me from his sleeves and hesitantly leaned closer to me. I blinked and didn't move as he came a little closer. "It's just S-Scotland is always w-with you. I-I want to get to know you too O-Olivia." He stuttered still leaning closer. I blushed lightly and didn't move. He was about half an inch away when Scotland came up.

"Oi lass, Alfred's gone lookin' fer Arthur and Anna. Jist thought ye'd like ter know." Scotland said standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Matthew shot away from me and blushed. Scotland raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Did I interrupt somethin'?" He questioned looking at us.

"No so shut up. What's this about Alfred going after England and Anna?" I asked running a hand through my hair. Scotland didn't seem convinced, but shrugged.

"He ran outta the house yellin' somethin' aboot being their hero or somethin' stupid like that." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes upward to the sky.

"Fantastic, let's hope he doesn't find them." I said annoyed with the American. Today was not going well at all. I looked back at them to see Scotland looking between Matthew and I while Matthew was blushing and not looking at either of us.

"C'mon lass, France wants ter talk ter ya aboot somethin' or other." Scotland said. True to his word I could hear France calling my name from downstairs.

"Right, I'll be right down then." I said waving him away. He raised an eyebrow at me and stepped closer to grab my arm. I was about to protest when he pulled my arm next to his head and caught my lips with his. I shoved against his chest with my free hand and he released me. Sending me a quick wink before walking off he disappeared back into the house.

"Scotland!" I yelled after him about ready to throw something at him. Growling I turned back to Matthew to see him staring after Scotland with an expression in his eyes I wasn't familiar with. "Matthew?" I questioned looking at him. He snapped his head in my direction and smiled faintly.

"I-I'm fine Olivia." He said standing up. I frowned not convinced, but walked over to him. He looked at me confused but then blushed when I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Matthew." I mumbled smiling at him. His face went even redder and he seemed to be deciding something. Then he lightly pecked my lips before speed walking into the house. I blushed and looked at his disappearing form over my shoulder.

"Olivia! There you are I need to talk to you about something." France said. I looked over to him and nodded. He cleared his throat as I waited for him to talk. "Now, I 'ave noticed that Mathieu and Écosse 'ave taken a liking to you oui? I would like to be of 'elp, but I do not want to 'urt either of them." He continued.

"I know France, trust me I know. The thing I do not know though is what I will do."I said frustrated by it all. He nodded with a sympathetic smile that made me want to scream. My phone then began to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello American, something wrong?" I asked frustrated with everything.

"How long did you say this would last?" She asked.

"About an hour or so, why?" I responded shifting my weight around.

"Just checking, do you know about how long it's been?" She asked. I looked down at my watch which I had just recently started wearing again.

"Uhm, about half an hour I do believe. Anything happen yet?" I questioned.

"Er no, not really. Got to go Canadian, good luck!" She said about to hang up.

"Wait, wha" I was cut off by her hanging up. "What do you mean by good luck?" I muttered shoving the phone into my pocket. France chuckled and I shot him a glare from the corner of my eye.

"Now, to 'elp you with your love life, oui?" He said now smirking. I grimaced and sighed. '_Fantastic, someone just shoot me now.'_ I thought as France gestured for me to sit down. A couple hours passed by and we still had not heard from Anna. I had escaped from France and was now in the living room with all of them including Alfred.

"We need to go find Anna." I said suddenly glancing at the clock. It was nearly 5 now and she had not called or texted me. There were murmurs of agreement and we got up. Matthew called someone to get a boat while I had to coax Scotland out of his seat. What I was not expecting though was him dragging me into a separate room.

"What the hell Scotland?" I questioned yanking my arm out of his grip. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed.

"Jist what were ye doin' with Matta earlier?" He asked crossing his arms. I crossed my own arms scowling up at him.

"Oh, and you care that me and Matthew are friends and can talk to each other alone for what reason?" I asked watching his expression.

"Because lass, ye jist can't….." He growled at whatever he was going to say and grit his teeth. "Ye jist can't." He eventually said looking away. I leaned against the door with a sigh.

"You can't tell me what to do Scotland and I can see Matthew and anyone else whenever I want." I began. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak. "So you just need to calm down, okay? I'm not going anywhere, but that only means I'm actually going to be around people and not just with you." I paused and tapped my lip with my finger. "That also means you have to stop harassing me! It's rude, obnoxious and you have to stop it!" I began to rant at him about harassing me sexually and mentally.

"Be wheesht [2] lass." He mumbled stopping me from talking by kissing me. One of his hands held the back of my head and his thumb grazed my ear. Scotland's other hand grabbed one of my own hands pulling it to his cheek. His lips molded to mine and then door I had been leaning against opened. We tumbled to the ground to see Alfred standing above us.

"Are you two coming? We have to go save Anna and Iggy." He said giving us an odd look for the position we were in. I nodded shoving Scotland off me and scrambling up. Scotland got up as well as Alfred dragged me out the door.

Scotland's P.O.V.

I watched her get dragged away by America and was about to follow when France put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he sighed.

"Mon ami, you really like 'er, but you do not seem to show it very much. She gets the vibe you only want 'er for 'er body and not for 'er, understand? You need to stop doing that and let 'er know these things before you lose 'er to Mathieu." He said dropping his hand. I gulped thinking that over and he began to pull us to the car. She was standing by the door waiting for us.

"Are you two coming?" She said a hint of frustration in her voice. She looked annoyed with everything right now it seemed. My eyes softened as she looked up at me though right now she did not seem happy with me.

"Aye, we're comin' lass." I said ruffling her hair. She huffed and stared at my collar bone area. I raised an eyebrow at her until she tugged at my tie. "Eh, what are ye doin'?" I questioned.

"Calm down, I'm just straightening your tie." She said somewhat amused. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

Olivia's P.O.V.

I finished straightening his tie and was immediately dragged into the car by a whining Alfred. France and Scotland climbed in as well and Matthew drove us all to the dock. After getting a boat, getting on the boat and setting a course to where we believed Anna to be from Alfred finding her earlier and "forgetting" what England looked like.

"Crazy Americans can't recognize Angleterre, stupid Scottish need to keep their ruddy distance, Frenchies need to stop trying to advise me, adorable Canadians need to stop being adorable…. And awkward, and Anna and England need to stop leaving me alone with these people." I muttered leaning on the railing. I spotted a boat and my head shot up.

"American! I finally found you!" I yelled waving at her. "Stop the boat as close as you can get to theirs." I asked the driver. He nodded and steered close to their boat. I pulled out a rope that would work for our purposes and threw it to them.

"Hook that somewhere so we can tug you out." I said. Arthur nodded and Scotland snickered at his brother's situation, but stopped at the fierce glare I gave.

"I donnae understand why ye're so mad at me lass." Scotland said. I just glared at him once more and finished tying the rope to the boat.

"Don't speak, I'm still mad at you." I said. Matthew pulled Scotland away looking nervous by my growling under my breath. We got England's boat out and they crossed over to ours so we could tug their boat along.

"So Canadian, what did you do all day?" Anna asked. I groaned and slumped against the railing.

"Never leave me alone with them over again, please." I pleaded still slumped against the railing. She just laughed and hugged. I hugged back, but continued to glare at Scotland.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] "Ou es-tu?" – "Where are you?"In French of course.

[2] "Wheesht" – quiet/to be quiet in Scottish slang

Finally done this chapter! It took me about a week so you got 3 update this month. Aren't you proud of me? I'm sorry for the people I told that it would be out yesterday or the day before that. Homework decided to come down on me in the form of history and French, math too, but that's not important enough. I hope you all enjoyed this and in the next chapter half of it will be of our last couple days in Canada and then we head off to the UK! I'm not sure if I should just make them stay in the UK for awhile because Anna's been harassing me about Christmas since it's only September in this story still. What should I do? Review and tell me please.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I can't believe it's already December." I muttered looking around the town. Scow was lightly falling now and I wrinkled my nose at it. Anna turned to me where we were standing looking out the window.

"Canadian, it's snowing; we're leaving for England now." She said. We'd spent the last couple months in Canada mainly because I had refused to leave. France had gone home after another week and we hadn't seen him since. England and Scotland visited periodically as did Alfred. We'd gone around Nova Scotia to different places and right now England and Scotland were here for a visit again.

"Fine, only because it's snowing though, only because of the snow." I said sighing. "I'll tell Matthew while you go tell England and Scotland that we're going with them." I continued. Anna nodded and ran off as I went to go find Matthew and start packing for the both of us.

Anna's P.O.V.

I ran off into the house to search for England and Scotland who were getting ready to leave as well.

"Yo Anna, what's your hurry dude?" Alfred called watching me from the kitchen.

"Hm, trying to find Arthur and Scotland, have you seen them?" I asked poking my head into the kitchen to look for them. Alfred was sitting at the table with a pile of hamburgers.

"Nope sorry dudette, haven't seen them." He said shoving a hamburger into this mouth. I looked at the pile of hamburgers than at Alfred.

"Have you ever tried a veggie burger?" I asked still looking at the pile. Alfred shook his head and put another burger in his mouth.

"Nah dudette, I don't think they'd be that good." He said shrugging.

"I'll make you one if you want because you really need to try one." I said rooting through the fridge.

"If you want to." He said shrugging.

Olivia's P.O.V.

After finding Matthew and starting to pack I had this feeling that Anna had gotten distracted. With a sigh I put down what I was packing and walked downstairs. I smelled something cooking in the kitchen and directed myself towards there to see if that was where Anna was. I poked my head in and saw Anna at the stove cooking something.

"Hey Anna, have you talked to England and Scotland yet?" I asked leaning against the doorjamb. She jumped and turned back to me.

"Huh, what, oh…. No, still haven't done that." She sad shrugging and finishing what she was making. It was a veggie burger and she set it down in front of Alfred. He looked at it, poked it before shrugging and shoving it into this mouth. He chewed and swallowed before nodding.

"That was surprisingly good dudette." Alfred said giving Anna a thumbs up. She smiled and looked at me.

"So, are you going to tell England and Scotland that we're going with them or are you going to just wait until they've already left?" I questioned. She paled and chuckled nervously.

"Yes Canadian, I'll go tell them right now." She said walking out to look for them in the back. I was about to tell her that they were in the living room with Matthew, but decided to just let her figure it out herself while I went to go finish packing. After about a half an hour I had finished packing both my suitcase and her suitcase.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Anna! Olivia! Scotland and I are leaving to go pack now!" Arthur called up the stairs.

"Iggy! Hold on, I have to tell you something." I said grabbing his arm. He turned to me and waited for me to speak.

"We're coming with you back to England!" I exclaimed happily. He blinked in surprise before smiling.

"That's splendid Anna, but do you have plane tickets?" He questioned. I shrugged not sure and Olivia walked down the stairs towards us.

"Yes, I got us plane tickets last night with Alfred's help. Yes, we're all packed as well." I said crossing my arms.

"Did you remember my laptop?" I asked. She nodded and stood next to Scotland. "And everything else? What about that one book?" She nodded again. "Even I wouldn't have remember that one Canadian."

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I don't remember." She said smirking.

"So does that mean you'll finally be coming with us to the United Kingdom?" England questioned looking hopeful. Olivia snickered at him as Scotland slipped an arm around her waist. I nodded happy to finally be getting out of Canada.

Olivia's P.O.V.

Yes, yes, we're coming with you. Now you lot go back and get packed while Anna and I say our goodbyes to Matthew and Alfred." I pulling Scotland's arm off me and shooing them towards the door. England looked ready to protest as did Anna and Scotland, but the glare I shot them made them all get moving.

"Matthew! Alfred! We're saying goodbye soon! Could you please come here?" I called through the house. A thump sounded from the kitchen and I watched as Alfred walked out rubbing his head. I gave him a questioning look, but he just frowned.

"You're leaving me for real now!" He yelled launching himself at me. I yelped as I was tackled. Anna was still by the door and winced when we hit the ground.

"You okay there Canadian?" She questioned shutting the door keeping Scotland England out.

"Just peachy." I muttered shoving at the American attached to me. Matthew walked down the stairs just then and with a sighed "maple" he helped pull Alfred off of me. Alfred pouted and looked up at Matthew.

"They're leaving us Mattie! How can you not be upset!" Alfred whined. Matthew sighed as I stood up and he smiled softly.

"B-because Al, we'll still be able to see them, they will simply be in Europe now." He said softly. Alfred frowned, but got up nonetheless.

"Fine, but we're going to see them again soon!" He yelled. Matthew nodded and turned to us. I smiled softly at him as Anna got tackled in one of Alfred's hugs.

"Bye Matthew, I'll see you again soon right? After or around Christmas maybe?" I suggested tucking a loose strand of hair away behind my ear. Matthew nodded blushing and we hugged. There was no noise from where Anna and Alfred were so we pulled apart a bit to see them staring at us.

"D'aw Mattie! You do know how to get women!" Alfred said grinning like a fool. Our faces went red as Anna agreed though hesitantly. We let go of each and stepped away awkwardly. Alfred embraced me tightly and I grimaced when I realized couldn't breathe.

"Who are you again?" Anna asked suddenly. Alfred let go to look at them. Matthew looked so downtrodden and I scowled at Anna who looked amused.

"You know exactly who he is Anna." I said gritting my teeth. She just shrugged smiling and hugged him as well. We spent the next several minutes laughing and talking about what happened over these past months. By the time Scotland and England walked in our faces were red with laughter and with grins stuck to them.

"Are you two ready to go?" England questioned standing in the doorway. We all looked over at him and Scotland and nodded slowly. More hugs were exchanged as we grabbed our luggage and walked out to the rental car. We got into the car with England and Anna up front and Scotland and I in the back. England began to drive after everything was loaded up and I watched from the back window as Matthew, Alfred and Kumajiro gradually began to get smaller and smaller until I could no longer see them. I looked out the side window now instead of the back gloomily. It was unlikely we'd be seeing them again for awhile.

"Lass?" A voice questioned bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and looked at Scotland who looked back at me confused. "Ye alright there?" He questioned reaching out to touch my cheek. "Ye're crying." He said pulling back his hand so I could see the tears. I blinked startled and brushed against my cheek. He was right, I was crying.

"Canadian? Are you okay back there?" Anna asked from the front seat.

"What? Y-yes, I'm fine, just thinking too much again." I said wiping at the tears and turning away from Scotland again. I could hear him sigh and I felt the seat shift underneath me.

"I donnae like it when ye cry lass, so stop please. Everything will be alright, jist stop." Scotland whispered against my ear. He embraced from behind and I tensed not used to this from him. I thought back to that one time when I broke down thinking about the age limit and such and he didn't take advantage of it. I sniffled and leaned back against him clutching onto his arms which crossed over my stomach. After a couple minutes I relaxed and he let me go. He ruffled my hair chuckling and I huffed. He moved back to his seat stopping his seat belt from stretching and looked out the window. After a couple more minutes I began to drift off and leaned against Scotland to sleep.

Anna's P.O.V.

I glanced in the back again to see Olivia falling asleep, using Scotland's shoulder as a pillow. I grinned at this and when we came to a stop sign nudged Arthur and pointed at them. He looked in the mirror and chuckled. Scotland shot him a glare and Arthur rolled his eyes. Scotland looked back out the window and I just barely saw him move his other arm to brush hair out of Olivia's eyes and just barely smile. I turned back to the front chuckling happily at this. '_Soon they shall be together!'_ I thought happily.

"What are you so happy about love?" Arthur whispered not wanting to wake Olivia up. I just chuckled and shook my head. He gave me an odd look, but didn't question me as our two hour long drive began. The time passed by quickly thankfully and soon the airport came into view. I turned back to look at Olivia and Scotland to see Scotland still letting Olivia sleep.

"You need to wake Canadian up Scotland. She can sleep more on the plane." I said getting ready to go back there myself to do it. He rolled his eyes at me, but grunted in understanding.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Oi, lass, ge' up. We're here. C'mon lass, donnae make me dump water on ye." Someone said shaking me. I groaned and buried myself deeper into my pillow before realizing that my pillow smelled like Scotland and I was only partially lying down. I sat up and looked around. My arms were wrapped around Scotland's arm and he had his other hand on my shoulder from shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered letting go of Scotland to yawn. Anna snickered from the front of the car, but I ignored her in favor of stretching.

"We're here Canadian, at the airport." I froze in stretching and looked up. It was true, we were at the airport. I gulped staring at the airport as a plane took off.

"Lass? What are ye doin'?" Scotland questioned. He had somehow gotten to my door and had opened it without me even noticing.

"N-nothing, I'm not doing anything. Other than fearing for my life as usual with airplanes." I muttered unbuckling my seat belt and stepping out of the car. Our bags lay on the ground next to the car and I sighed. Scotland raised an eyebrow at me as Anna walked over.

"Canadian, are you coming?... You're still afraid of the planes aren't you?" She asked. I blanched and chuckled nervously as they watched me.

"Psh, no, I'm not." I said rubbing the back of my head. They didn't look convinced, but they stopped staring at me. I sighed again and shoved my hands into my pockets. I had lied about not being afraid, planes still terrified me for some reason. Someone grabbed my wrist and began to tug me forward. My hand came out of my pocket and the person grabbed it as they began to walk.

"Ye're gonna ge' left behind lass, so keep up." Scotland said. He had both our bags in his other hand and I could see that England had already grabbed all of the others and put them on a cart.

"Would you two stop dallying and get over here already?" England questioned giving us an agitated look. We sped up or more Scotland sped up and dragged me behind him because I was dragging my feet.

"We're here no need to get ye're knickers in a bunch Albion." Scotland said snickering as England's face turned red. Scotland still had my hand which made it impossible for me to escape. Anna saw our hands and grinned giving me thumbs up. I glared at her as England went to go check something for our flight.

"So Canadian, I see you and Scotland are getting a little closer huh?" Anna said winking at me. I glared at her my face heating up. Scotland looked at us then realized he still had my hand and chuckled. He used this to pull me closer so I was almost pressed against his body as he held my hand up high as if going to dance. I glared up at him confused though as to what he was doing. Did he remember that we're in public right now?

"William! [1] Let go of her right now!" England yelled suddenly. Scotland jumped letting go of my hand. I jumped back away from him and ran a hand through my hair as our plane was called warning us of how many minutes were left until we had to board. I bit my lip chewing on it nervously as the minute ticked by. All three of them kept shooting glances at me when they thought I wasn't paying attention. Then they called our flight. I jumped and got up slowly feeling my nerves just kill me on the inside with worry.

"C'mon Olivia, let's go." Scotland said grabbing my hand once again to tug me away. I tried to resist even more this time and after a bit he got fed up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I questioned pounding on his back. He just shrugged hitting my stomach with his shoulder. I grunted going limp and he snickered. England watched in horror as Anna watched in amusement.

"S-Scotland! P-Put Olivia down this instant." England said glaring at his elder brother. Scotland just shook his head though and began to walk towards the gate where our plane was. I began to shake as we got closer and Scotland shifted his hold on me so it was more secure. When we got to the gate he set me down, but kept a good grip on my arm expecting me to run away. But instead I buried my face into his chest in fear and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"L-Lass? Olivia? What are ye doin'?" He questioned tugging at my arms. I squeaked and didn't let go no matter what he did. He sighed after another minute and I could feel it more than hear it with the position I was in. "Now lass, ye need t' le' go so we can ge' on the plane. Ye can hide when we get on the plane aye?" Scotland said softly. I whimpered, but nodded releasing him but keeping hold of his arm. He ruffled my hair and I looked up at him to glare weakly. He began to push me forward slowly and I walked forward until we were on the plane. He dropped me down in a seat and sat next to me. I buried my face into his side this time and he sighed.

"Canadian, you really need to get over this fear." I heard Anna said. I grumbled comfortable where I was and ignored her. I felt something touch my cheek and then my chin. It lifted my chin up out of Scotland and I could now see that it was Scotland himself who was doing this.

"Consider this payment for lettin' ye hide." He said before crashing his lips on mine. My eyes widened as he titled my head back to make it deeper. I squirmed, but knew I couldn't really get away from him. So I did something I would likely regret when this plane landed, I kissed back. He let out a groan of happiness at that and stuck his tongue into my mouth. After another minute or two he pulled away and I noticed that we were in the air. He licked his lips smirking at my shocked expression and chuckled.

"B-But how did we… huh?" I questioned looking out the window around Scotland. He just continued to chuckle amused with my shock.

Anna's P.O.V.

I giggled at Olivia's shock and at her cherry red lips from Scotland. Arthur was just shaking his head at them. I smiled at him and he blushed, but smiled back.

"So Iggy, what are we going to do at your house?" I asked him.

"Hm, well we could tour around London, avoid my brothers, go see some of my culture, avoid my brothers, and anything you would like to do." Arthur said.

"Oh, speaking of your brothers England, I'm probably going to ditch you with Anna for a week or something to visit Ireland, Wales and Northern Ireland." Olivia said from behind us.

"Oi, what about me?" Scotland questioned. There was a pause before Canadian responded.

"What about you?" She questioned. Scotland huffed and they got into an argument over what Olivia meant by that and whether or she was actually going to Scotland. I laughed at them as Arthur shook his head with a sigh.

"This is going to be a long plane ride." He muttered running a hand through his hair. I giggled knowing with those two that yes, it was going to be a long plane ride.

"But at least we'll be entertained." I suggested grabbing Arthur's hand. He blushed, but nodded none the less. He turned away and I frowned.

"Iggy, how come…. How come you don't kiss me that much? Not like I'm complaining or anything." I said playing with Arthur's fingers. Arthur gulped and turned back to me.

"Well it's not very gentlemanly to just snog you every time I wish to Anna, it's also improper and rude. I-I mean, I just don't think kissing you in public would be proper is all love." Arthur said stumbling over words here and there. Scotland and Olivia's argument paused behind us and Olivia snickered.

"So, where would you like to kiss here England? Alone in your room?" She questioned. Arthur's face went red and he coughed.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" He said glaring at them. They unfortunately for him had already decided he was a pervert worse than France.

"So, jist where do ye like to kiss her? A broom closet?" Scotland questioned smirking at Arthur's red face. Olivia chuckled and muttered something to which Scotland snorted at. This began another argument leaving Arthur alone. Arthur cleared his throat as I looked at him waiting for something anything. He sighed and kissed me lightly on the lips. We stayed like that for about a minute before breaking apart.

"I'm glad you're finally coming to England Anna." He said smiling. I smiled back and we began to chat about what we were going to do there all with two very happy smiles on our faces.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Ugh, I'm done Scotland, just go bother England." I said waving Scotland away. I had no clue what we were arguing about anymore and from Scotland's face he didn't know either. Scotland rolled his eyes, but settle down. I regarded him with suspicion before settling down myself and closing my eyes to drift back to sleep. It'd be about a five hour flight there so might as well sleep. I'd just drifted off when I felt an arm wrap around me and a head settle on mine.

By the time I woke up the plane was skidding to a stop and rattling. My eyes shot open and I looked around without moving my head. Anna and England were awake and moving in front of me while Scotland….. had his arm around me and his head on top of mine! I shifted slightly to look up to see that it was true. It didn't help I was holding onto his hand again.

"Oi, Scotland, get up and let go of me. We're here anyways." I said freeing one of my arms to poke him in the cheek. He grumbled and his hold tightened on me. I squeaked and tugged on a strand of hair. His eyes opened and he moved his head to yawn.

"Oh, hey lass." He mumbled finally removing his arm. I grumbled and stretched my arms to regain feeling. We'd slept for nearly all of the plane ride.

"Aw, Canadian, why'd you wake up? I wanted to take a picture." Anna whined. I huffed at her and yawned.

"Because we're here that's why." I said ruffling my hair to put it back to normal. We all got up and off the plane to look around the terminal.

"Well ladies, welcome to England!" England said spreading his arms to show us London right outside the window.

**Author's Notes:**

[1] William – one of the names I'm using for Scotland, also Alban and his full name is William Wallace Kirkland (last name may change), but he also goes by Alban.

Wow, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that, school was busy eating my soul again. This may or may not be the last update of this year. We'll see if I feel like writing tomorrow or not. This so would have been out earlier, but school and Inuyusha have kept me. Yes that's right, Inuyusha has gotten to me. It's addicting and so funny and suspenseful. I promise to try not to watch it every day and neglect you….. yea, so going to break that promise. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a great New Year if I don't post anything before that!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Arthur, your house is amazing!" Anna exclaimed as we drove up to the Englishman's house. I chuckled at her enthusiasm as the car stopped in the driveway. We got out and Anna looked around. The house certainly was nice. We were on the very outskirts of London where the farmland started back up. London of course was only a short drive away though; England wouldn't want to be too far away from his capital.

"I'll give you this England; I love where your house is." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my guitar in the other hand. My rolling suitcase was situated in my free hand and I was very grateful Alfred had convinced me to get it while we were still in America.

"Thank you both very much, now shall we go in?" England said unlocking his front door to get hit in the face with a pile of sheep wool. I chuckled as he fumed and laughter from inside made Scotland begin to snicker.

"So, those two are home eh?" He said snickering. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just put a hand on my lower back and began to push me forward.

"What the hell Scotland? What are you doing?" I questioned stumbling as he continued to push me. I regained my balance as we arrived at the door where we could see England glaring at two men who had the same bushy eyebrows the entire family seemed to have. Anna stood behind him confused.

"Wait, why do you look like Arthur?" She questioned pointing to the blond one. He had blond hair shaggy like England's, but longer and better kept. His eyes were a very bright sea green that looked bluer in certain light. He wore a very light green military uniform similar to Scotland's with two brown straps over his chest. He also happened to have a red dragon perched in his shoulder. The other man with him had ginger hair that was somewhat long and parted in the middle. It did not reach his shoulders however and his eyes were a very light green that shone with the current light. He wore a slightly darker green suit similar to the first man's with black straps across his chest.

"Can I hazard a guess?" I spoke up standing next to Anna now. Scotland stood to the right of me now still with his hand on my lower back. The two men and England looked to me waiting for my guess. "You're Wales," I said pointing to the blonde. "And you're Northern Ireland." I finished pointing at the ginger. Both nodded grinning happy that someone knew who they were.

"Wait, just Northern Ireland? Why not all of Ireland?" Anna questioned slightly confused though not really.

"Because Ireland has had its independence since the 1920's I think there for they would not be living with England in England. They'd be living in Ireland." I said looking the two countries over. The dragon on Wales' shoulder though is what was most interesting to me though.

"Anyways, yes these are my brothers Wales and Northern Ireland." England said waving at the two men. Wales nodded to us with a smile while Northern Ireland waved.

"Are they older than you Iggy?" Anna questioned curious to know whether or not England had more _older_ brothers.

"Yes and no, Wales is older, but Northern Ireland is younger." He said. Northern Ireland nodded pouting as Wales and Scotland snickered at him.

"Oh aye, Northern Ireland's the youngest of us, but England'll always be the smallest." Scotland said snickering as he ruffed up England's hair. England protested against Scotland, but it was true. England was the shortest of the brother's present and I could only assume he was shorter then Ireland as well.

"I feel your pain England, but in a different way." I muttered. Anna laughed at me as I rolled my eyes. My little sister was taller than me by a few inches now and she loved rubbing it in my face. After another couple minutes England managed to get free of Scotland sending the man a heavy glare.

"Now, I'll show you to your rooms while this lot goes to do something else and stay out of trouble." England said sending a warning glare to each of the men. He simply got an innocent look from each one, but Scotland who gave him a smirk. England just sighed and waved us forward towards the stairs. We walked up and he led us down a hall way and to two doors.

"Anna, this is your room, my room is across the way. And Olivia this is your room. No, I'm not telling you where Scotland's room is. I'm sure you'll find out anyway though." England muttered. I gave him a blank look and opened my door. The room was very nice with a bureau, desk with chair, bed and two doors. One likely lead to a closet whiles the other to a bathroom.

"Thank you England and I'll be sure not to figure out where Scotland sleeps." I said with a smirk. He grimaced and walked away with Anna right next door.

Anna's P.O.V.

"And this is your room Anna." Arthur said opening to the door next to Olivia's room. I walked in setting my stuff down to grin happily. We were finally in England, no more Canada or America. Just England and his sexy accent and eyebrows. The room was very nice and I looked over to the bed to see a card. I picked it up and read it before smiling even more. It was invitation to go out on a date with him later in this week after Christmas.

"Thank you so much Arthur! And yes I will!" I exclaimed tackling him in a hug. We landed with a thump and Olivia poked her head out only to roll her eyes and close the door again. I laughed at her still holding into Arthur who was blushing from the close contact.

"Just what is goin' on here?" An Irish accented voice questioned from down the hall. We looked over to see Northern Ireland standing there looking confused.

"Anna's just tackling England as usual." Olivia said opening her door again. Northern Ireland looked amused and chuckled before looking to Olivia.

"Oh, Scotland's looking for you Olivia. No bloody clue why though." He said shrugging. Olivia looked annoyed but sighed and walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.

"Where is he?" She questioned.

"He's in his room." Northern Ireland said pointing down another hallway. Olivia sighed again and began to walk towards that hallway.

"Oi! Don't show her where Scotland's room is!" Arthur exclaimed trying to reach out to them. Northern Ireland and Olivia just gave him a blank look and continued on down the hallway they had reached.

"Why don't you want Canadian to know where Scotland's room is?" I asked finally climbing off the Englishman. He got up and helped me up before answering.

"I fear she may kill him in his sleep or at least injure or maim him." He said brushing himself off.

"Yea, you're probably right." I said though not really worried about Scotland. He'd learn to not antagonize her so much while we're here. After all, now she could get him back.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"What's going on between you and Scotland lassie?" Northern Ireland asked as we walked towards Scotland's room.

"Why does everyone enjoy calling me that? Anyways, he enjoys harassing me and being a pain." I said putting my hands behind my head. Northern Ireland eyed me and after a minute smirked.

"He talks about you a lot ya know. You're one of the few people he'll talk about willingly without much coaxing on our part. Though he does like to have England talking about Anna first, but he out talks him. It's….. Odd." Northern Ireland said making a weird face. My face, unfortunately, was beginning to heat up. He looked at me again and laughed. "So you do like him!" He exclaimed. I glared not amused as a door opened.

"Oi, jist what are ye doin'?" Scotland questioned giving us an odd look. Northern Ireland just smirked and shoved me towards Scotland. I stumbled and Scotland caught me both of us giving confused looks to Northern Ireland. He smirked again and walked away leaving me stuck alone with Scotland right outside his bedroom. '_Thanks Northern Ireland, if I get raped I'm blaming you.'_ I thought glaring at the Irishman's back.

"So, ye did come to me, eh lass?" Scotland said smirking and tightening his hold on me.

"No I did not, Northern Ireland said you were looking for me and I didn't want you barging into me room." I retorted shoving against his chest. He chuckled obviously amused by my struggling and opened his door up more to pull me in. My struggling increased and he chuckled.

"Calm down lass, I'm just showing you my room." He said shutting his door thankfully not locking it. He still hadn't let me go though.

"Tch, I'm sure you are." I muttered before he let go of me so I could turn around. His room was amazing to someone who knew the country of Scotland's history. He had both his flags on his wall and his blue with white "x" flag was his bedspread. He had a map of his country up with different pins where battles had taken place; there were bagpipes in the corner and a painting of Urquhart castle and Loch Ness above his bed.

"Well?" Scotland questioned sitting down on the edge of his bed. His bed was in a corner and was about a queen or king sized bed.

"I love your room!" I said spinning around happily to look at everything. Scotland laughed and I stopped spinning at the noise. It sounded exactly like it had before, deep, slightly rough and sexy. I fought back a blush which made him smirk and snag my hand to pull me next to him. I grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling. That unfortunately cause me to fall into his lap.

"Well, well lass, and here Ah thought Ah'd have ter initiate somethin' between us." Scotland said smirking. I glared at him and rolled off of him to sit beside him. Then the smell of smoke permeated the air and we paled instantly.

"You don't think she actually…..?" I didn't finish my sentence as the smell of smoke grew.

"Ah think she did." Scotland mumbled before grabbing my hand and pulled me up and out his room along with him. We ran towards the kitchen Scotland not letting go of my hand for some reason and me not letting go of his for fear of getting lost. When we got to the kitchen black smoke was issuing from behind the closed door. Anna was standing outside the door staring at it.

"Anna! How could you let England cook?" I questioned as Scotland let go of my hand to go into the kitchen to keep the house from burning down and to save England from his own cooking.

"Well, he suggested it so gentlemanly that I had to say yes! I just forgot he couldn't cook!" Anna exclaimed now concerned about England. I sighed running a hand through my hair as the smoke dispersed and both men emerged from the kitchen. England was covered in soot and ash while Scotland was still clean except for some ash smeared across his face.

"What have Ah said about cookin' England?" Scotland questioned crossing his arms. England muttered something crossing his arms as well and Scotland snorted not amused by England's response.

"Er, what happened here?" A voice questioned from behind us. We turned around to see Wales and North Ireland there with bags in their arms.

"Where have you been?" Anna confused as to how they had disappeared in the first place.

"We went to the store just in case we needed anything and I'm glad we did." Wales said giving England an agitated look. England just huffed and turned away from them annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking. I simply put the heat up too high or something." He said. I sighed and poked my head in the kitchen to see how bad it was. It wasn't too bad, but it would need some cleaning.

"Well, good job England, you've managed to cover the kitchen in ash and dirt." I said sighing. England looked away embarrassed as Anna apologized for making him cook for her.

"Hey Arthur, can you help me find my room so I can unpack? I'll probably get lost." Anna said smiling at England. England smiled back and nodded holding out his arm for her. I chuckled at them amused by their interactions and how fast Anna got over England trying to burn down the house. They walked off leaving me with the rest of the United Kingdom.

"Well, that disaster has been avoided." Wales muttered poking his head in the kitchen to sigh. "And another one had sprung up." He mumbled setting the bags down.

"Aye, yer right. Well, have fun with that." Scotland said before turning to walk away. I grabbed his ear to pull him back and he yelped in pain. "What the hell lass!" He exclaimed rubbing at his ear after I had dragged him into the kitchen. Wales and Northern Ireland were standing off to the side snickering at Scotland.

"You're helping clean up." I said chucking a rag at him. The change in time was nagging at my mind as we were now about 4 hours ahead of time. Scotland grumbled and was about to complain, but I shot him a glare that shut him up. Wales and Northern Ireland burst out laughing and Scotland glared at them while I smirked.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Ah here we are. This one is your room." England said opening a door. I looked in to see a Union Jack bed spread, a map of the UK and England and a musket and long bow and arrows next to the bed.

"Are you sure this is my room?" I asked confused. My room didn't look like this, I'm pretty sure this was Arthur's room… maybe.

"Wh-why yes, this is your room. And mine as well." Arthur muttered smiling nervously at me. I titled my head to the side confused.

"But then, where's my stuff?" I asked very confused at this point. Arthur gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah well, I've uh already unpacked for you?" He said as if asking a question.

"Oi England, just because we're in England doesn't mean you can be in Anna, got it?" A voice said. We jumped both of us blushing at what the comment implied and turned around. Canadian was standing there leaning against a door next to the one across from Arthur's.

"I-I n-never meant anything like that Olivia! How dare you imply something like that! You've been hanging around Scotland too much you have." Arthur said stuttering in the beginning.

"I'm sure I have Angleterre, but that is Anna's room and that one is your room." She said pointing first to the door across from this room and then at the room we were in front of.

"Huh, it is? That makes more sense!" I said smiling and going over to open up my door. Inside were my stuff and the room that Arthur had first given me. "Thanks Canadian, Arthur." I said before going inside the room to unpack leaving Arthur to the mercy of Canadian.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I raised an eyebrow at England as he rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed embarrassed or something like that. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it. This happened multiple times before he sighed and finally spoke.

"I honestly wasn't thinking of doing anything like that to her Olivia, I just want to get to know her better and I thought maybe sharing a room would do just that." He said sighing again.

"Well, that makes some remote sense, anyways, aren't you taking her out on a date later this week? Don't you need to plan that?" I questioned. He paled before nodding.

"Thank you for reminding me, there are certain things I need to get done for that now instead of later." He said before racing off to go do just that. I chuckled amused by them and their relationship. This would be an interesting time spent here, every interesting.

**Author's Note:**

This took me forever to write. I kept getting stuck at certain points, but Anna managed to help me out… somewhat. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but this was quarterly week for me and so that means lots of tests and a project or too also. It's such a pain. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon too because then I have the chapter after that already written on loose leaf and an idea for the next one. I hope you enjoyed and that I can get the next chapter out soon. Bye Bye! Oh and I'm at 20!


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

"Today's my date with Arthur Canadian! What should I wear!" Anna questioned racing around her room pulling things out of draws and the closet to dismiss and chuck on the floor. I was perched on the bed watching and looking bored. It was now early January and I was trying to figure out how long we'd be here for still.

"Why are you asking me this again?" I questioned flipping the page in my book. Anna turned to me with a pout.

"Because there are no other girls in the house and I need your help!" She said whining. I sighed looking up from my book on Wales.

"Because I am such a great help with the world of fashion, definitely, my wardrobe doesn't contain mostly black either." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. She sighed and turned back to her clothes while I continued to read. It was still early in the morning and I was surprised Anna was even up right now. I'm used to be up right now, but I'm concerned she'll fall asleep on England and or something like that.

"Oi, lassies! You need to come downstairs for a second! There's someone here I want you to meet!" Northern Ireland called sounding very excited. I closed my book making sure to look at the number of the page and walked out of the room. Anna followed a minute later curious as to who Northern Ireland wanted us to meet. We made it down the stairs to see another ginger. This one was a little taller than Northern Ireland, had freckles and was older, just a smidge though. His eyebrows were big and his eyes were a very light green similar to Northern Ireland's. My guess? It was likely Ireland.

His eyes landed on us and he looked us over as England snuck off to get away from his older brother who had been giving England a noogie. Though he paused when he saw us there. Scotland was laughing from behind the new guy and Wales just watched England looking amused by his younger brother.

"Oh, so you two are the lassies that my brothers were talking about. Nice to meet you, my names Ireland. And Albion [1], stop tryin' ter run away because it will do ya no good." Ireland said without even looking at England. England gulped and stood still watching his older brother.

"It's nice to meet you too Ireland." I said nodding at him. He grinned nodding back and looked at Anna.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling. Ireland smiled back looking amused by Anna. He stepped closer to her and walked around her.

"So this is my little brother's girlfriend aye? How interesting." Ireland said snickering as both Anna and England began to protest. I smirked amused and chuckled to which Anna glared at me.

"I have to go figure out what to wear!" She announced before high tailing it out of there. "I expect you up here soon Canadian!" She said before running up the stairs. I watched her go knowing she really was expecting me even though she knew I was no help at all. I turned back to Ireland to see him watching me.

"Is there something you want Ireland?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the Irishman. He smirked at me and looked me up and down. Scotland watched him from behind him and winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him ignoring the Irishman as Scotland and I got into a staring contest. It was broken by Ireland laughing though.

"You two were definitely made for each other!" He exclaimed laughing at us. I sighed and Scotland laughed as well.

"Uh-huh, whatever flies your flag there Ireland, whatever flies your flag." I muttered making sure to avoid Scotland as I walked away. Ireland and Scotland laughed from behind me as England scurried away and Northern Ireland and Wales struck up a conversation. By the time I made it up to Anna's room she had already decided on an outfit. It was a black and white winter Lolita outfit that had many frills and layers. I stared at her for a moment wondering where she got that before deciding I did not want to know at all.

"How does this look Canadian?" She asked turning to me from the mirror.

"It looks good I think." I said shrugging. She frowned annoyed with me and sighed.

"You really are no help at all. Anyways, what are you going to do while we're away?" Anna questioned. I shrugged not all that concerned about it.

"Probably read, barricade Scotland in his room, harass Ireland about his history and myths, barricade Scotland from the kitchen, read, and otherwise do nothing." I said leaning on my hands. Anna gave me a strange look and I gave her one back.

"Is there something wrong Canadian? You seem a little…. Off." She said looking me over. I blinked startled and sighed.

"I just have a horrible feeling about later today. Nothing to do with you of course so don't worry, okay?" I said smiling. Anna nodded and I heard England call her from downstairs. We walked downstairs and saw England waiting by the door with an umbrella.

"See you later Canadian." Anna said skipping over to England. I waved as she left leaving me alone with that horrible feeling. '_Just what is going on?'_

Anna's P.O.V.

We got into Arthur's car with us on the opposite sides I was used to in cars and I turned to Arthur. He was dressed nicely for our date and looked amazing. Snow was lightly falling, but it wasn't impairing the roads at all because this is England, not America. They are used to snow fall here.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we pulled out of the driveway. Arthur looked at the clock and smiled.

"Well, you wanted to see Big Ben right? So I believe we'll go there first, then maybe a double decker bus, but only for a short time I don't like to be on those things, then maybe Buckingham Palace? I'm not sure yet if I want the government to know about you. I mean, I'm sure the Queen would be fine with it, but parliament and the Prime Minister may not be." Arthur said sighing. "It really doesn't help that Scotland is planning that referendum for 2014 for his independence. [2] We're not even sure if his parliament will go through with it or not. He has to realize the consequences." Arthur did not look happy about Scotland.

"Well that's not good." I muttered thinking about that more.

"Ah, but I don't think it'll happen anyways. The Scots don't really have an economy without us so it'd be suicide without us I do believe." Arthur said smiling sadly. I nodded and we lapsed into silence.

"Do you think that maybe, we could go to Pollock's Toy Museum later?" I asked nervously. Arthur blinked surprised before nodding.

"Alright, we'll go after afternoon tea. How's that sound?" Arthur asked. I nodded happily smiling hugely and he chuckled. After about 20 or so more minutes we arrived in London. The snow had stopped falling by now leaving the city beautiful and white tinged. Arthur parked the car in a special place for government officers and we got out. Thankfully it wasn't as cold as I expected, but I suspected that it was from the fairies I could faintly see on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well love? Where to first?" Arthur questioned holding out an arm. I hooked mine through his with a smile and looked around the street we had walked onto. I could just see Big Ben from here.

"Can we see Big Ben first?" I questioned looking around.

"Sure Anna, it's just down the road." Arthur said leading us down the street. Big Ben was off the House of Parliament next to the Thames River. We arrived at the bridge right next to it and looked up at it.

"Can we get closer?" I questioned looking up at Arthur. He nodded blushing lightly and we walked down the bridge and onto the sidewalk next to the huge tower. I looked up and down the tower really surprised by it. "Have any other nations ever been here?" I questioned running up closer to the tower and House of Parliament building. We couldn't get close enough to touch it unfortunately, but I could still see all the detail.

"Hm, what? Er, well, I'm sure they've seen it when we have meetings in London, speaking of which I do believe we have one coming up soon. I'll have to check though." Arthur said sighing. I turned around to look over the river and could see the London Eye which was right across the river.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, what are you doing out here at this time? And who is this that you are with?" A voice asked from behind us. We turned around to see a man with a suit on behind us. He seemed surprised to see Arthur and me here.

"Ah, hello Harold, oh, just taking a small tour of London is all. Is there something you need?" Arthur asked smiling politely. "Harold" looked at Arthur and then at me then back at Arthur.

"You seemed to have missed one of my questions Mr. Kirkland, who is this young lady with you?" He asked.

"Ah, her, this is Anna, say hello love." Arthur said now slightly nervous. I looked between Arthur and "Harold" and shrugged.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you?" I said like a question. I wasn't sure if this was nice or not.

"Harold, come on, the meeting's starting back up! So stop harassing Mr. Kirkland and his girlfriend and let's go." Another voice called from inside the building. Arthur and I sputtered and turned red as "Harold" laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Good bye Mr. Kirkland, it was nice to meet you Anna." The man said before walking back in the building. We watched him go and after he was completely out of view Arthur let out a huge breath of air in relief.

"Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about I think." Arthur mumbled. I gave him an odd look but he just pulled me back towards the bridge. "Would you like to go on the London Eye Anna? I do believe it's open right now." Arthur asked. I nodded happily and we walked back across the bridge and down the street and through a garden to arrive the huge Ferris wheel.

"This is awesome!" I said looking up at the Ferris wheel. It was amazing how high up it went. Arthur nodded happily and we walked up closer to get into a surprisingly short line. Arthur paid the man for tickets and we hopped into the carriage. Arthur shut the door as I sat down and after a minute or two the ride began. I looked out the window very happy at being able to see so much of London.

"Well Anna, what do you think?" Arthur asked also looking over his grand capital.

"It's so pretty Iggy." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and we sat in silence for awhile watching the city go by around us.

"A-Anna, I was wondering, since we've been sort of seeing each other for a while now, since July I do believe, that you would uhm, bemygirlfriend?" The last couple words out of Arthur's mouth were too fast for me to catch.

"Could you repeat that Arthur?" I asked. He blushed and looked away coughing lightly.

"I asked i-if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing heavily now. I blinked surprised and blushed.

"Yes, I will Arthur." I said saying it slowly as not to stutter. He looked back at me with a smile and hopeful eyes.

"Really? You're not just joking with me?" He asked staring at me. I got up and sat next to him to hug him.

"Of course I'm not joking, why would I joke about something like that?" I said frowning up at him. He just shook his head and kissed me. I let it go and kissed back happy this had finally happened. We separated to see that the ride was almost over. When the man lifted up the hatch we climbed out holding hands and walked towards the road.

"What would you like to do now?" Arthur questioned. I looked around and spotted double decker bus.

"Can we go on a double decker bus?" I asked pointing. Arthur tried not to grimace but failed.

"Alright, if you really want to." Arthur said sighing. I gave him an odd look, but he just shrugged and we walked over to the bus. We hopped on and sat down so we could hear the tour. The tour began as the bus started up and Arthur squirmed in his seat every now and then.

"What's wrong Arthur?" I asked looking at him.

"It's nothing love, but there are a couple things he's getting wrong and it's grating on my nerves just a tad bit." Arthur said grimacing at the tour guide when they weren't looking. I stifled a giggle and he looked down at me.

"Well, what is he getting wrong?" I asked. Arthur looked relieved I asked and began to list different mistakes and to fix anymore the poor man made about Arthur's capital and heart. The bus stopped after several minutes and I looked out to see Buckingham palace.

"Well, here it is. Buckingham Palace. Come on love let's go look around. Unfortunately the Queen isn't here so you can't meet her." Arthur said as we walked towards the Palace. I pouted and he chuckled at my sorrow.

"Can I try to make the guards talk?" I questioned. Arthur chuckled shaking his head and led me up to one them.

"Good morning Henry, how are you today?" Arthur questioned. The guard nodded to Arthur and smiled lightly.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, I am good. It is good to see you out with a girl for once." Henry said smirking. Arthur huffed as I laughed though blushing. Arthur nodded to the guard and dragged me away before I could say anything.

"There, they do talk you just have to be a high ranking official like myself to get them to." Arthur said tapping my nose. I wrinkled it and looked up at him. "As it is nearing noon I believe we should stop in somewhere for some tea. How about you?" Arthur questioned. I nodded and we began to walk to where ever Arthur was leading me to. After a few minutes we came upon a place called the Ritz's hotel. My draw dropped and Arthur shut it for me chuckling.

"Come along or we'll be late for our reservation." Arthur said pulling me into the fancy building. It was amazing on the inside and I could see the palm court from here which was where Arthur was headed.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Kirkland?" Arthur said smiling politely at the man behind the podium. Said man scanned something and nodded.

"Right this way sir." He said leading us into the extremely fancy room. He led us to a table, gave us menus before walking away. Arthur smiled and glanced at it for a minute before putting it down obviously knowing what he wanted. I simply looked at in awe and couldn't figure out what to have.

"Would you like some help poppet?" Arthur questioned smiling at me. I nodded and he took my menu scanned it over before nodding and setting it down on top of his.

"What?" I questioned as he smiled mischievously.

"You'll see when I order it and when it gets here." He said smirking at me. I gulped as the waiter came by, introduced himself and took the orders from Arthur. I didn't really understand what he ordered, but went along with it. Arthur turned to me with a smile and I blushed. "What would you like to do after this is over?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm, could we go to Pollock's Toy Museum after this? And then maybe to a park?" I questioned happily. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the park suggestion.

"Isn't it a little cold for a park trip love?" He asked. I shrugged and we spent the next couple minutes chatting endlessly and occasionally wondering what Olivia and the others were doing. What we didn't notice was that even after the tea and food came time kept slipping by us. When we got out of there it was well after 5.

"Oh bollocks, if we want to make it to the museum in time love we're going to have to hurry." Arthur said grabbing my hand and hailing a taxi with skill. We got in with Arthur giving the taxi driver the address and us speeding off as fast as we could in the crowded streets of London. We arrived just in time to get into the museum for the last time that day.

"This is pretty awesome!" I giggled walking around looking at all the toys in the museum. Arthur walked behind me watching me obviously amused by my childish reactions. We spent around 20 or so minutes in the museum walking around seeing different things here and there. After that as promised we headed to Hyde Park. Somehow Arthur convinced the guards to let us in after dark and we walked around in the pre-dusk hours left to us. We sat down on a bench after Arthur had cleared it of snow and looked around us. The scenery was so gorgeous with the snow and frost and icicles. I began to shiver and Arthur looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok love?" He asked.

"I'm cold." I said rubbing my hands together. He put his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him so I could share his warmth.

"Is that better?" He asked. I nodded my face red and we sat there in silence watching the icicles gleam as the sun set and night descended upon us. I don't know how much time passed before we realized it was night, it was cold and we were late getting back home at the time we promised to be.

"Oh no, Canadian's going to be worried sick." I said standing up and stretching. Arthur nodded stretching as well before grabbing my hand. We ran out of the park and Arthur hailed a cab to get us back to where our car was parked. We jumped in our car and began to drive hoping we wouldn't be extremely late. We arrived at the house and the lights were still on meaning people were awake. We opened the door and walked into the house only to hear Ireland yelling at someone. We walked into the kitchen where it was coming from and the scene scared us.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Arthur yelled.

**Author's Note**

Cliffhanger! Bwuahahahahahahahahahahaha! So I know the ending after the London Eye is a smidge rushed but I wanted to get this out before Monday. Hopefully for you lot the next chapter should be out this week if I don't get swamped in homework. Also thankfully for you I already have the majority of it already written. I have actually had the next chapter written since August….. yea… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Anna's date and I think I have some translations for you.

[1] Albion – ancient name for England

Did I ever explain the two flags of Scotland from last chapter? If not then here, Scotland's main flag the white and blue one is his official one the other is his coat of arms so to speak. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I get the next chapter out soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

I watched Anna and England walk out the door and with sigh turned to walk back up the stairs only to bump into Ireland. I looked up at him with a blank look and he smiled. He grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away from the stairs and towards the living room. I resisted against him pulling at my wrist to which he chuckled.

"Let go of me dang it!" I yelled pushing against the ground to slow him down. He just grabbed my other hand and began to pull into we both fell into the living room. Someone snickered above us while another coughed and we looked up to see Wales and Northern Ireland standing there. Where Scotland was I had no clue.

"Need some help there Olivia?" Wales questioned holding out a hand. I took it allowing him to pull me up only to get dropped into a couch. Northern Ireland sat next to me and smiled while Wales and Ireland sat across from me. I looked at the with narrowed eyes suspicious of what was going on.

"What do you all want?" I questioned crossing my arms and legs. They looked at each before Ireland cleared his throat.

"Well not much as Alba would slaughter us if we hurt you, but we want to know whether or not you've figured out how to get back to your world." Ireland said leaning forward.

"No, I haven't yet seeing as I was in Canada and America since July and they do not have any magic there. So I haven't been able to research or anything." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Seriously?" Wales questioned.

"Yes, you really think I haven't thought about this before? Honestly, its already the new year, I have to figure this out before September begins so we can attend school and talk to our families more than just over the phone. But no, I am not magically inclined at all." I said shrugging. Northern Ireland had been silent staring at me for a small while before a smirk settled on his face.

"Hey Alba! We're stealing Olivia for several minutes!" He yelled. I was struggling against both Ireland and Wales who were shoving me towards the basement door where England kept his magic stuff. A thump sounded from upstairs and we paused to look up.

"For what!" A voice yelled back.

"Just something! I promise to get her back to you in one piece!" Northern Ireland yelled.

"NOOOOO! I don't want to go into the basement! Let me go!" I yelled shoving against Ireland and Wales. Another thump sounded from upstairs and we paused again to look up in confusion.

"What is Alba doing up there?" Wales questioned. We shrugged and I took this chance to high tail it out of there.

"Olivia! Come back here lassie!" Ireland yelled running after me. I ran up the stairs heading for my room when I bumped into Scotland. We collided head on and landed in a tumbled mess on the floor. I groaned as did he while the others above us snickered.

"Screw you guys." I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my head as my cell phone went off. I slipped off of Scotland to answer it as it was Matthew. "Hello?" I asked glaring at Ireland as he tried to inch closer. Scotland huffed at them in annoyance and pulled me up by my arm.

"Hello Olivia? It's Matthew, how are you and Anna? Is everything going well over there?" A voice questioned from the other side of the line. I smiled turning and beginning to walk towards my room.

"Oi! Where are you going!" Two voices shouted. I told Matthew to hold on and turned back to them. It was Scotland and Ireland talking.

"I'm going to my room to talk to Matthew. It won't take that long." I said sighing and walking away. This was going to be a long day. A few hours passed and I emerged from my room rubbing my eyes sleepily. The others were downstairs yelling about something prompting me to wake up after having fallen asleep reading.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Scotland and Ireland were wrestling while Northern Ireland and Wales watched amused yet annoyed also.

"They're fighting over something stupid again." Wales muttered watching his brothers with annoyed eyes. Northern Ireland shrugged obviously amused with his brothers antics.

"Oi you two, stop fighting!" I yelled suddenly shocking all four of the brothers. Scotland and Ireland looked up from the floor while Wales and Northern Ireland stared at me in shock.

"Lass, jist what did ye do wit' yer hair?" Scotland questioned looking amused.

"Well I was sleeping as the time difference is still nagging at me and so I walked out without brushing my hair to come downstairs and see just what you fools were doing." I said running my hand through my blonde hair. They snickered at me while I huffed and noticed something about Scotland. He looked unhappy? He looked as if he was holding back something. I was about to question him on it when Wales and Northern Ireland questioned what we were going to do for dinner. I was whisked away to the kitchen to help while Ireland and Scotland stayed in the living room. By the time we had all finished eating it was already three. I ran a hand through my still messy hair and yawned.

"How can you still be sleepy Olivia?" Wales questioned ruffling my hair. I grumbled at him and waved him away.

"Because I'm always tired." I answered as Northern Ireland walked by humming. I raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't question it. I just shook my head and walked into the living room to finish that book of mine.

It was beginning to get late now and Anna was out still with England. Scotland was in the kitchen doing something while Wales, Northern Ireland and Ireland were upstairs in their separate bedrooms. Ireland and Northern Ireland would leave tomorrow for Ireland as Ireland was independent and Northern Ireland didn't feel like staying any longer. I was in the living room reading while waiting for Anna and England to come home. I'd already take a shower thankfully without too many complications and was sitting in some fleece pants and a long sleeve loose shirt. Suddenly something crashed and I jumped. The noise had come from the kitchen and I got up and poked my head in.

Scotland was sitting at the table with empty bottles of whisky around him. Most were empty and I could see one had smashed on the ground. That had been the crashing sound. I bit my lip and debated on whether or not to call out to him. The debate was solved when Scotland looked up and saw me.

"Hello lass." He slurred. He sent me a wasted smirk and I gulped. Hus eyes were glazed over in a drunken haze and he smelled of smoke and alcohol. I was concerned, but did not want to come any closer to him.

"You should go to bed Scotland, you're drunk." I said still not coming all the way into the room. Scotland shook his head slowly and stood up. He was slightly wobbly, but managed to drag me into the kitchen. He sat back down as I was shoved into the seat next to him.

"I donnae need to go ter bed lass. But ye'll stay with me, aye?" Scotland said smirking. I grimaced and tried to pry his hand off my arm. It only made him tighten his grip and I had to bite back a whimper.

"Let go Scotland that hurts." I said tugging at his hand. I wanted to lash out to get away, but knew that would cause more trouble than it was worth. He let go and I rubbed my arm gingerly. He picked up another bottle and began to gulp it down as I eyed him warily.

"What's wrong lass? Ye not gonna drink?" Scotland questioned looking at me. I got up shaking my head and took a step back. I gritted my teeth wondering if I should call for the others. I shook the thought away and stood my ground.

"No, I don't drink and I cannot drink. You need to get to sleep or you'll feel terrible in the morning Scotland. So stop drinking whisky and go to bed." I said backing up a little as his eyes narrowed. He frowned and shrugged taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"I donnae understand why you hang out with that wee shite America and that invisible lad Canada." Scotland suddenly said setting down the nearly empty bottle. I didn't respond and took another step back. He was honestly scaring me now. "Do ye like them more lass? What about me brothers? Ye get along wit' them well too." He continued as he tightened his grip on the bottle until it broke. I winced as blood began to well up as he had cut his hands on the shards.

"Scotland, you're bleeding from the bottle. Let me bandage you and then you can go to bed." I pleaded trying not to look at the blood too much. He didn't glance at the blood as he got up looking agitated. I took another step back and I could feel the wall at my back. I was afraid now of what he would do while like this.

"Well lass, who do ye like better?" Scotland questioned. He was standing in front of me now. I pushed back against the wall trying to get farther away from him. Fear raced inside me as he bent down a little. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. I winced at the tight grip and knew that both my arm and jaw would be bruised tomorrow. I didn't respond to his question and he growled.

"Well?" He growled. I grabbed his wrist trying to get him to loosen his grip, instead he tightened it.

"I-I don't knew. Just l-let go Scotland, you're hurting me." I cried looking up at him in fear. He scoffed and released my jaw. I slid down the wall pulling my legs to my chest and staring up at him with wide eyes. He looked down at me in anger and crouched down in front of me. I looked at his eyes and nearly cried in anguish. I couldn't find him in them, not the Scotland I was used to.

"What's wrong lass, scared?" Scotland sneered. I stared at him in fear knowing he could hurt me even more if he wanted to.

"IRELAND! WALES! NORTHERN IREL….!" I was cut off by Scotland slamming his hands into the wall beside my head. I began to shake as he came closer still sneering.

"Yelling fer me brothers? Tch, coward are ya?" Scotland said. I could hear someone coming and I flicked my eyes to the doorway to see Ireland standing there. He took one look at me and his eyes darkened in anger.

"WALES! NORTHERN IRELAND! Get down here!" Ireland yelled. He grabbed Scotland arm and yanked the man away from me. Scotland huffed standing up and glaring at the Irishman.

"What der ye want?" Scotland snarled out. Ireland threw him further away from me as Wales and Northern Ireland ran in. I buried my head in my knees as Northern Ireland raced to me and Wales raced to help Ireland.

"Olivia, can you walk?" Northern Ireland questioned. I looked up at him sniffling and he winced. I knew he could see the bruise on my jaw and arm. A thunk sounded and we looked over to see Ireland punching Scotland. He stumbled back catching himself on the table with his injured hand. I winced as blood dripped over the edge of the table and stared at Scotland. I knew he was a rough man, but why did he get drunk enough to hurt me? And not seem to care?

"Ye hurt her! Have ye just drunk yerself stupid!" Ireland yelled after he had seen my jaw and arm. Scotland sneered at him obviously still drunk and Northern Ireland helped me to my feet being careful of my arm. Wales shoved his brother into a chair and leaned down to say something to him. It was too soft for us to hear, but it made Scotland jolt.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Someone yelled. We looked over to the doorway to see Anna and England standing there. England looked livid as Anna scanned the room and her eyes fell on me. She gave a shocked cry and sprinted over to me. England looked over as well and became even more livid.

"Conner, take her upstairs. Anna, go with them. Seamus, Lleu stay here. I'm going to need you. [1]" England said through gritted teeth. We nodded and Anna grabbed my injured arm gently as we walked away.

"Canadian, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have gone out and I should have listened to you talking about that bad feeling earlier." Anna said looking at the hand shaped bruise on my arm.

"It's not your fault Anna." I said looking away. Northern Ireland caught my eyes and he looked agitated and very remorseful.

"We should've known he'd be drinking, we just didn't think he would 'round you." He said. We walked up the stairs and made it to my room before England started yelling at Scotland. It was in another language which I recognized as Gaelic and the tone was extremely harsh. "I suggest earplugs tonight lassies. Good night." Northern Ireland said smiling tightly before rushing back down to the kitchen. We watched him go before entering the room I was staying in. We dropped down onto the bed and I pulled my knees to my chest. Anna regarded me as I struggled to keep from crying.

"Olivia, you can cry if you want." She whispered. I looked at her before bursting into tears, sobbing into my knees. '_He said he would never hurt her…. I guess he lied.'_ Anna thought as I continued to sob.

3rd P.O.V.

England glared at the man in front of him. He had gone too far this time. Scotland had done horrible things while drunk before, but this…. Hurting Olivia wasn't something he was going to tolerate. England watched as Ireland and Wales dumped water on Scotland to sober him up and could only hope he would remember what happened. He did not want to ask Olivia; the poor girl looked so afraid and devastated already.

England's P.O.V.

"William, do you remember what you did to Olivia?" I demanded standing in front of him. I saw Northern Ireland slip into the kitchen from the corner of my eye and nodded to him. The magic that had been in the water had sobered Scotland up thankfully. He looked confused for a minute and I gritted my teeth in muted anger. Then his eyes grew wide and he struggled against Northern Ireland, Wales and Ireland to get up. My eyes narrowed as he glanced to where Olivia had been against the wall.

"Where is she?" Scotland asked still struggling. We didn't answer him and his struggles increased.

"She doesn't want to see you." A soft voice said. I turned to see Anna in the doorway. She looked upset. Scotland's struggles completely stopped after she spoke. He stared at her in shock and they released him as he slumped forward. He put his hands over his face and shook.

"What have I done?" He whispered. Anna stepped closer and crossed her arms. I retreated to stand beside her as we watched him.

"You hurt her. You said you'd never hurt her or let her get hurt. You lied Scotland and now she's crying, sobbing. I haven't seen her cry in….. I don't think I've ever seen her cry actually." Anna said watching as Scotland continued to shake. "You should've known that she doesn't like drunks, after all, you saved her while we were in America." Anna continued. Scotland looked up and we saw how devastated he seemed.

"I ken, I ken [2]. I'm such an idiot." He said clasping his hands together. "Can, can I at least see her?" He asked looking at his hands. We all looked at each other before looking back at him.

"No, that isn't a good idea. Let her rest and think." I said. He hesitantly nodded and got up to go upstairs. Wales, Northern Ireland and Ireland followed him as I looked at the table covered in bottles and blood. It was going to be such a long night.

**Author's Note:**

[1] Conner = Northern Ireland, Seamus = Ireland, and Lleu(qu-eu) = Wales. Yes, Wales' name is odd, I know that and it may change so just watch out for that.

[2] ken – know in Scottish slang

So this is what the lovely cliffhanger led you up to. Yea… This is has been written since August and I have been waiting forever to get it out. I'm sorry if Scotland is OOC or any of them are. And yes, now Scotland and Olivia are in a very big…. Catastrophe. Wonder how that's going to be solved…. No joke, actually have no idea right now how to solve this….. I'm sure it will work itself out eventually.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the wait was worth it. Already have started on the next chapter, but my book may get in the way. Yes, book. It's on the first world war, but I won't bore you with the details. Bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Olivia, Olivia. Oi lass, wake up." A voice called. A hand was shaking my shoulder and I rolled over to groggily stare up at the person. It was North and he looked tired.

"Seamus and I are heading back to Ireland. We wanted to know if you wanted to come, you know….. to get away from Scotland?" The last word was muffled, but I caught it none the less. The name brought memories of last night shooting to the surface of my mind. My eyes began to water and I sat up to rub at them.

"I…" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "I don't know if I should leave." I mumbled looking up at the Irishman. He sighed being uncharacteristically serious as he sat down next to me. I expected him to talk to me about Scotland and how I needed to get away badly. What I didn't expect however was him to hug me. My eyes watered as he hugged me to his chest and I sniffled.

"I'm…. We're not going to force you to go with us, but at least get away for while. Go with Lleu to Wales or head down to Cornwall or hell, even to France. Just spend some time away from Scotland, alright?" He said running a hand through my hair. He released me after I had nodded surprised by his actions. He got up to leave when I stopped him.

"W-where's Cornwall again?" I asked intrigued by this former country. [1] North grinned and ran out to grab a map and his older brother. After an hour or so of planning, calling up Cornwall and packing my bags we went downstairs to tell England where I was going.

"What! Why there of all places?" England questioned careful not to say exactly where I was going. They were afraid, afraid that Scotland would hear.

"Well, I've always wanted to go there plus I think it'd be interesting. He's also already agreed." I said shifting my back pack.

"So, when is he coming?" England said sighing in defeat.

"Another hour or so, he was already heading this way to pick something up." North said hauling his luggage down the stairs.

"Okay, fine, you can go. Just be careful do you understand? I'll tell Anna when she wakes up." England said. "What are you going to do in the meantime?" I looked around the parlor room and shrugged.

"Can I wander around outside for a bit?" I asked. England was about to shoot me down when Wales intervened.

"I'll go with her Albion; I can show her my dragons and a few other mythical creatures that are around. Come on Olivia, we'll be back later." Wales said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. My backpack was set by the front door and Wales headed towards the forest. I glanced back to see Ireland wave from car and curtains on the second floor move slightly. Before I could see who it was though we entered the forest.

"My dragons are this way, but only two of them. All the rest are at home." Wales began to talk happily about dragons as I looked around. This country was more alive with magical creatures than any other I had ever been to. Wood sprites, fairies, ghosts, willow-wisps, unicorns, nymphs, a rare phoenix, and of course many others, but most of all there were dragons here. I'd never seen a real one before and was anxious to see what they were like.

"Here we are Olivia. Wait here for a moment." Wales' voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked around. We were on the outskirts of a glen. I peaked around a tree to see two dragons and several eggs between them. Wales approached the two speaking Welsh. I watched from behind the tree as Wales inspected the eggs and chatted happily away in Welsh. One of the dragons turned their head my way watching me for a brief second before turning back to Wales. Wales didn't seem concerned though and after another minute or two waved me over. I approached slowly and the two dragons came into a better view. Both were a bright red and looked very similar to the ones on the Welsh flag.

The eggs were in between the two of them and speckled with red and blue. They were the size of ostrich eggs or maybe a little bigger. The two dragons regarded me as I drew nearer and surprisingly I could tell which one was female and which one was male. The female had a softer looking body, but her talons were sharper and her scales a shade lighter than the males. She also was smaller than her companion.

"Both of these dragons were born in my home, it's sort of hard to find dragons in England these days. Albion resents it, but can't deny the truth of it." Wales paused following my gaze to the eggs which had begun to shake. "They're hatching!" Wales exclaimed stepping back to stand next to me as the dragons curled around the eggs. After several minutes cracking was heard and after another few minutes small baby like noises could be heard. The dragons stayed curled around the babies for a few more minutes to ensure they were all okay before moving to let us have a look at them. Apparently they trusted us very much. The babies were mostly red with two blue ones.

"Why are only two blue?" Wales muttered confused. I shrugged as the male flew off to find food. The female looked over the babies and made a sad noise when looking at the two blue dragons. Now that I looked closer they didn't appear to be breathing. The blue dragon closest to me I had the strangest urge to touch, but didn't know if I was allowed to. Would the mother abandon it like with other creatures? The female dragon said something to Wales in Walsh who looked at me surprised.

"Is there something wrong Wales?" I asked. He shook his head saying something back to the dragon while motioning to me frantically. Then Wales sighed in defeat as the dragon didn't falter in her stare.

"Olivia, you have Welsh blood right?" Wales asked. I nodded confused until he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the closest blue dragon. I yelped as he pulled me and set my hand atop the dragon's head. I didn't expect anything to happen, but then the dragon moved and rubbed against my hand as I struggled to get away.

"So you do have a connection to dragons. She wasn't lying." Wales said astonished. I looked up at him in shock and fear as the male dragon came back with a sheep carcass. Wales and I grimaced and he finally let go of my hand. I pulled it away from the dragon as we stepped back to let the male give the mother food.

"Wales, what's going on?" I questioned afraid of what had just happened. He smiled at me seeming very happy for whatever reason.

"Because you have Welsh blood, a connection to magic, and a connection to us that blue dragon, which no, had not been breathing earlier, had been saved and now shares your aura. I know it's odd and confusing and you're probably scared, but this is amazing. It's been so long since this happened." Wales was excited.

"I don't, I don't understand." I said as Wales began to take us home.

"I'll try to explain better when we get back, okay?" Wales asked. I hesitantly nodded as we exited the forest. Ireland and North were gone and there was a new car in the drive. I didn't know how long we'd been in the forest, but obviously longer than I expected. We walked up to the house and opened the door only for me to get tackled by Anna.

"NO! Don't leave me!" She wailed. I grimaced as her hold tightened and Wales slipped away leaving me to fend for myself against Anna.

Wales' P.O.V.

I slipped away from Olivia and into the kitchen where I found both Albion and Alba. Alba was staring the door I'd just come through while Albion was drinking tea.

"She's leaving." The redhead mumbled running a hand through said hair. Albion nodded keeping an eye on Alba and his lips tightly shut.

"She has a connection with a dragon." I said startling them both. They looked at me trying to process what I had said before staring at me in shock.

"What did you say? She has a connection… with a dragon!" Albion exclaimed nearly dropping his teacup. Anna's complaining grew louder as did Olivia's grumbles and sighs. I nodded as Alba and Albion exchanged looks.

"There's another blue dragon there that needs saving, one of you needs to go see who it connects to before it's too late." I said. Alba jumped up immediately and glanced at the door with a mournful look before going out the back door to the forest. Albion watched him go and sighed setting his tea cup down.

"He's still very upset." Albion said fiddling with the handle of the cup. I nodded sitting down on his other side. "What are we going to do Cymru?" [2] He asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure Albion, I'm not sure." I said looking at the kitchen door where Cornwall's voice could be heard.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"So you're Olivia, it's nice to meet you, I'm Cornwall." The man said holding out a hand. He had ruffled black hair and the green British Isles eyes that were a dark, dark green on him. He stood at about Wales's height and wore just everyday clothing. I took his hand with a smile and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Cornwall." I said. He grinned and let go of my hand to step back and looked at me. Anna was still attached to my waist and pouting however.

"But Canadian, you can't leave me here." Anna said. I sighed and Cornwall rolled his eyes.

"Do you want her to stay here where she's been hurt or do you want her safe with me?" Cornwall said crossing his arms. Anna muttered something about British people and their logic before letting me go.

"Fine, she can go with you. But only because of last night." Anna said walking into the kitchen.

"I was going to leave you anyways." I mumbled following her into the kitchen. Cornwall followed after me and greeted England and Wales. Scotland, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good bye Olivia." England said awkwardly. We gave him an odd look to which he cleared his throat.

"I'll be back you know, before we leave for wherever we go after this." I said amused. England flushed and nodded.

"Of course, of course. We'll see you later then." England said shaking my hand. "We'll keep Scotland occupied so you don't have to worry." England whispered. I gulped down the lump in my throat and fought back the tears to not. England let go of my hand to have Wales embrace me.

"I'll take care of your dragon, but…. I need a strand or two of your hair." Wales said before plucking two strands of hair out of my head. I yelped holding my head as he smiled. "Before you ask I need your hair for a potion I have to make for your dragon." He continued before walking away. I watched him go with a blank look as England rolled his eyes. I looked around expecting Scotland, but I didn't know what I'd do if I saw him. He hadn't spoken a word to me all day nor had I seen him at all.

"We should be going before it gets too late." Cornwall said. I spared another glance at Anna and England who were holding hands and they waved. Anna was all teary eyed now. I smiled sadly and walked out the door grabbing my bag on the way out.

"It's going to be a long drive seeing as I don't want to take an airplane and I know you don't want to." Cornwall said opening the passenger door for me. I got in thanking him and he shut the door before getting in the other side. "I have a question though, before we leave." Cornwall started looking at me. "Are you going to forgive Scotland?" He questioned. I froze staring at him and he waved a hand in front of my face.

"I…. I want to forgive him. I really do, but…." I paused touching the purple bruise on my chin. "I want to talk to him first, I want him to apologize and I want to hug him and apologize too. I know he drinks and he likely won't stop, but I want still want to see him. They're keeping me away and him away, afraid of what might happen. I don't know what will happen and I want to know… So, to answer to answer your original question, yes, I'm going to forgive him." I said rubbing the bruise on my arm. "However, I'll probably end up hitting him after apologies are said, just for a little payback." I added. Cornwall stared at me for a minute before beginning to laugh.

"Yea, I can see why he likes you so much! You're alike yet so different. Plus you have fight in you; you'll fit in well with us." Cornwall said patting my back. I chuckled as he started the car. I looked away from Cornwall as we pulled out of the drive to see Scotland emerging from the forest. He seemed ecstatic about something until he caught sight of the car and his eyes lost that glint and his smirk of triumph became a deep frown. Then Cornwall captured my attention again and I turned away from Scotland. By the time I looked back he was gone. The next few hours would be interesting to say the least.

Cornwall's P.O.V.

Two hours had gone by since we'd left Albion's house and Olivia was asleep in the seat next to me. The bruise on her chin was a nasty purple and it made me grimace when I thought of what else he could have done. The question now was what to do. No one in my family was good with emotions so if we left them to themselves it may end badly. However, maybe we could ask someone? No, England's pride would never allow that. We couldn't call America, that guy above America, or any of the European nations especially France. I sighed as farm land flew by and glanced at Olivia again. This was going to be a long drive.

When we arrived at my home Olivia was still asleep. I hesitated to wake her up, but I didn't want to carry her. So I got out of the car, walked to her side and opened the door. She fell out with a yelp and a thump. She looked up at me groggily and stretched.

"Come on Olivia, I'm not carrying you." I said grabbing her suitcase leaving her bag to her. She hummed to show she heard and picked herself up off the ground. She grabbed her bag before following me into the house. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she looked around with wide eyes.

Olivia's P.O.V.

His house was amazing. There were different paintings of battle scenes, his flag and other little things that set the house apart. _'"I love your room!" I said spinning around happily to look at everything. Scotland laughed and…'_ My eyes dulled when that scene came to mind. Cornwall waved a hand in my face and I blinked coming back down to Earth.

"Come on Olivia, I'll show you where you're staying. He said grabbing my hand. Another memory began to pop up, but I pushed it right back down. We walked through his house and up the stairs to stop at a random door. The house as cozy and Cornwall didn't seem used to guests.

"It's rare I have someone over, occasionally Wales or North comes down, but not very often these days. Even with the invention of cars." He mumbled opening the door. Inside was your stereotypical guest room and he set m suitcase on the bed with sigh.

"Get comfortable poppet, I'll be up in about an hour to check up on you." Cornwall said before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked out one of the windows. That flashback was tearing at the back of my mind and with a suppressed sob I let myself relieve that part of Christmas."

'"_Lass! Ge' up! Ah donnae care about ye sleeping in, but if Ah cannae then you cannae." Scotland said shaking my shoulder. I groaned burying myself further into the pillows and swatted at him. He grunted grabbing my hand and pulling the covers away from me. I tried to roll over to face him only to have him pulled on top of me from holding my hand._

"_What do you want so early in the morning?" I questioned glaring up at him. He was straddling my legs with one hand by my neck with the other still holding my hand. He gave me a sleepy scowl and yawned._

"_If ye think Ah want ter be awake ye're wrong. Tha' wee brotha of mine and his lassie sent me up here ter get you." He said scowling even more. I snorted as he yawned again and looked down at me sleepily._

"_So you've been bullied into getting me to come downstairs?" I questioned amused greatly by this. Scotland frowned before rolling his eyes. Then his frown grew into a sleepy smirk and he moved to the side before lying basically on top of me._

"_Oi! What the hell are you doing Scotland?" I yelped as he pulled the covers back up burying his head into my neck._

"_Going back ter sleep lass." He said wrapping his arms around me and exhaling sending shivers up my spine. I squirmed lightly before giving up knowing he wouldn't be moving._

"_Fine, just don't molest me." I muttered moving we were on our sides and my head was beneath his chin. He chuckled and as I dozed off again he kissed the top of my head gently.'_

I snapped out of the flashback to grip the thistle necklace that I had only recently started wearing. It had acquired a new charm from Christmas which made another memory rear its head.

'"_Finally, what took you two so long?" England questioned when we finally tromped down the stairs. We looked at him sleepily and flopped down on the empty couch._

"_Canadian, wake up and help me make breakfast." Anna said happily putting away her gift from England. It was a book of pictures of her and England along with some drawings of England when he was younger. I looked up with a sigh and walked into the kitchen with her. While we were gone England turned England turned to Scotland with a raised bushy eyebrow._

"_Well? Did you get her something?" He asked. Scotland looked confused._

"_Ge' who somethin'?" He questioned confused as to what England was asking._

"_Did you get Olivia something?" England asked in a harsh whisper. Scotland rolled his eyes at his brother before nodding. England was about to ask what when he was interrupted by Scotland._

"_Ye'll see when Ah give it to her." Scotland said. Wales and North snickered as England sighed at his brother. After a couple minutes Scotland got up and walked down the hall. He appeared in the kitchen and without me noticing managed to convince Anna to wait in the living room for a few minutes._

"_Hello lass." A voice purred in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped startled and looked over my shoulder. Scotland was standing behind me with a soft smirk._

"_Hi? Can I help you?" I questioned._

"_Can ye close yer eyes fer a minute?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him to which he rolled his eyes. "Ah'm not gonna hurt ye, jist close yer eyes." He said. I did so albeit hesitantly and his arms left my waist. There was some rustling before I felt something around my neck. After a muttered okay from Scotland I opened my eyes to find the thistle pendant necklace, but with another charm attached. It was his flag hanging next to the thistle. There was something carved on the back, but I couldn't make out what it said. I stared at it surprised for a second before looking up at Scotland still surprised._

"_You-you didn't have to get me something." I whispered. Scotland smiled softly and turned me around to face him._

"_Do you like it?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded and released the necklace to hug him. He moved one arm to wrap around my shoulders and chuckled._

"_Thank you William. I whispered against his collar bone. He smiled against my hair and someone giggled from the door way. We looked over to see Anna, England, Wales and Northern Ireland standing there._

"_Oops, sorry Canadian. We'll just leave now." Anna said before retreating down the hallway with England. Wales and Northern Ireland followed quickly after them when Scotland glared at them.'_

"Scotland," I whimpered clutching my necklace. Tears welled up in my eyes and I buried myself into the pillow to muffle my sobs.

Cornwall's P.O.V.

I watched from the doorway as she cried and gritted my teeth. I had been coming up to check on her when I heard her beginning to cry.

"Something needs to be done." I muttered closing the door gently and walking away. '_And something will be done.'_

**Author's Note:**

[1] former country: Cornwall – Cornwall used to be a country until England took them over awhile ago and now they are a county instead. Cornish? Yea, that's them.

[2] Cymru – Wales in Welsh

Hello, hello. I'm sorry this took so long; I hope you'll forgive me. I promise that the part with Wales and the dragons isn't random; it's there for a reason, promise. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out soon! I'm trying! Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

By the time I woke up the sun was up and a glance at the clock told me it was still morning. I'd slept for several hours and felt sluggish. I sat up rubbing my eyes and ruffled my hair.

"How did I end up under the covers?" I muttered looking around me. Thankfully I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, there's some things I want to show you today." Cornwall said appearing in the doorway. I blinked still waking up and he sighed. "Well? Get up, we're burning daylight." He urged. With a yawn I threw the covers back and stood up.

"Your things are still in your bags. The bathroom's right next door. Don't take too long or breakfast will get cold. Got it?" He questioned. I nodded unzipping my suitcase and beginning to go through it. I heard his footsteps walk away and with a sigh I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was times like these I loved my short hair.

"There you are, breakfast is ready so hurry up and eat. There are a lot of things I want to show you today." Cornwall said as I walked into the kitchen several minutes later. "Oh, and call me Adrion okay?"

"Okay, t-thank you Corn-Adrion. Thank you so much." I said smiling tiredly. He blushed lightly before ruffling my wet hair.

"Of course, who the hell else is going to help you? France?" Adrion snorted amused at that idea. I smiled tiredly again and he pulled out a chair for me.

"Who knew people could be so polite after being stuck with the other British Isle brothers for so long." I said chuckling lightly. Adrion laughed loudly knowing that I meant when they lost their tempers with others.

"Just because I live at land's end [1] doesn't mean I'm impolite." He said chuckling now. I hummed amused and dug into the waffles he had made. Thankfully unlike England, Adrion was a good cook.

Cornwall's P.O.V.

I watched as she ate and went over the conversation I had with Scotland and Wales last night. I'm surprised that she didn't wake up with all the yelling we did. I'd told Wales what had happened and demanded to speak with Scotland.

'"_What do you mean I can't talk to him? His "girlfriend", as he calls her without her consent, is crying herself to sleep ad you won't let me make his ear bleed for it?" I demanded. There was silence on the other side._

"_I-I still can't let you talk to him Adrion. He's upset enough and I swear he's drinking even more than usual. Please, just take care of her until we sort this out." Wales begged. I scowled not very happy and huffed. There was a sudden commotion over the phone and then __**he**__ spoke._

"_Wha' do ya want Cornwall?" A Scottish accented voice asked._

"_She's crying you ruddy bastard, crying herself to sleep over your stupidity." I growled. There was silence on the other side and I kept going. "She wants to forgive you! So badly! But your too much of a coward to tell her!" I began to yell._

"_Ah'm not a coward!" He yelled back._

"_Yes you are! You had today to talk to her! You could've told her good bye when I came by to get her! BUT YOU HID YOURSELF AWAY IN THE FOREST LIKE A COWARD!" I yelled moving farther away from Olivia's room._

"_SHUT UP! I WANTED TO TALK TO HER, BUT THEY WOULDN'T LET ME! I HAD A REASONG TO BE IN THE FOREST YOU BASTARD AND THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME ANYWAYS!" He yelled back. "AND I'M NOT A COWARD!" The yelled and screaming match continued between us for half an hour until he broke down into a sob. There was a sound on the other side like the phone had been dropped and then Wales come on. I was huffing and puffing waiting for a response from someone._

"_Cornwall, was that really necessary? He's unhappy enough as it is, did you really need to make it worse?" Wales questioned. I slowed my breathing before responding._

"_He needed to know Cymru, so I let him know." With that the conversation ended.'_

Olivia's P.O.V.

I looked up after finishing my breakfast to see Adrion staring off into space. I waved a hand in front of his face and still got no reaction.

"Er, Adrion? You okay there?" I questioned concerned. However he still didn't respond. "Oi Cornwall, come back from the land of rainbows and flying mint bunnies and answer me!" I exclaimed. He blinked lookin around before settling on me.

"The land of rainbows and flying mint bunnies? Really?" He said. I shrugged and he sighed. "You hang around Albion too much." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow at this to which he smirked.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes so go get ready." He said grabbing dishes and such. I moved to help him, but he just shoved me towards the stairs. With a sigh I climbed the stairs to my room to grab my coat, gloves and shoes. I took a good look around the room with sad eyes. If all had gone well I would have been traveling to Scotland at the end of the week. The sun caught the snow outside and sent scatters of light to reflect off the blue walls. I slipped my gloves on with a tired sigh and walked out of the room.

Adrion was waiting for me at the front door. He swung it open for me and we walked out to his car. At this moment I couldn't help but wonder what Anna was doing right now; however my mind was brought back to the present when Adrion called me back. We got into the car and before we left he wanted a promise from me.

"You want me to promise not to leave the UK, specifically no leaving Great Britain, until this thing between Scotland and I have been resolved?" I asked blinking surprised. Adrion nodded and I shrugged before agreeing. Then he started the car and away we went.

"This is called Eden Project and you'll love it. It's a huge greenhouse with 2 different biomes, one's tropical and the other Mediterranean. There's all different plant species and it's beautiful. I'm sure you'll love it. Plus its warm so no having to deal with snow!" Adrion said happily as he drove up to a huge dome building. I looked up at it surprised and slowly felt a smile on my face. We got out and I was bouncing along happily as Adrion led me in. We got past the entrance building and into the domed structure and took our coats off almost immediately. The tropical biome was hot and so beautiful. There was a waterfall crashing through palm trees. There were mangroves and so many other different tropical trees and plants.

"This is so pretty Adrion. It honestly feels like the tropics…. Or at least what I think it should feel like. I've never been there before." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. Adrion laughed and continued to lead me along the path showing me different plants that flourished in this type of environment.

"You like tulips right?" Adrion asked suddenly as we got near the end of the tropical biome.

"Yes of course, they're one of my favorite flowers, why?" I asked. Adrion just smiled and tugged me into the next biome and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing? We're missing things." I whined. Adrion chuckled and promised yo ho back after he showed me something. We walked for another minute before stopping and he removed his hands. I blinked adjusting my eyes before they widened and a smile blossomed on my face.

"This is just…. Amazing." I breathed clasping my hands together. There was a field of tulips of all different colors. I walked closer marveling at the different colors and tulips.

"Do you like it?" Adrion questioned from behind me. I nodded not wanting to speak. He chuckled amused at my happiness and fell silent. After another few minutes I turned back to Adrion with a smile still on my face.

"Can we see the rest now?" I asked. He nodded and we walked back to the beginning to start and finish the second biome. There were plants from deserts, all around Europe and South Africa. By the time we got to the end it was well past 10 and with a panicked look Adrion quickly put his jacket back on. I followed his lead and we made it to the car just before 11.

"On to the next place." Adrion said smiling. I nodded loosening my scarf and sinking into my seat. "The next one's just something that most people ignore; after all, it's not really on the map anymore. It's only a few miles north of the city I live in. So it shouldn't take that long to get there. Then after that we're heading to a place that currently isn't "open". However, I have special privileges to this sort of thing." Adrion said with a smirk. I smiled lightly amused by his "special privileges." My mind, on the other hand, was somewhere else completely. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Scotland and feeling worried for some reason.

"Something's wrong with… with Scotland." I muttered looking out the window. Adrion glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. We got to wherever Adrion was taking me and got out. I glanced around, but didn't se anything. Adrion grabbed my hand and began to pull me up a hill.

"It's up here! Stop dragging your feet and let's go!" He yelled. I sighed and picked up the pace. We got to the top and I was surprised. We were standing at the entrance to a hill fort.

"It's not much, I can hardly call it a castle anymore, but it holds special memories. Alba, Albion, Cymru, and Éire [2], they all helped me build it. This, of course, was before we were really countries. But I'm still glad that it's standing." Adrion said smiling sadly with a faraway look in his eyes. He began to walk into it and I followed so as not to be dragged again. It was a large fort and circular giving us a good view.

"This is so cool." I breathed looking around. "You and the others actually built this?" Adrion nodded sheepishly.

"Well, we had help from our people, so…" Adrion trailed off, but I understood.

"It's still pretty cool." I said. Adrion nodded and we spent about ten minutes there before heading back to his car.

"There's no place to eat around here so I brought food with us." Adrion said reaching into the back of the car to bring up a bag of different food. "I wasn't sure exactly what you liked so I just grabbed stuff."

"That's fine." I said as he gave a sandwich. We sat and ate quietly not really wanting to say anything. After a few minutes we finished and had begun to drive again. That feeling concerning Scotland had not lessened, but gotten worse.

"This next place is sort of in ruins, sort of intact. It has a great view too… are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Adrion asked. I struggled to tell him the sense of foreboding, but couldn't bring myself to say it so I simply nodded. He didn't look convinced, but dropped it none the less. The rest of the car ride was silent and somewhat tense.

"Here we are!" Adrion suddenly exclaimed. I jumped and looked to where he was pointing. It was a rounded castle wall with a ruin or two poking up above it. We got out of the car, passed through a gate, and walked up to the castle.

"This is Restormel Castle, this I didn't build, the Norman's did. I prefer the one I built though." He said lightly touching the wall. I looked at the old ruins that looked so much like a house on the inside with floors and staircases and hallways. It was amazing to see how intact it was. I smiled softly as I glanced at Adrion. Though he didn't build them I could tell he was still fond of them. We spent a good amount of time there before Adrion began to push me towards the car. I walked to the car and Adrion quickly got out of there.

"I hope we don't miss her." He mumbled. I was about to question what he meant, but decided against it at the last minute. He sped down the road and after several minutes I dozed off. I really wish I hadn't though.

'_It was Christmas Eve and getting late. Northern Ireland had already gone off to bed and Wales looked like he'd join him any minute. Anna was asleep on England's shoulder and England was having a stare down with Scotland._

"_Just what are you two doing?" I questioned looking up from my book._

"_Nothin', why do ye ask lass?" Scotland answered not looking away from England_

"_Because you've been staring at each other for about an hour now…. It's freaking me out." I said closing my book softly as not to wake up Wales and Anna. All I got for my efforts was a shrug. I sighed in defeat and set my book down. Wales had gotten up and stumbled towards the stairs so I quickly got up to help him leaving them alone. By the time I got back the staring contest was still going on however it had morphed into a glaring contest._

"_Honestly, you two are impossible." I muttered deciding to end this before it became a fight. Looking between the two men and knowing I couldn't make a lot of noise I decided on a way to stop this contest._

"_Scotland? Do you want your Christmas present early?" I asked suddenly making sure to color my cheeks on purpose. He jumped and gritted his teeth. "Well? Or you could just wait for tomorrow and agonize over it." I continued not phased. Scotland's cheeks were getting red and he huffed._

"_Ye're the devil lass." He muttered glaring harshly at England once more before turning to me losing the contest. I smirked and the color left my cheeks. He blinked confused as I smirked again and tweaked his nose._

"_Come on then." I said jumping up and walking away. Scotland jumped up as well to follow me. We made it out of the room and into the kitchen doorway. I pointed up my face beginning to color again this time for real and he followed my finger to find a bushel of mistletoe. He looked back down at me with smirk and my blush darkened. I stood on my tiptoes wrapping my arms around his neck and brushed my nose past his._

"_Merry Christmas William." I whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips. He froze surprised and I went to pull away only to be pulled back by a hand on the back of my head. His other arm wrapped around my lower back and he pulled me closer. I tangled my fingers in his hair and the kiss deepened. It was different from the others because there was so much feeling and it was mutual for once._

"_Never leave me." He mumbled pulling back slightly._

"_As long as you never leave me." I whispered back. He nodded and kissed my again just before England come to find us.'_

"Hey! Are you okay? You're crying." Adrion called bringing me back to the present. My eyes shot open and I rubbed at them to clear them.

"I'm fine, just dreamt something I shouldn't have." I said still brushing tears away.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Alright, well we're here." He said smiling now. That was when I noticed that the car had stopped. Outside was a snow covered moor.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Bodmin moor, we're meeting a very good friend of mine here." He said getting out of the car. I got out as well however slower than he did.

"Who are we meeting here?" I asked. Adrion smirked as he tugged me away from the car. We began to walk and I still had no answer to my question. Eventually the car faded away and the forest eclipsed it.

"We're meeting one of my myths here." He said stopping suddenly. I was confused immensely until it came to me.

"No way, the beast of Exmoor? That roams all over the UK basically? Seriously!" I exclaimed. Adrion nodded smirking. I stared at him in shock and felt scared. "Isn't that a huge black panther like creature?" I asked paling even more than I already was. Adrion nodded suddenly looking concerned.

"Seriously? Are you feeling alright? You've been pale since we left the hill fort, not to mention extremely tired and you started crying while sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up that early." Adrion mumbled.

"I don't know what's wrong anymore. There's th-this feeling in the back of my mind concerning Scotland and I don't understand why." I said beginning to wring my gloved hands. Adrion stepped forward and grabbed my hands.

"Everything will be fine, so take a deep breath and calm down. Okay?" Adrion said not releasing my hands. I bit my lip and nodded before taking a deep breath despite how much it stung my throat. A growl sounded from behind us and I froze. Adrion chuckled and looked over my shoulder. He greeted the growler behind me in Cornish before turning me around. There, about 5 feet away from me was an enormous black panther.

"A-Adrion, w-what's… I-I…" I couldn't get a sentence from my mouth. I'd faced dragons, different dimensions, drunks, an angry Canada, and an angry Northern Ireland. Yet this panther stopped me dead in my tracks.

"_So you are the one Cornwall said was coming. You're aura is intriguing for such a young child."_ A voice said. I gulped and Adrion tightened his grip on my shoulders. "_You're fine child, I will not harm you. Alba would be very upset if I did. After all, it is his aura I sense around you."_ It's voice was in my head.

"I-I, what do you mean his aura is around me?" I asked finally working up my nerve. The panther crept closer and rubbed against my hand before twining around Adrion's legs.

"_His aura is mingled in with yours, a claim to make it simple. It's a warning against those who wish you harm. However, it seems a dragon's aura is also mingled with your aura. It's very interesting to someone like me."_ The panther said with big yellow eyes. I blinked thinking back to the dragon incident from a couple days earlier.

"_Now, there appears to be something wrong with Alba. I would hurry to him child, before he leaves you forever." _The cat said before rubbing against Adrion again and rubbing my hand before darting away. I looked up at him in shuck only to have both our cell phones ring.

"Hello?" I answered. There was soft crying on the other side.

"Canadian, I'm so sorry." Anna cried. I was confused as to what she meant.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What happened?" I asked not very concerned. Did something happen to North? Ireland? Wales? …. Scotland?

"It's Scotland, he… he passed out from drinking too much and is in the hospital. He hasn't woken up yet either! I'm sorry! We tried to stop him, but he just kept drinking. He has alcohol poisoning and they aren't sure if or when he'll wake up. I'm so sorry." Anna sobbed. I froze and nearly dropped my cell phone. '_Scotland's in the hospital?'_

**Author's Note**

[1] Land's end – Cornwall is at land's end in England, you'll have to look at a map to see what I mean, but it's below Wales and is at the end of a peninsula.

[2] Éire – Ireland in Irish

Just a little background on some of the places that were visited:

Eden Project- a huge greenhouse in Cornwall that is just beautiful

The hill fort- it has an actual name and I might have mentioned it, however right now I can't bring it to mind, it was built back before the Norman invasion in 1066

Restormel Castle – built by the Normans after conquering Cornwall to protect the river

Bodmin moor and the Exmoor beast- Bodmin moor is a real place in Cornwall that yes, a huge black panther like creature is seen, this creature is actually seen in many different places in the UK

I'm so sorry this took so long! School had eaten my soul and it took awhile to get it back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will hopefully be out soon, but I can't promise anything. It will start in Olivia's P.O.V. and then switch to Anna's.

I have to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friend's dog who recently passed away. May you rest in peace Max.

Thanks for reading this! Bye bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

"Wales! Where is he!" I exclaimed running towards the Welshman. We had arrived at the hospital as fast as we could. Adrion followed behind me also running toward Wales. Wales turned to us and we could see tear tracks.

"He's right down the hall, I'm sorry. I tried, I tried." He mumbled. Adrion wrapped an arm around Wales's shoulder and motioned for me to go. I nodded and turned to walk down the hall. I got to the door where England was standing outside of and stopped. He looked at me with tired eyes and sighed. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in. Anna came out just then and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Canadian, I tried, we all did." She mumbled. I blinked back tears wondering if he was dead and not in a coma. I walked in and saw why she was so upset. Scotland was laying there, so pale and breathing so shallow hooked up to different machines. I paled immensely and nearly collapsed. A hand under my elbow kept me up and I looked back to see Northern Ireland there.

"I know it is hard Olivia, but it's not your fault." He mumbled. I steadied myself and walked forward to pull up a chair next to him. I grabbed his hand which was thankfully still warm, but not with the same warmth I was used to. I intertwined my fingers with his and squeezed his hand. There was no response from him and that's when I broke down crying and sobbing for him to come back and not to leave me. I clutched his hand in both of mine and sobbed relentlessly. North wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close as I sobbed. I felt someone else come up on my other side and briefly glanced over to see Ireland standing there. He crouched down and wrapped an arm around me as well. I sniffled and sobbed trying not to wail and beg.

"Shh, we're here too. He'll come back, okay?" Ireland whispered. He and North continued to whisper words and phrases of comfort even as they themselves were upset. Eventually they ran out of things to say and we all cried silently before I buried my head in Scotland's chest and sobbed.

Anna's P.O.V.

I watched from the doorway as Ireland and North tried to help Olivia and eventually they all were crying as Olivia buried her head in Scotland's chest. Arthur wrapped an arm around me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he sighed tiredly. I grabbed his hand in silent comfort and sniffled.

"I should have tried to stop him. I just didn't know it'd escalate to this level." Arthur whispered staring at his older brother.

"No, no one knew this would happen, not even you. So you can't blame yourself, I'm sure Olivia's blaming herself as are the others." I whispered back. I paused thinking about something. "I want to go home Arthur, back to my home in America. Not in this dimension or where ever we are." Arthur looked at me surprised and made sure no one else was listening.

"A-Anna, but I mean, aren't you happy here?" He questioned.

"I am, but I miss my family and my friends and this is just so stressful being stuck here for so long and without my family. Christmas has gone past and the new year. Our parents have to be worried about us and I just want to go home Arthur." I said feeling guilty. Arthur sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I-I'm not sure what to tell you Anna, let's wait until Olivia and Scotland recovers and talk to them about this. I'm unsure whether or not I'll be able to send you both back at different times." Arthur said. I nodded and we looked through the door again. Olivia was still being comforted by both Irish countries and Scotland was unconscious. I began to think back to after Christmas and to New Years Eve when Scotland and Olivia were so happy. They weren't even arguing as much or anything.

'_It was New Years Eve and I was sitting on the couch with Arthur watching Canadian chat happily with North. We still had yet to meet Ireland, but I'm sure we would soon. Surprisingly Scotland wasn't actually near Olivia, but on the complete other side of the room. But I could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye._

"_I'm so glad they're not arguing and Scotland isn't arguing with me." Arthur said also watching Olivia and Scotland. I laughed and he smiled. "I'm glad you get to spend New Year's Eve here, I was sure that frog was going to object and take you to his house." Arthur continued sneering at said frog. France was sitting next to Scotland and seemed amused by something. He said something to Scotland and Scotland burst out laughing. I saw Canadian snicker and North chuckle._

"_I'm glad too, I like being here plus London is amazing." I said smiling. I hadn't been able to go into the city yet and I think he was doing that on purpose. I looked at Arthur who smirked at me and looked back to North. We saw Wales sneaking up behind him with a horn and a devilish smirk. It seemed out of character to me until Arthur snickered._

"_I was wondering when he would start that again. Wales is normally quiet until this time of year when he always has a horn. Last year he scared the hell out of Scotland, this year it seems he's going after North. I'm sure next year it will be me again." Arthur said watching in amusement as Wales got in position behind North and Canadian. Olivia glanced out of the corner of her eye at Wales and smirked before covering her ears. North looked at her confused until Wales blew his horn and North screamed jumping up and spinning around clutching his chest._

"_Wha' the feckin' heel is your problem!" North yelled glaring at Wales. Wales just laughed as did everyone else who had known about what was going on. North scowled and glared at everyone especially Olivia and Wales. His scowl morphed into a devilish smirk that rivaled Wales and the two next to him paled. Olivia jumped over the couch to stand next to Wales and they both began to back up. North walked around the couch and with a demonic smirked ran at them. Both Wales and Olivia took off running away from the devilish Northern Irelander who was cackling evilly. We lost sight of them as they ran out of the house and we could hear them laughing and catcalling to North. Then there was a shriek and a thump as someone was tackled to the ground. I got up as did Scotland and looked out the window. North and Wales were wrestling on the ground with Olivia laughing from in a tree branch. I assumed she had climbed up there and North had tackled Wales._

"_Oi! You two, git out of the snow before ye catch a cold! That includes ye lass! I donnae care if ye are in a tree, git down and come inside!" Scotland yelled acting like the older brother he was supposed to be. They all laughed and Scotland scowled, but they came inside none the less. All of them were soaking wet and North and Wales were bruised a bit from wrestling each other. Arthur quickly got up to grab them towels as Scotland began to chew them out for running out in the snow._

"_We're fine Scotland, it's not like we'll get sick… hopefully." Olivia said shrugging obviously not worried. Until she sneezed, and then North sneezed and then Wales sneezed. Their eyes got wide in surprise and looked sheepishly at Scotland who scowled. He caught Wales in a headlock while North got chewed out as Arthur came back in to the room. Olivia was beginning to sneak away until Scotland got her after letting go of Wales. He grabbed her ear and tugged to which she yelped. He let go to grab her shoulders and began to chew her out. It ended with her nodding and flicking his nose. He scowled and she laughed. His eyes softened and he let her go to get a towel from Arthur. However she didn't get far before Scotland was on her again telling her with a perverted smile to change._

"_I think I will Scotland, however, not in front of you." She said before stamping on his foot and walking away smirking. He swore and rubbed his foot while watching her go up the stairs. Arthur was snickering from where he was watching with North and I laughed as she winked at me._

_After the commotion calmed down and North forgave Wales France waltzed over to us with a smug smile on his face. Arthur glared at him and tightened his grip on my hand while I just looked at France in confusion._

"_So, are you two finally togezer ou non?"[1] France asked waggling his eyebrows. I blushed as did Arthur who began to deny that we were together and dating. France pouted and sat beside me. "Why 'ave you not gotten togezer? You two are tr__é__s mignon, oui? [2]" He continued shoving me towards Arthur. Arthur let go of my hand to wrap an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him and farther from France. France smirked and Arthur glared then grew puzzled when France got up._

"_Zere, now stay like zat and do not move, oui?" France said smiling smugly again. We looked at each other and saw how close we were. I blushed as did Arthur and then we both looked up when we heard Olivia chuckle. There she was, holding a sprig of mistletoe above us with a smile. I questioned how she reached it only to realize that Scotland was right behind her with an arm around her waist._

"_Well?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "The season isn't over yet, therefore this sprig of mistletoe is still valid in its powers." She said smiling. I blushed and looked at Arthur who was glaring at the mistletoe. He looked down at me embarrassed and Olivia sighed._

"_If you don't follow this rule Angleterre, then I will make you." She threatened apparently low on patience right now. He sighed and looked at me. I smiled at him still with a red face and he smiled nervously back. He leaned forward to simple peck my lips only to have him stay there and make it a real kiss by Scotland. Arthur's eyes widened as did mine until we accepted it and kissed for real. By the time we separated France had Scotland and Olivia under the mistletoe with her protesting and Scotland smirking._

"_Well Canadian, after all, its powers are still valid." I retorted. She glared at me and huffed with a roll of the eyes before her attention was stolen by the red head with his arms around her._

_A few hours passed by and I was getting tired. It was nearly midnight and Arthur was just as tired. We were lying with each other on the couch watching Canadian stay wide awake with Scotland, Wales, North and France. However North seemed to be fading only kept awake by Wales poking him every now and then._

"_Mes amis, we need to stay awake, oui? 'Ow about a game zen?" France suggested suddenly. Arthur looked at him with a sleepy glare and shook his head._

"_Not in my house frog." Arthur said burying his face into my hair. I giggled and snuggled closer to him. He hummed and glared at France again._

"_Leave them alone France, honestly." Olivia said looking up from the book she was reading. I was confused as to how she was staying awake reading, but decided that it was Canadian and that was how she was. France pouted before his face lit up and he flounced off to get something. I closed my eyes sleepily and drifted off at that moment.'_

I jolted out of my flashback to look around in confusion. I wasn't sure what had jolted me out of my flashback, but figured it out after a moment. The sudden silence from Scotland's room was what got me. I looked through the window to see that Olivia had settled down and was just clinging to North and Ireland as she watched Scotland sadly. I saddened after my happy flashback and thought about how this had happened after Canadian had left.

'_It's been an hour since Olivia had left and Scotland had come back into the house by now. He was sitting in the kitchen silently with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Arthur had shooed me away from him earlier after he had first come in and I had left not trusting him with alcohol. North had decided he was going to keep me entertained as Canadian was gone now. However after a little while I had wandered back into the kitchen near dinnertime to see Scotland still sitting where he had been earlier._

"_Scotland? Are you okay?" I asked from the doorway. He shrugged not really giving me a response before Arthur came in. He gave a sigh as he looked at Scotland and gave me an exasperated look. He bent down to whisper in Scotland's ear and after a minute of that Scotland got up with a sigh and walked out of the room to go up the stairs._

"_What was that about?" I asked as Wales came in as well talking to someone on the phone. He mouthed a question to Arthur who pointed up. Wales disappeared again and Arthur turned to me. _

"_I just told him to go upstairs and think more. It's obvious he's upset, but really, he's brought it upon himself." Arthur said pulling out different things to start dinner. I gulped and stepped forward to help when we suddenly heard Scotland yelling at someone. I flinched and looked at Arthur. He seemed to be listening to what Scotland was saying._

"_Ah'm not a coward!" He yelled. There was silence before he was yelling again. "SHUT UP! I WANTED TO TALK TO HER, BUT THEY WOULDN'T LET ME! I HAD A REASONG TO BE IN THE FOREST YOU BASTARD AND THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME ANYWAYS!" He yelled back. "AND I'M NOT A COWARD!" The yelled and screaming match continued between us for half an hour until he broke down into a sob. There was silence again and we stared up at the ceiling in shock. Was Scotland, the unbreakable Scotland, crying? Sobbing like a child? Was that even possible.'_

If only we had known that the next day he'd be drinking, and drinking, and drinking the entire day.

'" _Don't go in the kitchen, okay Anna?" Arthur said steering me away from the kitchen._

"_Why?" I asked confused. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

"_It's Scotland, he drinking any and all alcohol he can get his hands on. At the same time he's muttering to himself, I swear I've heard Olivia's name mentioned several times followed by a sob muffled by him drinking more. We just need to leave him alone to let him fix himself before we approach him to fix this." Arthur said. I nodded and we stayed away the entire day going out with North and Wales to get lunch. Then suddenly a crash sounded and then a heavy thud. Arthur raced into the kitchen and gasped. We followed behind him to see Scotland on the floor unconscious and pale, so very pale. Arthur quickly called the hospital and an ambulance came. They took Scotland away and we called Olivia and Cornwall to tell them. We went to the hospital after that to wait for the doctor and Olivia and Cornwall._

"_Mr. Kirkland?" A doctor called walking out into the waiting room. Arthur stood up and the doctor walked over to us. "You're brother William has alcohol poisoning, a very severe case. It's a miracle he's alive at all with all of the alcohol in him. He has also fallen into a coma as well. It's not uncommon for something like this to happen. We can only hope that he will wake up soon. However, we've done all we can at this point, now it's all up to him. You can go and see him now. He's just down the hall." The doctor said before walking away. We walked down the hall and into Scotland's room. It would be a long wait for Olivia and Cornwall now.'_

I looked at Olivia and North and Ireland all sitting together by Scotland's side and sighed. I leaned against Arthur and hoped that he would wake up soon.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I sniffled looking at Scotland sadly. I wanted him awake, to talk to him and apologize and just… I want him back!

Suddenly there was movement from Scotland and his once limp hand tightened around mine. I held my breath and his eyelids fluttered before opening to his radioactive green eyes which swiveled to look at me.

"'Ello lass."

**Author's Note:**

[1] ou non? – or no?

[2] trés mignon, oui? – really cute, yes?

And here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry I couldn't get it out sooner. My laptop battery is on the fritz and shot basically. I have ordered a new one and until then it is melting my laptop charger… yea, it's bad. Anyways, it will be here soon and yay! More chapters!

Thank you so much for reading this and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. *smirks* Or not. Please, please, please either take my poll or review on whether or not Anna should leave with or without Olivia. Thank you again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Scotland? ….. Oh my gosh, you're awake!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him. He grunted as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He looked down at me startled when I began to cry. "Don't ever do that again! You scared me so much and I thought you were dead." I sobbed. There was a pained noise from Scotland before his arms wrapped around me.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm so sorry." He whispered. I just sniffled and didn't let go of him. A voice cleared behind us and I looked up. A doctor stood there with an awkward smile on his face and a clipboard in his hand.

"Of you don't mind miss I need to check him over." The doctor said. I was reluctant to let go, but a gentle tug from Ireland and a nudge from Scotland got me to let go and I backed away from Scotland to let the doctor go by.

"C'mon, let's go tell Artie that he's awake." North whispered trying t pull me. I didn't want to leave though not when I just got him back.

"Nothing's going to happen, plus we'll be right outside." Ireland said. Combined with North they managed to drag me out. England stood with Anna outside the door waiting.

"Well?" England asked looking unnerved by the fresh tear tracks down my face.

"He's awake and looking well." Ireland said. They all looked at me and I blinked looking back at them.

"I hope you know as soon as that doctor's gone I'm going to wring his neck." I said nonchalantly as I wiped the rest of the tear tracks from my face. They stared at me like I was insane, but I just smiled. "It's what he gets for scaring the hell out of me." The doctor came out a minute later to let us in and I walked in to see Scotland sitting up looking better.

"Hello lass, it's been awhile." He said smirking with a gleam in his eyes. That all faded when I glared. I stalked up to him and crossed my arms.

"You. You are the worst fucking person ever. First you go and get yourself so damn drunk that you attack me and then you drink yourself into a damn coma! I worried over and over and cried so fucking much for you! I thought you were dead! That you hated me and never meant all that you said and what's engraved on the back of my necklace! You're such a fucking asshole who put me through hell for no damn good reason! I should hate you!" I paused to take a deep breath and Scotland gulped. "But I can't hate you. I missed you and constantly worried about you. It's not fair and I just…" I paused again sniffling as tears welled up again. "Oh mon dieu[1], I love you and missed you! You had me so scared!" I yelled finally breaking down and hugging him. He had been silent the entire time and just as he was about to speak I kissed him.

"Ah'm sorry." He whispered pulling me closer to him. "Ah shouldnae have been so possessive and drank that much. Ah hurt ye in more than just a physical way. Ah'm so sorry." He said kissing me back between words and sentences.

"Brotha?" A voice questioned from the door way. I looked over to see Wales and Adrion. I pulled away much to Scotland's disappointment and Wales launched himself at Scotland. He sobbed calling him all sorts of names, but still sounding happy. I watched with Adrion who seemed amused by it all.'

"He's still a git and I'm sure we're still going to have arguments, but…. I'm glad he's okay." I said turning to Adrion. He chuckled and smirked.

"You're going to pummel him as soon as he gets out of the hospital." It was a question it was a statement. I looked up at Adrion with a smirk and snickered.

"He he is going to get hell from me when he gets out of here." I said chuckling demonically. Wales looked up from swearing at Scotland to stare at me. He looked back down at Scotland with little pity.

"She's going to kill you when you get out of here." Wales said amused by the brief flicker of fear in Scotland's eyes.

"She wonnae kill me…. Ah think." Scotland said scoffing at first before paling. North and Ireland walked in just then and we walked out to wait in the hall. Anna seemed happier however England looked out of it. Wales and I exchanged a looked and then looked back at England.

"Is something wrong England?" I asked running fingers through my messy hair. England let out a breath and ruffled his hair.

"When do you plan on going home?" He asked. I paused not expecting that kind of question from him. Gulping I rubbed the back of my head and grimaced.

"Er, see, Ireland and that lot asked me that earlier and I told them probably when summer comes around so we can get back in time for classes and the like. Is there a reason you're bringing it up England? Especially right now?" I asked watching the Englishman. He let out an exhausted sigh and looked at Anna.

"No, I guess not, really just wondering. After all, you can't stay, you're needed in your own world with your parents," I let out a snort at that. "and your education. Any particular reason for that snort Olivia?" England questioned raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Ah, no reason really, I, er, don't really get along with my father that well and live with my mom." I said shrugging. He nodded watching me before nodding again.

"Right, anyways, after February 14th you will be going to France, I'm unsure of where after that, however I'm sure you'll work that out later, correct?" England said. We nodded, Anna and I, and he smiled not looking so tired anymore.

"That's all great and wonderful brotha, but what are we doing about William?" Wales questioned looking closer at his younger brother.

"I am not sure what you're asking Lleu." England said using Wales's human name as we became aware of more people around us.

"Is Olivia going with him or not?" Wales asked raising an eyebrow. England's eyes widened and he hummed.

"I-I'm not sure, I guess that is up to you, now isn't it Olivia?" England said looking at me now. I looked up from staring at the floor in thought to stare at England.

"Eh?" I asked startled by the sudden use of my name. They sighed and I rubbed the back of my head in guilt. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"It's fine, however you need to decide whether or not you are going with William to Scotland or not after he is out of the hospital." England said. I gulped and sighed crossing my arms.

"Hey lassie, Scottie wants to see you before we have to leave." North suddenly said from behind me. I spun around and walked in leaving the others out there. I did not want to think about that yet because I wasn't sure about it at all. The door closed and I looked at Scotland who was now thankfully wearing more clothing than just that gown. He looked over to me when I walked in and smirked.

"Ah'm sorry you missed the show lass, maybe next time ye'll git to see me naked." He said with a devilish smirk. I blushed and huffed glaring at him.

"Shut up you ruddy git." I said walking over to him. He was sitting on top of the covers of his bed watching me with an amused expression. I sat down on the chair next to his bed and sighed. He looked at me with a little confusion and I looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Do you mean what's on my necklace? And are you the one who has the connection with the other dragon?" I questioned looking at him. He blinked startled and rubbed his chin.

"Aye, Ah mean every word of it lass. And Ah am, why?" He asked not looking very fazed by everything at all. I looked at him blankly some more and he squirmed under my gaze.

"I'm going to hit you so hard when you get out of here that it will send you into a coma you will never get out of." I said still looking at him blankly. He smirked obviously knowing I was fine and patted the bed next to him. I hesitated not entirely trusting him before sitting down next to him. What I should have been expecting happened, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to smash his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I pushed at his shoulder as his hand traveled down to my hand. Soon both my hands were captured and there was no escape from the Scottish man holding me captive.

"I missed you and what you taste like…" He paused before smiling. " Tha gaol agam ort." He said before releasing one hand to dive down the front of my shirt. I yelped only to have him chuckle as he pulled out my necklace. My face was completely red at this point and Scotland kissed my cheek snickering at me.

"Ye're so cute lass. Didja really think Ah was going to do that in a hospital? That'd be a weird kink to have lass." He said laughing now. I glared at him still blushing as he ran his fingers over the two charms on my necklace. He smiled and looked back up at me obviously happy for some reason. "Ah'm so glad ye kept them, even after all that has happened." He commented flipping over his flag to see the Scottish Gaelic inscribed on the back. He ran his thumb over it obviously very please with it.

"You never got to tell me what it means you know." I said my face still a little red from earlier. He kissed me softly and chuckled.

"Tha gaol agam ort means in my Scots-Gaelic I love you." He said brushing his lips against my ear. I froze completely not expecting that and he paused in what he was doing. (Which was so totally molesting me btw.)

"Lass? Ye okay there?" He asked pulling away from my ear to look at me in the eye. I looked at him in shock and nodded. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose before tugging on my ear with his teeth. I yelped and grabbed his hair to get him to stop. He grunted and I gritted my teeth in annoyance before yanking harder.

"Oi! That hurts!" He exclaimed. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Sucks! I don't care! You can't just ruin a moment like that you git!" I said poking him in the nose. He blinked confused and I let go of his hair.

"What moment?" He asked. I stared at him like he was an idiot and threw my hands in the air.

"You're impossible." I mumbled getting up from the bed.

"Oi! Where are ye goin'?" He asked almost getting up. I spun around with a glare and he sat back down.

"You stay there and get better because when I come to your house you are in for it." I said before spinning around and walking out. "Enjoy what little time you have left Scotland, because I'm going to make my time with you a living hell." I finished before walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Canadian, you okay there?" Anna asked. I huffed agitated at the Scottish man and shrugged.

"Oh yea, as well as I can be with him." I said putting my hands behind my head. "Did the doctor tell you how long he'd be here for?" I questioned looking at England.

"Oh, yes he did actually. They want to keep him for another two days before they feel comfortable releasing him. So I assume you are going with him back to Scotland then?" England said. I nodded with a sigh and he chuckled.

"I'm going to give him hell." I muttered smirking demonically. Anna laughed while the others just stared at me like I was insane.

"Oh Canadian, Matthew and Alfred called while you were in there, they'll be coming down for a quick visit because the next meeting is soon and in London." Anna said suddenly. I paused from walking down the hall with Adrion and sighed.

"Joy of all joys, another meeting. Gee, I wonder if anything will get done this time. Oh joy, Denmark will be there too. Don't want another episode like last time to happen, the laws here don't protect me as well." I said rolling my eyes. Adrion raised an eyebrow but I just shook my head.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Canadian." Anna said snickering at me. I sent her an agitated look before continuing down the hall.

"I'm going back to Cornwall with Adrion to get my things, I'll be back tomorrow sometime. See ya later Anna!" I called waving at them. Anna waved back as did the others and I turned back around with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Adrion asked looking at me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"He told me he loved me and it didn't even faze him." I said dropping my hands down to my sides and into my pockets. Adrion sighed and slung an arm over my shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.

"He'll do that sometimes because he's unsure of it and not sure of how you'll respond so he'll say it casually like it doesn't bother him. It does though, you just have to show him you know he means it. So maybe after you're done beating within an inch of his life you can do that." Adrion said smiling. I laughed knowing he was right and nodded.

"Yea, I think I will, after all I have plenty of time." I said smirking. Adrion snickered and nodded.

"Oh yes you do, plenty of time, after all you don't leave until after Valentine's day and it's only mid January. Plenty of time." Adrion said. "Now, let's go home, grab your stuff and get back here for Canada and America." I nodded happy to be seeing them again after such a long time and then frowned. What was I going to tell Matthew? Adrion picked up on my frown and looked at me.

"What's wrong now?" He asked opening the car door for me. I got in and waited for him to get in before telling him.

"See, Matthew also likes me, so I'm not sure what to tell about….. this." I said sighing and sliding down in my seat. Adrion also sighed and patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. If I remember correctly Matthew's a sweet boy, I'm sure he'll be just fine with it…. if he doesn't know about the earlier incident that ended with you being hurt." Adrion said. I blinked suddenly hoping no one had mentioned that to them when they called. Then again, if they had then I would've gotten a call by now, right? I quickly took out my phone and sighed in relief. No missed calls, new messages, nothing like that.

"Well then, back to your house and then to England's." I said running my fingers through my hair. Adrion groaned at all the driving and I laughed. This would be interesting. By the time we got there and back it was the next day and we were dead tired. When all of the things were back in England's house we were passed out on the couch not moving at all.

"The hero is here!" A voice echoed through the house. However I did not want to hear this when I was trying to sleep, Adrion didn't want to either.

"Shut up you daft American fool! I am trying to sleep!" He yelled glaring with such malice even Alfred shrank away from him. I let out a tired snicker and buried back into the pillow to sleep. However it seemed fate hated me because it sent Alfred right to me.

"Olivia! Dude, it's been like forever!" Alfred yelled scooping me up from the couch to hug me. I groaned and he laughed. "Dude, you okay?" He asked.

"I. Am. Tired. Put me down if you wish to live." I hissed. He paled and dropped me before scurrying away to look for England. A soft chuckle caught my attention and I looked at Matthew with a blank look.

"Hello Olivia, tired?" He questioned sitting down lightly next to me. I nodded rubbing my eyes as Adrion snored from the other couch. Kumajiro was asleep in his arms and I had to admit I was jealous of the polar bear for being able to sleep.

"Yea, we drove from London to Cornwall and back again. It was not a smart idea."I said yawning. Matthew chuckled and smiled at me softly.

"You went down to Cornwall already? I thought you were going to Scotland first." He questioned. I froze and shrugged stiffly.

"W-well some stuff came up for him so I decided to go visit Cornwall for a bit." I said rubbing the back of my head. I hated to lie to him, but he didn't need to worry about the incident with Scotland that resulted in me fleeing to Cornwall. It's over and done with already.

"Oh, that's too bad, are you heading there soon?" He asked. I nodded and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed so calm and not fazed by anything.

"Yea, before the meeting starts I think. I don't really want to go to another." I said slumping against the back of the couch tiredly. Matthew hummed in agreement and brushed hair out of my eyes.

"Go to sleep Olivia, I'll wake you up if they need you for something really important." He said. I nodded and curled up next to him. Eventually I drifted off and the last thing I felt was fingers through my hair.

Cornwall's P.O.V.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked suddenly spooking the Canadian across from me. He looked up at me and nodded obviously shy now that Olivia was asleep.

"Y-yes, I want her to be happy and live her life the way she wants it, e-even it is without me." He said softly. My eyes narrowed before feeling pity for the boy in front of me. '_He must know how much Scotland likes, no, loves her. The poor lad.'_

"Even if it is with Scotland? And you don't get to see her that often?" I questioned sitting up to see him better. He shook and nodded sadly.

"Yes, even if it is with Scotland and not with me. As long as she is happy with him that's all I ask." He said looking up with sad, but determined violet eyes. I smiled sadly at him and he looked back down. '_I hope for your sake that's true.'_

**Author's Note**

[1] mon dieu – my god

Anyways, here is the 26th chapter! Wow… when will this story end! Not even I know that one.

Well my sweets, what did you think? Did you like it? Are you happy with no cliffhanger and finally some real in this time fluff between Scotland and Olivia? I know I like this chapter. I will hopefully be getting another out soon as I'm on break and just sitting around because we're at the beach… have I ever mentioned how much I hated the beach? Yea….. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of mine and will continue to enjoy them!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When I woke up it was to yelling. I groaned trying to block out the sounds with my hands only for them to become louder and closer. I cracked an eye open to see Alfred, England, Ireland and Scotland arguing with each other over some nonsense that made no sense to my sleep deprived brain. I sat up from where I was laying on the couch and glared at the four men. However my glares of death were ignored in favor of making their opinions known on the subject they were arguing.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake." A voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Wales standing there watching the fight take place. I was surprised I could hear him, but decided not to question it right now.

"What's going on?" I asked stretching. He sighed and sat down beside me still watching the fighting.

"I'm not even sure anymore. I think it started with Alfred insulting England's cooking and then Ireland jumped in and then Scotland jumped in. I just think they're all really bored." Wales said waving at the men. I nodded my agreement to that statement and watched as fists began to fly.

"Do you think we should stop them now?" I questioned. Wales nodded and I sighed again.

"Oi! Shut up! You're too loud this early in the morning!" I yelled effectively making them stop fighting to look at me.

"It's the middle of the evening Olivia. You've been sleeping for about a day and a half now." England said brushing himself off and clearing his throat.

"Fantastic, that doesn't mean that you can fight while I'm trying to sleep. Seriously, just what prompted this fight?" I questioned resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. Alfred stared at my chin for second before getting closer which prompted a growl from Scotland.

"How did you get that bruise?" Alfred asked looking at my chin. I went pale and scrambled for an answer. He sat back on his haunches and tilted his head to the side.

"She fell when I was taking her through the forest the other day." Wales suddenly said. I turned to him my face regaining color and thanked him mentally. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"She did? Dude, I knew you were clumsy but like not that clumsy." Alfred said. I resisted the urge to hit him and instead chose to glare.

"Has anyone seen Anna?" England asked suddenly. I looked up at him with a blank look to which he cleared his throat.

"You mean to tell me you lost Anna? In your own house?" I asked giving him a look of extreme disbelief. He paled and stuttered trying not to falter under my look.

"No-no, of course I did not lose her. Who do you think I am? I'm simply asking because I haven't seen her for a little bit and was wondering where she went. I assumed you would know as you are her friend." England stated.

"I've been asleep since I got back from Cornwall, why would I of all people know where she is." I said leaning back against the couch as Alfred stood up to plop next to me. England sighed and walked away much to the disappointment of Ireland.

"So are you coming to the meeting in a few days dude?" Alfred asked looking at me. I shrugged not sure where I was going to be at that time. Alfred whined and began chatting away about how I should be there and how awesome and fun it would be if I was there.

"Nay, she's not comin' ter yer ruddy meetin'." A voice said slicing through Alfred's whining. He looked over to see Scotland standing there with crossed arms and a deadly glare.

"Why not? I'm her country so she can be there, plus I'm the hero!" Alfred said. Scotland rolled his eyes and scowled at the American.

"Cause she'll be wit' me durin' tha' time and Ah'm no' drivin' back down here to go ter a meetin' Ah donnae need ter be in." Scotland said rolling his eyes as Alfred whined even more.

"That's not fair dude, she should have some say in this too." Alfred said before they both turned to look at me. I glanced up from the book I'd left on the table and blinked with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I questioned looking between the two. They both stared at me before Scotland sighed and shook his head.

"Are ye goin' ter tha' meetin' or no' lass?" He asked running a hand through his already messy, and sexy, red hair. I made an "oh" face and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said shrugging again and opening my book back up. Alfred made a noise of frustration while Scotland laughed.

"Well, it's decided then, she's no' goin." Scotland said smirking as Alfred protested. "Now, ye need to get packed again lass cause we're leavin' tomorrow bright and early. It's an eight hour drive lass." Scotland continued before grabbing my arm and hauling me off the couch and towards the stairs.

"Eh? We're leaving tomorrow? So soon?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs and towards my room where'd I'd simply just chucked my stuff and went back downstairs.

"Aye, o' course so soon. We donnae have tha' much time left lass. Ye leave on February 14th fer France. And ye still want to get to Ireland and Wales, right? So, we need ter leave soon." Scotland said stopping in front of my room. I sighed through my nose and whined. Scotland huffed and tugged me into the room making sure to close the door behind him. There's a pause as Scotland looks at my bags and then back at me.

"Ye're already packed?" He asks confused. I nod and sit on my bed to watch him.

"Yes, when I got back from Cornwall I chucked my bags in here, went back downstairs to eat something and fell asleep on the couch until today, except when Matthew and Alfred first got here. I was awake for that." I said still feeling tired for some reason. "How long will it take us to get there again?" I questioned looking at the red haired man in front of me.

"Aboot eight hours." He said sitting down beside me. It was around 6 now and knowing Matthew he had already started making dinner after making sure that England wasn't anywhere near the kitchen. I wrinkled my nose and he snickered.

"Well, we could always take the train." He started only to be stopped by me.

"I'll pass; I'd rather be stuck in a car with you than in a train with people I don't know." I said grimacing. I didn't like trains, really, the only thing I actually liked was cars, I didn't even like horses. It was bad. Scotland snickered at me and I scowled at him.

"We should probably go downstairs for dinner and to tell Matthew that we're leaving tomorrow." I suggested waving my hand towards the door. "That and I need to find Anna if England has not already." I stated shrugging. Scotland snickered and I regarded him in suspicion. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Wha'? Is there somethin' ye want lass?" He asked getting in close to my face. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Is Anna's disappearance somethin that you have a hand in?" I questioned stepping closer to him. He shrugged still smirking and I scowled. "If you did have a hand in it, I'm going to make your life even more of a living hell then I had planned before." I stated glaring at him. Scotland paled a little, but chuckled none the less. I rolled my eyes and headed past him to the door. I did need to find Anna and then eat something. My stomach felt like it was trying to eat me from in the inside out.

"Olivia! Is Anna up there!" England yelled from downstairs. I opened the door and stepped out to check Anna's room. It was empty, there was no Anna there.

"No! She's not up here!" I yelled back closing Anna's door to turn around to the stairs. However I bumped right into Scotland who had been standing behind me.

"O' course she's nah up here, she's in the basement." Scotland said snorting. I froze looking at him and he shrugged. "She needed ter talk ter North, so I told her that he was in the basement which he is. Nah mah fault she hasnae come back yet." Scotland finished. I stared at him in shock with raised eyebrows before racing past him to the stairs and then the basement.

"Olivia! Where are you going?" England questioned grabbing my arm as I pulled the basement door open.

"She's in the basement." I said pointing down the stairs. England seemed confused, but went down the stairs with me. And there sitting in a chair was Anna and North reading a huge, and ancient looking book with papers sticking out and glowing faintly green.

"Hi Canadian." Anna said looking up from the book. North looked up as well and waved with a smile. England let out a breath and shook his head.

"I should've known you'd be down here with her North." England muttered walking towards the two with the book. North smiled and moved so that England could sit next to Anna and see what she was reading. I ran a hand through my hair in agitation of her being here the entire time. Why she was reading a magic book however, was another question. I wanted to ask her about it, but decided against it at the last minute. If she wanted to tell me she would.

"So when do you leave Canadian?" Anna asked suddenly. I jumped and looked at her.

"Ah, Scotland wants to leave tomorrow bright and early." I said rubbing the back of my head guiltily. I really hadn't seen much of Anna lately and it was depressing. Anna pouted unhappy by this and I sighed.

"Yea, I know, it's a pain, but it's not like I can stop him. Plus I really need to get up there before we go to France. But then when we get to France it'll just be us, right?" I said titling my head to the side and smiling at her. She nodded smiling as well to which England gave a relieved smile. I turned around and walked back out of the basement to check on dinner with North following me leaving those two alone.

Anna's P.O.V.

I watched Olivia walk out of the basement with North and shut the book with a snap. Arthur looked at me with a raised bushy eyebrow and I sighed leaning against him. He ran a hand through my hair and I pouted looking up at him.

"What are we going to do without here until France?" I questioned not happy about leaving her with Scotland, but I really couldn't stop her. Not to mention that they're finally together….. Sort of. I shrugged and Arthur smiled.

"Well, as Alfred has likely already told you there is a meeting in a few days in London and I was wondering if you'd like to go. Unfortunately Olivia won't be attending as Scotland is leaving tomorrow and is not likely to make the trip back down. He really can't afford it with his health." Arthur said clearing his throat. I just barely caught the ounce of worry in his eyes before it faded away.

"Aw really? I was looking forward to another meeting with her and the rest of the world." I whined huffing. Arthur chuckled and we heard someone calling us from above. We looked up only to have to look to the stairs as someone came half way down them.

"Dinner's ready dudes!" Alfred yelled smiling widely. We nodded and I handed the book to Arthur so he could put it away properly. After that was done we headed upstairs to see everyone else already sitting in different places since there were so many of us we all didn't fit at one table. Dinner passed by quickly thankfully and soon we were all sitting around the living room. Scotland had snagged Canadian who was now trying to keep him from trapping her on his lap. Matthew watched them with a soft look in his eyes as he smiled sadly. It seemed that he had accepted that they were sort of together, but was sad about it. Alfred sat next to Matthew and was chatting up a storm with North. Ireland was sitting next to Scotland and sniggering at Olivia while Wales sat by himself with one of his sheep watching the others.

"C'mon love, let's go join the others for the only time when we all sort of get along with each other." Arthur said smiling amused by all the antics going on around us. I nodded and we sat down on the other couch that was empty surprisingly. I looked around us and clutched onto Arthur's hand. It was nice to sit here all together like this again, it had been such a long time. I smiled as Olivia gave up and was pulled into Scotland's lap. My view was then blocked by Arthur who gently kissed me making a few of the others erupt into wolf whistles that made him pull away blushing. I wished it could stay this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

Whew! I'm glad I finally got this out! I have had writers block for the longest time, plus Hetalia got shoved back a bit by Sengoku Basara! *.* Everyone needs to go watch that anime and fall in love with it so I can get more fan fiction without having to write it myself.

Anyways, I hope you forgive me for taking so long, but these next couple parts will be just Anna and England and the meeting that they are going to. There will be a little Scotland and Olivia, but then it will focus on Anna for a couple chapters because I need more Anna because it's mainly been Olivia and Scotland.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can get the next one out soon for you all! Have a nice day/night/evening/morning!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Olivia, time to get up!" A voice said rousing me from my sleep. I snorted and rolled over trying to get away from whoever it was. A sigh followed before I was shoved out of the bed and onto the floor. I landed with a thump and a shriek. Laughing unfortunately sounded above me and I growled.

"Who the hell's brilliant idea was it that to wake me up you had to shove me off the bed!" I exclaimed untangling myself from the covers and glaring at the nations above me. Scotland was laughing hysterically while North was snickering and England looked about to start laughing. But both England and North pointed to Scotland who just continued to laugh at me. I scowled and stood up cracking my back and grimacing.

"Aye now lass, ye cannae blame me. Ye wouldnae wake up." Scotland said shrugging.

"What was that noise Canadian?" Anna asked poking her head in from the hallway.

"Me being shoved off my bed, nothing unusual at all, just go back to sleep." I said glaring at Scotland with my arms crossed over my chest. She shrugged and walked away while I looked at the time. It was just barely 7 in the morning. "I hate you all." I hissed running a hand through my messy hair. Scotland shrugged as did North while England sighed.

"Yes well, you and Scotland need to get going in about an hour if you want to make it to his home by dinner time. So, Matthew is up making you breakfast while we woke you up." England said watching as I yawned and ruffling my hair.

"Okay, I'll be done in a few minutes… which means you all have to get out of my room….. Now." I said staring at them. North and England walked out quickly while Scotland lingered. I scowled and shoved him out the open door making sure to shut and lock it on him. Muttering as I dressed and threw my pajamas in bag I brushed my hair at the end only for it to be futile. It was sticking up weirdly and I would have to deal with the teasing I was sure to get from Alfred. Great. After finishing up I quickly walked downstairs to see not only Matthew, England, North and Scotland in the kitchen, but also Germany and Italy. I stopped surprised and titled my head.

"Hello Germany, Italy. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" I greeted smiling tiredly. Italy bounced up happily to greet me and hug me to which I sluggishly responded. Germany got up more at a normal speed to greet me and thankfully did not give me a hug. That would have been a little awkward.

"It is nice to see you again Olivia." He said smiling tightly. Scotland was watching him through narrowed eyes and I looked between the two suspiciously.

"It's nice to see you too Germany, but can I ask what you're doing here?" I questioned sitting down across from him as Matthew set waffles down in front of me. My eyes lit up and I thanked him as he handed me the maple syrup. He chuckled and went back to flipping pancakes as Scotland plopped down beside me. His fingers entangled in my belt loops and dipped into the front pocket of my jeans. I sent him a warning glare to which he raised an eyebrow at to challenge me. Germany cleared his throat and I turned back to him.

"Vell, as you vill not be at the meeting I vanted to check up on you before you und Scotland left." Germany said folding his arms across his chest. I nodded eating my waffles and he held back an amused grin. Scotland was glaring at him with all of his might at my side. I swallowed the last of my waffles before smacking him on the back of his head. He yelped and rubbed it while glancing at me.

"Calm down you overprotective nut. It's just Germany." I said getting up to put my dish away in the sink. He grumbled while Germany looked at him suspicious.

"Und just vhat has happened vhile you vere here, Olivia?" Germany asked suddenly. I froze and nearly dropped the dish in my hand. Everything went silent and I held my breath.

"Germany? What are you doing here so early?" A voice asked from the hallway. We all turned to see Anna there staring at us all. Germany turned to her to greet her and I let out my breath slumping against the sink railing.

"Well, tha' was a little too close." Scotland murmured coming up behind me. I titled my head back and sighed.

"Just a little." I muttered back slipping away from him to walk out of the room. However I was stopped by someone grabbing the back of my collar and yanking. I yelped and looked up to see Germany there scowling.

"I asked you a question Olivia und I expect an answer." He said glaring down at me. I gulped not knowing what to say to him and then England stepped in. He cleared his throat and Germany looked to him.

"Now, if I had known you had come here to interrogate Olivia I would not have let you in kraut. Unhand her and sit down. She and William have somewhere to be so I will be the one giving you an explanation." England said grabbing Germany's hand. Germany sighed and released my collar. I stepped out of his range and regarded him. He looked apologetic as Italy cowered in the background with a white flag waving. He appeared to be about to say something, but Scotland stepped between us and began to usher me away and to the stairs. A half an hour passed before I could go back downstairs. Scotland was purposely keeping me busy and away from Germany.

"Alright, look here! I am packed, you are packed and we need to leave. So I am going to go downstairs, to say good bye to everyone and talk to Germany. Do you understand me? I will do what I like and want and you have no damn right to tell me what I can and can't do. That includes forcing me away from someone or something. I will meet you at the front door in several minutes." I said finally getting fed up with Scotland. He looked ready to protest, but I was already walking away. I heard him growl before his arms were around my waist and I was pulled back into his chest. I looked up to see him right by the top of my head.

"Ah'm the one who ye're with lass, and no ruddy kraut will take ye from me, git it?" He growled tightening his hold on my waist. I gulped and nodded as he brushed his nose along my neck. "Good," He whispered titled his head up to catch my lips in a gentle kiss. It was unfortunate that at that very moment Germany decided to come upstairs to find me. And stumbled upon me….. With Scotland.

"Vhat ze hell is going on here!" He yelled startling us. I jumped and would have moved away from Scotland if he hadn't tightened his grip again.

"Jist what did Art'ur explain to ye?" Scotland deadpanned looking at the red faced German in front of us.

"He explained to me zat you two vere very close, however… He did not specify zat it vas zis close!" Germany said waving at how Scotland had yet to release me. And probably what he caught us doing.

"Er, well you see…" I trailed off not knowing what to say to Germany. It honestly didn't help that Scotland still wouldn't let go of me.

"Oi! Olivia! William! Shouldn't you be leaving….. um, everything okay?" Wales asked coming up the stairs to see us.

"Ye're right Cymru we should be goin'. Nice ter see ye Germany." Scotland before tugging me past Germany and down the stairs with Wales following us. Germany quickly followed after that yelling question to which he got vague answers from Scotland about.

"SHUT UP! Germany, yes Scotland and I are now together, stop shouting at us! I know the problems that have yet to be worked out that I will have to work out, but STOP YELLING AT ME! Scotland, stop being such an ass and tugging me away. I realize we have to leave, but that does not mean I don't have time to say proper good byes! Now, you two can stand here, make up and I will be with you both in a few minutes, got it?" I said breaking away from Scotland and standing in front of Germany and Scotland. Wales had slipped away to stand with England who had appeared in the kitchen doorway. Germany and Scotland nodded gulping and with a huff I walked away to say good bye.

"I'll miss you." I said hugging Anna. I didn't get to see her again for a couple weeks. It was really sad. She hugged back and after we separated I was swept away by Alfred. By the time I was done saying good bye Scotland was looking agitated and Germany awkward.

"Alright, we can leave now." I sighed waling over to them. "It was nice to see you again Germany, I'm sorry I can't go to the meeting or stay longer." I said smiling sadly. Germany smiled sadly back and cleared his throat.

"It is fine, I vill see you gain though, ja? You'll come to visit me some time?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled happily. I walked out the door with Scotland following me and we left. It was going to be an interesting next couple weeks.

Anna's P.O.V.

"There she goes again." Arthur mumbled watching the car speed away. I nodded leaning against him to watch as well. "Now then, we have that meeting to think about love. Are you sure you want to go with me? You don't have to." Arthur continued looking down at me.

"But I want to go! I haven't seen Japan, or Russia or France or anyone else for awhile now. Plus the antics are funny!" I said smiling with my eyes closed. Arthur chuckled lightly and we moved away from the window and towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

"The meeting's in two days right?" I asked sitting down at the empty couch. Arthur took a seat beside me and nodded.

"Yes, it will take place in London of course. It will last a few days as well, so do be prepared. I don't want it to turn into a pointless meeting like the last one." Arthur said looking at Alfred while saying the last sentence.

"What? It so totally wasn't the hero last time." Alfred said sticking his tongue out at Arthur. And then an argument started between the two. I just watched in silence smiling. It was just like before that incident. It was nice, even though the two of them were basically clawing at each other's throats.

"Now brother, don't you still have work left to do for this meeting?" Wales asked interrupting the fight. Arthur paused, eyes wide before rushing off. A door slammed somewhere else and Wales chuckled.

"He would normally have it all done by now, but recently with all the commotion, hasn't had the time." Wales said still chuckling a bit. I felt a little guilty, but knew better than to go interrupt him while he's doing research.

"So what will we do until he's done?" I asked. Wales shrugged and looked at the clock.

"I have to check up on the dragons so you'll have to ask America and Canada." He said walking towards the back door.

"I propose we play a game!" Alfred yelled. A bang sounded upstairs which made us look up with scared faces. It was silent before Alfred "whispered" meaning he spoke at a normal volume. "I have my Xbox on me, so we can play anything on it." He continued. I shook my head and Alfred pouted.

"How about a movie?" North suggested. Alfred nodded enthusiastically and Matthew sighed.

"No horror movies Alfred." He said. I jumped forgetting he was there for a second. Alfred pouted and whined while North picked out a movie.

"How about a Harry Potter movie?" North asked pulling out all 8 of them. We were all in agreement except for Alfred who just continued to whine about how he wanted to watch a horror movie. However he was overrun and was forced to sit back down. We put one in at random and sat down with the lights off. The movie went smoothly and by the time Arthur came back down we'd made it through a few of the movies.

"Alright everyone! This meeting will go smoothly and…. HEY! Are you even listening to me!" Arthur yelled. We laughed and he crossed his arms with a scowl.

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry! It's been forever since I've updated. Since school is ending soon I've been so busy with exams and trying not to fall apart with classes that just need to end! But here it is! And I promise to update again on the one year anniversary of this story! Cross my heart!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story after such a long wait for an update. And thank you to all of my reviewers and watchers and favoriters. You all are such awesome and wonderful people for sticking with me! I hope this chapter met your expectations! Oh and if you have any ideas for the meeting leave them in a review or send me a message!


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

Anna's P.O.V.

The meeting was today. And tomorrow. And the next day. I'd be surprised if we even made it through day one. There were likely to be arguments, then fights and then the meeting would have to end because nothing was getting done. Just like last time.

"Anna! Are you awake and moving yet?" Arthur called from downstairs somewhere. I groaned not wanting to get up yet. It was early still. How come Iggy's meetings started so early? Alfred's hadn't started for at least another hour or so.

"If you aren't up by the time I get up there love I'll leave you here." Arthur said still trying to rouse me. That got me up and moving. I wanted to see Japan again, and Russia and France….. Well not so much France. I stumbled down the stairs several minutes later to be handed food by Matthew. Matthew looked wide awake and for a moment I felt like Olivia with how tired I was.

"You're acting a little like Olivia in the morning." He said softly. His suit was a little rumpled and I could see Kumajiro behind him eating a fish.

"I thought you didn't like getting up early." I said sitting down at the table next to a sleeping Alfred. His head was down and I could hear him snoring gently.

"I don't eh, but I brought my own coffee with me this time." He said turning back to the stove. Alfred grumbled and I gave him an odd look. "He made the mistake of forgetting to bring coffee and won't ask me for mine."

"That makes sense." I mumbled while beginning to eat. No one else was downstairs right now, but Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and I. However Arthur wasn't in the kitchen and I hadn't seen him in any of the rooms I'd passed. "Where's Arthur?" I asked looking up from my plate.

"I'm not sure; after he woke you up he walked off to do something." Matthew answered flipping a pancake or two while talking. I blinked confused as to what Arthur could be doing so early in the morning, but decided not to question it. It was too early to be thinking so hard.

"Oh, there you are love. Good to see you're finally up and about." Arthur said walking into the room with a tense smile. He made some tea before sitting down beside me.

"What were you doing?" I asked. Arthur sipped his tea pondering how to answer that before sighing.

"Warning my brothers that they are not allowed at the meeting. Ireland is allowed to be there because he is independent however Wales and North are not allowed to be there. Ireland probably won't be there anyways. He hates these meetings with a passion." Arthur responded sighing. I chuckled lightly wondering what would happen if he had been coming to the meeting.

"Alfred, Alfred, wake up." Matthew said shaking Alfred's shoulder. Alfred grumbled and didn't move besides that.

"Wake up you blasted git!" Arthur exclaimed pounding his fist down on the table. Alfred jumped and sat straight up. He looked around widely with eyes wide before seeing Arthur and calming down.

"Oh Iggy, it's just you. I thought it was that commie trying to attack me for a second there." Alfred said smiling eerily. I didn't even want to question what he meant even though I likely knew anyways. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to sip his tea while Matthew gave Alfred his food. After several more minutes when everyone was done we got ready to go. By the time we met at the door we had an hour to get to the meeting which was plenty of time. Unfortunately for Matthew he had to ride with Alfred while I was riding with Arthur.

"You know where to go, right?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. Alfred nodded waving him off. "And you realize that we drive on the left side of the road as well?"

"Iggy, don't worry so much, the hero knows what he's doing." Alfred said smiling hugely. I laughed and he smiled even bigger. We all got into our respective cars and drove off. Our ride was mostly silent with only a little talking. I was too tired to really strike up a conversation and Arthur was focused on the meeting ahead. By the time we got to the meeting place we were the first ones here. This really didn't surprise me though.

"The meeting doesn't truly start for another half hour or so, but I need to set up for the meeting. I'm sure Germany will be here soon as well. Plus Alfred and Matthew if they didn't get lost like last time." Arthur said beginning to move chalk boards around and projectors. I sat down at the table to watch him and after a few minutes drifted off into sleep. By the time I had woken back up the majority of the countries were already there and chatting away with the others. Alfred was here and I could see that he was talking to Japan animatedly. Matthew was sitting beside me quiet as usual with Kumajiro on his lap.

"When'd they all get here?" I asked with a huge yawn.

"Hmm? Oh, about half an hour ago they all stated arriving, about 5 minutes after you got here. There was some confusion on why only you were here, but it was all sorted out." Matthew said.

*Earlier* Matthew's P.O.V.

"Eh? Where's that blonde girl? Er….." Denmark paused looking around for Olivia.

"Her name's Olivia." Norway said bluntly hitting the back of Denmark's head. He grunted and huffed.

"Olivia is in Scotland with Scotland. She will not be joining us." England spoke sending Denmark a glare. Denmark stuck his tongue out at him and sat down.

"So, she's not here? That's too bad. She was an interesting girl." He said shrugging and turning to Norway to bug him. I sighed glad that Anna was still asleep. More and more countries came in and surprisingly questioned where Olivia had gone. Even Netherlands wondered where she had gone. I hadn't even known that he was paying attention the days that he saw Olivia. I smiled happy that they were noticing my citizen even if it was only because she wasn't there.

"Okay! Let's get zis straight right now! Olivia, ze blonde girl vho vas vith Anna at ze meeting before zis is in Scotland with Scotland! Now everyone shut up und sit down!" Germany yelled. Anna didn't even stir which wasn't very surprising as she seemed dead this morning.

*Current* Anna's P.O.V.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." I said looking around the room. Most of the nations were surprisingly sitting down; however none of them were quiet except for the quiet ones who really didn't ever speak. "Shouldn't the meeting be starting soon?" I asked. Matthew nodded and looked to Germany who was starting to become frustrated with all of the none stop talking.

"All of you SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. Everyone jumped and turned to Germany. It was finally quiet, which was a little surprising. "Ze meeting shall now commence! Now, everyone sit down und shut up!" Everyone sat down and looked to Germany.

"England vill start." He said nodding towards Arthur. Arthur stood up with his notes and cleared his throat.

"Now, as you know the Olympics are this year and are being held here, in my wonderful capital of London. Preparations are already under way here and elsewhere in the United Kingdom." And on Arthur went about the London Olympics. He was really into it too. There were so many things that had been done and still had to be done. And yet he didn't seem overwhelmed at all. In fact, he seemed proud of himself… A little too proud. Honestly after a little while it appeared that he was bragging about it this point.

"Excuse me, England, but don't I have the winter Olympics after your summer Olympics?" Russia suddenly said. Arthur loosened his tie a little and gulped.

"Yes, that would be correct Russia. After my turn with the Olympics is up the winter ones will be held with you." Arthur said a little nervously. Russia smiled creepily and nodded happy to have gotten that out of the way.

"All of my athletes are going to kick your butts!" Alfred suddenly yelled before laughing. This made the room erupt into an argument over whose athletes would win what. I just sat there watching it all laughing. Matthew beside me had surprisingly gotten into a debate with Holland over the games and his own athletes.

"This meeting isn't going to last long at all." I said chuckling as Arthur began a fist fight with France and Alfred. This fighting went on until someone saw the time. It was lunch time now and they all broke up to leave and get something to eat. Arthur walked over to me his tie screwed up, his hair messier than usual, and his clothing all messed up.

"Shall we go get something to eat Anna?" He asked fixing his tie and ruffling his hair back to its original shape. I giggled and he blushed looking away.

"Alright, where to?" I asked linking my arm with his. He nodded and began to walk out of the room with me.

"Oh, just a little shop I know close to here that I always go to when I have a meeting in London. Or when I need to get away from my brothers because they are at my house, without my permission." Arthur said gritting his teeth on the last part.

"Like right now?" I asked. Arthur sighed and handed me my coat before grabbing his own. We put them on and he opened the door to allow me out before himself. We walked in a happy silence towards the little shop. It was still freezing in London however being close to Arthur made it bearable because of how warm he was. However, our alone time was broken by Alfred popping out of nowhere to start talking to Arthur. Matthew was nowhere to be seen or, if he was here, I couldn't see him.

"What do you want Alfred?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth. Alfred laughed and clapped Arthur on the back.

"I wanted to come with you to get something to eat since Matthew ditched me for the Netherlands." Alfred said grumbling a bit. I chuckled at him to which he pouted. Arthur sighed in aggravation and turned a corner.

"Fine, but you need to behave yourself." Arthur said opening the door to a small café. I walked in and smiled. Thankfully lunch went by quickly and without a hitch. When we arrived back at the meeting it hadn't even started again. Even though we had arrived just as the meeting should have been beginning.

"Is there a reason for the meeting not to be in session?" Arthur asked Germany who was looking extremely frustrated.

"All of the papers that everyone brought vith them are gone." He said his voice thick with fury. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this and looked around the room. No papers were on the desks or anywhere else.

"How odd, could the fairies have done it? No, only if they had been Ireland's fairies, but they aren't here." Arthur mumbled. I looked around as well and saw a flash of orange red. I looked that way and saw Ireland duck into another room connected to this one. I walked over there and opened the door. There Ireland was with these little lights floating around him and all of the nations' papers.

"Uh, Ireland, what are you doing?" I asked walking a little further into the room.

"Hm? Oh, delaying the meeting and annoyin' the hell outta Art'ur." He responded as he threw papers around and mixed up stacks and piles. The little lights flew around doing the exact same thing as he was.

"Why?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see where Arthur was. He was still talking to Germany about the missing papers.

"Because these lads need ter lighten up. All they've been doin' was arguin' and nothin' else." Ireland said shrugging. I sighed and turned around to call Arthur only to be dragged backwards into the room. "Now, cannae have ye doin' that lassie." Ireland said shutting the door with his foot.

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Anna? Where did you go love?" I asked looking around for her. She was just right beside me a second ago and now she was gone. Germany looked around as well; however neither of us could spot her.

"Has anyone seen Anna?" Germany called across the room. He got back negative replies from basically everyone there. I grew a little worried about that because she had been with me.

"I saw her British jerk of jerks!" A little voice called from behind me. I spun around to see Sealand standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, it's you Peter. What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I saw her go into that room over there with Ireland. He shut the door when she was still inside jerk." He said smiling while pointing to one of the doors that led into a room connected to the meeting room. I narrowed my eyes at him wondering if this was a trick before walking over to the door. I put my hand on the handle and slowly tugged it open enough to see into the room. There they were, both Anna and Ireland…. And all of the missing papers! That blasted wanker Ireland! It was him and his fairies! I should've known he'd pull a stunt like this. I threw the door completely open and marched inside.

"You blasted wanker! First you steal all of the papers and then you go and take Anna as well!" I yelled stomping towards the orange red haired man who was unfortunately my brother. He looked up and smirked before shrugging.

"Wha'? Ye need to calm down Art'ur. Ye and the other countries need to calm down." He said stepping away from Anna who just calmly walked over to me. I looked around the room and saw that the papers were completely messed up.

"Oh for the love of- We might as well end today Germany. Fixing this mess will take a while, probably the rest of today so this meeting might as well be over." I said sighing.

Anna's P.O.V.

I looked between the three of them and shrugged. This gave me more time with Arthur although it meant that tomorrow would likely be even worse because of all the things that would have to get done. Arthur took a look at the room with all the papers once again and sighed.

"I'll have to get my own fairies to help the staff sort out all of these papers." Arthur mumbled. Soon little lights surrounded him as well and zoomed off into the room and dove into the papers scattered about.

"Well, shall we be going?" Arthur asked me holding out his arm. I nodded and slipped my arm through his before we walked off. By the time we got home both of us were pretty spent for the day and Ireland being home already didn't improve Arthur's mood.

"Go to hell you bleeding Irish man!" He yelled beginning to throw things at him. Ireland only laughed and dodged taunting Arthur when he missed. I chuckled shaking my head and walking into the kitchen. Day one of three was over. I could only wonder what the other two would bring us.

The next day started out pretty much the same as the one before. However, this time when Arthur went to go warn his brothers about not being at the meeting they weren't in their rooms.

"Maybe they went back to their own homes?" Matthew suggested from his place the stove. Arthur shook his head and sat down at the table.

"I doubt that they would do that. They're probably up to something." Arthur said grumbling under his breath about his brothers. I chuckled as I cut into my pancakes. We left around the same time and got to the meeting. This time I didn't fall asleep though. The countries wandered in, some like zombies from being up so early while others looked to be on sugar rushes (Italy) while others were simply normal. It was interesting to see them act so normal.

When the meeting commenced they actually talked about world events and how to fix them. It was a huge surprise. After all, in Alfred's meetings, absolutely nothing had gotten done. However, in Arthur's things actually got done enough that their bosses wouldn't yell at them. Well, actually they only got work done until the lights all went out about three hours into the meeting.

"What the hell!" "What's going on!" "Veh, Germany I'm scared." Different voices called out their shock or fear as it was very dark in the room. Arthur slipped his hand into mine and groaned.

"Please don't be my brothers." He muttered. Those little lights appeared again and I could see the room better. Just what was going on?

**Author's Note:**

Yay! New chapter so soon! I'm sorry for cutting it off, but I didn't want this chapter to be overly long so I'm going to make a new one very soon. Hopefully before next week because I have volunteer stuff all next week from 9 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. So, less time for writing, then every Tuesday I have volunteer stuff until September. So, I will try to get new chapters out at least every 2 weeks or every week. We'll see though.

Happy Birthday to me! Tuesday was my birthday! I'm now older! I don't feel comfortable telling you my age, but let's just say now I can get my permit/license to drive. =^.^= … Don't want to drive actually.

It's been one year since I started this story. I want to thank all of the people who read this story and those who stuck with me and those who reviewed. Thank you so much! After this next chapter we'll see what Scotland and Olivia are doing before we head over to France. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one when I get it out. Thank you again for reading this story!


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30

"Everyone calm down!" Germany yelled pounding on the table. It got quiet slowly and Germany began to speak again. "Now, this is probably just a pover outage. After all, it is vinter und zis does happen." Germany said trying to calm people down.

"It hasn't happened before!" Someone called out. There were mumbles of agreement throughout the other countries. Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry! The hero is here to save everyone. Ahahaha!" Alfred said fist pumping the air. Everyone groaned or sighed or just shook their heads at the loud American country. I personally chuckled and Arthur sighed.

"Just perfect, how are we going to get work done if we can't even see? Next thing you know people are going to start going missing." Arthur said glancing around the room as if looking for something. "However, I think I know what or who is behind this." He mumbled locking his eyes on another door that led into a separate room off of the main conference room. He slowly got up trying not to attract attention and stalked across the room heading for that door. I followed behind him wondering what he was thinking.

"Um, Arthur, what are you doing?" I asked as we neared the door.

"I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here love." He answered grasping the door knob before throwing the door open. However, no one was on the other side. He scowled and poked his head in the room to get a better look. Still no one there. "Well then, it appears I may be incorrect. And yet…. I doubt that I am." He mumbled turning back to head to his seat after closing the door behind him. He glanced around the room as countries were settling down and getting used to the fact that this was the only room without light. Those little lights were still there though, hovering near the windows. I tugged on Arthur's sleeve and pointed to them. His scowl reappeared and he stomped towards them. They scattered as soon as he got close to them.

"I knew it." He growled and began to follow them as they scattered to various places. I just watched not exactly sure what to do about how he was acting. Thankfully no one else had taken notice that Arthur was following things no one else could. Soon, one after another the little lights disappeared into either the walls or the ceilings until one disappeared into a door. Arthur yanked on the door, but it didn't budge. He scowled and yanked once more then again before scowling more and stepping back.

"I know this is where they are." He mumbled folding his arms across his chest to stare at the door in front of him.

"Hey Iggy! What are you doing over there?" Alfred called walking over to where he was standing.

"Trying to open this door America, now what do you want?" Arthur asked not even turning to face the American behind him.

"Why would you wanna open that door dude? Is someone behind it? …. Is it a ghost!" Alfred questioned beginning to shake from thinking about a ghost being behind the door. I sighed and stepped up to stand next to Arthur and look at the door as well.

"Could your brothers be behind the door?" I asked seeing nothing significant about the door in front of us. Arthur shrugged and reached for the door knob again. It still didn't open.

"I got this Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed before grasping the door knob and pulling it right off the hinges. Behind the door was Ireland who just stared at us with mild shock and then sighed.

"Feck, [1] you actually found me." He said crossing his ankles and putting his head in his hands so his elbows were resting on his knees. Arthur marched into the room and glared at his older brother.

"Where the bloody hell are the other two!" Arthur yelled. Other countries walked over to see what was going on to hastily beat a retreat at the sight of the two countries. Apparently it was well known that those two got into plenty of fights, no matter where they were.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ireland question raising a ginger eyebrow. Arthur glared at him even more deadly and Ireland sneered. The two began a deadly stare off as the tension in the room grew and grew.

"Vhat are you two doing in zere!" Germany yelled from beside me. I gasped clapping my hands over my ears and he gave me an apologetic glance. Arthur and Ireland looked to Germany with glares on their faces, but Arthur balks when Germany's eye twitches in annoyance. Ireland didn't look fazed at all though.

"Well, good luck findin' the other two lads." Ireland said before pulling out a little ball, throwing it down and disappearing in the smoke that came out from the round ball. People coughed sputtered until the smoke disappeared and one of the lights in the conference room turned on. People were happy about that however, all the others were still off.

"So in order for us to get all of the lights on we have to find both Northern Ireland and Wales?" I asked amused by all this. It wasn't like they were going to get work done anyways.

"Dude that's whack!" Alfred yelled. Arthur sighed not the least bit surprised and after a quick check of the room he shut the door to face the other countries.

"Zis is all your fault Angleterre, if you 'ad not been so mean to your darling frères this would not 'ave 'appened." France said flipping his hair. It immediately started a verbal fight between the two of them that ended up in a fist fight that Germany had to break up.

"Now is not ze time to be fighting each ozer!" He yelled. France and Arthur mumbled an agreement and separated. Arthur began to fix his clothing and his hair as did France when a bang sounded from one of the rooms connected to the main room. Everyone turned slowly to face that door and England slowly approached it. People held their breaths as he grasped the door knob before yanking the door open. Inside was….. Nothing. There was no one even there.

"Are you kidding me!" Arthur yelled slamming the door shut in his anger. A couple nations sniggered at him, but shut up when the one light on in the room flickered.

"Oi, did I ferget to mention there was a time limit? Oops." Ireland said before cackling evilly. His voice echoed from somewhere in the room. Everyone was looking in different directions and so failed to see there was a light coming from beneath one of the other doorways in the conference room. I glanced at Arthur before walking off towards said door.

"Is the light on on purpose or are they just out of it?" I mumbled before opening the door. Inside was both Wales and Northern Ireland surrounded by those lights. Both seemed very pleased with themselves before catching sight of me in the doorway. They paled instantly and Wales stood up smiling nervously.

"Hello Anna, how are you?" He asked. I crossed my arms and shrugged.

"Oh you know, wondering where all the power went." I said nonchalantly. He rubbed the back of his head chuckling and continued to smile nervously.

"Ah yes well, you can't blame us for wanting to have some fun." He said keeping his eyes above my shoulder to watch for other countries.

"It is fun lassie! Ye should join us!" North said happily smirking as he waved a wand at a power box to make the lights flicker on before flickering right back off. The countries in the other room yelled happily before groaning.

"Where's Ireland?" I asked glancing behind them both to see Ireland lazing around with a pint of Guinness.

"Hey lassie, how's it going?" He asked smirking and downing more of his Guinness. I gave him an odd look before he sneered at something over my shoulder. "Albion."

"Eire." Arthur said coming up behind me. He stepped up to my side and hooked arms with me. "Turn the power back on and leave." Arthur glared. Wales shrunk back a little and North snickered.

"But England, we're having such a good time." He said shrugging. Arthur's eyebrow twitched and he scowled at the young Irishman.

"That doesn't mean you can go around playing with magic when there are other nations around who cannot do magic and cannot see the things that we see. Do you understand? Now put that wand away before others come." England whispered harshly. North paled a little and quickly stashed the wand away just as others appeared on the scene. They yelled at North, Wales and Ireland who just paid no attention whatsoever to the outrage countries in front of them. After being chewed out multiple times they eventually snuck away and the meeting was back in action, well after a lunch break that is. Again, Arthur and I went to that little shop this time without Alfred tagging along. However when we got back to the meeting no one else was there.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" He muttered. After a few hours of no one showing up we simply went home to wait until tomorrow to see what had happened. The day and night passed for us to walk into the meeting room to see everyone was there already and chatting happily.

"Germany, where was everyone after the meeting yesterday?" Arthur asked walking right up to Germany. He sighed and put a hand over his face.

"Zey all did not come back after your brothers stunts." He said agitated. Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Angleterre! 'Ow are you and Anna doing today?" France called out walking towards us. "Getting along… well?" France waggled his eyebrows and Arthur's face went a little red.

"Mind your own business frog!" Arthur said glaring at France.

"Now, now mon ami, we both know zat you two are togezer now, oui? 'Ow adorable!" France cooed to me. I then got what he meant and blushed. France caught sight of this and smirked. "Ohonhonhonhon, you see? She even blushes when it's mentioned." France winked and then another fight started between the two of them.

The rest of the meeting passed by with some little things getting down and the majority and things did not get down whatsoever. It was sad that at the end of the third day nothing really had been accomplished and another meeting had to be scheduled for a month or two later. As Arthur and I made our way home he seemed agitated. Of course, since the meeting was a failure and it was in his capital I could understand why he was so agitated.

"Hey Arthur, how do you think Olivia and Scotland are doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Arthur shuddered and rubbed the back of his head.

"Honestly? I can only hope he hasn't hurt her again." Arthur said. I nodded worriedly and glanced up at Arthur.

"You don't think he'd do it again, do you?" I asked. Arthur shrugged and squeezed my hand.

"I'm not that sure love, we can only hope she comes home intact and _exactly_ how she was physically, emotionally and mentally before she left." I stared at him for a second before getting it. I didn't think Arthur would be concerned for Olivia that way.

"Aw, Iggy, that's so cute. You're actually worried about Olivia doing that with Scotland." I said laughing. He scowled and turned his head as his face turned bright red.

"J-just be quiet Anna, I just want to have her returned to her family in one piece is all." I giggled at this and he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Arthur." I said grabbing his hand and pulling his faster to his car.

"C'mon, I want to get home and call Olivia. I want to see how her first days in Scotland have been." I said laughing. He chuckled and sped.

**Author's Note:**

Finally done! Ugh! This took me so long! I'm so sorry about that! But here it is! I hope you have enjoyed it!

So the next part, which will hopefully be long, will be basically Olivia in Scotland with Scotland. She will probably start calling him his human name so it won't seem weird to write about her being in Scotland. *snicker* Anyways, it may take awhile, but I will get it done! Should I make it one long chapter or 2 chapters? I'm not sure yet. I doubt my France chapters will be very many, so maybe 2 then. No matter, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next ones!

Oh and, I made it to 30! Wow!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**(A.N. Since I love you guys so much and feel bad for leaving you for so long this chapter is extra long and the next one should be long as well.)**

Olivia's P.O.V. Day of them leaving

"Where do you live?" I asked Scotland as we got started on our eight hour car ride to his home. All I knew was that it was near Edinburgh. Of course, that was sort of a given though, after all, he needed to be close to his capital just in case something happened.

"A little outside o' Edinburgh, its no' really a town or somethin'. Jist a little area near the sea away from others. Ah think mah nearest neighbor is aboot 6 miles away. Ah also have a place further inland near Loch Ness o' course and Ah have a house on every island too." Scotland said shrugging as we got further away from England's house.

"Really? So, are we going to go to Loch Ness sometimes? Oh, and the Isle of Skye! Please? It's where my Scottish ancestors are from." I said smiling. Scotland smirked and shrugged again.

"We'll see lass, we'll see." He said.

"Aw c'mon, I really want to go there. Please?" I asked turning to look at the red headed Scott. He snorted and snickered at me.

"Are ye beggin' lass?" Scotland asked smirking and winking. I paused and gave him a blank look.

"No, I am not begging you. Sod off you stupid red headed ginger Scot." I said huffing and turning away from the agitating Scot. He chuckled and we lapsed into silence once again. '_This is going to be a horribly long car ride….. Great.'_ I thought trying not to sigh. Scenery flashed by the windows as we sped by and I couldn't help, but fall asleep. It seemed these days I could not stay awake while riding in a car.

Scotland's P.O.V.

'_I 'ave a feelin' this car ride is gonna feel a lot longer than 8 hours.'_ I thought watching the road in front of me. '_But, at least this is finally happening. Ah never thought she'd git to come up here wit' me. Especially after __**that**__ happened, didnae even think Art'ur would let 'er leave. So then, where should we go first? Other then mah house o' course. Hmm, she does want ta go ta the Isle of Skye. I have ter get her ter Loch Ness so she can meet my Nessie so that's a given. Burns Night is coming up too. [1] Some o' the other lochs and Glasgow as well. The other islands? We'll have ta see.'_ I paused in my thinking and glanced to the side to see Olivia asleep, all curled up on her seat with her head resting against the window and her stuffed polar bear in her lap as always. I resisted the urge to smile and faced the front again.

"Ah swear lass, yer makin' me soft." I muttered smirking softly for once. That was probably true. She _was_ making me softer, slowly, but surely. Then my smirk turned into a frown as my thoughts drifted another direction. "What am Ah supposed to do when she leaves?" I mumbled tightening my grip on the steering wheel with that. '_She goes ter France next, roight? Hmm, well, that's nah so bad, jist right across the channel. Where does she go after that though? Ah don't think she's mentioned it yet. But Ah heard Anna mentionin' Japan next and then Ah think she wanted to go to Russia while Olivia went ter Australia. That's a problem.'_ I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Like hell she's goin' tha' far away without me." I muttered feeling possessive. I snapped out of it when I heard Olivia move and rub at her eyes. I admit that I felt bad about being so possessive about her, but she just, she's mine. She's the first girl who's actually held her ground against me, made me soft and made me actually contemplate keeping her from dying of old age. Unlike other human girls who I have dated for very short amounts of time or even other female nations, none of them ever truly got my full attention. Except for the girl beside me in this car, an 18 year old girl who is getting ready to go to college in September, who's taking classes online and who worries about everyone. Why though? Why this girl? This young child to me, who is over 2 thousand years old. What am I going to do? This is not her home, no matter how I look at it she has to go to her own home in due time. She has family there and yet I don't want to let her go because she is mine, my lass. I grit my teeth again, this time harder and glare at the road in front of me.

"What am Ah goin' ter do wit' ye lass? And what are ye doin' ter me?" I said louder as it began to rain. '_What am I going to do indeed.'_

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Oi, lass, wake up! Time fer lunch!" Someone yelled breaking me from my slumber. I groaned when I realized that someone was Scotland and that he was shaking my shoulder at the same time he was yelling. I opened my eyes and looked up. Scotland was leaning over me from the driver's side on the right and had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Ye jist cannae seem ter stay awake, now can ye lass?" Scotland asked smirking. I scowled and sat up cracking my back as I did.

"Whatever Scotland, not my fault you're so boring I fall asleep when I'm with you." I retorted opening the car door and stepping out making sure to leave Kumajiro on the car seat. Scotland scowled and stepped out of the car as well. I looked around and then looked at Scotland.

"Where are we?" I asked confused. Scotland slung his arm around my shoulders and chuckled.

"Kendal, England, we're still an hour or so from the border." Scotland said shrugging. "It's a little past 12 so Ah thought we'd stop fer lunch here before continuing on towards mah home." He began to lead me through the town and I would admit it was a nice town. Eventually we came to a small café where we ate lunch. It was starting to get colder the farther north we went so I was glad that Scotland was weird about always having me close to him. He was really warm.

"So how many hours do you think we have left?" I asked sipping my tea. Scotland shrugged and glanced out the window.

"Aboot 3 or 4 Ah think." He said. "Why? Ye getting' tired o' bein' in the same car as me?" He raised an eyebrow amused as I rolled my eyes.

"No, so stop being so annoying." I said going back to my lunch. We left several minutes later and continued our journey northward to Edinburgh. This time I thankfully stayed awake and watched the scenery pass by, occasionally bugging Scotland about what we would be doing.

"Alright lass, here we are." Scotland said at last. The car came to a stop and I blinked very surprised at what I saw. He had a nice royal blue house actually, right by where the water met the land. It wasn't really a beach, more like a very small drop off with a path leading down. It was a two story house, but it wasn't huge like England's. It was a modest size for someone like Scotland seeing as he likely owned a castle somewhere else and had homes on every single island. It was nice. "So? Do ye like it?" He asked seeming a bit nervous.

"It's amazing. It's such a nice location and the color suits you so well." I said laughing happily. He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Aye, Ah guess it does. Now, let's git our stuff and git inside, the temperature's goin' ta drop soon." Scotland said grabbing his suitcase. I grabbed mine as well as my polar bear and back pack. He unlocked the house and we walked in. Thankfully it was warm and the lights were on. Scotland seemed surprised too.

"Scotland! Ye're finally home!" A voice called before walking into the front room. It was a young man, about my age physically. He had bright green eyes and golden blonde hair that was short and shaggy. He was an inch or two taller than me and had an amused glint in his eyes. "Ah! So this is the less ye keep talkin' aboot. She's cute." He said chuckling.

"Andrew. Wha' ta ye doin' here?" Scotland questioned crossing his arms. I set my stuff down shutting the front door and glanced between the two.

"What? I couldnae come and visit ya?" The boy asked smirking. Scotland rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Ye donnae usually come over without a warnin'." Scotland said shrugging. Andrew chuckled amused at Scotland's reaction to his presence and shrugged.

"I knew ye were comin' up and bringin' the lass ye kept goin' on aboot. So I decided to visit ye. I'm not that far away ye know." Andrew said not fazed at all. Scotland sighed annoyed and glared at the young man in front of him.

"Lothian, what do ye want?" Scotland asked. Andrew flinched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, ye see Stirling, Dundee, Fife, and Glasgow were gonna come up ter see ya, but Ah warned them not ta until I got ter ya. They all wanna meet her. Actually, I think everyone wants ta meet her. They were wondering if she was the" Andrew was cut off by Scotland.

"Ah was goin' ta introduce her ta ya lot later on, and donnae ye dare finish that sentence." Scotland growled. Andrew held his hands up in surrender and glanced at me.

"So, do I get ter know who she is?" He asked grinning. Scotland sighed running a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Fine, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Andrew, he's the region o' Lothian which is where mah capital is and where we are now." Scotland said. I nodded to Andrew who grinned larger.

"It's nice ta meet ya Olivia. Cornwall wasnae kiddin' when he said ye were quiet." Andrew said snickering. I glared and crossed my arms.

"I'm not that quiet." I said not amused by the region standing in front of me. I was more interested in what he was going to say before Scotland cut him off.

"Anyways, we have lots o' things ter do and ye need ter get out." Scotland said gruffly. Andrew chuckled and walked past us to the front door.

"I get it, I get it. I'm going; I'll be seein' ya Olivia." He said with a wink. I wrinkled my nose and nodded. Andrew laughed and walked out of the house. Scotland shut the door and sighed.

"Well that was interesting. So, how about you get some rest and I'll make dinner." I stated watching the tired Scot.

"Now Ah cannae let ye do that lass." He protested standing up straight from slumping against the door. He was tired; there was no way around it.

"No. I am cooking and you are resting so suck it up and show me where your kitchen is so I can make something." I said crossing my arms. Scotland crossed his arms as well, but gave up quickly when he realized I wasn't giving in. He grumbled, but showed me the way to the kitchen before plopping down in a chair at the table and watching me. He occasionally told me where something was when I couldn't find it, but otherwise was suspiciously quiet. After everything was either in the oven or done I turned back to Scotland to see him staring at me with glazed eyes as if not actually looking at me. I blinked surprised and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Scotland? Are you alright?" I asked as he blinked coming back down to earth.

"A-aye, Ah'm fine lass, why?" He asked looking up at me.

"You were staring at me and completely out of it." I said concerned. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a long breath.

"Ah'm sorry aboot that, it happens sometimes." He said shrugging obviously not concerned. "Ah'm goin' outside fer a bit, can ye git me when dinner's ready?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up heading outside.

"Oi! Get a jacket you idiot!" I called after him.

"Aye! Ah'm gittin' one lass!" He called back some amusement in his voice. The front door opened and closed and I sat down where he had been sitting. I slumped forward putting my head on top of my arms and sighing. '_What had Andrew been about to say? I didn't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. It was obvious we were going to Edinburgh soon though and apparently I was going to meet a ton of cities and regions of Scotland….. Wow that sounds wrong. Should I call him his human name? William? Huh, I'll have to ask him when he gets back. Knowing him he went out probably to smoke, maybe. I haven't actually seen him smoke in awhile now that I think about it._' The oven timer went off and I got up to take the chicken out of the oven. '_Time to go get Scotland.'_ I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my coat, and walked outside. Scotland was leaning against the car with a cigarette in his mouth and staring up at the sky. The sun had already set by now and the night sky was beautiful as we were away from any sources of light pollution.

"Scotland! Dinner's ready." I said walking up to him. He didn't respond until I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and grabbed my hand before releasing me when he realized it was me. I was immediately concerned even more. "Alright, there's something wrong." I stated crossing my arms and stared him down.

"Nothin's wrong lass, so stop it." He said putting his cigarette out and crushing it beneath his boot. I scowled not believing him at all to which he scowled back. Eventually his scowl softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Donnae worry aboot wha' Andrew said lass, he's just a wee bairn." [2] He continued suddenly ruffling my hair. I protested against his hand, but was pulled against him as he buried his face in my hair. It was freezing at this point and we were both shivering.

"Let's go inside now, dinner's going to get cold and I am not remaking it." I said gripping his jacket and brushing my nose against his jacket. He didn't move and I didn't move either. After another minute or two he finally let me go and began to walk inside. I followed after him and we entered the house together. What I hadn't been expecting was to be pinned to the door as soon as I shut it and turned around to face Scotland. Though in retrospect it was likely inevitable.

"Donnae think jist because Ah'm out of it means ye're gettin' away from me." Scotland said smirking and leaning in close to my face. I scoffed and leaned away from him.

"I would never dream of it." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. He chuckled and leaned in even closer to me. His breath brushed my face and I wanted to lean back farther even though I could feel the door behind my head. I glanced up from staring down to meet his radioactive green eyes. My breath hitched and Scotland moved closer so he was pressed against me and his nose was against mine.

"Ah've never really seen ye're eyes lass." He mumbled his eyes sliding to be half-lidded. Then he kissed me. His hands were intertwined with mine with his elbows against the doorway as he held me there. He mumbled something against my lips, but I couldn't make it out. He pulled away as we both needed air, but just leaned his forehead against mine.

"S-Scotland, we have to eat dinner and then g-go to sleep." I said stuttering a little. He hummed closing his eyes before stepping back. I let out a sigh and grabbed his hand to drag him to the kitchen. We ate dinner in a peaceful, but slightly awkward silence.

"So, lass, Ah was thinkin', since it's so cold 'ere Ah was thinkin' we could share the same bed, ye know, ter stay warm." Scotland said smirking as my face darkened and I huffed.

"In your dreams Scotland." I said scowling at him. He just winked and motioned for me to follow him. I got up hesitantly and followed him upstairs. He led me what looked like a guest room and it turned out it was thankfully. I thought he'd been serious about sleeping in the same bed. That would've been… awkward. My bags were already here surprisingly and the bed was all made up. The room was really nice with a dresser, desk, and closet; queen sized bed and window that looked out on the sea. "Thanks Scotland, now, go to sleep. You look dead on your feet. I need you in tip top shape if I'm going to get you back for scaring the hell out of me." I stated smirking. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead before walking out. After several minutes to get ready for bed I fell into bed and sighed. I was really tired. The world faded and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Why is light hitting my face?" I muttered trying to roll away from the light. Instead I rolled over into a certain Scot's chest. My eyes went wide and traveled up to see Scotland had snuck into bed with me last night and was holding me. Though, he was really warm and thankfully was wearing a shirt and pants, both a nice shade of royal blue. My eye lids drooped and I buried my face into Scotland's chest not really wanting to get up because of how warm he was and how cold the room seemed to be. I drifted back off to sleep only to be woken up by Scotland later.

"Lass? C'mon, time ter get up. We need ter get ter Edinburgh so we can see everything we need ta." Scotland said shaking me. I groaned and rolled over so I was lying on top of him.

"No, don't wanna get up." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled before laughing making his chest vibrate and I could hear the laugh rumble in his chest. Wait… Why am I on top of him!? I rolled off and then off the bed landing on the freezing floor with a thump.

"Ye okay down there?" He asked amused. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"I'm fine, what do you want and how and when did you get in my room?" I asked still a little miffed by the fact he was here. He smirked and ran a hand through his messy, sexy…. Oh gosh, why?

"We need ta leave soon ter get ter Edinburgh. Ah walked into here last night lass, Ah told ye I wanted ter share a bed." He said smirking even more. I huffed and crossed my arms blushing at the thought. "Git dressed lass; we're leavin' in aboot a half hour." He continued before stretching, winking and leaving the room. I shut the door, locked it and leaned against the door. I shook my head of different thoughts and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. Scotland was leaning against the counter drinking what looked like tea and waiting for me.

"Ah made ye a traditional full Scottish breakfast lass." He said winking. On the table were fried eggs, bacon, potato scones, tea, and other such items on the table. I blinked incredibly surprised he didn't manage to burn anything.

"I-I don't have to eat all of it… right?" I asked with wide eyes. Scotland laughed and ruffled my hair which I had just brushed.

"No, Ah'm gonna help ye lass, Ah donnae think ye can eat all this anyways." He said amused. I huffed and shoved his hand off of my head to sit down at the table. He sat down across from me and we ate in a peaceful silence. "Right, so, we're goin' first ter Edinburgh fer a couple o' days, and then ter Stirling and Bannockburn, stopping through Glasgow on the way there." Scotland said suddenly looking up at me from over his plate. I raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"I could probably spend an entire lifetime here and still not get to see everything would I?" I asked sighing. Scotland laughed again and nodded.

"Aye, lass, unless…" there was a devious twinkle in his eyes and I held back a gulp. Instead I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't actually want to know do I?" I questioned. He smirked perversely and the gleam got worse. This time I did gulp and he snickered. He leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and chuckled darkly as I leaned back and away from him.

"Now, now lass, we're in mah territory now. Which means ye're in trouble." He said smirking with that devilish gleam still in his eyes. I could feel my face beginning to heat up and I fought to keep it down. He got up suddenly and I forced myself to try not to tense up as he got closer. He came up behind me and I gulped. He chuckled and leaned down so I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. His arms wrapped over my shoulders and I could feel him brush the back of my right ear with his nose. "Why are ye so nervous lass? So tense? Its no' like Ah'm goin' ter hurt ye or nothin'." He murmured.

"Oh hush, I know that." I said crossing my arms nervously. I didn't like him this close with that gleam in his eyes. He snickered and pulled away to grab his dish and mine to put in the sink. I glared at him for freaking me out and sighed. He was such a pain sometimes.

"We're leavin' soon so go get ready." He said cleaning away breakfast. I protested saying I could help him but he waved me away and I retreated to my room to get ready for the rest of the chilly day. Several minutes passed and I walked downstairs with my winter coat over my arm to wait for Scotland to appear. I lean against the wall and close my eyes allowing myself to breathe and relax.

Scotland's P.O.V.

I grab my coat and silently make my way down the stairs hoping to surprise Olivia. What I see surprises me instead. She was leaning against a wall and just breathing slowly as if relaxing. Her face was peaceful and calm reminding me of when she sleeps. I don't want to disturb her so I wait for a couple minutes to see what she does and just to watch. Her eye lids flicker before opening to show those beautiful blue green eyes that I've only really seen up close. She is surprised to see me and is slightly startled, but other than that she just smiles and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong?" She asks and I shrug.

"Nay really, jist watchin' ye." I say nonchalantly. She rolls her eyes and begins to put her jacket on. I follow her lead and open the door to allow her to leave the house. She waits for me to lock the door before walking to the car. I have an urge to hug her from behind and I do just that. She squeaks not expecting it and I chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asks confused and looks over her shoulder at me. Or at least she tries to. But since I'm holding her from behind and have my face buried in her shoulder it's a little hard to do.

"Jist…. Ah'm no' sure." I say a little confused by my own actions myself.

"So, you can let go then so we can leave?" She asks grabbing my hands with her own and sighing. I nod and let her go to get in the car.

Olivia's P.O.V.

'_Scotland's acting a little strange. It's pretty concerning.'_ I think watching the Scot out of the corner of my eye as we begin our drive to Edinburgh. The car ride there is silent for the most part until we're almost there when he speaks.

"Okay, lass, unfortunately, we're meetin' more o' my counties today and a couple o' my cities. Ah jist want ter warn ye now that they're a little… Odd. They may ask weird questions or say weird things, but ignore them, okay?" Scotland said glancing about as we drove through the city.

"Why are you worrying so much? It'll be fine, okay?" I said trying to calm him down.

"Ye donnae understand lass, mah counties and cities are odd aboot things like this." I cut him off before he could say more.

"You are thinking about this too much, they are really that odd then wouldn't they have tried to see me sooner? Instead of waiting until we came here?" I pause and he rubs the back of his head nervously. "So calm down, take a deep breathe and stop worrying."

"Aye, ye have a point there lass. We'll git through this and then be all alone in mah capital." Scotland said regaining his normal attitude. I stuck my tongue out at him as we neared Edinburgh castle. The city we had driven into was amazing with tall Gothic buildings next to shorter ones. It had just finished raining too leaving a very light mist around the city. It was thankfully a few degrees above freezing so there wasn't any snow left over from previous storms. Scotland parked his car and we both got out.

"They're meetin' us in the castle in St. Margaret's Chapel." He said grabbing my hand. We got into Edinburgh Castle pretty easily with the people there greeting Scotland as we walked to the Chapel. We walked in to see nine different people there including Andrew.

"Alba! [3] You're late!" One of the boys called. He was tall with black hair that was lightly curly and blue eyes that seemed to change shades subtly.

"Alba!" "Scotty!" "William!" Greetings came from all of the other eight people there as we walked further into the small chapel. Scotland was surrounded by them and Andrew pulled me away. Questions were flying at Scotland who answered, but kept glancing at me.

"Sorry, but they might keep 'im awhile." Andrew said winking. I rolled my eyes as one of the three girls stepped away from Scotland and turned her attention to me. She had curly ginger hair that fell neatly to her shoulders and very light green eyes.

"Hello! You must be Olivia. From the looks of ya, ya seem ta be from my area right?"' She asked then blinked sheepishly. "Oh, I'm the Isle of Skye, you can call me either Elizabeth or Skye, and it doesn't matter to me." She said holding out her hand to me. I shook her hand and smiled nervously.

"You'd be correct I guess, my mother's family comes from the Isle of Skye." I replied rubbing the back of my neck and chewing my lip. This time a boy left and introduced himself as Argyll or James. He was the boy who first greeted Scotland with his color changing eyes. He was almost as tall as Scotland it seemed. Glancing at both Skye and Argyll they both had a tartan [4] scarf with the same pattern. Soon others left Scotland to surround me. There were a lot of questions thrown at me and I couldn't keep up. I moved towards the back of the chapel a bit and threw a panicked look to Scotland, or at least to where he had been.

"That's enough!" Scotland suddenly yelled. His counties and cities stopped talking and I was pulled backwards. I looked up to see Scotland glaring at his counties and cities. He had one hand around my upper arm while the other ran through his hair. "Ah dinnae come here so ye could interrogate mah lass! Ah brought her here so ye could meet her and then leave us alone!" Scotland continued. The young group of nine looked away embarrassed or nervous and some even chuckled nervously. It sort of reminded me of Scotland when I confronted him.

"We jist wanted ter see 'er Alba." One of the boys said. He was as tall as Scotland and looked similar to him as well. The only differences were that his hair was longer and his eyes darker. He also had a tartan scarf on.

"He's Glasgow." Scotland whispered to me. "And? Ye could've seen her anytime since we've been in the UK. So why now?" Scotland questioned still glaring. They exchanged glances before another boy stepped forward. He was about a couple inches taller than me with shaggy brown hair and deep silver eyes. Instead of a tartan scarf he had gloves.

"We wanted ter wait until we knew ya were serious. We were gonna o down after New Years, but ye snapped so we waited. And ye two made up. Now we're here." He said crossing his arms and shifting his weight around.

"Stirling." Scotland mumbled. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Busy or lazy." Glasgow mumbled shrugging. Scotland relaxed from his tense stance and let go of my arm.

"Finish the introductions and then we hafta go. Ah want ter show her mah capital." Scotland huffed.

"Right! I'm Inverness or Jane and this is Fife or Fiona." Inverness was about as tall as me with long brown hair and dark blue yes. The other girl had fair hair pulled back in a long braid and sea-green eyes. She was short and fairy like.

"Ah'm Glasgow or Clyde if ye like." Glasgow said winking. I rolled my eyes and got a chuckle from both Glasgow and Scotland. '_Those two are creepily alike.'_ I thought grimacing.

"I'm Stirling or Robert, its nice ta meet ya." Stirling said smiling. I nodded back and the next one stepped forward.

"Ah'm Aberdeen or Shay, good luck." Aberdeen said smirking. He had dark red with dark green eyes that had small blue flecks. He also had gloves with the tartan pattern. I decided I didn't want to know what he meant by good luck especially after Scotland glared at him.

"Last, but not least Ah'm Sutherland, Ah'm from the Highlands. Oh, ye can call me George if ye want." I should've known. He was the only one wearing a kilt with that tartan pattern. He was tall like Scotland with dark short blonde hair and bright green eyes. Scotland stepped up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, we're leavin' now, no protests!" Scotland growled as both Glasgow and Andrew opened their mouths to protest. We walked out of the chapel and were soon on our way. Edinburgh Castle was the home of Scotland's Crown Jewels all the way back from James I and had some of the best views of Edinburgh. The prison vaults here had carvings from the prisoners held in them that were very interesting. There were the statues of Robert the Bruce and William Wallace. [5] And not to mention the Scottish National War Memorial. The castle was just amazing and I loved it.

"This may overtake Urquhart Castle as my favorite place." I said smiling. Scotland chuckled with his arms around me leaning against me as we looked out over Edinburgh.

"Where to next?" I asked looked up at him. He smirked and released me to wrap an arm around me and led me out of the Castle grounds.

"A place Ah'm sure ye'll like." Scotland said. We began to walk through the city and I would admit this was a city that I was actually happy in. I normally hated cities like New York City or Philadelphia, but Edinburgh was different. We turned a corner and into a house, or what appeared to be a house. "Welcome to the Writer's Museum lass. Home ter all of mah most celebrated writers." The house was amazing. The walls were a nice shade of red and there was literature and different artifacts everywhere in the house. Writers like Robert Burns, Sir Walter Scott and Robert Louis Stevenson were here. There were so many objects from each of the author's will original pieces of theirs and the history of their lives. It was just amazing. I could spend hours in a museum like this.

"Seriously, this is why Edinburgh is near the very top of my list." I muttered. Scotland chuckled and led me outside albeit I went reluctantly only to be happy again. In the square next door there were stones engraved with quotes from writers from Scotland that went from the 14th century to today. Why was Edinburgh so amazing?

"There's so much left lass." Scotland muttered to me. I pouted as he pulled me away, but let him to see more of the city. We went to see the Museum of Scotland which was magnificent. It was huge with many different exhibitions. Although I'll admit we didn't stay long because we both can't seem to stay long in museums like this. We headed to lunch after that to a restaurant called Howies that was close to Edinburgh Castle. It was nice and the food was good. After that we headed down the royal mile stopping at John Knox's [6] house and then at the Museum of Edinburgh. The museum chronicled Edinburgh from the 13th century onwards.

"There really is so much here." I mumbled walking through the museum rooms seeing something new each and every time. Scotland followed close behind looking at the artifacts with a wistful expression on his face. We finished walking through the museum and I felt a little overwhelmed by it all.

"C'mon lass, Ah know its startin' ter get late, but we have one more thing left." Scotland said grabbing my hand and beginning to walk down the road more. I followed and stuck close to his side feeling cold from all of the walking around outside. Scotland chuckled before stopping suddenly. Glasgow was leaning against the wall of the building in front of us. He looked up and smirked when he saw us. There was a package in his hands and he walked over to us.

"'Ere, ye both look a little cold." He said handing us the package. Scotland regarded him suspiciously, but opened the package nonetheless. Inside were two scarves the same tartan as Glasgow's. We both looked up to thank Glasgow, but he was gone.

"Um, do you're cities make it a habit to appear and disappear?" I asked blinking rapidly. Scotland shrugged and looked at the scarves again. He took one out and set the box down on the ground. I looked from the box to him confused until he wrapped the scarf around my neck. I blushed and he picked up the box again not making eye contact with me as he wrapped the other scarf around his neck. His face was a little red and I don't think it was from the cold. I chuckled lightly and grabbed his hand.

"Scotland?" I called. He looked down and I pecked his cheek. His face got a little bit redder and I laughed. He huffed and turned away again and continued to walk dragging me along. I giggled as his face got redder still and he growled. We made it to an extremely odd looking building. I titled my head to the side trying to figure out what it was while Scotland snorted at my look.

"It's mah parliament building lass." He said sighing and looking at the building as well. I paused and looked between the building and Scotland.

"Seriously? … I'm sorry to say this Scotland, but I think you have the weirdest Parliament building, ever." I said chuckling a little as I looked at the building.

"Ah know." He groaned shaking his head. I full out laughed at this to which he chuckled at first before laughing too. We began the long walk back to the car laughing and joking around the entire time. By the time we got back home we were both dead tired and ready to fall asleep anywhere. I made it to my room and changed before flopping onto my bed. My door opened and shut before someone climbed in bed with me. I would've protested on any other occasion, but I was just too tired so I simply closed my eyes and fell asleep.

We spent the next couple days in Edinburgh going to different places each time. It was really fun and exciting. Although extremely tiring since each night after a quick dinner we fell asleep the whole night. It was surprisingly really since I didn't normally sleep that well.

"Lass? Lass, c'mon time ter get up. We have ter leave this house today, remember?" Scotland called trying to pull me awake. I groaned not wanting to wake up, but forced my eyes open anyways. I was on my back with Scotland hovering over me. We stared at each other in surprise before Scotland leaned down closer. His nose brushed mine and I shivered. '_Why are his eyes captivating?'_ I thought before he kissed me. It was sweet and surprisingly Scotland hadn't been kissing me every chance he got like I was expecting. I tangled one hand in his hair and kissed back. I'll admit that I did like, probably love Scotland. However, I wasn't sure if Scotland was feeling the same. Damn, I sound like every other girl out that. Then again, most girls aren't with a personified country.

"We have to leave Scotland." I said letting go of his hair to pull back. He followed though and wouldn't let me get up. Eventually I managed to roll him over to free myself. "Oi, you're the one who decided to wake me up git, so I am not going to lay here when you're going to be mad when we don't get out the door on time." I said crossing my arms at the red haired and smirking Scot beneath me.

"Wha' fer lass? That wasnae enough fun fer ye?" He asked smirking devilishly. I scowled at him my face red now and grabbed a pillow before shoving it in his face. He shoved against my arms as I held the pillow to his stupid face. He wasn't really trying, but I decided to escape while I could. "Aw c'mon lass." Scotland whined as I fled to the bathroom. I turned around from the door way and stuck my tongue out at him before walking off. His laugh followed me and I scowled as my face was still red.

"Stupid Scotland and his stupid…. Everything." I muttered under my breath as I got ready for the day. After I was done I snuck out of the bathroom and crept down to my room where the door was open. Thankfully Scotland had left the room so now I could pack and get dressed in relative peace. By the time all that was finished the sun was finally rising.

"I'm going to miss this place." I mumbled watching the water through the window.

"Oi lass, we're leavin' now." Scotland said poking his head in. I spun around to shoot a glare at him to which he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I could've been changing you know." I said huffing. Scotland snickered and shrugged.

"Ye're point?" He asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags. I walked past him and down the stairs as he followed poking fun at me.

"So where are we going now?" I asked looking up at the still smirking and amused Scot. He shrugged and leaned against the wall next to where I was standing.

"Ah donnae feel like tellin' ye lass. It's a surprise." He said winking. I scoffed annoyed, but he wouldn't listen to me about telling me where we were going next. After we ate breakfast and loaded our bags in the car he still wouldn't let up on keeping the new place a secret. So instead we got in the car and he began to drive. The entire time I bugged him about where we were going, but he was as stubborn as I was about things. About an hour passed by and we were in the city of Glasgow. I looked about in amusement as we parked somewhere and got out.

"Well, I'll admit, this was a nice surprise." I said looking around the old city. Scotland chuckled and began to drag me through the city pointing out different things and walking into certain buildings like the Glasgow Cathedral or the University. Soon we were heading to a place a little outside the mainstream of Glasgow called the Art Lover's Café for lunch. It was a really nice place, all white and full of sunlight. It was very nice.

"What if Ah told ye that this wasn't the real surprise?" Scotland said pulling me away from the store and towards the car. I blinked in surprise and shook my head.

"No way, where else are we going?" I asked as we got back into the car. Scotland just hummed and shook his head again refusing to answer me. I huffed annoyed with him and he laughed ruffling my hair. We both were wearing the scarves Glasgow had given us our first day in Edinburgh. The next half hour was silent as I watched the scenery pass by until we finally came to a city.

"Welcome ter Stirling lass, home ter Stirling Castle and right next door to Bannockburn. Remember? Ah told ye about this earlier." Scotland said chuckling as I scowled when I remembered that he had indeed told me about this earlier. We stopped at a bed and breakfast called Neidpath that was a few minutes away from Stirling Castle. It was such a nice and cozy place.

"Ah! Mister Kirkland! It's nice ter see ye again!" The lady greeted smiling. She turned to me surprised and her smile got even bigger. "Well, its aboot time ye settled down and got married." She said smiling at the two of us. I blushed as did Scotland as he coughed. The lady winked and led us up to our room. As soon as we got there and she left I rounded on Scotland with a glare. There was only one bed in the room, mind you, a large two person bed, but one bed nonetheless.

"Why is there only one bed?" I questioned glaring down the Scot in front of me. He gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well lass, Ah wasnae kiddin' when Ah said Ah wanted ter share a bed and its only fer one night. It's not like we're doing anything. Unless, that is, you want to." Scotland ended with a devilish smirk. I blushed bright red and he stepped closer wrapping an arm around my waist. I glared up at him and faced away from him as he chuckled at my face.

"C'mon lass, we should probably get goin'." He said pulling me out of the room. He shut the door behind us and we walked out of the bed and breakfast. "First stop, Stirling Castle." He stated pulling me back into the car to drive there. I let him, but was watching him warily. He snickered at me, but didn't pay me anymore attention as we drove a few minutes up the road to Stirling Castle. We got out of the car and the first thing I noticed was the statue of Robert the Bruce [7] outside of the gates into the castle. I smiled and Scotland chuckled as he pulled me inside. The castle was set atop a high hill that looked out over the land, similar to Edinburgh Castle. There was a regimental museum about the Sutherland and Argyll Highlanders and a wonderful palace. We explored the entire place, all the battlements and the palace and different places here and there. By the time we were done the sun was setting and we got something to eat in the city before heading back to the bed and breakfast.

"I swear if I wake up and you are tangled around me I'm going to push you off the bed." I threatened as I stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Scotland chuckled and winked.

"No promises there lass." He said as I closed the door. When I got out Scotland walked into the bathroom to take his own shower. I finished drying my hair and hung the towel out before flopping down on my half of the bed. I was so tired again and I swear Scotland was doing this on purpose. I pulled the blankets over me and settled down. However the shower soon turned off and I heard Scotland step out. He chuckled at the pillow I had placed in the middle and I resisted the urge to open my eyes.

"Alright lass, ye win this time." He mumbled. I could just imagine the amused smirk on his face as he lay down on the other side. Soon everything was quiet and I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up to have arms wrapped around my waist. My eye twitched when I noticed the pillow I had placed between us on the floor on his side. I silently maneuvered out of his arms and with a quick shove he was off the bed. He landed with a thump and a groan.

"Wha' was tha' fer lass?" He grumbled sitting up and rubbing his head. I glared at him and pointed to the pillow. He looked between the pillow and then the bed sheepishly. "Oops." Was all he could say. I sighed and shook my head as I grabbed clothes to get dressed. We checked out a little bit later and drove down to Bannockburn. It was a battle site just south east of Stirling. This was where Robert the Bruce defeated the English in 1314. It was interesting to be here when hundreds died for their rulers or people. Next we drove up to a large tower dedicated to the hero William Wallace. We climbed to the top so we could see several different battles fields all spread out. We could even see Edinburgh from here. It was amazing! After we had finished walking around the site Scotland seemed a little bit more excited.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned as we climbed back into the car. He just smirked and I groaned. "Another surprise? You're horrible, you know that?" I said as he laughed.

"This time ye'll be blown away, aye lass?" He said smirking. I sighed as he chuckled and I shook my head. '_This man, I swear, is one of the weirdest I have ever met.'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

[1] Burns Night – a night to celebrate the other Robert Burns, people get together to eat and say some of his poetry and tell stories.

[2] bairn – child

[3] Alba – Gaelic word meaning Scotland

[4] Tartan – another word for plaid in Scotland

[5] William Wallace – a Scottish hero who gave his life for Scotland's independence in 1305 when the English captured him and killed him

[6] John Knox – a Calvinist that turned Scotland Presbyterian in the time of Queen Mary in Scotland, (Mary, Queen of Scots)

[7] Robert the Bruce – the man who won Scotland's independence after William Wallace died, considered a hero in Scotland

Finally! I have finished this extremely long chapter! I hate how long this took me! But, as soon as I publish this I will start the next chapter so it doesn't take as long this time! I'm so sorry for how long it took me to do this. I hope you can forgive me for how long it took with how long I made this chapter. I think it's like 8000 words. So I hope this makes up for my long absence.

This is personally one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy it as well. Next one will be the last in the UK chapter. France is next which I don't think will be very long because well….. I don't really know. Thank you to all of my reviewers, the watchers and favoriters for sticking with me for so long. I promise that this will be over someday and then, a sequel…. Which won't be as long, I promise. Thanks again!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It'd been about 3 hours or so since we'd left Stirling and I will admit that the car ride was a nice one and not awkwardly silent like other times. We were talking about different subjects and laughing. It was interesting to say the least. Then I saw something that made me grin widely.

"Is that Urquhart Castle?" I gasped. Scotland nodded smirking and I threw my arms around him. He jumped and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Ye're goin' ter make me run off the road lass." He said. I giggled and he blushed before I let go of him to sit back down properly and watch the loch go by. He smiled as he watched me and turned his attention back the road. We drove up to a place called Drumnadrochit Hotel. It was really nice looking and close to the Loch. The receptionist gave us our room key and Scotland dragged me up especially after I heard the words double room. I protested the entire way there and pouted when I saw the room.

"I hate you sometimes." I muttered. The room was a nice one with a double bed that would of course, fit both me and Scotland as I knew he was planning. Scotland laughed and put out stuff down on the bed.

"Aye lass, aye." Scotland said eyes twinkling mischievously. I huffed scowling at him and he laughed again. "C'mon lass, let's get goin'. Ah want ye ter meet Nessie soon as the sun sets." He continued smirking. I rolled my eyes, but nodded nonetheless. He grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room and we walked outside of the hotel.

"Can we go to Urquhart Castle first?" I asked him. He blinked surprised and nodded. I grinned happily and pulled him to go faster.

"Ye're so excited lass." He said smiling amused. I pouted at him and shrugged.

"I told you while we were in Edinburgh that Urquhart Castle is my favorite place. I wasn't kidding when I said that." I stated shrugging.

"Olivia! Alba! What are you doing all the way over here?" Someone called we looked over to see Inverness walking towards us. She smiled at us happily and gave us each a hug.

"Ah'm takin' her to certain places here before she has to go to France. So we came up here after Stirling." Scotland said with a shrug. I was rocking back and forth on my heels wanting to get going. Inverness chuckled at me and waved at us to go. We said good bye and hopped in the car. It was a short drive down to Urquhart Castle, only 5 minutes from the Hotel. When we got there I was about ready to run out of the car and into the ruins.

"Can we go in now?" I asked looking up at the Castle. Scotland brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and I looked over to him in confusion. He was smiling and my breath caught in my throat.

"Jist calm down lass, we'll go in soon, but Ah need ter ask ye something." He glanced away blushing and I looked at him even more confused. "It's jist, could ye call me William? Ah mean, Ah know that Ah donnae really call ye Olivia, but callin' me William would make things easier, aye?" He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. I was surprised to say the least.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" I asked confused. Of course I would want to call him William, it doesn't matter that he doesn't call me Olivia. It'd probably be weird at this point if he did because I probably wouldn't respond. I was too used to him calling me lass.

"Ah donnae know lass." He said shrugging. I smiled as he didn't look at me and opened my door to walk around to his side and opened his door. He smirked at me softly and I grabbed his hand to drag him out of the car.

"C'mon William, let's go! We only have a few hours of daylight left." I said pulling him. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You say that like it's a bad thing lass!" He said slinging his arm over my shoulders and I scowled up at him.

"It may be." I said shrugging which was a problem under his arm. He laughed and we walked through the gate and into the castle. Though the castle was in fact in ruins from having been destroyed when the Jacobites occupied it the castle was still beautiful. You could see from the top over a large majority of the loch and not to mention that the ruins themselves were huge. It was marvelous. Though it was cold out and I will admit that I was beginning to shiver a bit. I had gotten William's arm off of me and I was regretting it. William sighed suddenly and grabbed my hand.

"C'mere lass, ye're freezin' an' donnae tell me otherwise." He scolded putting his arm around my shoulders again and pulling me close. He was warm and I had to smile as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. "We're almost done out 'ere lass." He mumbled as we walked through the rest of the ruins. I nodded happy that we had gone through all of the ruins since it was nice out and there wasn't any snow. Yet.

"What are we doing after this?" I asked looking up at him. He hummed, but didn't tell me. "Why do you seem to want to surprise me so much lately?" William just laughed and I scowled. We walked back to the car and drove into town to get some dinner. The sun was almost down now so according to William I'd be meeting Nessie soon which was going to be interesting. I'd heard a lot of stories about her from England and the others not to mention those shows I used to watch about monsters like this. So this would be very different from what I'm used to. Not that this whole several months hasn't been a unique experience.

"Alright, lass, now, Ah need ye ta promise me somethin'. The area Ah'm goin' ter take ye to, ye cannae tell anyone aboot it. Ye cannae tell them how ter get there, nothin'." William said staring me in the eyes. He was completely serious about keeping this spot a secret. I nodded and he smiled. "Good, now, let's git goin'." He grabbed my hand and we began to walk down a path that only William seemed to see. I stumbled from time to time, but kept up to him for the most part. Soon we came to an isolated cave somewhere in the Loch Ness area. The cave was partially flooded and I couldn't see the bottom of it. The water was too dark to see. It didn't help that it was night so I had a problem seeing now that the moon wasn't giving off light inside the cave. My grip on his hand tightened and he squeezed back. Something splashed in the dark water and I jumped clutching his hand even tighter. He chuckled and pulled me closer to the edge of the water. The water was still rippling and I gulped.

"Calm down lass, she'll nah hurt ye." William said moving to stand behind me with his arms around my waist. The water splashed again and then something rose out of it. I pressed back against William as a head and long neck rose out of the water. I could vaguely make out a rounded back below the neck before the rest of it disappeared in the dark water. The eyes on the creature looked towards us before it let out a groaning sound. William smiled and held out a hand.

"'Ello Nessie old girl." He said smiling. Nessie rubbed up against his hand making an odd purring like sound. "Now Nessie, this 'ere's mah lass Olivia, Olivia, meet mah Nessie." Nessie pulled away from William to look at me. She was huge, her head being very much bigger than my own.

"Hello N-Nessie, it's nice to meet you." I said stuttering a bit. She cooed and nuzzled my shoulder.

"She says hello by the way. She also likes you." William pause as Nessie groaned something as she moved away from my shoulder. "She also wants to say thanks fer…." He mumbled the last part and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for what?" I asked looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fer not leavin' me." He whispered. I smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair. Nessie cooed at us and William blushed lightly. I laughed as he scowled before messing up my hair. I protested while he laughed and Nessie watched. Later when I looked back at this it would seem to me that she was amused by out antics. The rest of the night was spent in that cave until I fell asleep exhausted by the long day.

Scotland's P.O.V.

Olivia was asleep in my arms, passed out from our tiresome day. Nessie glanced between the two of is and cooed at me.

"Ah donnae know what you mean." I grumbled feeling my face beginning to heat up. Nessie appeared to roll her eyes and I huffed. Olivia stirred in my arms and I froze waiting to see if she'd wake up or not. She didn't, only curled up more in my arms. I ran a hand through her hair, a soft look on my face. Nessie moaned at me and I nodded.

"Aye, Ah have ta get her back ta the hotel." I stood up with Olivia in my arms and smiled at Nessie. "Ah'll see ye later Nessie." I said. She whistled as I walked away to go back to the surface and to the car. By the time I got back to the hotel there was maybe 2 or so hours left of nighttime. The people at the desk looked up when I walked in and smiled amused. I looked away and continued on my way. When I finally got into our room I was exhausted. I put Olivia down, pulled off her shoes and coat before repeating the process myself and then joining her in bed. Hopefully neither of us would wake up anytime soon. Or no one would wake us up.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Alba! Wake up! Olivia, you too! Time to get up!" A voice called cutting through my sleep. I groaned not wanting to wake up yet and buried myself back into my nice warm pillow. Until I realized my pillow was breathing and had arms wrapped around me. My eyes shot open to see William. Somehow I had rolled on top of him while I was sleeping and he hadn't let me go. I looked over to see Inverness and Aberdeen standing there looking amused.

"Wha' ta ye want ye two?" William groaned rolling onto his side and taking me with him. I yelped and William snickered. I scowled and kicked him to get free. He released me and I sat up to look at the two cities.

"We're here to see you Alba. Is that so wrong?" Inverness questioned. William just groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

"Apparently it is." I yawned chancing a glance at the clock. It was 10 in the morning already. We'd gotten maybe 4 or 5 hours of sleep. It felt like school all over again with the sleep deprivation. "So, did you have a specific reason for being here?" I questioned shoving hair out of my face. Both cities exchanged a look before looking at me with sweetly wicked smiles. I gulped and regarded them suspiciously. Inverness grabbed my hand to pull me out of bed. William looked up as Inverness grabbed my bag and shoved it in my hands before shoving me into the bathroom.

"You're coming with me for the day while Alba goes with Aberdeen. We're getting you ready for Burn's Day." Inverness exclaimed happily. I grumbled from the bathroom, but got clothes out nonetheless.

"We can get ready fer that ourselves." William protested. Aberdeen laughed and William snorted at him. I jumped in the shower quickly and when I for out of the bathroom William was still in bed. He and Aberdeen were having a stare down as Inverness watched in amusement. She looked to me when I stepped out and smiled.

"Oh good, you're dressed. We'll be leaving now Alba. I'll have her back around supper time. Bye-bye!" Inverness said grabbing my hand. I just barely managed to get my shoes on before she dragged me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She just smiled and I resisted the urge to groan. '_Just like William.'_ I thought as we got into her car.

"Do you know what Burn's Day is Olivia?" Inverness asked as we drove away from Drumnadrochit. I held back a sigh feeling like I was in school being drilled by my teacher about some random fact about life that no one would ever use again.

"It's a day celebrating Robert Burn's, the poet, right?" I answered. She nodded and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"It's coming up very soon and I really want to get you something nice to wear. I want you to really catch Alba's eye." She said winking at me. I blushed rubbing the back of my head.

"There's no need for that Inverness. I'll be fine without something to catch his eye. I do it enough already." I said mumbling the last part while glancing out the window and away from Inverness. She just laughed and shook her head.

"No way are you getting out of this Olivia. I want you to get a nice dress that really compliments you. All I ever see you in are pants and shirts. That's no fun at all." She said. I pouted and shook my head. There was nothing wrong with completely hating dresses or skirts or things of that nature.

"I don't like dresses though. I haven't worn one in years. I don't think William would care if I wear pants or not." I said arms crossed. Inverness giggled and smiled at me.

"Aw, you call him William now? That's so cute!" She cooed. I scowled blushing and remained silent. She laughed again, but left me alone for the rest of the drive until we reached the city. "Welcome to my city!" Inverness exclaimed after we drove into the city. I resisted the urge to snort and resorted to shaking my head with an amused grin. Inverness just smiled and parked as soon as she could.

"Now, time to go dress shopping!" Inverness seemed really excited while I was confused.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"It's been a long time since Alba's had a serious girlfriend… Actually, I don't think he ever has." She thought for a second before shrugging. "Anyways, I want to make sure you two last." We got out of the car and my day of shopping began. There were several shops that we stopped at plus a restaurant for lunch. Unfortunately the day passed by slowly and when 4 rolled by we still hadn't found the "perfect" dress.

"Can we just give up and go back to Drumnadrochit? I don't think we're going to find anything." I said trying to convince her to stop.

"One more shop before I admit defeat." She said pulling me into _another_ shop. It was nice, even with all the icky dresses in it.

"Ooh! Look at this one Olivia! It's so cute!" I looked up from staring at my feet to see her holding up a dress. It was a mainly white dress that fell to the knees. It had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline that wasn't too low. There was a tartan (plaid) print wrapped around the midsection that looked suspiciously like the tartan of the scarves we have."Here, go try it on. Please?" She held it out to me with a huge smile. I sighed, but took it from her hands to be shoved into a dressing room.

"I want to see when you're done changing." She called. I grumbled, but got changed albeit slowly just to annoy her. I finished and didn't even want to risk a glance in the mirror. I stepped out to see Inverness's eyes widen in delight.

"That's the one!" She yelled clapping her hands together in delight. "What do you think?" She asked waiting semi-patiently. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"It's nice, but I don't like exposing my shoulders like this." I said. Inverness held up a finger before disappearing for a couple seconds. She returned with a shawl with the same tartan print.

"There, that's perfect." She smiled happily and told me to get changed again. We were finally heading back.

"Finally, what took you two so long?" Aberdeen asked as Inverness and I walked into the hotel room. I sighed while Inverness laughed and set the bag down. William raised an eyebrow at it before reaching for the bag.

"No, no! Not until Burn's Day Alba." Inverness said moving the bag out of William's reach. He rolled his eye, but made no other moves to grab the bag.

"How'd it go lass?" He asked turning to me. I groaned and fell down face first on the bed. They all laughed at me while I grumbled into the pillows.

"Alright, Olivia, Alba, we'll see you later. Don't forget that you're coming to my house for Burn's Day." Inverness called as she and Aberdeen left. The bed shifted next to me until I felt a hand on my back. I rolled over to see William right over top of me.

"Well, this hasn't happened in awhile now has it lass?" William said with a devilish smirk. I scowled at him as he got closer. "Wha'? Ah personally missed this position." He winked. I opened my mouth to retaliate only to be stopped by his lips. He tasted odd, like he'd been outside all day. One of his hands slid under my head while the other slid under me to my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. He pulled away from my mouth to place kisses on my neck. My eyes widened and he smirked against my skin as I bit back a gasp of surprise. He trailed back up to my face and paused. I blinked looking up at him as he just stared at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked beginning to get nervous. He just smiled and brushed hair out of my face.

"Ye're beautiful lass." He whispered. I blushed as he buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. We lay there for several minutes until he backed off and sat up pulling me up with him. I was now on his lap while he played with my hair. My back was to his chest and I tilted back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged and sighed shaking his head.

"Ah donnae know lass. Mah head feels a little funny." He said grabbing his head in his hands.

"Alright then, how about I go get us dinner while you wait here?" I suggested getting up from the bed. William nodded still holding his head and I smiled softly. I ran a hand through his hair before heading out. When I got back to the room William was laying face down on the bed. I paused in fear until his chest rose and fell showing that he was asleep before I set down the dish of food on the table. The sun had set by this point and the curtains were still open. Aberdeen and William must have done something that had William completely drained. I'd have to ask when we saw them again. For now William could sleep and if he woke up he could eat if not then I'd take care of the food.

The couple days left before Burn's Day passed peacefully with us visiting Nessie a couple more times and taking a boat ride on the loch with Nessie following along beneath us. It was a nice break from the travel I knew we'd be doing very soon. After Burn's Day we'd be driving up to the Isle of Skye until the 12th of February before we drove back down to England so we'd be there for Valentine's Day and for our departure to France. Now that would be an interesting day for sure.

"Lass! C'mon, we hafta leave or we're goin' ter be late and Jane'll yell at us!" William yelled through the bathroom door. I had been putting on that dress that Inverness had given me and with a final nervous glance in the mirror I stepped out of the bathroom. There was an intake of breath from William as I waited nervously looking down at the floor and my feet. His finger pushed my chin up so I could look at him and I blushed looking away. He was smirking happily and I saw it melt into a smile as he caught my blush. "Ye look beautiful lass." He breathed smiling even more as my blush got worse and I began to play with a strand of my hair.

"W-we should be going." I mumbled. William chuckled and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first lass." He said smirking now. I glared at him as I walked out of the room. He grabbed our bags and we headed downstairs. William himself was in black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black vest. It brought out his radioactive green eyes and vermillion red hair. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple as we walked downstairs. The ladies at the desk cooed as we walked by and called out compliments to us. They were only making my blush worse which made them giggle and William chuckle.

"I'm regretting wearing this horrible thing." I muttered looking at the car as William put our bags in the back.

"Aw, but lass, ye look amazing and adorable." He said smirking as my face colored again. I stuck my tongue out at him and got in the car. I was only thankful that I had found shorts for underneath the dress. Of course, William likely wouldn't be happy about that if he found out, the stupid pervert. He climbed into the car as well and we took off towards Inverness. The ride was mostly silent as I refused to speak and William wouldn't stop sneaking looks at me as he drove. When we arrived at the house I could see Glasgow outside looking bored as Andrew talked his ear off. They looked up as we pulled in and both their faces went red when I opened my door. Both stepped forward with a hand outstretched to help me out, but William shooed them away and got me out.

"Olivia, you look amazing as always, but seriously, in that dress…."Andrew trailed off and just nodded grinning. I blushed as Glasgow nodded in agreement. William rolled his eyes at them and led me inside. Inverness met us at the door and grinned when she saw us.

"Oh good, you made it! Just in time too. Doesn't she look great in that dress Alba?" Inverness greeted her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Aye, she does Jane, but Ah have a feeling ya did this on purpose." William said wrapping an arm around my waist again. His eyes were narrowed as Inverness giggled.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Alba. The others are here as well by the way." She said before ushering us into the house, but leaving Glasgow and Andrew outside. William muttered something, but didn't protest. Argyll greeted us when we walked into the living room and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you two again. You look great by the way Olivia." He said. I blushed and shrugged fiddling with the shawl I had on still. Elizabeth (Isle of Skye) wandered over and tugged the shawl off leaving me with bare shoulders except for the straps if the dress which weren't very thick at all. William spun in front of me and looked me over. I blushed and glared at him as he smirked with a glint in his eyes that I did not like.

"Ye look even better now." He said smirking. I scowled and hit him in the arm. He laughed while rubbing it while Argyll and Elizabeth looked on with wide eyes.

"That was unexpected." Argyll muttered. Elizabeth nodded, but didn't question it as they watched William and I have a stare down.

"Break it up you two." Aberdeen said appearing out of nowhere. We turned to look at him as he glanced over at me. "I see Jane did a good job at dolling you up." He nodded and Inverness smiled.

"She looks great, right?" The others around us nodded while I blushed crossing my arms over my chest self consciously. William chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders this time. I pulled it off and shook my head.

"Either around my waist or not at all William, I don't like having my shoulders exposed like this." I said giving him a warning glance as he whined a little.

"But lass, that's no' fair. Ah never get ter see ye with yer shoulder's exposed like this." He said crossing his arms.

"Exactly," I muttered turning away from him. He frowned and was about to say something until Stirling interrupted him.

"Oh, Olivia, right this here is Moray or Maeve." I looked up to see Stirling. Standing beside him was a girl about my height with long brown hair with a red streak and grey eyes. She smiled at me and held her hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you Olivia. You can just call me Maeve." She said as I took her hand to shake it. I smiled back and nodded. She wore a simple plaid skirt and white blouse and it looked adorable on her. Time passed and dinner was eaten and then it was the time I was dreading. Time to recite poetry. I didn't know any of Robert Burn's poetry, but William had picked one out for me before we left apparently.

"I'll go first!" Inverness called as we all sat down. William pulled me to his side as we sat down and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Among the heathy hills and ragged woods  
>The roaring Fyers pours his mossy floods;<br>Till full he dashes on the rocky mounds,  
>Where, thro' a shapeless breach, his stream resounds.<br>As high in air the bursting torrents flow,  
>As deep recoiling surges foam below,<br>Prone down the rock the whitening sheet descends,  
>And viewless Echo's ear, astonished, rends.<br>Dim-seen, through rising mists and ceaseless show'rs,  
>The hoary cavern, wide surrounding, lours:<br>Still thro' the gap the struggling river toils,  
>And still, below, the horrid cauldron boils." [1] She recited. It was amazing.<p>

"That was great Inverness." We all said as she finished. We clapped as well. She blushed smiling and sat back down. Sutherland stood up now to go.

"Farewell to the Highlands, farewell to the North,  
>The birth-place of Valour, the country of Worth;<br>Wherever I wander, wherever I rove,  
>The hills of the Highlands for ever I love.<p>

My heart's in the Highlands, my heart is not here;  
>My heart's in the Highlands a-chasing the deer;<br>A-chasing the wild-deer, and following the roe,  
>My heart's in the Highlands wherever I go.<p>

Farewell to the mountains high covered with snow;  
>Farewell to the straths and green valleys below;<br>Farewell to the forests and wild-hanging woods;  
>Farewell to the torrents and loud-pouring floods.<p>

My heart's in the Highlands, my heart is not here;  
>My heart's in the Highlands a-chasing the deer;<br>A-chasing the wild-deer, and following the roe,  
>My heart's in the Highlands wherever I go." [2]<p>

"Of course he would." Glasgow muttered amused by his choice in poem. I chuckled, but clapped nonetheless. William was going next. He stood up and turned to face me with a wink.

"Nae gentle dames, tho' e'er sae fair,  
>Shall ever be my muse's care;<br>Their titles a' are empty show;  
>Gie me my Highland Lassie, O.<br>Within the glen sae bushy, O,  
>Aboon the plain sae rushy, O,<br>I sit me down wi' right good will,  
>To sing my Highland Lassie, O.<p>

Oh, were yon hills and valleys mine,  
>Yon palace and yon gardens fine!<br>The world then the love should know  
>I bear my Highland Lassie, O.<br>Within the glen...

But fickle fortune frowns on me,  
>And I maun cross the raging sea;<br>But while my crimson currents flow  
>I'll love my highland Lassie, O.<br>Within the glen...

Altho' thro' foreign climes I range,  
>I know her heart will never change,<br>For her bosom burns with honor's glow,  
>My faithful highland Lassie, O.<br>Within the glen...

For her I'll dare the billows' roar,  
>For her I'll trace a distant shore,<br>That Indian wealth may lustre throw  
>Around my Highland Lassie, O.<br>Within the glen...

She has my heart, she has my hand,  
>By sacred troth and honor's band!<br>Till the mortal stroke shall lay me low,  
>I'm thine, my highland Lassie, O.<br>Farewell the glen sae bushy, O!  
>Farewell the plain sae rushy, O!<br>To other lands I now must go,  
>To sing my Highland Lassie, O!" [3]<p>

"Nice choice Alba!" Aberdeen called as I blushed. William kissed my hand before sitting back down. More of the cities and counties went and soon it was time for us all to sing one poem/song. It was called Auld Lang Syne and they did this every year in the middle of the reciting.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And never brought to mind?<br>Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And auld lang syne!<p>

Chorus - For auld land syne, my dear,  
>For auld lang syne,<br>We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
>For auld lang syne.<p>

And surely ye'll be your pint stowp!  
>And surely I'll be mine!<br>And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
>For auld lang syne.<p>

Chorus...

We twa hae run about the braes,  
>And pou'd the gowans fine;<br>But we've wander'd mony a weary fit  
>Sin' auld lang syne.<p>

Chorus...

We twa hae paidl'd in the burn,  
>Frae morning sun till dine;<br>But seas between us briad hae roar'd  
>Sin' auld lang syne.<p>

Chorus...

And there's a hand, my trusty fere!  
>And gie's a hand o' thine!<br>And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught,  
>For auld lang syne.<p>

Chorus..." [4]

"Ye seemed lost." William said chuckling as I shrugged. I had been lost, but it was enjoyable to just watch them all interact like they did. More people went and soon it was just down to me and Fife. She winked at me before standing up to recite.

"My mither sent me tae the moss  
>For to gaither peats and dross.<br>I cowpit the cairt and hanged the horse  
>An whistle ow'r the lave o't.<p>

My mither sent me tae the well  
>Better her had gaen hersel'.<br>I fell ower and broke my pail,  
>An' whistle ow'r the lave o't.<p>

My mither sent me tae the sea  
>For tae gaither mussels three,<br>A sailor lad fell in wi' me  
>An' whistle ow'r the lave o't.<p>

My mither sent me tae the moss  
>For tae gaither peats and dross.<br>I cowpit the cairt and hanged the horse,  
>And whistle ow'r the lave o't." [5]<p>

"That was cute." I muttered. William chuckled and nudged me up before handing me a sheet of paper. Everyone looked over to me and I blushed looking down at the paper.

"Sweet fa's the eve on Craigieburn,  
>And blythe awakens the morrow,<br>But a' the pride o' spring's return  
>Can yield me nocht but sorrow.<p>

I see the flowers and spreading trees,  
>I hear the wild birds singing;<br>But what a weary wight can please,  
>And care his bosom wringing?<p>

Fain, fain would I my griefs impart,  
>Yet darena for your anger'<br>But secret love will break my heart,  
>If I conceal it langer.<p>

If thou refuse to pity me,  
>If thou shalt love anither,<br>When yon green leaves fade frae the tree,  
>Around my grave they'll wither." [6]<p>

"Ye did good lass." William muttered as I sat back down. Everyone clapped and the evening wore on. Eventually we were led to guest bedroom and I collapsed into bed exhausted. William laughed, but collapsed next to me. I forced myself up though to get changed before lying back down and falling asleep. When I woke back up I heard bagpipes from downstairs, multiple bagpipes. I got up, stretched, changed and walked downstairs to see Glasgow, William, Sutherland, and Aberdeen playing bagpipes, in kilts, in the living room. The others were all sitting down watching though it seemed Inverness and Elizabeth were missing. Maeve glanced back and smiled at me before beckoning me over to sit beside her. I walked over and sat down while watching the four men play.

"So, any specific reason for this?" I question as they took a brief pause. William shrugged while Glasgow fiddled with his bagpipe.

"I'm not sure exactly either, all I know is that I woke up to the sound of bagpipes." Maeve said.

"Oh right, lass, after breakfast we're headin' off ter the Isle of Skye." William said looking up for a second. I nodded and relaxed as they started to play again. I'll admit it was interesting to see William in a kilt. I resisted the urge to smirk and simply watched with a smile. They all played wonderfully together which was great and must've taken a lot of practice. After several minutes Inverness poked her head in to tell us breakfast as ready. We all sat down and began to eat all the while they chatted to each other. I was more comfortable to watch in silence then actually get in on it all. William got along well with them all and didn't seem to stop talking except to eat, but even then. It was amusing to say the least. But soon breakfast went by and we were getting ready to head to the Isle of Skye. Elizabeth said she would see us there at some point and we nodded. Goodbyes were exchanged and soon we were on our way.

It would only take 3 hours to get there and the drive proved to be beautiful. Not much in the way of words was exchanged though. I preferred it that way personally; it gave me time to think about things that had been going through my mind lately. Like what we were going to do in France and how Anna and the rest were doing. Plus, those two dragons that Wales had for us, I wanted to know so badly what was going on with them for some reason.

"William, I have a question." I said breaking the silence. We were driving on a bridge now to get over to the Isle. He glanced over to me and nodded. "Those two dragons, the blue ones, what are we going to name them?" I asked.

"Huh, good point lass. Ah'm not sure. Any suggestions?" He said. I hummed and rifled through my bag for a little notebook.

"Well, I was talking to Maeve and Elizabeth yesterday about that and they suggested a few names. Ready?" I paused and he nodded. "Alasdair, Carey, Edan, Faing, Roy and Tavish, what do you think?" I asked. He pursed his lips as the bridge came to an end and land was there.

"Ah donnae know, why donnae ye chose fer me?" He said eyes twinkling. I wrinkled my nose and pouted.

"No, you have to choose its name William, that wouldn't be fair if I did it for both of them." I said protesting. He sighed and shrugged.

"Aye, aye, Ah'll choose one, but ye choose first." I sighed, but looked down at the list. Two of the names really stuck out to me, Edan and Alasdair. But, I wasn't sure if they were both guys or not. I would have to ask Wales the next time I saw him. "If it helps lass, they're a girl and a boy." William said amused. I stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged.

"Ok, but I…" I was interrupted.

"The one you saved was a boy, Ah saved the girl." I gave him a blank look as he snickered at me.

"Stop reading my mind you git." I muttered glancing at my list. "Alright, how about Alasdair for mine then?" William thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ah like it. What names do ye have on there for girls?" He asked nodding at my choice. I grumbled, but told him anyways. "Edana," He whispered before smiling. I looked up and smiled.

"Edana for yours then?" I asked. He nodded and I chuckled. The meanings of the two names were interesting. Edana meant "little fire" while Alasdair meant "defender of mankind". I giggled and looked out the window wondering how they were doing. Then my phone began to ring and I pulled it out to see that it was Anna calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Canadian? Hi! How are you?"_

"Oh, I'm good, tired, but good, how are you Anna?"

"_I'm good, I was wondering what you were up to right now though."_

"We're on the Isle of Skye right now heading to…. Um, where are we going William?" I asked looking away from the window.

"Put the phone on speakerphone lass." He said chuckling. I hit the button and he spoke again. "We're goin' ter the fairy pools by the Cuillins."

"_Oh, hi Scotland! And fairy pools? Huh, you're not going for a swim are you?"_

"No, no, I've heard it's beautiful though."

"_Sounds fun, right Arthur?" "__**Of course love, of course."**_ I chuckled as England chimed in and William rolled his eyes.

"So what have you been up to?"

"_Not much, the meeting and then more London and other places in England. It's been fun, but different without you here."_ I chuckled softly and smiled.

"Well, we'll see each other soon." Anna agreed and we talked for a little while until William stopped the car.

"Alright lass, we're here." He said grabbing his coat and mine from the back of the car. I said goodbye to Anna and took the coat from him. We got out of the car and began the walk to the ponds. There was snow on the ground, but it wasn't as much as I expected. The walk wasn't as long as I thought it would be and we reached the pools in no time. I let out a gasp. The pools were gorgeous. There were so many colors, colors you could never imagine for water and the area around it.

"T-there aren't enough words to describe the pools." I said awestruck. William smiled and ruffled my hair as he pulled my hand to show me the other pools as well. A smile was on my face the entire time we were there, it was just that amazing.

"When I finish the rest of the places Anna and I want to go, I want to come back here when it's warm, ok?" I asked looking over to him. His eyes lit up and he nodded with a wide grin.

"Aye, and ye can even swim when its warm." He said smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as he pulled me back towards the car and away from the magically colored water.

"Is there even any point in asking where we're going now?" I asked. William shook his head with an amused grin and started driving.

"There's no point at all lass." He stated. I sighed with my arms crossed before settling in for another drive. It was different being on an island, Nova Scotia is sort of an island, but this was different. It was also nice to be here. William's phone began to ring suddenly and he grumbled as he pulled over to answer it.

"'Ello?... Wha' ta ye want Cymru? ….. Eh? Ye're here? On the Isle of Skye? How did ye know we'd be here? ….. Ye're dragon told ye… Alright, alright, that's where Ah was headin' anyways ye daft Welshman…. Aye, we'll be there soon." William hung up with an agitated sigh and shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked as he started to drive again.

"Apparently, Cymru knew we were goin' ter be on the Isle of Skye and he's waitin' fer us at Portree up north. Ah have no clue why." He muttered obviously not that happy about it. I chuckled not that surprised by Wales's sudden appearance.

"You should've expected that William, Wales does like to surprise people." I said shrugging. He just sighed and continued to mutter unhappily under his breath. I laughed at him, but decided not to comment on his mutterings. It really wasn't worth it.

When we arrived at Portree we could see Wales walking around, but what made us both stop was what he was carrying. He had two blue dragons curled up in his arms. They had gotten bigger and were gorgeous. We quickly parked and got out to meet him. He grinned when he saw us and waved us over. We walked over in a state of shock as one of the dragons heads looked up and over to us. One of the tails flicked and both heads were then up.

"H-hello Wales, what can we help you with?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the two dragons who were watching us as well. He smiled as one of the dragons strained to get to us.

"Well, these two were wanting to meet you and stay with" Wales was interrupted by William.

"No, we cannae keep them right now Cymru. We're doin' so much drivin' these days, plus what's she goin' ter do with her's when she leaves fer the rest o' the world." William said crossing his arms. Wales sighed in annoyance and glared at William.

"They need to be with the _both_ of you before she leaves and takes him with her. They aren't going to be very big Alba and this way you can keep an eye on Olivia." Wales said as the dragons squirmed in his arms.

"Wha'? Wha' ta ye mean keep an eye on her?" William asked eyeing the two dragons. Wales huffed and grunted as the dragons continued to squirm.

"These two can- Oh for the love of- Fine, I'll let you go." He said. The dragons flew out of his arms and right at us. One of them barreled into me and I toppled over with a shriek.

"Lass! Ugh," William grunted as he too toppled over. The blue dragon that was on top of me stared at me with dark grey eyes and I could feel fear edge into me as he continued to stare at me.

"No! You two, get off of them!" Wales yelled. The dragon took no notice until he yelled in Welsh. The dragon whined, but got off of me to fly back to Wales, landing on his shoulder. The other one joined him and I was pulled behind William.

"Wha' ta hell Cymru!?" He yelled glaring at the Welshman. He sighed and scolded the dragons in welsh. We slowly stood up, but William kept me behind him. I clung to his jacket while watching the dragons and Wales from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't think that they would do that." He said glancing to me as I stared at the dragons in fear. "D-Did you give them names? That'll help them calm down around you." Wales suggested.

"We did." William said. Wales raised an eyebrow and William sighed. "Olivia named her's Alasdair while mine is Edana." The dragons perked up and looked over at us again. I gulped lightly and decided to stop focusing on them and start focusing on the town around us. We were still a little outside of it so we hadn't caused a commotion. But from what I could see the town was very colorful. The houses were all different pastel colors, especially along the water. It was different from what I was used to. At home the houses weren't really colorful and if they were it was odd and out of place. Not here, color was normal here and it was funny. I let a smile slip on my face and felt William relax a little as he looked down at me.

"I'm going to let them go again, ok? They should've calmed down now that they have names from you both." Wales said releasing the dragons again.

"Wait! Cymru don't!" The dragons came shooting at us and I ducked behind William again. Something cold touched my neck and something scaly settled on my shoulders. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as the dragon brushed against my neck and shoulders. I whimpered and the brushed stopped as the dragon whimpered as well. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my shoulder to see the dragon staring up at me seeming apologetic. I looked up to see that William's dragon was on his shoulders as well. I released my hold on his jacket to raise my hand up to the dragon. He nuzzled my hand and whined at me.

"H-hello Alasdair." I muttered. His eyes lit up and his wings flapped excitedly.

"See? Was that so hard Alba?" Wales questioned an amused smirk on his face as Edana fluttered her wings happily as well. "I'll stay with you while you're here in Portree, but then I have to leave to get back to my country." Wales continued as he glanced behind William to see me. William glanced back as well and relaxed.

"Alright, they can stay wit' us fer awhile." William muttered sighing. Wales smiled happily and clapped his hands together happily.

"That's great! So, shall we walk around the town?" Wales suggested looking between us. We nodded and Wales grabbed our hands to pull us around the harbor. The dragons were looking around in awe and I had to hold back a giggle. William wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to keep me close after Wales let go of our hands. Alasdair would occasionally glance up to where Edana was as if keeping an eye on her. It reminded me of William and me, it was weird. We stopped to get lunch and the dragons watched us with titled heads.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." I muttered as we walked back to the car from our walk. Wales laughed and smiled softly at me.

"At least now you'll always be connected with each other." He said chuckling. We turned to him in confusion and he smiled. "The two dragons are siblings meaning that they have a special connection, and as you two are the ones who saved them they can easily find each other with letters or anything like that. And they'll be faster than mail. Plus, those feelings you two get about each other will be stronger with those two around." Wales explained. William and I glanced at each other in amazement.

"Seriously?" I questioned. Wales nodded and checked his watch.

"I have to run now, but call me if anything goes wrong." He said jogging off. We watched him go and continued our walk to the car.

"We're headin' ter mah house here fer the night lass. Ah'd drive up north to Dunvegan, but Ah'd rather no' wit' these dragons now." He said glancing at the dragons which had left our shoulders and were playing around in the sky flying. I smiled watching them and William smiled as well when Alasdair caught Edana before she could fall when he was being too rough. Edana squeaked at Alasdair who snorted and flew away to land on my shoulders.

"I'm not guarding you from her; you have to deal with her yourself." I scolded. Alasdair chattered at me before taking off again only for Edana to tackle him and for them to go spinning around in the air. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright ye two, let's get goin'." William called opening the side door to the back seat of the car. The two dragons separated to fly into the car and we sat in the front. The two dragons curled up together in the back, but were chattering away at each other. I yawned curling up in the front seat and I glanced back when silence met my ears to see that Alasdair and Edana were curled up together in the back seat asleep. I nudged William to make him glance back and he chuckled in amusement.

"Jist like us." He mumbled smiling. I nodded and curled back up in the front seat. The drive passed by in peaceful silence and soon we were at a nice house. I opened my eyes and smiled when William parked his car. I sat up yawning to have Alasdair fly forward to me. He curled around my shoulders and Edana flew to me too as William was getting stuff from the back. She whined at me and I sighed before holding out my arms. She curled up there and I walked into the house making sure to leave the door open so William could get in without having to worry about opening the door. The dragons uncurled to fly around the small house and I watched them go amused by it all. William set the bags down turning to me as the dragons flew by me.

"They seem ta be havin' fun." He said amused. I nodded and yawned again. "Are ye tired lass?" I nodded rolling my shoulders and William chuckled.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked as I picked up my bags to follow him into the house to my room. He just hummed as we walked down the hall towards a room. When he opened the door I narrowed my eyes and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha'? It's no' my room lass, mine's above this." He said pointing up. I crossed my arms not budging and he began to fidget under my gaze. He slumped then and muttered "fine" before leading me up the stairs to the actual guest room. I patted his shoulder with a roll of my eyes and took my bag from him. Alasdair flew into my room and landed on the bed. He looked around before flying back off to go find Edana. I laughed and shook my head. I walk back downstairs to see William flopped out on the couch. I poked his shoulder and he grunted. I tilted my head to the side and knelt down by his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at me. His eyes were a little bloodshot and he seemed tired. He rolled over and tugged my arm. I sighed before waving my hand so he lies on his side before lying next to him. He wrapped himself around me and sighed. The dragons curled up above us and we fell asleep like this.

We spend a couple more days at this house before deciding that we need to start heading up north so we can get to Dunvegan Castle and have enough time to get ready for the 12 hour, two day drive back to London. So we pack up to leave and the dragons are messing around outside. I take a last look at the house to feel William wrap his arms around my waist from behind. I turn around to face him and he smirks at me.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and we set off for the car and then for the northwest for Dunvegan Castle. The dragons are flying above us and if they get tired they'll rest on the top of the car. It doesn't take as long as I expect to get there and the sight is wonderful. The castle rested on the edge of the sea and had been inhabited for a long time. We stopped at the hotel the Three Chimneys to drop off our stuff and to leave the dragons there for them to rest from flying. They settled down and I smiled as they curled up together.

"Ah hope ye're ready fer a trip into the past lass." William said smirking. I nodded excited to be in this castle. There were paintings and different artifacts and there was this flag, called the fairy flag. It was said that when it was unfurled on the battle field the MacLeod's would not lose. It was very old and damaged, but there was an aura around it that felt… different. I glanced over to William to see him smirking with an odd glint in his eyes. I poked his stomach and he focused on me with a confused look on his face.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and grabbed his hand to pull him further down the halls to see more of the old castle. The residents greeted William as we passed by and smiled at me. It was interesting to see just how much respect he still got from his clans. The tour of the castle was amazing and then we were on our way back to the hotel. Thankfully the dragons hadn't ripped anything to shreds while we had been gone. I closed the bedroom door to turn around and find William right there. He leans down and I flashed back to my first night in his house outside Edinburgh where this seemed to have happened before. Our eyes met again and he grinned.

"Ah love yer eyes lass." He muttered before kissing me. I gave no response but intertwined my fingers with his and kissed back. The dragons made a cooing sound, but we ignored them in favor of each other. I'd admit I was probably going to miss being ambushed like this while away. It was nice to be loved like this. He pulled away briefly to kiss my nose, my eyelids, my forehead, anywhere on my face before going back to my lips. We separated and just looked at each for awhile before the dragon chirped at us. We looked over at them to hear their stomachs and ours growl in hunger. I blushed as William laughed letting me go to open the window so Alasdair and Edana could fly out to hunt for a bit. They likely wouldn't find anything, but it gave us time for us to get them something. We walked downstairs to the restaurant and ordered ourselves something and something for the dragons, explaining it away as a snack for later.

The rest of my days in the British Isles were spent briefly in Ireland and then back in Scotland for the ride back to London. It would take 12 hours to drive back, which meant 2 days since we didn't want to subject the dragons to something like that. We started the drive early so we could make good progress getting down to England before nightfall.

"So, wha' ta ye goin' ter do when ye go ter France lass?" William asked about 2 hours into the drive. I wrinkled my nose and grabbed a notebook out of my bag. I flipped through it before getting to a section labeled France. It was empty.

"I have no idea, I'll ask Anna when I see her and of course France. I just hope I won't have to dodge any perverted attempts while there." I said running a hand through my hair. The dragons are in the car right now and Alasdair looks up to growl at the name France. We laughed shaking our heads as the dragons chattered back and forth.

"Well, it seems Alasdair will take care o' France if he tries anythin'." William said amused by the prospect. After all, France couldn't see Alasdair.

"Apparently," I muttered with an amused smile.

"Jist stay away from those friends o' his, Prussia and Spain. As much fun as it would be ter fly over there and kick their arses Ah donnae think Art'ur would let me." William said shrugging.

"When has that ever stopped you?" I questioned rolling my eyes. William chuckled and nodded in agreement. The rest of the day passed with mindless chatter from the dragons and random conversations between the two of us. When we stopped to rest the dragons shot out to fly around and play while we went to check into the hotel. And of course, the room had one bed that would fit us both. I rolled my eyes at him, but settled down nonetheless. You wouldn't think driving was tiring, but in reality it was. I could see it affecting William as he flopped down on the bed with a yawn. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he fell backwards to lie on the bed. The dragons whined at the window and I let them in to watch Edana fly straight to William to curl up on his chest. Alasdair snuffled before settling down on my shoulders. I stroked his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You are not driving the entire time tomorrow." I said suddenly breaking the silence. William opened his eyes to look up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Ye cannae drive lass, ye donnae have a license…." He paused as I pulled out my wallet and pulled out an international license. "Where'd ye get tha'?" He asked confused. I just smirked and crossed my arms.

"This is what I was doing with North for awhile." I said smirking. William made an "oh" face nodding.

"Alright, fine ye can drive tomorrow, but no' fer too long." He said. I sighed but agreed nonetheless. I just wanted to relieve some of the stress he was under. We eventually got up to eat dinner before going to bed with William and I curled up together and the dragons curled up with us. When I woke up William was still asleep with both dragons curled around him. I smiled softly and got in the shower real quick so as not to wake him up. It didn't seem to work because when I got out he was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked sheepishly as I put my stuff away in my bag.

"Ah woke up when ye left." He muttered sleepily. The dragons uncurled from him to sleepily fly to the window. I let them out and turned back to see William standing there. I blushed looking up from his chest to see him smiling sleepily at me.

"Ah'm goin' ter miss this." He said pulling me closer for a hug. I hugged him back and we just stood there before realizing that we needed to get moving if we were going to make it back in time for the flight. So we packed up, checked out and hailed down the dragons to start driving myself allowing William to rest in the other seat. He actually fell asleep and I smiled in amusement as I drove down to London by myself.

"Canadian!" Anna yelled as I drove into the driveway. I chuckled and woke William up. '_It's good to be back.'_ I thought as I opened the door to great her.

**Author's Note:**

It's good to be back indeed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I'm sorry it took so long, but my summer has been too hectic lately for me to writing. It's horrible. But at least now it's out and done! I'm going to start right away on the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. I can promise at least once a month. Thank you to all who have stayed with me and to the new ones who have joined me!

[1] Robert Burns' poem "Lines on the Fall of Fyers near Loch Ness"

[2] Robert Burns' poem "My hearts in the Highlands"

[3] Robert Burn's poem "My Highland Lassie"

[4] Robert Burn's poem/song "Auld Lang Syne"

[5] Robert Burn's poem "Whistle Ow'r the Lave O't"

[6] Robert Burn's poem "Carigieburn Wood"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Mes amis, it is good to see you again!" France greeted after Anna finished hugging me to death. He kissed both my cheeks and then Williams before dragging William off to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but William did turn a very interesting shade of red. He scowled at the same time while France seemed amused.

"I do hope my brother behaved during you time with him." England said watching Alasdair and Edana who were chattering at Wales. "What are their names?" He asked as Alasdair flew over to me and settled on my shoulders.

"Oh, well this is Alasdair and that's Edana over there." I responded as Alasdair regarded both Anna and England with a titled head. England nodded and held out a hand to Alasdair with a raised eyebrow. Alasdair just glanced at the hand before flying back to Edana.

"Well then." England sniffed. We laughed as he crossed his arms now unhappy over being ignored by my dragon. I glanced over to France and William to see them finally walking back over to us. William's blush had died down, but it still lingered on the bridge of his nose. France was smiling and had this glint in his eyes when he glanced at me. I immediately paled and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Quoi? [1] Is zere somezing wrong mon amie? France asked smiling. I didn't respond, but simply kept an eye on the dragons. They were playing with one of Wales's dragon which was 2 sizes bigger than they were. Wales was watching as well making sure to say something when he thought it got too rough. But it was good to see that they got along so well. Unlike William and I when we first met, we were constantly at each other's throats, it's surprising we get along this well now.

"Now, we should be leaving for moi very son!" France said clapping his hands happily. I rolled my eyes at him before France grabbed both William and England by the elbow." But first, zese two need to celebrate St. Valentine's Day with you!" England and William stared at him like he was crazy.

"I already celebrated with Anna before you got here frog!" England exclaimed angrily. Anna blushed and I snickered at her. France turned to William who shrugged not really caring much.

"The lass doesnae want ter celebrate." France turned to me and I shrugged.

"This really isn't a holiday to me." I said crossing my arms and closing my eyes momentarily.

"I am surrounded by non-romantics!" France cried putting his head in his hands. We laughed at his drama and he pouted at us.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Anna asked looking to the "weeping" France. He perked up nearly immediately with an enthusiastic nod.

"But of course! I can 'ardly wait to 'ave zem with moi!" France was cheery again, too cheery. I rolled my eyes at him shifting my weight around. "Shall we go?" We nodded while William and I groaned at the prospect of getting back in the car after all that driving. England rolled his eyes at us and gestured to his car.

"We will all use my car, France you're sitting in the front with me while the girls and Scotland sit in the back. Well? Get moving." England said crossing his arms as William and I were hesitant. I grumbled, but set my suitcase in the car. Alasdair settled back on my shoulders and Edana settled on William's, however they continued to chatter to each other as we said good bye to North and Wales.

The car ride was interesting to say the least. Anna was bugging both me and William about what happened while we were away. And no matter how many times I told her that nothing happened she wouldn't believe me. France was only making it worse since he didn't believe us either.

"Mon ami, you 'ad zis lovely mademoiselle all alone and nozing happened? Zat is 'ard to believe considering…." France trailed off with a suggestive wink and William raised an eyebrow at him.

"Considerin' wha' France?" William narrowed his eyes at France who just shrugged.

"You know what I mean mon ami." France said winking. Edana growled at him as did Alasdair, but France couldn't hear them, unfortunately. Anna looked to France who looked to me before they looked back at each with a smirk each. I paled instantly and shrunk back into William's side.

"I'm going to be ambushed when I get on the plane." I muttered glancing up to William. He was amused by it and ruffled my hair.

"Ye'll be fine lass." He said chuckling as I whined. Anna got bored of bothering me and decided to chat with England. Thankfully France left me alone to tease England. Unfortunately I was stuck in the middle, but that meant I could bother William. That and he smelled really good so it's a good excuse to be close. The rest of the ride was spent listening to Anna chat with France about what we were going to do while over there. So far we were spending a lot of time in Paris. Not that, that was bad, but it meant the Eiffel Tower, which would make France laugh like a pervert and Anna smirk amused.

"This should be an interesting trip." I mumbled as we arrived at the airport. William chuckled at me and pulled me out of the car towards the airport. He grabbed my stuff for me, despite my protests and we walked in. I could feel my nerves beginning to eat away at me.

"Oh by the way lass, there's a surprise fer ye in yer bag. Hopefully it'll get ye through the flight and until Ah see ye again." William said grinning at me as he handed me my carry-on bag. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked.

"Canadian, are you ready to go?" Anna asked. I let out a jittery sigh and shrugged.

"As I'll ever be." I muttered leaning against William who smiled lightly.

"'Ere is your ticket mademoiselle, so say au revoir to your lover and we'll be leaving." France handed me my ticket and I held back a sigh. England was bidding Anna farewell with a hug and a package. The airport was crowded, but not where we were for some reason. Maybe because we didn't have to go through security? That could be it. I titled my head back to look at William as the dragons said good bye.

"Ah'll see ye soon." He muttered moving from standing behind me to standing in front of me. He kissed me softly and I smiled. We parted as my flight was called and he kissed my forehead. "Good luck." He said snickering as I grimaced. Alasdair cooed at Edana one last time before we left. Anna had a blush on her face while France looked extremely happy, but in his eyes there was a glint of sadness. We all got on the plane and after getting everything set up I opened my carry-on bag.

"Is that?" I paused pulling out a bundle of fabric from my bag to see that it was one of William's jackets. I blushed and smoothed out from of the wrinkles. It was a nice jacket, it was a zip of hoodie that was plaid, and the plaid was the same as on my scarf. France saw the jacket and grinned as I put it away gently.

"Ohonhonhonhon, did Écosse give that to you? Trés mignon! And what was that package of Anna?" He asked turning to her. She looked down at the package and shrugged before opening it. Inside was a small brunette fairy wearing a dress made out of blue bells. She looked up at us with wide blue eyes and smiled shyly. France stared at where the fairy was with a very confused expression on his face. "He gave you an empty package? How cruel!" He exclaimed before one of the stewardesses walked by and he was thoroughly distracted.

"How interesting, a fairy." I muttered as the fairy spread her periwinkle wings to fly up to Anna should where she stood looking around.

"I presume that you are Anna and you are Olivia." The fairy said first pointing to Anna before pointing to me. We nodded and she smiled happily. "Oh good, I was correct. I am Blythe and Albion has sent me here to watch over you Anna while you are away. He told me to report back to him if anything should happen to you, especially if anything is said towards you that could be interrupted incorrectly." She pauses and giggled the noise echoing a little. "I think it's cute that he's sending me to watch over you while he cannot. He honestly worries way too much about you." Anna blushes embarrassed. I snicker at her and settle down in my seat as we begin to take off. It still unnerves me too much, but the familiar smell of William calms me down very much.

"O-oh, you have a dragon." Blythe whispers suddenly. She is staring at Alasdair with wide eyes from behind a curtain of Anna's hair. Alasdair, on the other hand, doesn't even open an eye to glance at the tiny creature. After a minute she accepts the fact that he isn't interested in her and chats quietly with Anna. I smile and curl up with William's jacket before falling asleep.

Anna's P.O.V.

'_Blythe is so cute! I can't believe Arthur sent her over to me. He worries too much sometimes.' _I thought as Blythe played with a piece of my hair. She was only a couple inches tall and very petit. Her dress was the perfect shade of blue and her wings were very intricate like a butterfly's, but only one color.

"Anna? 'As Olivia already fallen asleep?" France asked suddenly. I looked away from Blythe to see that the stewardess has left and he was now looking at me. I nodded glancing to Olivia who had Alasdair curled up around her neck protectively. '_Now we both have mythical creatures.'_ France sighed dramatically and pouted. "I wanted to talk to you and her about Paris too." He sighed again and I giggled.

"Well, we can always plan everything now and just run it by her when she wakes up. We have about an hour and half to do so after all." I suggested shrugging carefully as to not knock off Blythe. France considered this before nodding enthusiastically. We immediately launched right into planning what we were going to do in the two weeks we had in France. By the time the flight was touching down in Paris we had almost everything planned. I was so excited to get started; now all we have to do is wake up Canadian.

"Olivia, Olivia. Wake up, we're here." I said shaking her shoulder gently. She stirred lightly before curling up tighter. "Canadian! Wake up!" I yelled. She grunted and opened one eye sleepily before uncurling and stretching. Alasdair yawned and I shivered at all of his teeth. He blinked sleepily and made a whining sound to which Canadian chuckled. She packed up the jacket and put on her coat.

"Alright, alright I'm ready to go." She said yawning behind her hand. Alasdair settled down inside her jacket and we were off the plane. Our baggage was quickly collected and France walked us out a sleek blue car. It was very nice and I knew it was France's from the way his eyes glinted as he looked at.

"Well, don't you prize your cars like Tony Stark." Canadian muttered. I gave her a weird look to which she shrugged. "William and I watched Iron Man…. Well more like I forced him to because I wanted to. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said shrugging. I laughed and we got in the car. France was driving while we sat in the back and I grinned as we exchanged glances. Olivia on the other hand gave us a terrified look before gulping and looked out the window. France and I laughed as we sped through the city of Paris. It was beautiful with all of the winter themes that were up. Both of us were grinning happily as the sights flew by us. It was going to be great to be in a new city and a new country. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much worry over the fact that I couldn't speak very much French.

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry for how late this is. The first month of school was terrible and I'm still having trouble adjusting to all of the work I've been getting from my AP (Advanced Placement) classes plus my French class and Chemistry class. It has been a rough beginning to the school year and this month is not going too well either. I am trying though! I promise I am! But there's just so much I have to do right now that it's overwhelming me. So I apologize profusely for the very lateness of this chapter.

Anyways, we have finally made it to France! Finally! That took too long. What chapter are we at? 33? Oh gosh, that's a lot. I have the countries planned out, but not what we're doing. I'm trying though! So don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I get the next one out soon.


End file.
